Completed Perfection
by sesshomaru's dokkaso
Summary: Sequel to SD. After 500 years Sesshomaru has made it in the modern world, but there is still something lacking in his life. He soon discovers that good things come to those who wait. Some romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Completed Perfection**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's wonderful characters.

A/N: Just another reminder that this is a story that follows my others, starting with "A Child Within." So any confusion might be solved by reading those. If not, tell me and I'll fix it or explain. And a huge thanks to Winterzforgotten who inspired this story and has been more help than I could ever give her credit for. TY, girl!

Chapter One

Kagome smiled broadly, and for good reason. It wasn't every day that she aced her math exam, detected five jewel shards, and defended all of her friends against a giant, blood-raging youkai by purifying it with a single, well-aimed arrow...which is why she should not have been the least bit shocked or disappointed when someone roughly kicked her shin, and she jerked awake in time to miss the question her teacher had just asked her.

Trying to think of perfectly logical reasons why the outline of her notebook would be imprinted on her cheek, Kagome just smiled up at him and asked, "I'm sorry, what was the question?"

It turned out she was also very sorry she had asked. The teacher had been explaining their latest project, a report on local community service organizations. The students were to pair up, choose an organization, and do a report and presentation on what the organization did for the community, who was involved in it, anything that could be found about its history, and if possible an interview with the founders or the board that ran it. Thanks to Kagome's oh-so-favored position with the Fates, she had slept through the choosing of partners and projects, which left her with no partner and the organization no one had wanted due to its founder's rather eccentric and vicious reputation: Daiginkeiko Children's Home.

She couldn't blame her friends for not wanting her as a partner. Her sporadic attendance was reason enough for that. And she really could not fault the others for not choosing Daiginkeiko's organization. That man had a rather frightening reputation before she had found out who he was. However, none of that understanding prevented her from being quite peeved at her predicament.

The teacher had at least had some sympathy on her, because just before she left campus that afternoon, he had come running out with tomorrow's date and a time and location written on Mr. Daiginkeiko's business card. He explained that he had arranged for her to have an interview with the founder himself, and had wished her the best of luck on her project.

Kagome glanced down at the card again and sighed. Somehow the fact that "Reizo Daiginkeiko" had started out as demon lord of the Western Lands, ruthless killer with a sword that can raise the dead, didn't seem like the kind of background information her teacher had in mind when he gave the assignment. The appointment was for her to meet Mr. Daiginkeiko after a fundraising rally at a local mall, one she had seen advertised on the train. Hopefully, Sesshomaru would understand her situation.

Actually, she was more worried about Inuyasha understanding. A project like this would take up quite a bit of her shard-hunting time, not to mention she would be spending it investigating the activities of his older brother. Not that he knew Sesshomaru was still alive in her time, and she planned to keep it that way. No use having modern day Tokyo crumble if the brothers decided that her time was as good as any for a sparring match.

"Really, guys, you didn't all have to come down here with me," Kagome said, her face aching from a forced smile. _You reaaallly didn't_.

"Nonsense, Kagome. We're your friends," Eri reassured her as they walked into the mall.

_Yeah, well, one of you could have volunteered to be my partner...or woken me up in time to pick a different project, _friends.

Kagome picked at the corner of her notepad nervously. She had hoped to speak with Sesshomaru alone at first. She wasn't sure how he would react since he wasn't expecting her this time around. She had grown rather fond of her head over the years, and did not want to lose it in the quest for an A, especially to Sesshomaru's unpredictable temper. Even after all she had done for him, she could not quite banish the idea of him as the ruthless, human-hating killer from her mind.

They came upon a large crowd, milling impatiently before a small, temporary stage.

"This must be it," Kagome announced. "Um, thanks for walking me here. I think I'll be fine now."

Her friends just shook their heads and said, "Uh-unh. We're not leaving until we make sure this Reizo guy will help you with your project."

Kagome wanted to collapse. "Really, guys, that's not necessary."

Unfortunately two people talking next to them ruined her defense.

"I wonder why this Daiginkeiko is such a big activist for children. I've heard he's ruthless and vicious. Entire companies have been destroyed just because the CEO got on his nerves," one said in a loud whisper.

The other leaned closer and said, "Yeah, he sounds more like the type to eat kids rather than save them. I've never seen him smile, but I've heard that if you do, the best thing to do is run."

"Scary," was all the other said.

Kagome blushed as her friends gave her rather pointed glares that screamed, "See, we told you."

Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned over to whisper, "I don't think he'd really eat kids." _He's too damn arrogant to eat a lowly human_, she couldn't help but add.

About that time a hush fell over the crowd and Daiginkeiko Reizo himself stepped onto the stage. True to rumor, his handsome face was blank and expressionless as stone; his dark eyes were just as cold and hard. He held himself as regally as always as he approached the podium to speak, and Kagome had to admit he knew how to wear a fine Western suit. She also noted with amusement, that the whole first row took an unconscious step backwards as Sesshomaru drew closer. She could have almost sworn that she saw a pleased gleam in his eye as he noticed this also.

She heard her friends gasp as he stepped onto the stage and had to blush at their comments.

"Oh my gosh! _That's_ Daiginkeiko Reizo! He's..." Yuki exclaimed.

"Hot! Look at those eyes; they give me chills. And did you see his hair?"

"Yeah, how many guys can get away with hair that long these days? I swear it goes down past his knees."

"And look how he wears that suit!"

"I would rather get a look when he's not wearing it."

That caused an eruption of giggles from Kagome's friends, while she just wanted the ground to open her up and swallow her. She just hoped that his elevated demon hearing could not pick out their conversation from the hundreds of other similar whispered ones going on during his speech.

"And he's so young," Eri added once the laughter had subsided. "How does someone that young end up so wealthy and important?"

"I just wish I'd picked his Children's Home now," Ayami said with a sigh.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. Sure he was pretty, but he just didn't hold a candle next to Inuyasha's rugged charm and good looks. Besides, Inuyasha was a much better kisser. That memory got her blushing, which her friends mercifully took as embarrassment at their conversation and fell silent.

Kagome paid little attention to his speech, but watched him out of politeness. He appeared to be winding down when suddenly his eyes met hers and widened a fraction. Kagome blanched. He had seen her, she knew it. Was he angry, thinking she was seeking him out for some favor? His smooth words did not falter even as he held her in his gaze a few moments before turning to look at the rest of his audience.

Yuki elbowed Kagome roughly in the side and said, "I think he was looking at you, Kagome."

The others giggled and Eri added, "Now you _have_ to take us with you to meet him. I wonder if he's married or not."

Kagome nearly choked as she tried to fight back a burst of laughter with a cough that ended up sounding more like a snort and dying animal.

"Sesshomaru? Married?" she exclaimed before she could stop herself. The idea was just too amusing, though.

Her friends looked at her strangely and Ayami said, "No, Daiginkeiko Reizo married. Who's Sessu-Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, um, no one. Just a cousin of mine. He just popped into my head from some reason. Um, yeah, well, I don't really know about Reizo."

A burst of applause signaled the end of Sesshomaru's speech and saved Kagome from having to explain her little outburst. She would have to be more careful. And find a way to get rid of her friends before..._Oh nooo_!

The crowds parted hastily and murmurs began to spread like the wake of a charging sea vessel as Mr. Daiginkeiko strode quickly and directly towards Kagome and her friends. Kagome tried vainly to distract her friends and get them to leave before he got there, but they noticed.

"Kagome! He's coming this way. I knew he saw you. I think he likes you. It's not like he knows you're doing a report on his charity," Yuki whispered excitedly in her ear.

Kagome blushed and prayed furiously that the ground would open and swallow her, or Mt. Fuji would erupt or something, anything to let her get her friends out of there. The slight glint in Sesshomaru's eye told her his superior hearing had caught every word her friend had said. She just wished she could tell if he were amused or enraged. Either way, she was about to find out because the last few people parted and the great taiyoukai stopped in front of her.

Kagome's heart was pounding furiously and she pleaded silently for her friends not to make fools of them all. Needless to say no one listened.

"Wow, Mr. Daiginkeiko, it is a pleasure to see-I mean-meet, meet you," Yuki said when Sesshomaru stopped and regarded them silently for a moment. She gave a short bow which Sesshomaru acknowledged with a slight nod of the head.

"Is all that hair real?" Ayami blurted suddenly, not even trying to hide the fact that she had been staring openly at him since he had arrived. "I mean it's so long, and, well, gorgeous."

Sesshomaru turned his hard gaze to her and the girl flinched. "Have you come to this fundraising event simply to stare at me and ask inappropriate questions, girl? If so, then I must ask you to move along as I have more important things to do with my time."

"No, I mean yes- NO! Um," Eri stammered, flustered by Sesshomaru's abrupt manner. "We're here because our friend Kagome has an interview with you for a school project we're doing on community service organizations."

Sesshomaru turned and made a silent production of studying Kagome as though trying to remember something, then said sharply, "Ah, yes, Higurashi Kagome. I spoke with your teacher on the phone."

Kagome fought to not roll her eyes at this, and smiled instead.

He turned to her friends again with one of his most famous icy stares and said, "I do not recall, however, any mention of Miss Higurashi having any partners for this project and I do not conduct public interviews."

He waited a moment, fixing his gaze on the girls, for what he said to sink in. They blinked at him, then finally squealed, "Oh, right. Good day, then, Mr. Daiginkeiko."

The bowed quickly to him and practically ran off, but not before Eri leaned over and whispered, "Good luck, Kagome," in her ear.

Kagome watched her friends go then turned around only to find Sesshomaru smirking down at her. She crossed her arms at tried to match glares with him.

"You don't need to thank me," he told her smugly.

Kagome was about to tear into him for being arrogant and a few other things she would not repeat in front of her mother, but noticed the amused light in his eyes and the playful softening of his face.

She shook her head instead and told him, "Who'd have thought the great demon lord had a sense of humor."

His smirk disappeared, though the softness around his eyes remained, and he replied, "Well, it's not something I'd let just anyone know, miko. Consider yourself honored."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his teasing that time and muttered, "Hmph, my name's Kagome."

Sesshomaru started to walk away and said, "Of that I am well aware, _miko_. Come, I was telling the truth when I said I do not conduct public interviews."

Kagome was about to ask where they were going, if he had known she would be there all along, and a number of other questions, but common sense reared its head and told her that she was foolish to expect an answer, even from the modern Sesshomaru, until he was good and ready to tell her. He led her through the mall and out through a private entrance. Just outside the door a dark limousine waited with a uniformed driver leaning against the side as he skimmed a newspaper.

The man jumped to attention when he noticed Sesshomaru. He glanced curiously at Kagome, but said nothing. Kagome recognized him from the day she had gone to dinner with Sesshomaru and assumed he recognized her as well. The man opened the door for his employer, but Sesshomaru did not get in.

He took off his jacket and tie and tossed them inside, then said, "Go on ahead to the Home and wait for me there."

The driver bowed deeply and scurried around to do as Sesshomaru requested. Once he was gone, Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru who was unbuttoning his collar and making himself more comfortable and asked, "Um, so are we going to do this here?"

He met her gaze and answered, "I had had a nice little shop not far from here in mind," he paused and wrinkled his nose slightly. "However if you prefer _this_, then I suppose I can abide."

Kagome sighed and muttered, "You really are unbearable, you know."

"Yes, that is what I'm told," Sesshomaru told her with a smirk. "However you are the one who chose to do their project on my charity."

He started walking at a swift, but unhurried pace down the sidewalk. Kagome trotted after to catch up, a little jealous at the innate grace of his movements. She had a sneaking suspicion he could trip and fall on his face, and still make it look graceful. She decided that if he continued with his arrogant little jokes, she just might try something to find out.

"I didn't choose yours; no one else would take it," she informed him once she had drawn up beside him.

"How kind of you, then, to allow the others first choice," he answered.

Kagome flushed and turned her face away. "Um, well, I kind of fell asleep in class, so I didn't get a chance to choose. By the time I woke up, all the partners and projects had been chosen."

They stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the signal. Sesshomaru said, "My brother does not understand humans well. He pushes you hard, then protests when you come back to keep up with your schooling."

Kagome jerked her head up sharply. "How do you know that?"

He peered down at her from the corner of his eye. "I do not need to know; I know the half-breed well enough to guess."

He returned his focus to the traffic, then added, "That and your teacher mentioned that you had difficulty keeping up due to your frequent absences and requested that I help you with this project since you were, how did he put it, 'an excellent student struggling with life-threatening illness without complaint.'"

Kagome blushed again and studied her toes. _Life-threatening sounds about right. Though, it's not from illness_. "Um, well, I do get rather busy hunting jewel shards, but it's not always Inuyasha's fault. Naraku has been keeping us really busy lately, and I can't just ask him to hold his plots for a few days while I go take a test."

Sesshomaru chuckled at that, a strangely soothing sound that had the quality of a growl about it. "No, he does not seem the type to oblige."

The light changed and the crossing signal beeped rapidly, telling pedestrians it was the safest time to cross. She and Sesshomaru stepped wordlessly out with the flow of people around them. Kagome smiled when she noticed that even with his concealment charm in place, he still had a little bit larger area of personal space than every one else had. _I guess there are some good things about being Sesshomaru_, she thought wryly after a rather large man nearly spun her around backwards as he brushed past.

Sesshomaru shifted directions slightly and a path opened for him up to the door of a small shop. Kagome could smell the pleasant aroma of freshly brewed coffees and the rich scent of teas from where she was. It surprisingly didn't smell any stronger inside, only more clear and fresh, as though they had passed through some filter that had removed the outdoor taints in the air as they came inside. It was a quaint and very clean place, and Kagome wondered if he came here often.

Beside her she heard Sesshomaru inhale deeply. No wonder he liked this place. It had to be a nice relief from the polluted air of the streets, especially for a nose as sensitive as his. They both stood in line at the counter until their turn to order. Sesshomaru requested his usual, which answered Kagome's unvoiced question if he frequented it, and Kagome ordered a spiced chai with honey and milk.

Sesshomaru reached into his pocket for his wallet, but Kagome quickly slapped some bills on the counter. When he glanced at her, she smiled broadly at him and said, "Well, I know it's no Kozue, but it's the least I can do to treat. I invited you for the interview after all."

Sesshomaru nodded briefly and said, "As you wish. Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome grinned and teased, "Oh my gosh, you're alive!"

He lifted an eyebrow at her in question, so she continued, "See, it won't kill you to use my name."

For a moment, Kagome feared she had gone too far. He was still a demon after all, but Sesshomaru suddenly let out a hearty laugh that startled the girl behind the counter and half the customers at the tables. He accepted his tea from the girl, ignoring her bewildered stare, and took a seat at a table in the corner. Kagome took hers and followed.

"No, I suppose it won't, Kagome," he told her, then took a polite sip from his cup.

Kagome sipped her tea slowly, readied her notebook and lifted her pen. "So, um, I guess I ought to ask you some questions about your charity."

"That would be the general purpose of an interview," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome glared at him. "I mean, you don't want me writing that you started your crusade to save human children five hundred years ago when you brought a little girl back to life, do you?"

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and said, "Actually, yes I do. Of course you know which details to omit or alter."

Kagome blinked at him, doubting her hearing for a moment. As if guessing her thoughts he explained, "Each of my children's homes and charities owes its existence to Rin. I feel that merits her some recognition. Don't you?"

"Yes, Sess-er-Mr. Daiginkeiko," Kagome answered with a grin. "Rin deserves any type of honor she gets for putting up with you for all that time. Oh, and that reminds me! I need to pick up some more coloring books for Rin the next time I go back. She just brought some to me the other day, right after I found her doll with that demon."

Kagome was about to say more when she glanced down at Sesshomaru's hand. His face was as neutral as always, but his fist had crushed the paper cup, spilling tea all over his hand and the table. She swallowed her words and looked back up at his face. His dark eyes were distant and unfocused as they stared blankly at his ruined cup.

"Mr. Daiginkeiko," Kagome called out hesitantly. When he didn't respond, she whispered, "Sesshomaru."

His head jolted up with a start and he quickly scanned the area. His eyes locked with Kagome's, and, intimidated by his gaze, she looked away.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I didn't mean to drag up old memories."

"No," he barked, then stood and threw the now empty cup into a trash bin. Slowly, he seated himself and said, "No, you do not need to be sorry. I was simply thinking and forgot how feeble these human objects are." He nodded at the cup Kagome clutched in her hand. "I have actually lost several phones in a similar manner. Rin especially enjoyed those books you brought her. And I am aware that she made payment to you of..."

Kagome smiled and reached inside the jacket of her notebook pulling out a couple folded pieces of paper. "You mean these?"

Sesshomaru closed his mouth and snatched the pictures from her. He opened them and could not help but smile.

"I thought you might like to have them," she told him.

"Thank you," he told her as he refolded them and placed them in his pocket.

"So, um, when did you open your first home?" Kagome asked, steering the subject to something she hoped was a little less painful for the demon.

"Two hundred years ago," he told her with a smirk. "However for your report you may go by when 'Daiginkeiko' first opened a home, which was about twenty years ago. Our mission statement is to find, shelter and nurture any child in need. The more legal side of this charity is devoted to prosecuting those who harm children and preventing them from abusing again."

"Are all your methods so 'legal'?" Kagome questioned playfully.

Sesshomaru smirked at her and reached up to tuck a few loose strands of black hair behind his rounded ear. Kagome was still not used to seeing a human Sesshomaru. Her mind automatically tapered the ends of his ears to points and changed the silky midnight to the usual white.

He ran an invisible claw across the top of the table, a thin strand of the surface curling up behind, and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, this dog did not forget his old tricks when he learned a few new ones. And when something works, there is no need to remedy it."

Kagome shivered at the tone of his voice and the thought that the tabletop could easily have been someone's flesh. She hurriedly wrote down the parts that would go into her paper, groaning at the amount of blank space. This project would require a lot of creative license to complete.

She was about to say more when Sesshomaru's pocket started to ring. He retrieved a sleek cell phone and held up his index finger at Kagome as he spoke in hushed tones with whoever was on the other end. Kagome fought the urge to giggle. Was the demon lord of the Western Lands really shushing her with his finger while he took a call? The old dog really had learned some new tricks.

Kagome doodled small stars and hearts, then stars attached to hearts, then a few animals made up of stars and hearts while she tried not to eavesdrop on his conversation. Sesshomaru's stoic face and even voice slipped suddenly, and he jumped up from his chair.

"I'll be there!" he snarled into the phone and crushed his finger onto the button so hard that it penetrated all the way through.

Kagome jumped, her notepad and pen in hand, and her miko senses on edge. It was very strange to not feel his aura flare when he was angry. Surprisingly only a couple of the patrons actually noticed his outburst, and they merely glanced up from their books or lap tops, then went back to work. _This must be a usual occurrence_, Kagome decided, seeing as how his laughter silenced the room yet this didn't even merit a stare.

"Come," he barked at her, and before she had time to process what was happening, Sesshomaru hauled her out of the door with an iron grip on her arm. Kagome gave her tea a mournful glance farewell where it sat not even half drunk on the table. A low growl rumbled in his chest, and she heard the unpleasant sound of plastic and metal being crushed, then the slightly sweet odor of his poison.

_And another cell phone dies in the line of duty_, Kagome joked wryly.

As they hurried out of the door, a young man running in collided with Sesshomaru's shoulder. He glanced off the demon like a rubber ball meeting a concrete wall. Kagome gasped, expecting to witness a quick and messy evisceration, but to her relief the demon seemed too focused on his current issue to care about something so trivial and kept on walking.

Or he would have if the foolish (and in Kagome's opinion downright mentally challenged) youth hadn't turned around and grabbed Sesshomaru by the first thing his hand could catch, which turned out to be Sesshomaru's long, silky hair. Pangs of sympathy fear passed through Kagome. The poor boy had signed his own death warrant and was dragging the executioner by the hair.

Sesshomaru let out a growl that would have impressed Inuyasha and whirled on the boy with speed faster than any human eye could follow. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru's hair was extremely long and had enough slack to accommodate his movement without yanking it from the man's grip. And in equally poor fortune, the young man was so shocked by the inhuman growl or the incredible reflexes or both that he did not release his hold on the pony tail. Instead he simply stared up into the blazing eyes of the much taller demon with the same look as that of a deer when it suddenly realizes that it will never win a head on confrontation with a car.

Kagome reached out and put a firm hand on Sesshomaru's arm, but before she could say anything to calm him, he drew himself to his full height and said, "You will release me at once, or I shall notify the authorities and have you arrested for assault."

Kagome blinked. Now that was unexpected.

"Uh..." the boy droned, his mind still trying to catch up with Sesshomaru's words. Once it did, he released his grip on Sesshomaru's hair and backed into the doorway of the shop.

Sesshomaru snorted, then turned and stalked gracefully into the stream of pedestrians. Kagome followed on his heels, more because he had not yet released her arm than from eagerness to follow. Kagome released a sigh of relief, which caught Sesshomaru's attention.

He glanced down at her with a smirk and said, "Why so sad? You were hoping for blood, perhaps?"

Kagome's cheeks heated and she looked down at her toes. "Well, yes-I mean no! No, I didn't hope, but yeah, I did kind of expect a more...physical threat. The Sesshomaru I know would kill a lowly human for looking at him the wrong way."

"Ridiculous. Humans are not worth the time to kill," he told her. "Yet the day is still young." Then she heard a faint sigh and him muttering, "And now I'll stink like human until I have time for a shower."

Pleasant memories of a certain demon lord in a kitten bath robe led to a curiosity as to what had happened to cause such damage in her shower back home.

"Speaking of showers," she began with a hint of laughter in her voice. "What in the seven hells happened in ours during your stay with us?"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at her with a somewhat playful and extremely dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Questions like that, Kagome, are enough to convince me to make an exception in my views on killing humans."

Kagome sighed. There were some things the world (and curious teenage girls) would never know.

"Well, then, can I at least ask where we're going?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's wonderful characters.

A/N: Okay, this chapter starts out fairly dark and violent with rape and child abuse, though not in detail, and a very gruesome killing by Sesshomaru. You have been warned.

**Chapter 2**

Last time:

_Pleasant memories of a certain demon lord in a kitten bath robe led to a curiosity as to what had happened to cause such damage in her shower back home. _

_"Speaking of showers," she began with a hint of laughter in her voice. "What in the seven hells happened in ours during your stay with us?"_

_Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at her with a somewhat playful and extremely dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Questions like that, Kagome, are enough to convince me to make an exception in my views on killing humans."_

_Kagome sighed. There were some things the world (and curious teenage girls) would never know._

_"Well, then, can I at least ask where we're going?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I do apologize for that abrupt exit, but that was an emergency call," Sesshomaru explained without slowing his pace at all. Kagome trotted alongside, grateful for the endurance she'd built up after so much time following Inuyasha around feudal Japan.

"Someone has reported a case of severe child abuse. My employees do not understand how, but have come to trust my 'intuition' when it comes to the details in the abuse cases, which is why they have my personal cell number to alert me in such cases."

"The phone company must love you, if the same thing happens to the phone each time you get an emergency call," Kagome joked.

"No, after the first few phones, the company has simply arranged for running replacement fee to be added to my basic rate," Sesshomaru explained with the utmost seriousness. "Sometimes I go months without losing one, and sometimes I go through three or four in a month. It averages out to both our advantages."

Kagome had no chance to ask much else. She simply held onto her notebook and pen for dear life as she ran half-way across Tokyo. Or at least it seemed that far to her aching limbs. Finally, they stopped at a small apartment complex nestled in between an office building and a laundry mat with an income tax business above it. The signs advertised a single coin dry and a higher tax return than any other competitor could get. The layer of filth on the window and the number of hand-written advertisements for women of various talents and houses specializing in male pleasure made Kagome doubt the legality of aforementioned tax return.

A gunshot sounded from some alley nearby and sounds of a rapidly escalating argument added to the overall seediness of the atmosphere. She unconsciously stepped a little closer to Sesshomaru and began to wish that Inuyasha were there. Sure Sesshomaru was powerful, but he had not expressed a very spirited, albeit gruff, proclamation of any desire to protect her like a certain hanyou she had come to rely on.

"Some poor child actually lives here?" she finally said.

Sesshomaru nodded. He tilted his head as though straining to catch some faint sound and his nose twitched. "Quickly!"

That was all the warning Kagome received before she was practically dragged up the stairs. They passed an old woman sucking on a cigarette as if it were a mother's milk, her hair in curlers and a stained bathrobe wrapped around her bony frame. She shouted something to Sesshomaru about stopping that racket upstairs.

Sesshomaru actually did ascend the entire last flight of stairs in one airy leap, and all Kagome could do was hope he did not decide to release her anytime soon. The fall might not have killed her, but broken bones and bruises were not all that pleasant either. She would prefer to avoid both if possible.

By now even she could hear the pained screams of a small child mingled with the shouts of an obviously inebriated man. A chorus of creaking and squeaking accompanied them, and Kagome did not even want to think about what was causing them. Sesshomaru did not even knock in warning. He simply lashed out with his dokkaso and relieved the obstructing door of its wearisome existence.

Inside they stepped over trash and piles of dirty clothes that littered the floors. A foul smell hit Kagome with such force that her eyes watered. She couldn't imagine how hard it was on Sesshomaru. They stepped into a back bedroom, and Kagome gasped and turned her head from the horrific sight. She had heard of children being raped, but it was something she had hoped to never see.

"Release the child, filth!" Sesshomaru practically roared.

The man paused and looked up, but the child beneath him was crying and screaming too loudly to notice. He ran a sweaty hand over the sparse hairs he usually wore combed over his bald crown, and stood up completely as he drew his pants back up over himself.

"Whadderyou doin heer?" he slurred at them. "Thisma house."

"You swine, only filth undeserving of life would do such a thing to a child," Sesshomaru spat at him. He eyed the man with the unmistakable fire of a predator that has cornered its prey.

"I paidferher...fairsquare," the man argued, and he narrowed his bloodshot eyes. Even in his state, the man must have been able to tell that Sesshomaru was dangerous.

"Youwanner too?" he blurted out and snapped out a hand with surprising steadiness.

His sweaty fist tangled in the girl's hair, right next to her scalp, and he lifted her, whimpering and crying, from the bed, holding her in front of him like a shield. Sesshomaru growled audibly and Kagome's heart lurched in her chest. Dark, angry bruises were already showing all over the girl, who didn't even open her eyes to look at them.

"Wellden taker," he shouted and shoved the girl towards Sesshomaru.

What happened next seemed to last an eternity to Kagome, though it could only have taken a few seconds. The girl flew towards a harsh encounter with the floor, while the man made a move for the door. A crushing wave of raging youkai energy flooded the tiny apartment, knocking the wind out of Kagome with its intensity. _Sesshomaru's even more powerful now!_

The tie in his hair was somehow lost in the chaos and the now white strands floated wildly in the wind of energy. The white fur appeared on his shoulder, and Sesshomaru became a blur. His fur moved out and curled around the girl, drawing her protectively against his back as he appeared between the man and his planned route of escape.

The man skidded to a stop, his bare feet creating a hideous squeal as the sweaty skin struggled for friction on the linoleum floor. He halted just inches away from Sesshomaru, who glared down with enraged red eyes and fangs bared in a very audible snarl.

"Wha-whadderyou?" the man demanded, trying to blink past his alcohol haze.

Sesshomaru did not bother to respond, he lifted the man by his neck and threw him against the wall, where his body created a dent, then fell to the bed. Sesshomaru stalked after him with a slow, predatory grace. The man scrambled from the bed only to be forced back by the hissing strike of Sesshomaru's whip.

Kagome held her breath as she watched, spellbound. She felt sickened to watch it, but unable to look away. The foolish man tried again, and Kagome cringed at the scream of pain that accompanied the loss of his right hand and leg to that same whip. The scent of blood was now strong enough for even her to smell, and she gagged.

A mass of white fur moved into her line of sight and the shaking, weeping child dropped into her arms. Her notebook and pen fell to the floor forgotten. The poor child weighed next to nothing, and Kagome fought the reflex to grimace as she touched the sticky fluids that coated the little girl's thighs. She glanced up at Kagome, who tucked the girl against her chest, shielding her from the violence.

Sesshomaru stood at the side of the bed, towering over the man who was now nearly unrecognizable for all the cuts and gashes. He wept and pleaded with Sesshomaru for his life, but there was no mercy in those red eyes.

Apparently realizing that very fact, the man began to scream at the top of his lungs, "Youkai! It's a youkai! You get away from me, youkai!"

Sesshomaru held his hand over the man's mouth and released his poisons. The floral venom dissolved his lips, tongue and lower jaw into a sizzling goo, muffling his futile cries of help and now pain.

"You should feel honored, human, that I have wasted my time in killing you," Sesshomaru said in a voice much gruffer and closer to a growl than his normal one. "I have even been so kind as to let you suffer in the same place that brought you such pleasure. The place where you caused the suffering of so many others."

He then lowered his hand until it hovered above the man's genitalia. Pain-glazed, bloodshot eyes widened at this and the man tried violently to get away, but Sesshomaru pinned him in place with a foot to the chest. Several ribs cracked, but Sesshomaru was careful not to kill him with the pressure. A little more poison dissolved all organs that identified the man as male while his broken body writhed in the silent throes of agony.

With a final snarl, Sesshomaru dug his claws into the major vessels within the man's neck and injected poison. The man died immediately. The swirling aura began to subside, and Sesshomaru calmly approached Kagome. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them a moment later, they were back to their usual gold. He bent over the girl, who had buried her face in Kagome's blouse, still crying.

With surprising gentleness, Sesshomaru reached out and stroked the matted black hair. The girl swallowed a sob and slowly turned to look up at him, her large brown eyes glimmering with tears. Kagome watched the silent exchange as the two just stared at one another. Then suddenly the little girl smiled and giggled softly. Her hand reached out and teased some of Sesshomaru's white locks that had fallen over his shoulder.

He inhaled sharply and blinked. He ran his claws through her hair one last time before he backed away and told Kagome, "Bathe her. I will return shortly."

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru then vanished into his ball of light and flew out through the doorway. The little girl gasped and whispered, "Thank you, Angel, for saving me. I hope I'll see you again."

Kagome giggled. "Angel" was not the first word that came to mind when she thought of Sesshomaru. However, she did not want that "angel" coming back and being pissed at her for not bathing the girl, so she found the grimy bathtub and quickly soaped the girl down and washed her hair. When the child stepped out, the anxious wrinkles on her brow had disappeared and she was much more relaxed. Kagome wondered briefly how Sesshomaru had known that would help the girl, but figured it was from past experience saving children.

They were sitting in silence, the girl wrapped in the cleanest towel Kagome could find, when Sesshomaru returned. He had reactivated his charm and pulled the now black hair back with a tie. He carried a small dress draped over one arm and a pair of socks and shoes in his hand.

"Kagome, please wait for us at the door," he said as he entered the bedroom.

Kagome hesitated, glancing from the clothes to the now wary little girl. "Maybe I should help-"

"No," Sesshomaru cut her off sharply. "I said wait in the other room."

"Yes sir!" Kagome snapped out smartly, as she turned tail and marched into the other room. "Grouch," she whispered under her breath as she went, and was completely taken aback when a wadded up towel hit her in the back of the head.

She turned around and glared at Sesshomaru, who stood in the doorway with his back to the little girl to offer her some privacy while she dressed. He was so still and somber-looking that had there been anyone else in the room that could have possibly thrown it, she would not have suspected him. Sesshomaru just blinked at her as if genuinely puzzled as to why she would be glaring at him.

A moment later, the little girl had dressed, so Sesshomaru turned and walked over to her. He stared down at her a while before crouching to be at her eye level.

"My name is Reizo Daiginkeiko," he began in his cold, passionless voice. "There is a place I would like to show you, and if it pleases you, you may take a position there. If you do wish to stay, there are certain things that will be expected of you, but I believe you will be able to handle them."

The little girl narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, her nose a mere inches from his face. Sesshomaru simply looked back, his expression unchanged. She reached out suddenly and planted both of her tiny palms on each of his cheeks. Her face twisted with concentration, as she moved his face slightly, studying its contours as with a practiced eye. She ran her fingers lightly over his forehead and then pulled a lock of his hair for closer examination.

Sesshomaru remained still and quiet as he allowed her to continue. Kagome edged a little closer, intrigued by what both he and the girl were doing. Lastly, the girl turned his face back to hers and gazed deeply into his eyes for what seemed like hours.

"You're the angel that saved me," she told him suddenly, and a broad smile split her face. "Your hair and face are different, but I can tell it's you."

She then stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret," she whispered loudly in his ear.

That time Sesshomaru stiffened in shock, though he still did not pull away. Kagome gasped.

The girl released Sesshomaru's face and stepped back. She gave him a respectful bow and said loudly, "Thank you, Mr. Daiginkeiko. I will go with you."

Sesshomaru stood and acknowledged her bow with the slightest inclination of his head. He then turned sharply and walked out of the bedroom, then into the hall.

"Come," he ordered.

Kagome and the girl glanced at one another, then ran out after him. Both of them collided with his back just outside the entrance to the building where he had abruptly stopped. He glanced down at them both, a cell phone plastered to his ear, then stepped away to a distance where he could speak in relative privacy.

Kagome blinked and thought, _How the heck did he get another cell phone? Does he like keep a few spares in his pocket just in case?_

Shaking her head, she decided that it was just one of those things: like what was Stonehenge, or how had the Egyptians built the pyramids, or how many licks _would_ it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop? Another of life's mysteries.

"That's right. And get over here quickly before any nosy neighbors stumble upon the mess. And call the home and have a place prepared for a young girl. I'll be bringing her myself later this afternoon," Kagome heard him say just before he turned off the phone and stuck it into his pants' pocket.

Sesshomaru reached under his arm and then handed Kagome her notebook with the pen stuck into the wire. She blinked at it dumbly and Sesshomaru said, "You wouldn't want to forget that."

Then he stepped back to look at both the girls. He opened his mouth to say something, when a loud rumbling noise drew both his and Kagome's attention. The little girl blushed and looked down at her toes.

"I guess that answers my question then," Sesshomaru said, then he turned and began to walk swiftly back in the direction he and Kagome had come.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome, Sesshomaru and the little girl sat at a table in a WacDonalds. This one was different than the one she and her friends occasionally visited after school. It apparently catered to the foreign tourists who had been hit by a case of homesickness, though she had no idea if this were really how the foreign restaurants were set up. The signs were all in both English and Japanese, and it had a large, painfully-colorful indoor playplace for children to burn off energy while the adults sat and ate or talked.

Of course the enticing toys had attracted the girl's eye immediately, but at a stern look from Sesshomaru she knew she had to finish the burger and fries in front of her. She attacked the food like a ravenous animal, her eyes constantly darting towards the other children laughing and playing. Kagome marveled at how relatively normal the girl seemed after what she had just had to endure. Sesshomaru did seem to know what he was doing when it came to children.

"So, what's your name?" Kagome asked kindly as she munched on her own burger. "Mine's Kagome."

The girl glanced up at her and smiled. "I like your name, and Mr. Daiginkeiko's." She grew a shy for a moment then said in a bare whisper, "R- Reiku."

"That's a beautiful name, Reiku. I like yours, too," Kagome assured her, but the little girl's eyes lingered on Sesshomaru, who was absently picking everything that was not meat from his burger. He kept sniffing the air and glancing toward the door as though he were concerned about something.

Kagome kicked his shin lightly, and he glanced up right into Reiku's hopeful gaze. A softness eased into his face, and he gave her a short, approving nod. That seemed to appease Reiku who quickly dug into her food again.

"You may go play now, Reiku, and finish that later," he told her suddenly after another glance and sniff in the direction of the door.

Kagome smiled as the girl vanished into the twisting plastic construction, but inwardly wondered what was distracting Sesshomaru. He appeared almost annoyed. She glanced at the door herself after the last time he looked, then a moment later the reason burst in through the doors like the grouchy, red kimono-wearing, white-haired, dog-eared baka she knew and loved.

The doors groaned as their hinges were strained backward and crashed into the walls. It was miracle the glass hadn't shattered. His nose was twitching like that of a rabbit, and a cold and rather slimy worm of dread crawled into Kagome's stomach and decided to become a whole bunch more dread.

Inuyasha! Had! Come after her! This was the worst thing in the world. What could she do? Even if she managed to shove Sesshomaru under the table before Inuyasha spotted them, that damn nose of his would find his older brother in a second. Visions of a Tokyo in ruins filled her thoughts. The lovely Wacdonalds a pile of rubble, all the famous buildings and advancements laid to waste as a result of a clash between the two inu siblings.

Her beloved school decimated along with the cafeteria, the classrooms, the chalkboards, the tables and desks and...her distress began to subside a little...all the tests and grades and math and quizzes and textbooks and math and the homework and math. In the half-second that remained before Inuyasha's nose pinpointed their exact table, Kagome's mind hatched a wild, desperate plan. If she could just get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to the school.

She envisioned her teachers coming to her, staring at the pile of dust and rock that was once a learning facility and saying, "Well, Kagome, since all the records have been lost, we'll just have to pass you on to the next level with an A. I hope you don't mind. We're just so sorry you've suffered the loss of the school."

She blushed deeply that she was even capable of thinking something so silly, but did not dwell on it long because at that moment golden eyes met hers across the room, and in almost one leap the hanyou was standing, well, quivering with rage, beside their table. Even beneath his ball cap she could almost see his ears twitching.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted, willing her voice to sound angry rather than scared. "What are you doing here, baka?"

Others around the restaurant, who had been staring in interest at the hanyou's unusual clothing, now were very obviously pretending not to listen to their argument. Kagome noticed this and silently pleaded Godzilla would start rampaging outside or something to draw attention away from them.

Inuyasha didn't even look at her. He simply moved closer to the table, crossing his arms over his chest, and stared down at Sesshomaru, who continued to pick extras off his burger like he did not know Inuyasha was there. "That's what I want to know, Kagome!" He snarled at Sesshomaru and demanded, "And just who the hell are you?"

Kagome wanted to kick herself. How had she forgotten about his concealment charm? Inuyasha wouldn't be able to sense or smell that this was his brother. He obviously just thought it was just another human. Her relief evaporated though when she remembered how Inuyasha had reacted to Hojo at the Culture Festival. She actually did smack her forehead that time. She did not need Inuyasha waving Tetsusaiga around inside a Wacdonalds at none other than his brother.

Sesshomaru coolly regarded Inuyasha for a moment and said, "I am Daiginkeiko Reizo. And may I ask, in much less offensive manner, who you are?"

_Brilliant! Superb performance! _Kagome silently praised. Sesshomaru had missed his calling as ruthless demon lord. He should have been an actor. She risked a grateful smile.

"I don't give a damn what your name is, I want to know what you're doing with Kagome," Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Well, you should be more precise in your questioning, then, to avoid misunderstanding."

Inuyasha blinked a moment as he processed those words, then shrugged them off like he didn't care.

Kagome stepped in at this point, no longer needing to feign her anger. "Inuyasha! That is Mr. Reizo Daiginkeiko. He is a very important businessman, who runs several charities and had been kind enough to allow me to interview him for my school project."

Inuyasha calmed down (on the cellular level). "What kind of project? I've never heard you mention any project."

"Of course I haven't, baka! I just got the assignment yesterday," Kagome told him.

He turned to face her but still managed to glare at Sesshomaru, who was apparently satisfied with the meat and had started to eat it with a ridiculous amount of interest. Kagome noticed the hints of a smile at the corner of his mouth and realized he must be trying to keep from showing any amusement at the situation.

Inuyasha growled a little at that and said, "Well, he must think a lot of you, Kagome, to just run off and eat with you on such short notice! A guy wouldn't do that unless he..."

Inuyasha had put a hand on the table as he leaned toward Kagome to emphasize his last words. Kagome sat back and politely put her hand over her mouth as she quietly said, "Sit boy."

Inuyasha's hand slid off the table as the necklace dragged him down. To everyone else it would have looked like his hand had merely slipped and he lost his balance. Kagome's burger and fries joined him due to his jostling of the table, but she could hardly care at that point.

She glanced at Sesshomaru, who happened to be turning an interesting shade of red as he coughed and tried to discreetly clear his throat. He picked up his cup and drank heavily from the straw, then coughed a couple more times. She grinned, knowing he really liked to see his brother get sat.

Kagome bent down and made a big show of helping Inuyasha to get up and said there must have been something wet on the table. He didn't say anything, but glared at her evilly.

Sesshomaru had recomposed himself by that time as well, and asked, "You are not injured, are you?"

Inuyasha grumbled something about mikos and revenge that Kagome did not quite catch all of, but made Sesshomaru struggle not to smile again.

"Mr. Daiginkeiko agreed to this interview that my _teacher_ arranged for me because he felt sorry for me because I miss so much school and no one wanted to be my partner!"

Inuyasha looked a little abashed at that, but he still managed a glare at Sesshomaru, who was once again serenely enjoying his meat.

"So he's just doing your teacher a favor? Keh. And you don't need one of those bakas to be your partner. You've got me." Inuyasha rotated his arm, massaging his shoulder, then flexed his claws. "I'll get you all the information you need." He glared pointedly at Sesshomaru again. "Without his help."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Mr. Daiginkeiko _is_ my project, Inuyasha. Or, well, his orphanages are."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and studied Sesshomaru as if not quite able to believe that he ran a children's home. As if she had some uncanny sense of what was going on, Reiku appeared about that time. She stood waiting patiently for Sesshomaru to acknowledge her, with one shoe on and the other no where to be seen.

"Reiku?" Sesshomaru said, looking down at the little girl.

"Mr. Daiginkeiko, um, could you help me, please," she asked softly, glancing warily at Inuyasha, who was still glaring daggers at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in response then stood up, excusing himself. "Please excuse me, I must see to this 'problem.'"

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as the little girl led him into the play area.

"So, you're not...um, with this guy," Inuyasha began, a little more meekly this time.

Kagome rolled her eyes, still watching what Sesshomaru was doing. "Of course not. I just have to interview him for the project. Then I'll have to research his charity and do a report and presentation on it."

Inuyasha sat beside her now, also watching "Daiginkeiko" as he knew him. The man exchanged words with the little girl, then they both looked up at the highest plastic tunnel that led to a netted bridge that kids would swing as kids ran across it. The little girl pointed at something.

"Well, don't forget about the hunt for the jewel shard while you're off eating with strange men," Inuyasha scoffed, just as he leaned forward to rest his elbow on the table.

He missed and went crashing to the ground again when Kagome muttered, "Sit."

She mentally apologized to Sesshomaru for not doing it when he was there to enjoy it, but had a feeling Inuyasha would give her plenty of opportunities to make up for it. She glanced back up at Reiku and Sesshomaru and had to blink in surprise. The demon lord was now halfway up the plastic stand and moving (with that bloody grace he was famous for) into the tunnels. The little girl clapped happily at the bottom.

Kagome covered a smile with her hand, and when Inuyasha got up he glanced over and saw the long pony-tail and polished shoes disappearing into the tunnel as the group of kids watching grew. "What the heck is he doing, Kagome? He seems a little off to me. You sure he can help with your project?"

------------------------------------

The problem had turned out to be that Reiku's shoe had fallen off while she was climbing since she had not removed them for fear of them being taken. It had managed to fall halfway into an inaccessible part of the structure. Sesshomaru could see no way of reaching it from the ground, so he had to climb up the tubing itself and try to reach it from the top.

He could always have just gone and bought her another pair of shoes, but Sesshomaru was actually very glad for Reiku's interruption. If he had had to stay there and listen to his brother and Kagome going at it, he did not think even he could have kept from laughing. Thank goodness he was all the way over at the toys when she sat him again. He could not contain the chuckle that time, but fortunately no one had heard it over the noise of playing children.

Careful not to tear his expensive slacks or to tread on his long hair, Sesshomaru easily made his way up to the very top. He could see the shoe just through the netting around the bridge. Unfortunately, to get there he needed to cross the extremely unsteady bridge. It was bad enough the thing was built to shake and challenge balance, but it was also built for tiny bodies much smaller and lighter than his own. Teetering on the narrow bridge, he discovered a larger hole in the net that provided a place for him to reach through. Unfortunately, his arm was not quite long enough. Even the extra length of his unseen claws couldn't touch. He glanced over at where his brother and Kagome sat talking, peacefully for once, and then back down at the shoe.

If he could just manage to use his whip without his brother seeing, he could retrieve the shoe. He flexed his fingers and called the familiar energy to them. A large group of children had formed to watch what he was doing, but he did not mind if they saw. The obnoxious ones would believe he had used a string and the others would think he had used magic. And their parents weren't likely to believe any of them.

He glanced back up at Inuyasha and Kagome, who were now arguing yet again and not looking in his direction. With a flick of his wrist, the glowing strand of light raced toward the shoe and curled around it. Another well-guided flick jerked the shoe up within reach and he used his demonic speed to snatch it. Unfortunately, as he tried to pull his arm back up, he realized that he had inadvertently pushed his arm further through the small hole, and now he was not able to pull it back through.

Irritation creased his brow and he frowned at his predicament. Bending his elbow he managed to raise the shoe up closer to the net and his free hand. He hoped that if released the shoe his arm would relax and be able to slip back through the hole. There was no way he could just claw himself free or use his inhuman strength to free himself, or more than just innocent children would discover what he was. He was also a little concerned for his illusion charm. It was on his free wrist, thank goodness, but if he accidentally deactivated it while trying to get free, well, he simply admitted that his eagerness to fight with his brother had diminished over time.

The shoe dangled just an inch or two short of his other hand, so he slipped his fingers through the hole trying to catch it. He almost succeeded, until the shoe suddenly slipped from his reach. Without thinking, he plunged his other hand through the hole, just managing to catch the shoe by the buckle.

He smiled for a second, then frowned and said, "Oh shit."

Now he had also managed to get his other hand firmly stuck. _For the love of_...he grumbled mentally. _I actually have both my arms again and I can't use them_.

He sighed and half-wished someone would see and come help and half-wished that they wouldn't. He pulled both his arms as best he could from his awkward position, bent over on all fours...with both arms caught. No, unless he used his demonic abilities this net had no intention of releasing him any time soon. Out of old habit he bared his fangs at the thing, but to no avail.

_Damn! _He had just spotted his illusion charm that had miraculously not deactivated during this ordeal. However if he struggled too much, it would be ripped right off his arm. _Damn, damn, damn_.

He looked down to find Reiku and had considered asking her to come up and assist him, but she was not among the other children. Glancing back over at his shoulder, he sighted his brother and Kagome. They had finally stopped arguing and were now talking to..._Oh no_. This was just not his day.

Reiku was saying something to his brother, then pointed back up directly at him. He saw Kagome's eyes widen and a hand fly to her mouth. He expected to see Inuyasha, rolling on the floor, laughing hard enough to pop a gut. However the hanyou simply nodded to the girl, left Tetsusaiga with Kagome, and clambered up the other side of the play-place. With his bare feet and bright red kimono, Inuayasha looked like a big kid himself.

Sesshomaru reigned in his patience and kept an eye on his illusion charm at all times. If it fell off now, well, he didn't want to think of what would happen. Though it wouldn't be good for either one of them, Sesshomaru felt it would be much worse for himself since he couldn't just jump back down the well and escape.

He steeled himself for his brother's inevitable insults and struggled to keep the charm from being torn off as the bridge shifted from the hanyou's additional weight.

He looked up into his brother's golden eyes, surprised to see a light of compassion. "That's an important shoe, huh?"

Sesshomaru blinked at the question, playful yet not mocking. "I guess it is."

Inuyasha studied the net and Sesshomaru's arms for a moment. "I hear ya," he muttered as he thought. "I nearly got myself killed once over some dumb backpack. Although it did have some jew-, well, it was an important backpack. Kagome had left it behind when we were attacked, so I ran back up to get it."

Sesshomaru listened with great interest. He had not yet heard this tale, nor seen such a tender side to his brother. Was this what Kagome saw in him that on one else did? He flinched, though, as Inuyasha's wandering claws almost brushed his charm.

"You sure got yourself in there tight," the hanyou told him.

Inuyasha started with the first arm he had gotten stuck and wiggled his fingers in between the flesh and the cord. "Well, I ran back after that backpack, but didn't have my...uh, weapons with me. I was outnumbered and would have died if Kagome hadn't come with, er, reinforcements.

"There you go!" Inuyasha exclaimed suddenly and the pressure on his arm vanished.

Sesshomaru quickly pulled his arm and the shoe through, smirking at how his brother had managed to stretch the net without breaking it. However, the wrist with his illusion charm remained to be freed. He felt first tingles of nervousness prick his skin as his brother's claws grazed the charm as he worked them between the net and skin like the last time.

"It seems Kagome is rather special to you," Sesshomaru said, then cursed his stupidity when his brother flinched and just missed slicing the charm.

"Feh! What...what makes you say that?" Inuyasha asked and returned to working his fingers in.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left the charm. "Oh, just a hunch," he said casually, though he had not felt so nervous in a long time.

Inuyasha gave the rope a swift tug, stretching it easily, and Sesshomaru removed his wrist.

"Well, uh, you better be more careful on this thing next time," Inuyasha told him, feeling awkward now that his hands had nothing to do.

"I hope not to have a next time," Sesshomaru told him truthfully. He almost smiled as his brother climbed back down. Yes, perhaps there was something he had missed back then that Kagome had seen all along. With the same agility as his brother (Sesshomaru could not allow himself to appear the total fool while his brother played hero), Sesshomaru descended the toys and delivered the shoe to a very pleased Reiku.

"Thank you, Mr. Daiginkeiko. I'm so sorry I lost it up there," Reiku told him as she slipped it onto her foot.

Sesshomaru remained indifferent and said, "Think nothing of it. Have you finished with your meal?"

She shook her head.

"Then finish it, and we will be on our way," he told her. Looking back up at Kagome, who was smiling rather goofily at the hanyou, who was blushing profusely and refusing to meet her gaze, he said, "I had planned to offer Miss Higurashi a tour of one of the homes here in Tokyo, but if you need to be going, I understand. We are running a bit behind schedule today."

Kagome started and blushed, tearing her eyes away from Inuyasha quickly. "Oh, um, no, I don't need to be going."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but Kagome stomped hard on his toe to silence him. "This might be the only chance I have for a while to do this, so I'd like to do it today. If it's not an inconvenience for you, Mr. Daiginkeiko. I know you are busy and had not expected the delay either."

Sesshomaru nodded and replied, "No, I have business with the home right now anyways. Will your friend be joining us?"

Again, Inuyasha opened his mouth to insert his opinion, but Kagome crushed his other toes. "NO, he will NOT. HE has to be getting back now, don't you, Inuyasha?"

"How am I supposed to get back now that you've broken all my toes, wench?" Inuyasha grumbled angrily.

"Sit," Kagome said barely loud enough for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to hear.

The hanyou plummeted to the floor with an angry cry, while Sesshomaru covered his chuckle with a cough and Reiku stared down at him with her burger in hand.

"He sure falls down a lot around Kagome, doesn't he, Mr. Daiginkeiko?" Reiku remarked matter-of-factly.

Sesshomaru chuckled heartily and said, "Indeed he does, Rin."

Kagome started and blinked at Sesshomaru. Did he just call that girl Rin? She stared hard at the demon, but he did not even seem to be aware of his slip. He was too busy hiding his amusement at his brother's predicament. Kagome studied Reiku closely. There was something about this girl that reminded her a lot of Rin. And it wasn't just the physical features either. She wasn't sure what it was, but apparently Sesshomaru could sense it too, whether he realized it or not.

Inuyasha was steaming when he got up from the floor, but he obviously knew when he was beaten...at least when it came to Kagome. "I'll be waiting when you come home, wench. Then no more excuses, we're going back."

"Fine, Inuyasha, whatever. Just go back to the shrine," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha grudging complied, but not until he saw that Kagome, Reizo and Reiku were on their way, and Reizo had received the lovely parting gift of a warning glare that screamed, "I'll track you down, if anything happens to Kagome, and kick your ass."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the swift mood shifts of his brother. One minute he was helping Reizo out, and the other he was threatening him again. The poor boy needed to make up his mind. Glancing back at Kagome he added, _In more ways than one_.

Sesshomaru pulled himself from his musings as they came up to the large building that housed his children's home. They should be expecting Reiku, and while she got settled, he could show Kagome around. He really did hope she did well on her project. She did so much to help others without expecting anything in return. She deserved a little good luck every now and then.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and friends. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 3**

_Last time: _

_Sesshomaru pulled himself from his musings as they came up to the large building that housed his children's home. They should be expecting Reiku, and while she got settled, he could show Kagome around. He really did hope she did well on her project. She did so much to help others without expecting anything in return. She deserved a little good luck every now and then._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was shocked to say the least when they entered the home. It was very well maintained, clean and kid-friendly. Much of the artwork decorating the main entrance had been done by children. But that was not what surprised her so much; it was the constant echo of "Good afternoon, Mr. Daiginkeiko," not from the staff--they seemed properly terrified of him--but from the children they passed in the hallway.

And he acknowledged each greeting. It was usually just a nod of his head or even a casual glance in their direction, but each gesture was appreciated. Kagome had not expected him to have spent so much time among the children of his charity. After all, most people on the street didn't automatically recognize the famously wealthy demon, his name, maybe, but not his face.

After consulting briefly with the girl at the front desk, he escorted Reiku personally to her new living quarters and explained how she was expected to attend to her schooling properly and contribute to the everyday chores and she would be welcome to remain as long as she wished.

That was another thing Kagome wondered about. Did he give all of the children the opportunity to stay or go as they wished, or was he offering this to Reiku because it was what he had offered to Rin? She hoped that her suspicions about Reiku were correct because as much as he had tried to deny it, then hide it; she knew that Sesshomaru had needed Rin as much as Rin had needed him. And with her gone, there was a void in his life that no amount of helping innocents could fill.

Kagome thoroughly enjoyed the tour, more for what it taught her about Sesshomaru than what she had gained for her project. She had never realized, even after the shoe incident, how much he truly liked kids, until she saw him tell them a story.

They had come into a room filled with children waiting for a young lady to begin the usual story time. Unfortunately, a sudden stomach sickness (Kagome found out later was morning sickness) had caught up to her. The poor woman dashed from the room, shoving the book into Sesshomaru's chest as she passed. Thirty pairs of expectant eyes swung towards them, causing Kagome to titter nervously and scoot a little behind Sesshomaru.

Instead of calling out for another worker to take her place, Sesshomaru had handed Kagome the book and stalked to the front of the room with his famous emotionless mask in place.

"Am I to understand that you require a story?" Sesshomaru had asked them in a deadpan voice. To which the children replied in unison, "No, Mr. Daiginkeiko, not just a story. We want an adventure."

"With youkai!" one kid cried out from the back.

"And a miko!" another requested.

"And magic!"

Kagome realized at this point that these story times must not have been such a rare occurrence. Sesshomaru and the children seemed to be following a familiar script, and Sesshomaru's role delighted them.

"Youkai!" he barked in a deep, rumbling voice. His face grew terrible and he used his demon speed to charge into the middle of the group. Children dove out of the way laughing and screaming with false terror. Those that were too slow ended up hanging upside-down from his hands or shoulders.

"Are there children here brave enough to hear the ancient tales of youkai?" he asked in the same rumbling voice.

"And mikos!"

"And magic!" the children shouted in response, before an awed hush fell over the group.

Sesshomaru gently placed the children back in their places and marched up to the front of the room. Every single set of eyes followed him, including Kagome's. Sometime, without her noticing, he had released the tie from his hair and the long black locks hung over his back like a magician's cape. He narrowed his eyes and began in a clear voice:

"Well, long ago, the most powerful youkai lord," Kagome rolled her eyes at this, "wandered all of Japan and conducted many campaigns of conquest. However there was one brave little human girl who, despite his fearsome reputation, traveled with the youkai lord."

"What kind of youkai was the lord?"

"Why did the little girl travel with him?"

"Was she scared?"

Sesshomaru walked into the group as he answered them, "Oh, he was a great and terrible inu youkai. He had killed hundreds of demons and humans without a thought," at this point he lunged at an unsuspecting group who squealed and backed away.

"But this one girl was not scared of him. In fact, when she came with him, she was more afraid of her own kind than youkai. But she was a very brave girl to remain with the youkai lord. Though he never did know why she chose to stay with him, or why he allowed it." Sesshomaru glanced briefly at Kagome at this point. "Some thought it was because he was curious about this little girl who wasn't afraid. Others thought it was because they were both lonely, and in their own way found companionship in one another.

"For whatever reason, this lord kept the girl with him or with his servant, a very strange kappa youkai, who was often loud and annoying."

Kagome giggled at that point, which earned her a wink from Sesshomaru.

"Well, the little girl was out searching for melons to eat one evening with the kappa, when the servant of the evil hanyou Naraku..." All the kids hissed and booed at this point, while Sesshomaru added a low, reverberating growl for effect. "...flew in and kidnapped the girl. She then returned to deliver Naraku's message: that if the demon lord would not kill his half-brother, a hanyou, that the little girl would come to harm."

That drew a number of gasps from the audience.

"What did the lord do? Did he kill his brother to save the girl?"

"Was the girl hurt?"

Sesshomaru moved to the back of the room. "The demon lord refused to do as the hanyou Naraku had ordered, though he would have gladly killed his brother at the time." Sesshomaru bent low and sniffed the air, pausing to sniff more closely at one or two of the children.

"He followed Naraku's scent to confront the evil hanyou for trying to use him. However it was all a plot by the creature to absorb the youkai lord and obtain his power. The little girl was not present, but she was being held prisoner not far from there."

"Oh no!" several of the children whispered, some getting up on their knees so they could see Sesshomaru better.

"The lord drew his sword and lunged at the hanyou, determined to kill him for his audacity." Sesshomaru whirled quickly as though slashing with a sword, and then moved from one side of the room to the other in one effortless leap. The children bounced in their places and clapped.

Kagome heard a small giggle and a pair of hands clapping beside her. Glancing down in surprise, she noticed Reiku standing there, a broad grin on her face and delighted gleam in her eyes.

"Naraku was falling apart in bits and pieces, but this was only part of his plan. When the severed parts surrounded the youkai lord, Naraku planned to engulf the lord and absorb his power. However, he had not planned for the lord's younger brother to show up. The youkai lord, sensing his brother's arrival, allowed Naraku to engulf him and think he had succeeded."

"Ew! Did the younger brother save the lord?"

Kagome snickered at the annoyed flicker in Sesshomaru's eyes at the question.

"Not exactly. The lord waited for his brother to use his special attack before freeing himself of Naraku's body. He had used Naraku's own flesh to protect himself."

"Sounds like an excuse to me," one brave boy called out. "I think the lord just didn't want to admit that his hanyou little brother had saved him."

Kagome choked, trying to force back a laugh. She had to admit the kid had a point.

Sesshomaru blurred and stopped right beside the boy that had spoken. He lifted the boy by his heel and said, "Do you now?" The boy was nose to nose with Sesshomaru, only dangling upside down. He gulped at the proximity and nodded nervously.

"Well, only the youkai lord himself would know the answer to that," Sesshomaru told him. "Would you be able to stand within striking distance of his poisonous claws and deadly sword and ask him if he needed his little brother to save him?"

The little boy shook his head slowly, and Sesshomaru flipped him over and settled him back on the ground. "There are few who would."

"What about the little girl? What did Naraku do to her while the lord was fighting?"

"Did he hurt her?"

"Did she escape?"

Sesshomaru moved away from the boy, and picked his way through the children carefully. "The little girl was being held captive by a young boy that Naraku controlled with a shard of the Shikon jewel. He was a boy with a kind heart, though, and did no unnecessary cruelty to the girl. The little girl spoke with him and, in a way, befriended him.

"And as the brothers fought Naraku, the companions of the lord's half brother--a monk, a youkai slayer, the slayer's neko youkai, a young kitsune orphan and a miko--were investigating the shard Naraku used to control the boy. The lord's little brother was also interested in this boy because he had been the brother of the youkai slayer before being taken by Naraku.

"Well, the lord and his brother finally delivered some devastating blows to Naraku who prepared to escape. The lord started to transform and hunt down the evil hanyou, but that had been why the girl had been abducted . Naraku warned the lord that the little girl was with a boy who had been given orders to kill her, and that the lord could either hunt him down or save the girl."

Sesshomaru's hair billowed around him as he spoke and paced. He just looked at them in silence.

"So did he hunt down Naraku, or save the girl?"

"But the boy became friends with the girl, right? So he wouldn't do what Naraku said, would he? That would mean the lord could go after the hanyou."

"Ah, you see, though, the lord did not know what the boy would do or that his ward had befriended the boy," Sesshomaru pointed out.

There was a murmur of agreement among the children.

"No matter what Kohaku wanted or didn't want, he was being controlled like a puppet by Naraku!" Kagome blurted out suddenly, then clapped a hand over her mouth. All the eyes in the room suddenly settled on her.

"So he killed the girl?" a voice asked. Kagome blinked in surprise that it had been directed at her. She looked at Sesshomaru for help, but he only nodded and encouraged her to go on.

"Well, um, Naraku saw the boy as just some expendable tool, and didn't care if the lord killed him or not, which also meant the lord's younger brother couldn't hunt him down either. The younger brother had to try to keep the lord from killing his friend the youkai slayer's brother.

"But the miko had seen the little girl and the boy take off after Naraku sent his order, and ran after them, hoping to save the boy and the girl if possible. The lord's younger brother picked her up on the way and explained what had happened with Naraku."

Kagome was a little uncertain at first, but her voice grew stronger as she gained a little more confidence.

"And I-the miko told the younger brother about the little girl and the slayer's brother. When they arrived, the little girl was lying on the ground with the boy standing over her with a scythe in his hand. The miko was scared that she was too late, and ran to check on the little girl, while the hanyou went to try to talk his brother out of killing the boy. Both the miko and the hanyou knew how deadly the lord was and knew that the boy had angered the lord by attacking the girl.

"But the girl was fine; she was only unconscious. For some reason the boy had tried to defy Naraku's orders and had not yet delivered the final blow. Angered, Naraku must have altered the orders because the boy turned to attack the lord, an act that was surely a death sentence."

She glanced at Sesshomaru, pleading silently for him to take over. He nodded briefly, then picked up the tale. He moved swiftly, causing the children to tumble backwards in surprise, and said, "The boy hurled his scythe at the lord, but the younger brother knocked it aside, hoping to prevent the lord from killing the boy. But the lord wasn't so easily deterred. With his youkai speed," here Sesshomaru gave another demonstration of said speed, "he caught the boy by the neck and lifted him high. The boy's neck was like a dried twig in the lord's grip, but the boy showed no sign of fear or pain or any emotion. For his mind was not there; Naraku was controlling him, and the lord knew that Naraku must have wanted the boy to die to facilitate his escape."

The room was silent, waiting for Sesshomaru to continue.

"Did he kill the boy?"

"No," Sesshomaru told them, moving back to the front of the room. "He let the boy go, which greatly confused his little brother. But the lord would not do what Naraku wanted. He would not play those games. About that time the girl awoke, overjoyed to see that her lord had come for her. And the lord, though he did not show it, was pleased that the girl was well. He left and the girl followed him. And neither the miko, the lord's younger brother, the girl nor even the lord himself understood why she did, or why the lord allowed it. But they all had a common enemy, now, the filthy hanyou Naraku."

The room burst out in applause and cheers. Sesshomaru did not smile or even seem aware of the praise as he tied his hair back again, his emotionless mask firmly back in place. Kagome clapped along with them and glanced down at little Reiku, who was giggling with delight.

"I don't know when, but I think I've heard that story before. It's all so familiar," Reiku told her as her glowing eyes watched Sesshomaru. "Only in the version I remember, it was Mr. Daiginkeiko, well, in his angel form, that was in it. Not a youkai lord."

Kagome stopped clapping and stared at the little girl, chills running down her spine. Then a smile curled her lips and she thought, _Well, looks like you've got a second chance to take care of her, Sesshomaru. Make the most of it_.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, don't Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or any of Rumiko Takahashi's wonderful characters.

**Chapter 4**

_Last time: _

_"I don't know when, but I think I've heard that story before. It's all so familiar," Reiku told her as her glowing eyes watched Sesshomaru. "Only in the version I remember, it was Mr. Daiginkeiko, well, in his angel form, that was in it. Not a youkai lord."_

_Kagome stopped clapping and stared at the little girl, chills running down her spine. Then a smile curled her lips and she thought, _Well, looks like you've got a second chance to take care of her, Sesshomaru. Make the most of it

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sesshomaru was pleased to hear that Kagome had received an A on her report. He smiled slightly as he walked down the street, and the poor couple that saw it scurried to the other side of the sidewalk nervously. He paid them no more heed than he did his feet, that were carrying him yet again to the children's home.

It had been a little over a month since he had brought Reiku to stay, and he had hardly gone a day without dropping in to just watch her for a while, even if he said nothing to her. As he nimbly ascended the steps to the home, he wondered at his actions.

Why Reiku? He had saved little girls and boys from rape and other horrid things before, a few he had also revealed his youkai form to, but why did he keep coming to see how she was adjusting? Especially when she seemed to be handling the trauma better than most of the children he had saved.

Most needed counseling to even start speaking again, but Reiku had begun smiling and babbling from the start. The only remaining evidence that her life had been less than perfect were the nightmares the overnight staff had informed him that she seemed to have quite frequently. Yet every morning she awoke as cheerful as ever, and not once had she ever mentioned them to him.

Yet he came each day to watch her play or just do her chores or school work, sometimes he did not reveal himself to her, though he suspected she knew he was there. Why did he find such joy in this? Another issue that bothered him was why he had offered Reiku the opportunity to go or stay of her own accord, when he had never offered it to the others? Why was it so important that Reiku _choose_ him and his care?

His employees had begun to talk, him being there so often. His superior hearing caught the whispered rumors, and many employees had lost their jobs because of loose tongues. In fact, it was a new woman at the front desk this afternoon.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Daiginkeiko Children's Home. How may I help you, sir?" she said as he walked through the door.

Surprised, Sesshomaru paused, sliding all thoughts to the back for later consideration, and looked at the woman. She was young, slender and extremely attractive. Sesshomaru was a little disturbed by that thought and qualified it by the addition of "for a human."

"You must be new," Sesshomaru said in his usual emotionless voice matched with one of his better intimidating stares. He was in a hurry today; he had come to take Reiku with him to his office, so he could find out all the information on her for the home. He knew he had been neglecting this, but he had the half-fear that someone would show up to take her if he searched for family.

"And you must be..." she shot right back, scarcely glancing up from the work she was doing on the computer.

Sesshomaru was taken aback. He couldn't remember the last time that glare had failed. Perhaps he was getting a little soft. He made a mental note to go out to his country estate and do some proper training.

"I am Daiginkeiko Reizo, the proprietor of this home," he informed her a little smugly.

He waited for her horrified gasp, reddened cheeks and profuse apologies. However she simply paused in her typing, gave him an appraising look, turned back to her work and said, "Well, then you must be my boss. Okay, now how may I help you, sir?"

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he should be furious or amused. This woman lacked any of the usual fear and respect his employees and most humans had for him. Deciding that he was a little of both, he said, "I am the owner. I do not need the assistance of a secretary to visit my own home."

At that the woman stopped typing, looked up at him with a slight smirk on her face and asked, "Then why, Mr. Daiginkeiko, did you stop at the front desk?"

Sesshomaru still didn't have an answer to that question when he stopped outside the large playroom where Reiku played, alone. She seemed to prefer it that way. She was friendly with the other kids, but seemed to be a little wary of them. She was most at peace in solitude. Or when she was with him.

He tapped on the door to alert her to his presence. She looked up and grinned broadly at him, dropping what she had been doing and running over. Sesshomaru didn't say a word to her, he simply turned and walked back down the hall. Reiku followed without a word. No questioning where he was taking her or why, just pure, simple trust that he would not lead her to harm. For the first time in years, he reached up to stroke his fur. An old habit that had been hard to break even after the concealment charm left it undetectable even to his touch. This was the first time he truly missed its comforting presence. No one had placed this much trust in him since _her_.

As they headed out of the door, Sesshomaru felt a warm, tiny hand slip into his own. He jumped at the contact and looked down sharply at Reiku. She simply looked up at him with a broad smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Sesshomaru swallowed, blinked, then slowly returned the gentle pressure. Although strange, it also felt oddly right to hold the delicate hand in his own deadly claws. A smile twitched at his mouth as they headed down the sidewalk together. He didn't even try to stop the warning growls that rumbled in his chest anytime someone passed a little too close to Reiku, and he gripped her hand a little more tightly. No one would take her this time. He would not fail in protecting her.

The silence only lasted until the end of the block. It was then that Reiku began to hum softly a tune that was eerily familiar to the demon lord. He shrugged it off as nothing at first, until she whispered the last phrase, "I will wait alone until you come, Ses-sho-maru-sama, please return."

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly, and Reiku halted once she reached the extent of how far their arms would stretch.

"Mr. Daiginkeiko?" the little girl asked, glancing up at him.

He stared down at her and sniffed her scent. Perhaps he was working too hard and needed to relax, but he could have sworn he heard Reiku say his real name. Maybe she had heard Kagome say it on accident, but then how did he explain the rest of the verse?

"Reiku, where did you learn that song?" he asked.

She smiled at him and said, "That song? Hmmmm, I'm not sure, really. I've just always known it, I guess. Have you heard it before?"

Sesshomaru jerked his head up and inhaled sharply. "Yes, Reiku, I have. A little girl used to sing it to me, a long time ago."

Reiku seemed to pick up on the sadness in his voice. She reached up and tried to cover his hand with her own. "She must have been a very lucky girl to sing songs for you. Where is she now?"

"She's gone. She died a long time ago," Sesshomaru told her, his voice now a whisper.

A gentle pressure on his hand drew his attention back to Reiku, who was staring up at him with a kind smile. "Well, then I will sing songs for you. That way you won't be alone, and she will be glad that you are happy."

Sesshomaru was not sure what to say to her, so he reached out and patted her head, then finally said, "I would like that, I think."

Sesshomaru kept his senses on alert, but his mind was completely focused on the mystery that was Reiku. He replayed the words to her song, over and over in his head. That was definitely the song Rin used to sing to him. It was strange that so shortly after he had received those pictures and visited her grave, that so much would remind him of Rin. His rational mind told him it was pure coincidence and silenced the other half that told him such reasoning was an excuse to not think about painful memories.

"Oh, Mr. Daiginkeiko, look!" Reiku squealed softly, forcing him from his inner debate.

Sesshomaru followed her finger to the colorful display in front of a florist shop. It was a whole bouquet of wild flowers tucked into a handsome ceramic vase. Reiku, put her hand to her chest and said, "Aren't they beautiful? I wish there were more places with flowers in the city. I really like them, but with all the concrete they can't grow."

Sesshomaru glanced down at the little face that stared wistfully at the plants with such longing that he had to look away. "You may go pick one, Reiku, and I will purchase it for you."

She looked up at him, her mouth open in stunned disbelief. He dipped his head, then followed her as she ran over to the display and sorted through them for her favorite. The young lady behind the counter came out to help. She took the money from Sesshomaru and drew out the one Reiku had picked.

The little girl turned and immediately lifted it up to Sesshomaru. "I want you to have it."

Sesshomaru blinked and eyed the thing as though it would bite him. Didn't she want the dead plant? Why give it to him? The clerk misunderstood the hesitation and offered, "Why don't you go ahead and take one for you and for your friend, sweetie?"

Reiku grinned and selected another, which she tucked behind her ear then proffered the other to Sesshomaru, who finally took it in his hand and studied it thoughtfully.

"Thank you, ma'am. Have a good day!' Reiku called out as she slipped her hand into Sesshomaru's and tugged him into a walk.

They made it the rest of the way to Sesshomaru's office without incident. Reiku was excited and pushed all the buttons in the elevator, much to the consternation of the other passengers who didn't dare complain after a very pointed glare from Sesshomaru. When they arrived at long last on Sesshomaru's floor, the secretary greeted her boss with a rush of phone messages and the verbal message from a colleague down the hall who insisted on speaking with him right away.

Reiku listened to it all, then smiled up at the secretary and said, "Hi, I'm Reiku."

The woman looked down her nose at the girl and grunted, before continuing to speak to Sesshomaru.

"I believe someone has greeted you, Mrs. Toyosawa, it is only polite to respond in kind," Sesshomaru told her coldly, interrupting.

"Hi, I am Mrs. Toyosawa," the secretary said sweetly, all too familiar with her boss's temper. "However, Mr. Daiginkeiko, you must speak with him."

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly. "Mrs. Toyosawa, you will watch Reiku until I return. She may wait in my office."

The woman opened her mouth as though about to protest, but fell silent and mumbled, "Yes, sir." Though under her breath she added, "All these years of unwavering service, and he has me babysitting."

Sesshomaru heard and made a note to say something to her about complaining on the job. "Reiku, I will return shortly. You may wait in my office for me."

Reiku nodded and ran inside, when Sesshomaru opened the door and propped it so it would remain open.

"And Mrs. Toyosawa, should anything happen to her, I will not hesitate to send you searching for another employer who will not pay you as well or offer you as many benefits as you have received under me," Sesshomaru told the woman as he turned and strode rapidly down the hall.

The secretary sighed and collapsed to her chair. It was not fair to be expected to baby-sit some brat when you were a well-respected secretary for one of Japan's leading businessman. Yet as a leading businessman, he was able to get away with making his secretary baby-sit.

Inside Mr. Daiginkeiko's office, Reiku was trying her very best to behave, but found his office to be fascinating. She had looked out the window first, delighted at being so high over Tokyo. She felt like a bird flying. The next thing she had discovered was his extremely comfortable chair. Reiku climbed up and sat, looking out over the desk with a stern look on her face.

In a deep voice mimicking Sesshomaru's she said, "Mrs. Toyosawa! I want the president of TV and the emperor of the world on the phone right now!"

She smacked her hand on the desk for good measure, then giggled. A little girl in a bright kimono caught her attention and she got on her knees so she could look at the picture better. It was a very pretty little, girl, in Reiku's opinion, and she seemed very happy.

_I wonder if that is the girl who used to sing for Mr. Daiginkeiko? _Reiku thought to herself.

Finding nothing else of immediate interest on the desk, Reiku turned the chair around and discovered the book shelf. But the best part was what was inside a case on top. A long samurai sword was mounted next to the most amazing doll Reiku had ever seen. She wondered why Mr. Daiginkeiko had such an interesting item on display, when most other offices were just so plain and boring.

Carefully, she moved his chair closer to the shelf and stood on the seat. Still unable to reach the doll, Reiku started to scale the bookshelf. Balanced precariously, she was about to open the case, when a shrill cry almost made her lose her balance.

"What do you think you are doing, you little rat!" the secretary exclaimed. She stood on the other side of the desk with her hands on her hips. "Don't you climb up there and touch those things. I don't care how cute you are, he'll be furious if he finds you messing with his personal items. I've been his secretary for over ten years now, and I know how Mr. Daiginkeiko..."

"And if you would like to add more years to your service record, I suggest you learn that when I say watch her, that does not mean scream at her," Sesshomaru's cool voice interrupted from the doorway.

The secretary jumped and stiffened, while Reiku waved at him and smiled. "But, sir, what she is doing is clearly unsafe; I was merely trying to keep her from injuring herself."

"I do not pay you to argue with me. You will find a less volatile way of protecting her while I am gone, or I will find someone more capable. You are dismissed now, Mrs. Toyosawa."

She opened her mouth, but a raised eyebrow from Sesshomaru shut it and sent her silently back to her desk. Once she was gone, Sesshomaru turned to look at Reiku. Her smile vanished and she hung her head.

Sesshomaru swallowed the rebuke he had been going to give her, and walked over to his shelf. He plucked her up and set her gently in his chair, then turned back to the case, opened it, and pulled the doll from its stand.

"So, she pleases you?" he asked softly. He looked at it for a moment, admiring the time-worn face and ran a claw over the ragged hair.

"Yes, very much, she reminds me of that pretty Kagome lady."

_Odd, Rin had thought that too_.

An sudden pulsing sound caught his attention, and Sesshomaru peered up at the ancient sword that had been silent since Rin's death. But it still sat there, silent, as lifeless as the day he had lost her.

He shook his head to clear it, then turned back around to Reiku. "That is an interesting observation because her name happens to be Kagome."

He handed her the doll, watching as her eyes lit with wonder. She cradled the doll in her arms and spoke to it softly, "Well, Kagome, Mr. Daiginkeiko has taken good care of you all this time, hasn't he?"

The air filled with a pulsing sound, then suddenly stars exploded in front of Sesshomaru's eyes. He snarled in anger and reached up to the back of his head where a new lump was surely forming. _What the hell?_

He turned and saw Tenseiga, lying innocently on the floor, pulsing happily away at him like a friend who had just gotten back from a vacation and was full of stories to tell. His mouth fell open in shock as he just stared at the thing. Reiku got down on her hands and knees, Kagome tucked under one arm, and crawled over to the sword.

She giggled and turned to look up at Sesshomaru with a broad smile and said, "It sounds like it's talking! I heard something about a sword that could talk, and could bring the dead back to life. Funny, all I remember about it are these odd little demon creatures and a bright blue light, though."

Sesshomaru's jaw dropped, and he didn't even feel the heated moisture running down his cheeks. He stared down at the pulsing sword, then at the big, trusting brown eyes and endless smile on the little face that looked up at him. His breath left him in a gasp, and he dropped to his knees, unable to keep himself standing anymore.

He reached out and traced her smile with his finger as he whispered, "Rin? Reiku?"

Her only response was to put a loving hand over his and smile even broader. Choking back a sob, Sesshomaru clutched the girl to his chest as though she would vanish into vapor and inhaled her scent. It was different that Rin's, for this was Reiku, but the heart and soul were the same, sweet, innocent Rin he had known. Unbeknownst to him, Sesshomaru's charm caught on the back of her dress and deactivated. Ebony hair transformed to white, a familiar crescent and stripes appeared on his face, and his thick fur appeared, curled around them both as they knelt on the floor.

As tears wet his cheeks he whispered, "I never forgot you; I will never forget you. And I will not fail you again."

Reiku nuzzled into the welcome embrace and answered, "I know you won't." If she had noted the changes, she did not comment.

Sesshomaru sat there holding her close and stroking her hair as he silently thanked his father over and over for that precious sword. Tenseiga ceased pulsing, but seemed to fill the air with a happy hum. Reiku reached out and began to stroke the softness of his fur, as Sesshomaru continued to run his claws through her hair.

The approaching steps of his secretary caught his ears. Sesshomaru did not even hesitate to think as he, in one unseen motion, swept up Reiku, holding Kagome, and Tenseiga, slid open the window to his balcony, then transformed into his ball of light and vanished into the sky.

"Let us go somewhere better for talking," he explained softly to Reiku, who remained curled tightly against him. A secluded little grove outside of Tokyo came to mind, and he wordlessly adjusted his course.

Back in his office a very bewildered secretary looked at the empty room, then up at the empty case, then at the open window. Blinking several times, she then backed out, closed the door and sat down at her desk. It was, after all, Mr. Daiginkeiko's office. And he was a rather strange man. It was healthier for one not to question too much of what happened around him.

"It's beautiful!" Reiku exclaimed for the third time as she spun in place.

It was still not quite noon, and a mild sunlight filled the small field surrounded on all sides by dense forest. The grass was tall, brushing against Reiku's knees as she pranced around. Wild flowers speckled the field, filling the air with a floral perfume. Reiku had slipped out of her shoes and socks, which had joined Sesshomaru's coat and tie on the ground beside the demon lord. He sat with his back against a tree, Tenseiga in his lap, and his white hair now loose and drifting on the breeze. He stroked his fur thoughtfully as he watched Reiku. Beside him sat Kagome. The doll seemed happy to have been restored to its customary place, as its faded smile appeared much brighter now.

"I agree. This is where I come often to get away from the smells of the city," Sesshomaru told her.

Reiku bent and picked a flower, lifting it her nose. "It does smell nice here. Lots of flowers are much better than lots of cars."

She gathered an armful of flowers, then sat down beside Sesshomaru and began to sort them by color.

"Reiku, what family do you have?" Sesshomaru finally asked softly. This was a question he feared to ask, because the answer might take her away, but he had to know.

She looked down, her smile fading, and scratched her nose where some of Sesshomaru's loose hair had tickled her. "Um, well, my parents and my brother and sister are dead. It was a car wreck when I was really small. Then I was given to my uncle, but I came home one day and he wouldn't get up from the couch. The police had said something about overdose, but I was scared, so I ran before they could find me. After that, this old lady...she seemed nice..."

"It's okay," Sesshomaru interjected as he noticed her hesitation and the trembling of her voice. "You don't have to tell me. All I need to know is if you have family I would be legally obligated to return you to."

"No," Reiku told him, her fingers mindlessly gathering up the white hairs that kept floating in her face. "No, there is no one else left."

She scooted closer and started to weave one of the flowers into the hair she had gathered. "But I'm not alone anymore!" she added brightly. "And I don't want them to take me away from you, Mr. Daiginkeiko. I've been working really hard, and doing everything I'm supposed to."

Sesshomaru acknowledged this with a nod. He did not intend to let her go either, however he had other questions to ask. "Reiku, why is it you are not afraid to see me like this? Not even when you first saw me, did you show any sign of fear of me."

Reiku hesitated at this question and looked up into his golden eyes curiously. Sesshomaru had the growing suspicion that she was seeing more than most did as she looked at him. She then shrugged and went back to her work with her flowers.

"I don't know. You just don't seem scary." She paused and Sesshomaru could smell the salt of her tears. "I-I was more scared of that man than I was of you. You may have sharp claws and fangs, but he didn't, and the only ones who hurt me are people without them, who look harmless on the outside."

Reiku wiped her eyes quickly. She then picked up one of his hands and ran her fingers over his claws. Sesshomaru tried not to shiver at the intimate touch. "These may accidentally scratch me, but they could never hurt me like that man did, not even if they tore me to tiny pieces. But you would never let them do that to me. I trust you."

She sighed softly and returned to her stroking of his hair. "You don't have to be afraid of me either." Sesshomaru glanced down sharply at her. "I won't hurt you on the inside, like those without claws and fangs usually do. I guess I could, just like your claws could cut me, but I would never do that to you either."

Sesshomaru smiled down at her, enjoying her attentions to his hair, yet a little dumbfounded at the depth of her words. She just seemed wise beyond her years. "I trust you too, Reiku. And I will not allow anyone else to harm you. I want you to trust me to that as well, which is why I would like you to know a very special secret of mine. Reizo Daiginkeiko is a name I use for business. My real name, a very big secret that I'm trusting you with, is Sesshomaru."

"I will wait alone until you come, Ses-sho-maru-sama, please return," Reiku sang softly. She smiled again and added, "Now the song makes sense. Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama, for coming."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of the other character. They're Rumiko Takahashi's.

**Chapter 5**

Last time:

_Sesshomaru smiled down at her, enjoying her attentions to his hair, yet a little dumbfounded at the depth of her words. She just seemed wise beyond her years. "I trust you too, Reiku. And I will not allow anyone else to harm you. I want you to trust me to that as well, which is why I would like you to know a very special secret of mine. Reizo Daiginkeiko is a name I use for business. My real name, a very big secret that I'm trusting you with, is Sesshomaru."_

_"I will wait alone until you come, Ses-sho-maru-sama, please return," Reiku sang softly. She smiled again and added, "Now the song makes sense. Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama, for coming."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Sesshomaru tucked Reiku into her bed at the home, then wandered aimlessly through the halls thinking on all that had happened that day. He had much to do regarding Reiku's paperwork, and even more since he now determined to adopt the little girl. He had yet to ask her if this would please her, but he had no doubts that it would. He knew no one could take her by force, but he also wished to avoid any legal hassles concerning his caring for her.

"You know, I've heard rumors that you are a vicious, ruthless man who eats kids," a female voice said, startling him from his thoughts. "But judging by the time you spent with that little girl, I'd have to say that you either aren't really all that vicious and ruthless, or that you really do eat kids."

Sesshomaru glanced up, surprised to see the new woman sitting cross-legged in her swiveling chair and fanning herself absently with a folder. He couldn't help the detour his eyes took, traveling up the alluring length of legs, over her ruby painted lips that were twisted into a playful smirk, then eventually to her large, dark eyes that seemed to be laughing at him and admiring him at the same time.

His throat dried suddenly, and he had a very difficult time keeping his eyes from returning to the view they had previously been enjoying. Snarling at himself, he put several exclamation points beside his mental note to get out of the city for a while. He really did need rest, if he was starting to find human females attractive.

Summoning his fiercest scowl, he narrowed his eyes at her and said, "I am afraid both judgments are incorrect, though I can say that obnoxious new secretaries do tend to disappear when they jump to conclusions and run their mouths."

She grinned at him, uncrossed, then crossed her legs again and replied, "Well, good thing I'm not new."

Sesshomaru blinked at her, his mind still replaying the movement of her legs while he mentally underlined that note to himself. Taking his silence for confusion, she went on.

"I've worked for you for over year, in one of your corporate offices. I've just been transferred to the home."

Sesshomaru nodded, wondering how this woman still had a head much less a job for all the disrespect she had shown him. Only Kagome could get away with that, and that was because she was, well, Kagome. There was no explaining that anomaly. He had to put a stop to this behavior.

He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Come, perhaps I should take extra time to remind you of how I expect my employees to conduct themselves around me."

"Is that a date, Mr. Daiginkeiko?" she asked coyly.

He blinked, and replied, "Date is not exactly the word I would choose, woman. I believe I also need to instruct you in the meaning of what working here is entirely about." _Wait, that didn't come out right either_.

"Oh I see, well, I'd love to take you up on that offer, but I'm afraid I already have other engagements for this evening. How about Friday? I'm free right after work," the woman told him, spinning around in her chair to make a note on a slip of paper.

Sesshomaru stifled a growl. How had things gotten so far out of his control? "I care not for your other engagements, woman. If you wish to keep your job, you will accompany me tonight. This is a training session on your presentation to outsiders entering the building and respect to your employer. You will conclude whatever duties you have left to perform for the evening and join me for your training immediately."

The woman pursed her lips and tapped the folder she had been using to fan herself to her chin. She swept her eyes over him in an appraising look and said, "Maika, not woman. Hmm, a very forceful and dominant personality, though. I like it. Couldn't see you any other way. And I accept your invitation. I'll call my friend and tell her I won't be coming because my boss is making me 'work late.'"

"You are working late," Sesshomaru felt the sudden need to point out. This was NOT a date.

Maika rolled her eyes, and said, "Yes, yes of course. Now, let me just grab my purse."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. He may not have been a secretary, ever, but he knew they usually had to do a few things to close out the day. How had she ever been hired?

She must have noticed because she went on to explain, "Oh, I finished my shift hours ago. I was instructed to wait for you to return the kid It isn't my place to go against orders."

Maika caught his eye and quirked a half-smile as she winked at him. Sesshomaru started inwardly, but kept his frigid mask in place. Had she just _winked_ at him! Nobody, least of all humans, ever _winked_ at him.

"The live in staff would have been able to offer the girl any assistance she might have needed. I have no need for anyone to wait for my return. You have no obligations to remain after your shift," Sesshomaru informed her.

"But then I wouldn't have gotten to see your handsome face again," she told him blithely.

_She thinks of this Sesshomaru as handsome_? Sesshomaru immediately thought, then remembered what an inappropriate comment that had been. _Hmph, she is not the first mortal to have thought so, and I have cast their frivolous interests all aside, as I will hers_.

He opened his mouth to tell her as such, when she laughed, a pleasant sound that made his throat go dry again, and said, "Sorry, couldn't resist. As I had said, one of the night staff asked me if I could watch the front desk for a while until you came in with the girl. They had planned on having a movie night for some of the kids, and the only one who knew how to set up the equipment was the employee who does the night watch at the front desk. I am certain they were not aware how long it would take for your return or I'm sure they would have told me to go home hours ago."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The sky was dark, and somewhere beyond the sickly orange glow of the city lights Sesshomaru knew the stars were shining. It figured that when he needed their comfort most, they were hidden. His hand strayed up to the fur he could not see or feel, and he bit back a sigh.

He had been walking for five minutes now beside Maika and had not said a word. The sidewalks were relatively empty, which meant there was no one for Sesshomaru to vent his frustrations on. He had tried glaring at a trash can, a parking meter and even the sidewalk, but it just wasn't the same without the spike of fear and the rush to move out of his way.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye again, assuring himself that he was merely trying to assess her character and not admiring her soft curves, long, slender legs, the subtle sway of her hips as she moved along with a grace almost equal to his. She was tall, as well. Taller than any mortal female he had run across, yet she was still an enticing four or five inches shorter than himself, just tall enough for him to bury his nose in her thick, dark hair and wrap his arms around her...

Sesshomaru clenched his fist and jerked his eyes back to the front. He was doing it again. How disgraceful, to have such thoughts about a mortal woman after all these years. No matter how much he had had to adapt to this mortal-dominated world, he had always justified the changes by promising to never follow his father's mistake. And up until this woman crossed him, he had been doing a damn good job of it.

Of their own accord his eyes drifted back to her. He smirked, noticing her gaze lingering on his body as well, when she thought he wasn't looking. They passed a bar and Sesshomaru almost stopped, but caught himself. If anything would give her the impression that this was a date, going for alcohol in a downtown bar certainly would.

He spotted his favorite coffee shop across the street, cleaning up for the night, but with a few lingering customers at the counter.

"Coffee!" he barked out in relief.

Maika started and looked around, a little confused. "Coffee?"

"Yes, come. If I must forego the comforts of my own home and a quiet evening to instruct you in the proper professionalism befitting an employee of any of my companies or organizations, then I will at least have something soothing to drink," he told her, reveling in having thrown her off balance for once, and stepped out into the street.

A passing car screeched to a stop and the driver honked. Sesshomaru _looked_ at the driver, and the honking ceased. So he hadn't lost his touch. Then why didn't Maika seem to be affected? He looked back to see her standing on the sidewalk, her mouth open and a hand pressed against her heart.

He turned to face her completely and said, "Come along. I do not wish to be uptown all night."

She blinked at him, and relaxed a little. "You know there are safer ways to cross the street. Didn't your mother ever teach you to look both ways for traffic?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and extended a hand to her. "It stopped, didn't it. Now hurry, I do not wish to test the driver's patience."

Maika laughed softly and accepted his hand with a very flattering blush. "Only Reizo Daiginkeiko would be able to stop traffic just because he wanted to cross the street."

Sesshomaru gave her a feral smile. "Oh, yes. I always get what I want."

He could feel her shiver through the contact with her hand as he led her the rest of the way to the coffee shop.

"So, is that lesson number one then, on respecting my employer? Never tell him no," she asked, withdrawing her hand and gracefully passing through the door he held open for her.

"I'm glad to see you are a quick learner," he said in all seriousness as he followed her inside.

The girl working dropped her rag and moved behind the counter when they walked in. She salvaged a weary smile, glanced at the clock, then managed a bland, "What will you have tonight, sir?"

They placed their orders, then took their teas to a table way in the back. Maika took a sip, let out a sigh and said, "God, I love tea. Just the smell of it is calming."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed. He took a sip, but held back the contented sigh. "Now, that is the perfect starting point for your training. You, as an employee and a face to the public of the home should be like this tea."

"Hot and steaming?" she asked immediately, hiding a smile behind another sip. He glared at her and she added, "Sorry, but you were really asking for that one."

"Perhaps," he conceded, though he didn't smile. He was too wrapped up in watching hers. The way her lips parted slightly to show just a hint of her white teeth. "However, calming is the adjective I was referring to as I am sure you were well aware."

She nodded to show she was listening.

"When people come to you for help, for answers, for any of the services the home provides, you are the first face they will see, the first voice they will hear, and as such it must be calming, authoritative and professional."

She nodded at his list then said, "So basically the very opposite of you. Got it."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "That, woman, is the very type of attitude that will cost you your job."

Maika gave him a very formal bow, averting her eyes politely and said, "Many pardons, Daiginkeiko-sama. I will most humbly accept your instruction and refrain from creating any unnecessary interruptions. This lowly secretary is undeserving of your kindness in dealing with her most impolite behavior."

She looked up once she had done and said, "Don't worry, your company image is in good hands. I know how to be polite. I also know when to loosen up and have fun, something that I do not think you are at all capable of, Mr. Daiginkeiko."

Sesshomaru straightened, his face hard. "That is precisely correct. So now that you are aware of this, you will conduct yourself in a more proper manner during your shift, and as your employer, you will show me the respect due. Is this understood?"

Maika's eyes flashed. "Why you pompous ass! As a little quirk your arrogance is rather endearing, but what you have is some full-blown god-complex and it is worse than annoying, Mr. Daiginkeiko, it's childish and crass."

Maika took a deep sip of her tea, then closed her eyes as though reining in her temper. "I keep trying to believe there is more to you than that since that little girl seems so taken with you," she muttered under her breath, though Sesshomaru's superior hearing caught every word. "But maybe I was wrong."

There was an awkward silence as they both steamed at one another. Finally, Sesshomaru looked down at the table and said, "You amaze me, woman. It is simply incomprehensible that you still have a job after what you have said to my face. Your predecessor lost her job for speaking much less behind my back."

"Maika. And coming from someone as arrogant as you, I'll take that as a compliment. And you know, I've quit jobs for much less than how you've treated me. I guess we're just amazing people, huh?"

The young man, who had been sitting at the counter, was now leaning against it to flirt with the girl behind the counter. His murmured words and her shy giggles filled the brief silence. Then suddenly, Sesshomaru roared with laughter. The young man jolted back to sit in his chair, but missed and ended up in a surprised heap on the floor. A stack of paper cups joined him because the girl had knocked it down when she jumped in surprise.

Maika's hands contracted at the unexpected reaction from Sesshomaru, crushing her cup and spilling the hot tea all over her hand. She cried out softly and jerked her hand back. Sesshomaru fell silent as he noticed her nursing the hand and biting one of her ruby lips to hold back tears. He had forgotten how delicate humans were.

Wordlessly, he reached out and took her hand, gently inspecting the red flesh. He was surprised and pleased with the texture of her skin, like a fine silk. He resisted the urge to lift the delicate appendage to his nose and inhale her scent.

Maika blushed at the contact and forced a smile. "Silly me, I should be more careful."

Sesshomaru felt his own cheeks warm as her words brought his attention back to the contact he still had with her hand. Not wanting her to see this sudden weakness, yet not quite willing to relinquish her hand, he stood up abruptly and dragged her towards the counter.

He felt a little bad when she had to struggle to keep up with his sudden movement and loosened his grip to make sure he did not harm her on accident. It amazed him further that such a strong spirit thrived in such a delicate form. His protective instincts flared, fueled by her pain, however slight, from the hot liquid, and he snapped at the woman behind the counter for a sink in which to bathe the wound. The girl pointed to the restroom.

"I'm okay, Mr. Daiginkeiko," Maika protested shyly as he pushed open the bathroom door and proceeded to drag her into the small, dimly lit room and hold her hand beneath a stream of cold water. He was not sure what help it would be having never had to deal with injury much thanks to his healing abilities, but if her hand had been harmed by a hot liquid it was only logic that a cooler one would relieve it.

"Really, I'm fine. I was more startled than anything," she insisted. "Thank you, though."

Sesshomaru turned off the water, but still did not release her hand. She smiled a little and looked up at him, while he kept his eyes averted from hers. "Your gratitude is not needed. This-I was simply seeing to the well-being of an employee."

He abruptly let her hand drop, surprised at the sense of loss he felt. He could feel her laughing eyes on him as she said, "No wonder you don't ever relax and have fun if you give this kind of dedication to all of your employees."

Sesshomaru stifled a growl and moved swiftly out of the restroom. Maika followed, radiating her amusement. How did a mortal woman get to him so? This evening had gone from inconvenient to disturbing in a hurry, yet worst of all, he was not looking forward to it ending.

Maika retrieved her purse from the table and tossed her cup into the trash. "Well, thank you for the training session, and the first aid. I guess I'll see you at the home tomorrow then."

Sesshomaru was not about to allow this woman to dictate this evening's schedule. Stepping in front of her, he opened the door for her, then followed her out. He shook his head as his eyes settled on her hips and he felt a very adolescent impulse to reach out and touch.

"Indeed, I shall give you another chance to prove yourself, however I must insist on walking you home as it is dark," he told her as he fell into step beside her.

She glanced up at him, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and said, "How chivalric."

"I would not like my generosity wasted were you to be maimed or killed and unable to come in to work tomorrow. It would be a waste of time to train another secretary," Sesshomaru told her.

Her eyes flashed and she turned to rant at him, but stopped when she noticed the smirk and amusement Sesshomaru allowed to show on his own face. Her anger dissolved and she just shook her head.

"I'm a big girl, Mr. Daiginkeiko," she told him. She lifted a hand to finger her necklace and smiled a little smugly. "I'll be fine walking home. Trust me. No one could lay a hand on me if I didn't wish for it."

At that moment a sudden gust of wind swept down the street and seemed to swirl protectively around the woman as she spoke, then died down to a cool whisper as she fell silent. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion. That had seemed a bit much for coincidence. He subtly sniffed her, as though reassuring himself that she was indeed human. The youkai chuckled softly at his own thoughts.

He smirked and arched an eyebrow questioningly at her. She looked up and quickly added, "I've had a self defense course or two where I learned a few tricks on how to handle assailants."

He shook his head in disbelief. Such a delicate woman did not have a chance against a large mortal male, much less some youkai with ill intentions. Defense training! He would see to any defense she needed. Startled yet again by the thoughts his protective instincts roused, Sesshomaru added a "she is an employee after all" for his own reassurance.

As though sensing his skepticism, she sniffed. "No offense, but you seem like a more of an enticing target than me. I would be more worried about you walking around by yourself late at night. Expensive suit, polished shoes, proper grooming and that pretty-boy face just scream 'I'm a billionaire; come demand money at gunpoint.'"

At that Sesshomaru chuckled, a sound that mingled with a low growl, and a dangerous smile curled his lips. Maika shivered instinctively. "I've a few hidden talents as well," he told her in his even voice. "I am _much_ more dangerous than I look."

He lifted his hand to touch the illusion charm as he spoke, as if hinting at the true power it concealed, though he knew he would be only one to understand the gesture.

"I see," she murmured.

They walked in silence for a little while until Maika stopped at the base of the stairs leading up to a nondescript apartment building. She fished her keys from her purse and turned to look him in the face.

"Well, this is my humble abode. Looks like we both made it safely. Do you want me wait with you till you get a cab or something?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "It is a pleasant night. I shall enjoy a walk home."

"You live near this neighborhood?" she questioned, another half-smile forming a tempting red target for his own lips. "I always figured you for a luxury penthouse kind of guy."

Sesshomaru grunted and said, "And who says I'm not? I am capable of walking further than from my car to the door."

"Oh, I think you are very capable, Mr. Daiginkeiko," she told him in a rather sultry voice that did disturbingly pleasant things to his pulse and temperature. For a moment he started to lean in, then pulled back at the last second, looking out at the street. He thought he heard a disappointed sigh from Maika, but could not be certain as it was faint even to his hearing.

"Well, it was a pleasant evening. I will see you tomorrow," she said, pulling out the right key and putting one foot up on the step. Moving suddenly, as if it had taken a good deal of time to work up the nerve, Maika stretched up and planted a kiss on his cheek, then retreated just as quickly. She fled up the stairs and opened the door.

"Thanks for walking me home. Good evening," she told him, then vanished behind the door.

Sesshomaru stood there, his hand over the warmth from where her lips had touched. His heart was racing and he had a sudden difficulty in breathing. She had..._kissed_ him! And he had liked it? Turning back in the direction he had come, Sesshomaru was grateful for the cool air that brought relief to his heated body.

All these years of such restraint, and he still had managed to fall for a mortal woman. He growled fiercely at the night, knowing somewhere an inu hanyou was probably laughing his ass off and his great and terrible father probably had a great and terrible smirk on his face. This was not good; he would not allow such feelings. Yet, it seemed a little late for that. His hand brushed his cheek and he couldn't help but smile. He had already allowed them.

Maika practically ran up the stairs to her floor and threw herself into her apartment. Her heart was pounding, and her legs seemed to be forgetting how to work properly. And all he'd done was insult her, then take care of her in his own warped way. He didn't even have the nerve to kiss her!

She touched her lips and smiled. Her whole body tingled just from the brief touch of his hand on hers. His grip on her arm had been like iron, giving her the impression that should the urge strike him he could snap it like a dry twig, yet at the same time it had been gentle, no more than a slight pressure and heat against her skin. She couldn't help the delighted shiver that passed through her. How she wouldn't mind to have those hands touch her in other ways!

Maika groaned and slid down her door to the floor, leaving her keys on the floor where they fell from her hand. Damn, he was hot! Maika could not remember when she had seen a such a beautiful man, and she had had a long time to observe men. With a sigh, she reached up and twisted the necklace around her neck. Instantly a breeze filled the room, as her eyes changed from dark brown to a brilliant red and the tapered tips of her ears appeared. She closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of her aura's presence again, and tapped her head against the door.

Why did he have to be a mortal! Sure, youkai were hard to meet in this day and age, but a mortal! And she had been the one instigate the whole thing. He _had_ been checking her out, but she had made the first move to say something. It was hard to believe that someone as wealthy and good-looking as that would be so uptight around a woman. She had been able to fluster him with a simple crossing of her legs. That man definitely needed to loosen up.

Maika drew herself up to her feet and headed for the shower. She would need a cold one tonight. As she turned the spray on high and stepped out of her clothes, Maika couldn't shake Reizo from her thoughts. A mortal, though. Why couldn't he have been a youkai? Shrugging into the firm spray, she let the water wash through her long dark locks and over her body, appreciating the cold against her flushed skin.

Oh, well, she could enjoy him for a little while, anyways. Maybe help him to loosen up, have a little fun. Maika's ruby eyes glittered with joy at the prospect. Yes, and she knew the perfect place to get him to relax a little. All she needed was the help of a certain little girl, who had him wrapped around her finger.

Sesshomaru walked down the sidewalk almost in a haze. He did not notice the embracing couple he brushed between, nor did he hear their indignant shouts at his lack of manners. He had let a mortal woman kiss him. He still could not get over this, nor could he get that woman from his mind. A sudden surge of youkai aura did manage to draw him out of his musing. He halted and looked back in the direction he had come, almost wanting to go back and see her again.

He sighed and forced himself to continue. This city was full of youkai, many coming home and deactivating their concealment charms for the evening, yet he had to let a simple mortal woman catch his eye. Well, "let" did not seem an appropriate word, for he found he did not have much control over anything that woman said or did. She had practically led him about on a leash tonight, and he had not only allowed it, but encouraged it.

He growled at the night again. He needed to get home, take a very cold shower and go to sleep, where he could forget about her and all the turmoil she brought into his life. Yes, what he needed was some nice, peaceful rest.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sesshomaru rushed down the street. He was late, why he could not remember, but he knew that he urgently needed to be somewhere. He lifted his wrist to check his watch only to see the red stripes and the long, trailing sleeve of his old kimono. Disturbed, he looked around to see how all the humans were reacting, but to his surprise, they did not even appear to notice him. In fact, he could scarcely move for the throng of them that closed in around him._

_Using his height advantage, Sesshomaru located his destination, the doorway to the home. Fighting his way through the humans, he finally burst through the door, slamming it shut behind. He inhaled deeply, frowning at the stench of human that covered him, but hesitated when he detected the most alluring and intoxicating smell. _

_He followed his nose to the front desk where Maika sat, typing on her computer. Her dark hair was swept up in an elegant twist that revealed her pale, slender neck which called to him like a piece of forbidden fruit. His body kindled in response, and he moved over to her. She stopped as he came around the desk and turned to face him. Her long legs crossed, causing the skirt to slide upwards and bare a tempting amount of her thigh._

_"May I help you, Mr. Daiginkeiko?" she asked, but her voice was deep and husky with desire rather than light and playful. _

_He reached out and loosed her hair, moving closer to bury his nose in its feminine fragrance. His body burned hotter. She responded by moaning and running her hands over his chest, which had somehow become bare. Her touch sent icy heat sparking along his skin, and made him very aware of what was, in his opinion, her state of overdress. He moved his hands down her sides and back around to grip the firm flesh of her butt. She arched against him and began to trail feathery kisses up his neck and jaw._

_Growling low, Sesshomaru lifted her and seated her on the desk, pressing himself between her thighs. The skirt slid up over her hips and he eagerly moved his hands to take advantage of the skin presented to him. Her body's response pleased him. Her back arched pressing the softness of her breasts against his own bare chest. He growled in irritation at the fabric that still separated them. _

_He moved back enough to get a good grip on her blouse to let his claws work their magic, while he bent to press his mouth to hers. He could not suppress a moan at the sensations that swept through him at the contact. Her tongue was warm and sweet, and she returned his fervor and then some. He couldn't breath, couldn't think, and didn't care. His centuries of schooled restraint vanished beneath the spell of her sweet lips, soft skin, and heavenly scent._

_Sesshomaru jerked his claws through the fabric of her blouse, tearing it with ease...and received a face full of feathers._

Startled, Sesshomaru inhaled sharply, taking in a good deal of feathers as he did, and sat up. He coughed up the little white annoyances and thought, _Feathers? _He looked around for Maika, the desk and the rest of the home, only to find he was sitting up in the bed of his penthouse, amid a cloud of feathers, with the remains of his pillow gripped in his claws. The silk sheets had slid down his chest to pool around his hips and did little to hide the evidence of just how much he had been enjoying that dream.

Taking a deep breath, he willed his body back under control as he ran a hand through his long silver hair. That...that had been..._wonderful, exciting, about time_...his mind filled in automatically.

"Ridiculous," he said aloud. "This Sesshomaru will not succumb to the temptation of a mere mortal female."

Such dreams and reactions were easily attributed to simple lust. He was a male, after all, in his prime, and for a mortal she was not all that hard on the eyes. If any _youkai_ female presented herself to him while in his demonic state, she would definitely realize he was a very fertile male. He was far from a celibate, unfamiliar with the pleasures of lustful encounters, though it had been since before his father's death, when he had come of age, that he had indulged with a female. However, after so many centuries he could hardly recall the encounter, or even if it had been pleasurable. His ego rose the occasion and quickly reassured him that it had at least been a good experience for the fortunate female.

Mere rutting was something that most youkai did to ease the pain of lust, however such base actions were beneath him as a lord. If he were to go to the great extent of searching for a female, it would result in a mating, not a simple and pathetic rutting. His long abstinence, though, had been more a result of his being a bit of a perfectionist when it came to females. Not just any bitch would be pleasured by him or gifted with his seed and permitted to carry his heir. The idea that this attitude might have had a little to do with driving away the interested modern females did not even occur to him. Though as he fought back the effects of that dream, he grudgingly admitted that maybe it had been a very long time.

Not quite as comforted as he had hoped by this inner debate, Sesshomaru got up, took another icy shower and prepared to for work. He left a little less eager than usual to make his usual visit to the home. He didn't know if he could ever get the images of Maiku from that dream out of his head and was not looking forward to the trouble they would cause him when he saw her again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this one, but well, life interfered.

**Chapter Six**

Last time:

_Not quite as comforted as he had hoped by this inner debate, Sesshomaru got up, took another icy shower and prepared to for work. He left a little less eager than usual to make his usual visit to the home. He didn't know if he could ever get the images of Maiku from that dream out of his head and was not looking forward to the trouble they would cause him when he saw her again._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You just got here and now you want to go back again!" Inuyasha cried, his rage evident in the twitching of his ears, as well as the elevated level of his voice and the vein pulsing on his forehead.

Kagome gripped the straps of her backpack, willing back her own anger so she could try to reason with the stubborn and irrational hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I've been here with you shard-hunting for the past week. I simply need to restock on a few supplies and run a quick errand for school. I'll be back by tomorrow morning at the latest."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at her. "You just want to go back and see _him_, don't you?"

Kagome let out a frustrated scream. "Him? You mean my brother Sota and Grandpa? Yes, yes I do want to see them."

"No, you know who I mean. That young guy with the funny clothes who you have to talk to for your 'project.' You just want to go eat a meal with him again, don't you? Admit it, Kagome. I saw the way you were looking at him."

There was just something that rubbed him the wrong way about that man. He seemed so familiar for some reason, but Inuyasha just couldn't put a finger on it. Well, the reason didn't matter; he was not going to let Kagome near him again.

Kagome had turned a brilliant red color, when he finally emerged from his thoughts.

"Looking at him HOW, Inuyasha! Admiring how he can have a polite conversation, or eat with decent manners rather just shoveling it all down like a wild animal. Or how he can go five minutes without trying to bait me into an argument! Well, guess what, Inuyasha, I do admire someone who can do those things. People like Sango and Miroku and Mr. Daiginkeiko."

Inuyasha let a triumphant shout. Kagome glared at him.

"Yes, I want to see Mr. Daiginkeiko to tell him that I not only passed but made an A on my project with his help, and no thanks to a certain MOODY, IMMATURE BAKA!" Kagome was seething. Miroku, with Shippo on his shoulder, and Sango, with Kirara in her arms, took a collective step back.

Inuyasha apparently lost his common sense in proportion to how much he needed it. He turned around and shouted, "So you admit it! You just want to go be with that long-haired baka! Who would still be stuck in that child-prison if I hadn't gotten him out!"

Kagome stomped her foot and screamed again. "Of all the...you baka! SIT, BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha hit the ground letting out a string of violent curses as he went. Everyone was so absorbed in this little spat that no one was expecting the velvety voice that spoke suddenly from behind them.

"Well, well, Inuyasha, you always seem to be at that woman's feet. I am beginning to think you like that position, or could it be the view?"

Heads snapped over to look at the emotionless demon lord who stood there, calmly watching what was going on. Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed, and Kagome stepped a bit back so that the hanyou would not be in any position to look up her skirt. A smack rang out and Miroku rubbed his cheek and protested, "It wasn't me! I didn't say anything."

"You were probably thinking something worse," Sango told him. His blush only made him look guiltier.

"Speaking of annoying men I don't want Kagome around," Inuyasha muttered darkly under his breath from the ground, still bound by Kagome's spell. Aloud he grumbled, "What do _you_ want, Sesshomaru? You don't have any business here."

"What, are you now resorting to diplomacy before violence, little brother? The fact is that _I_ have no business with you or any of your party. Rin has come to keep her end of the bargain she made with the miko."

At the mention of her name, Rin appeared from behind Sesshomaru's white hakamas and made her way hesitantly over to Kagome. She held another set of pictures in her hand. Kagome smiled and pulled her backpack down so she could retrieve what she had brought for the girl.

"I'm so glad you came, Rin. I was just about to go back."

"Was not!" Inuyasha called out from his hole in the ground, just as the spell was wearing off.

"Sit, boy!" she barked out, without even pausing in her search. Inuyasha grumbled even more fiercely as his hole became a little deeper.

Finding two coloring books and another box of crayons, Kagome presented them to Rin and accepted the pictures in return.

She glanced up at Sesshomaru, who appeared bored with whole affair. She shook her head and bit her tongue to keep from saying anything. In her time, Sesshomaru may not have looked much older physically, she could really see the difference now in him. In her time, Sesshomaru still had the same suave arrogance, but it had been tempered with experience and maturity. This Sesshomaru seemed so childish by comparison that it made her want to take him by the shoulders and shake some sense into him. Fortunately, she did remember just how much more violent this Sesshomaru was, at least towards her, and refrained from doing so.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for bringing her," she told him and gave him a slight bow.

He looked down his nose at her, then simply turned in a swirl of white and walked away. Rin gave her a respectful bow and said, "Thank you, Kagome. I'll have more for you soon!"

Kagome smiled as she tucked the pictures into her bag. Perfect timing. She figured Sesshomaru would like to see these, and she was just on her way to see him...er...again. Kagome just shook her head, preferring not to think about it. She waved good bye to her friends, gave Inuyasha another "sit" for good measure, then jumped down the well and into the future.

Kagome sat quietly as the train carried her across Tokyo. She had checked her purse again to make sure she had the pictures Rin had given her, the gift she had picked up for Reiku and the slip of paper with the home's address scrawled on it just in case she got turned around and forgot how to get there. That secretary of his sure was a grouch, just as bad as she had been in person. The woman had squawked her ear off just for asking if Mr. Daiginkeiko was in this morning.

Honestly, was it her fault that Sesshomaru had been spending most of his time at the home rather than in his office? Kagome smiled. It was really kind of sweet that he was spending so much time caring for the little girl. It also made her worry as well. Was Reiku not adjusting well? She shuddered, not having to imagine what the poor girl had been through, and wondered if it was possible to recover from something so devastating.

Full of energy and a strange uneasiness, Kagome practically ran up the steps to the home. She just hoped the person at the front desk was more helpful than his personal secretary. It turned out, however, that Sesshomaru would be no trouble at all to locate as all his attention at the moment seemed to be taken with the rather attractive new woman at the front.

Sesshomaru did not even notice that Kagome had come in. He stood tall and stoic as ever just beside the front desk, but his eyes drifted nervously over the items on the desk in such a fervent determination not to look at the woman that he was even more obvious. A soft blush colored his pale cheeks. Kagome stifled a giggle and stepped back beside a pillar. She had never seen Sesshomaru act like this before and wasn't sure if she should interrupt or come back at a better time. Judging by the faint blush on the woman's cheeks, there was obviously something happening between the two.

_Awwww, puppy love! _Kagome told herself. _She must be another youkai with a concealment charm because even this Sesshomaru wouldn't consider dating a human_.

Deciding to come back at a more convenient time, Kagome emerged from behind the pillar and started back towards the door. Just as she got it open, they spotted her and the woman called out, "Welcome to Daiginkeiko Children's Home. How may I help you?"

Kagome turned around with a cheery smile plastered on her face. The woman was looking directly at her with a polite smile on her face. Sesshomaru had moved several feet away from the desk and all traces of any emotion had vanished.

Kagome laughed nervously and said, "Um, I'm here to see Mr. Daiginkeiko."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, um, I just came by thank you. I managed to get an A on that project, thanks to your allowing me an interview," Kagome glanced over at the secretary and looked away quickly. The woman was staring very hard at her, as though she had fuda plastered to her face or something. It was a little unnerving, but then Kagome realized that if this woman were a youkai, she would obviously sense her miko abilities and of course be a little wary.

"Indeed, your teacher sent me a copy of your report and told me how you did. I must say I found it to be very well-written. I had intended to ask your permission to send it to a magazine that has been pestering me for months for an interview," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome gaped. "Though of course you would receive payment as the author, of course."

"Se-Thank you, Mr. Daiginkeiko! I don't know what to say," she gushed. Her report published in a magazine!

"Well, I had hoped you would say yes," Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, yeah, I mean, yes. Yes, of course you can," she told him.

He nodded, then turned back to the secretary and said in his usual monotone, "Maika, call the magazine and tell them my offer of Kagome's interview. Have them call me later for the details."

The woman nodded, giving Kagome one last look, and made a note on her pad.

"Was there something else you needed?" Sesshomaru asked, startling Kagome, who had still been thinking about her report being published in an actual magazine.

"Oh, um, well, I was hoping to visit Reiku and see how she was doing. I'm sorry I haven't come sooner, but um, well, with my 'illnesses'..."

"Ah, yes, I understand. And I believe Reiku would be happy to see you. I was just on my way to see her myself; you may come along if you wish," Sesshomaru told her, then whirled and walked swiftly back into the main area of the home.

Kagome trotted after him, and said, "I see you have a new secretary."

Sesshomaru grunted. Kagome sighed. The brothers were more alike than they would ever admit.

Smiling slightly, Kagome added, "She is very pretty."

Sesshomaru reddened slightly, and Kagome smirked. _Bingo_!

"So how are things with my brother? I see you are here, so I am assuming he must be at the bottom of a rather large crater by now," Sesshomaru asked a little too quickly.

Kagome grimaced and then blushed. "You should know, you were there. And how dare you say something like that!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Something like what, miko? It may have been a few hours for you, but it has been five hundred years for me. I have said many things to my brother and you since then."

"Never mind, you hentai," Kagome grumbled under her breath.

To her surprise, Sesshomaru chuckled and said, "Oh, that day. I must admit I find your control over him to be rather amusing. And I take it you also have something for me."

Kagome reached into her purse, pulled out the brightly colored pictures and handed them to him. He looked at them for a while then tucked them into his pocket. A little further down the hall, Sesshomaru stopped beside a door and knocked softly on the frame.

Kagome peered around him to see a finely furnished playroom, unoccupied except for one little girl, who stopped coloring and looked up when Sesshomaru knocked. A smile lit the little girl's face and she lifted a very familiar doll before she ran over to them, crying out, "Mr. Daiginkeiko!"

She wrapped her arms around his legs, then looked up at Kagome. "I remember you from the day..." Reiku's face fell a bit and her smile dimmed, but she shook her head and continued, "from the day I met Mr. Daiginkeiko."

Reiku held up the doll, and Kagome felt a twinge of some feeling she could not quite identify. She had just seen that doll in the arms of Rin, and now some other girl was embracing her. True it was her reincarnation, and she knew she should be happy that Sesshomaru was finally moving on with his life, but to her it still seemed so sudden.

"Her name is Kagome," Reiku continued cheerily. "Just like you. Mr. Daiginkeiko is letting me take care of her."

Kagome swallowed hard and forced a smile on her face. "It's nice to see you're doing well, Reiku. And yes, we do have the same name. You must be a very special girl to have the honor of caring for her."

Sesshomaru stepped in, apparently sensing Kagome's discomfort. "Indeed, Reiku is a rare child."

Reiku beamed at the praise. Kagome took the moment to retrieve the gift from her purse. "I have something for you too, Reiku, if Mr. Daiginkeiko says it's okay."

Sesshomaru nodded curtly. Kagome handed the girl a small package. Reiku eagerly tore through the paper and held the camera inside as though it were made of solid gold. Her eyes were wide, and Kagome caught Sesshomaru cringe out of the corner of her eye and giggled. He must have been very aware of her ulterior motive in buying the camera for the girl--those oh-so-adorable (and to Sesshomaru embarrassing) photos of the youkai lord at play.

"This is for me! Oh, wow, Kagome, thank you!" Reiku said in almost a whisper.

"Well, I want you to put it to good use, okay. Make sure you get shots of as many happy memories as you can. So that you won't ever forget them," Kagome instructed.

Reiku nodded solemnly. "Oh, I will, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and said, "Well, I have to be going now. A certain someone will be getting on a lot of people's nerves by now, and I have to go make sure he sits down before he ends up causing trouble."

That put a smile on Sesshomaru's face. "A wise decision. I will have my secretary send you any paperwork needed to ensure you are paid for that report. Good day, Kagome."

He inclined his head slightly, and Kagome gave him a respectful bow. "Good day to you too, Mr. Daiginkeiko. Thanks again for all your help."

Kagome sat on the train, unable to stop thinking on Rin and Reiku and that doll. She had just seen Rin, laughing, smiling and sublimely happy clutching the doll; then here, just a few hours later, Rin was long dead and her reincarnation was holding a much older version of the same doll. Tears sprang to her eyes as these morbid thoughts refused to leave her. She had just seen them all--Sango, Miroku, Kaede--laughing and joking, but she knew that in this time their bodies were nothing but bones and soil.

Time traveling wasn't easy, but most of the time she managed not to think too deeply on it. It would only bring her headaches and tears if she did. She drew her knees to her chest and stifled a sob with her knees. Her thoughts drifted again to Rin and Reiku. Poor Rin had to have had a horrible life before Sesshomaru took her in. Even after death, her reincarnation had had to suffer things too horrible to mention. Yet both Rin and Reiku had been able to brush it off and go on everyday with a smile and happiness great enough to cheer even Sesshomaru. Why had fate been so cruel as to bind that girl's soul to misery?

Kagome sniffed. Well, at least fate had also given her Sesshomaru. He was constant, powerful, strong enough to have endured time and continue to protect that embodiment of sweetness and innocence that was Rin, now Reiku. He really was her guardian angel. She actually smiled as the last of her tears dried. Apparently fate had an ironic sense of humor to have paired such innocence and life with death incarnate aka Sesshomaru. Yet those two completed each other, needed each other. Cheered by that thought, Kagome found her own smile again.

Kagome stood in her kitchen packing as many packets of ramen she could into her backpack. Now, all she needed was her flashlight and some matches. The matches she found in a drawer, but her flashlight was no where to be seen.

"Hmmm. I thought I had it in one of the pockets," she said to herself as she rifled through her bag.

"Sota!" she called out. Maybe he had seen it, or used it. He had been trying to find a toy that had fallen into the eternal night of the crack between his bed and the wall.

"WHAAATTTT!" he called out, from the living room.

Kagome frowned and ran into the living room. As usual her little brother lay on his stomach with his eyes glued to the television. Oddly enough, it wasn't cartoons, though. It looked like some boring report.

"Sota, did you take my flashlight out of my bag?" she asked in a way that made it sound more like an accusation.

Sota's back went rigid and his head shot up. "Oh! Be right back, sis!" he called out, then darted up the stairs.

Kagome shook her head. "I thought so." Raising her voice, she called after him, "You know you're not supposed to take things from my bag, Sota! You ASK if you need to borrow something!"

She rolled her eyes at his muffled reply that sounded suspiciously like "whatever," and found herself watching the report on television. A very knowledgeable voice with a strange accent was speaking as a animation of the solar system played itself out.

"And these occurrences are quite rare, which is a rather good thing seeing as how they also tend to affect forces on earth such as the weather or even interfering with the earth's natural electromagnetic field."

The picture changed to show the young reporter, who was apparently doing the story. "And the next solar eclipse will take place a week from next Tuesday. For those who are interested in this amazing event, there will be a watching party hosted at the Tokyo Botanic Gardens by the Astronomic Society. If you still wish to observe, yet don't have the chance to join to the festivities, we remind you to avoid looking directly at the sun to prevent eye damage."

"Here it is, Kagome; I was going to give it back. I just wanted to find that figure that fell behind the bed," Sota explained as he ran into the room and handed her the flashlight.

"Uhuh, thanks," she told him absently still staring at the screen. _Wow, the chance to see an actual solar eclipse! I bet no one in the feudal era had seen one. They would probably think it was a demon attack or something._ She just had to take this chance! When would she ever see one again? And of course she had to get Inuyasha to come. But how to convince him to drop the shard hunt and come to the future with her for a day?

Running back to the kitchen, she started pulling ramen out of her bag until there was only enough to last a week at most. Grinning to herself, she said, "There we go. Now he'll have to let me come back. I'll just have to figure out some way to make him come with me. Maybe if I just tell him, he'll be excited and want to come. After all, a solar eclipse is rare."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maika watched as Mr. Daiginkeiko said a quick goodbye to Reiku, turned a very enchanting shade of red when he looked at her, then abruptly turned away. She wondered what he had dreamed about last night to make him so... It had to have been a dream, because her modest kiss certainly hadn't been enough to make even a teen blush. The little girl sighed as she watched the man leave, then turned with a smile to return to whatever she had been doing. It was now or never.

"Kid! Reiku!" she called out. She fanned herself with a folder and smiled when the girl looked her way and stared warily at her for a moment.

"I won't bite, kid. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute," Maika told her. To reassure her, Maika set the folder down and leaned forward to seem less imposing.

The little girl walked slowly over, her hands clasped behind her back. Maika had to admit the girl was incredibly adorable.

"You're the woman Mr. Daiginkeiko likes, aren't you?" Reiku asked suddenly.

Maika started, her mouth falling open. "What makes you say that? I'm just a secretary. I don't think he really would be all that interested in me."

Reiku smiled and gave Maika a reassuring pat on the arm. "Oh, I can just tell. He was blushing when he looked at you earlier, and he kept peeking from the corner of his eyes while I talked to him."

"Oh, he was, was he?" Maika said, openly amused by the girl's amazing knowledge. She was an observant little thing. "You miss him, when he goes away, don't you?"

Reiku's smile disappeared and she nodded. "I know he is very important and has to work a lot, but I wish we could spend more time together.

"Well, I think he works a little too hard, too. I do like to think of him as a friend, which is why I was hoping you might help to get him to loosen up and relax a bit. Get him to spend some more time with you. I can tell being around you makes him happy."

Reiku blushed at that and smiled again. "How do you think I can do that?"

Maika reached up and pulled out a flyer. "See this? This is an ad for a carnival that is coming to town. Have you ever been to one before?"

Reiku's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh, I would love to go to one of those."

Maika nodded. "And I think Mr. Daiginkeiko should go to one too, but he's always so busy. He would never go...unless he had a good reason."

Reiku grinned and looked up at Maika. "So, you think if I asked him to take me, he would?"

"Oh, I bet he would, kid," Maika told her. "And it would be good for both of you to get out and have some fun."

Reiku lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. "Oh, thank you, lady!"

"Maika," she told the girl, hesitantly returning the embrace.

"Thank you, Maika, I'm going to ask him the next time I see him. I've never been to one before and I don't think Mr. Daiginkeiko has either."

Maika made a mock horrified face as Reiku released her. "Now that is just unacceptable. Everyone has to go to a fair at least once."

Reiku giggled. "Then it is my job to get him to go. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem, kid," Maika told her. She grinned as she watched the girl skip happily back down the hall. _Reizo, honey, you don't stand a chance. I hope you like cotton candy and carnival rides_.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine, darn it! Don't own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

**Chapter Seven**

Last time:

_Maika made a mock horrified face as Reiku released her. "Now that is just unacceptable. Everyone has to go to a fair at least once."_

_Reiku giggled. "Then it is my job to get him to go. Thank you for telling me."_

_"No problem, kid," Maika told her. She grinned as she watched the girl skip happily back down the hall. _Reizo, honey, you don't stand a chance. I hope you like cotton candy and carnival rides.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reiku was a very clever and determined girl. She waited down by the front desk for Mr. Daiginkeiko to come as she knew he would. Maika chatted with her as she worked on the computer, answered the phone and answered the seemingly idle questions of a little girl. But Reiku had a method to all her queries and very meticulously stored the answers she wanted for later and disregarded the inane ones she threw in every so often. It might make Sesshomaru happy to be with her, but she knew that he needed a different kind of companionship, so it was also her job to make sure this lady would not hurt him on the inside. After all, he trusted her, and Reiku did not want to let him down.

"So what is your favorite color? Mine is purple," Reiku chirped and tilted her head to the side as she waited for the response.

"Hmmm, that is a tough one," Maika told her as she continued to type. "I guess I'd have to say red."

"Why?" Reiku immediately fired back, her mental log ready and waiting.

"I don't know. I guess because it's such a strong color," Maika struggled to explain. "It's kind of symbolic of love, passion, danger, death, and life. Very multifaceted and paradoxical, like a jewel. And I like things that are a bit mysterious and complex."

Reiku smiled. _I think she'll be perfect_.

"So, do you like cheese on bread or cheese on toast?" Reiku asked.

Fortunately for both, Maika was saved from answering the ridiculous question by the arrival of none other than the unsuspecting youkai lord himself.

"Mr. Daiginkeiko!" Reiku called out with an unequaled enthusiasm, but remained calmly beside the desk waiting for him to approach.

He looked at both the girls, sitting there smiling as though they had just been having a pleasant conversation, and he frowned. Women were very clever, and something about this scene was raising warning flags. However, he could not resist Reiku's smile, so he steeled himself and went over.

"Good morning, Reiku," he addressed the girl, then nodded stiffly at the secretary. "Maika."

"Morning, Mr. Daiginkeiko," she told him with a cool professionalism, though she caught a slight softness in his eyes, and added a half-smile to her words.

"Reiku, what are you doing here so early? Do you not have other matters to attend?" Mr. Daiginkeiko asked gently.

"Oh, yes, and I'll leave soon so you can talk with Miss Maika alone, but I had something very important to tell you," Reiku told him, her face grim and serious.

Mr. Daiginkeiko's eyes narrowed with concern and Maika rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I-um-well," Reiku leaned toward him and whispered as though it were some shameful disease. "I have never been to a carnival."

Mr. Daiginkeiko relaxed visibly, and said, "Is that so? Well, I have never been to one either."

Reiku let out a horrified gasp and clapped her hands to her mouth. Maika covered a giggle with a cough and a loud shuffling through the papers on her desk. "Not you too, Mr. Daiginkeiko! We have to go, then. Please."

Mr. Daiginkeiko arched an eyebrow and looked down at the little girl. "Who has told you of such a thing?"

Reiku replied, "Oh, lots of people. But last night one of the boys was making fun of me because he was telling about some of the games and I didn't understand. So I really need to go, because I don't like to not understand things. And since you have never gone before, you have to go too. I would not want someone to make fun of you too. That can hurt."

Mr. Daiginkeiko's fists clenched. He was obviously displeased by the news that someone would make fun of her. Reiku smiled inwardly. It was working. And she had not lied; she did hear the kids talking about it last night, and one had tried to mock her for not knowing about the games.

"No, I suppose ignorance is never a good thing when it is possible to avoid," he told her. "I will take you to this carnival. I believe there is one coming to town soon. We shall go then."

Reiku clapped and squealed with excitement. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Daiginkeiko. But you must take Maika too!"

At that Maika and Sesshomaru started. "What?" both asked at the same time.

"Maika must come with us. If neither one of us has been, we need someone who knows to show us around." Reiku leaned forward again and whispered very loudly in his ear. "Besides, it is very rude to talk about something like this in front of someone and then not invite them to come along. And what if I need to use the bathroom while we are there? Maika will be able to take me."

Sesshomaru reddened at this and stepped back a bit. "Can you not, um, take yourself?"

Reiku shook her head. "I am afraid of public restrooms. Men...people..."

"No, you need not explain," Sesshomaru cut in quickly. Reiku offered him a grateful smile.

He turned to Maika, and said, "Well, is this acceptable to you?"

She looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Um, yeah, if she doesn't want to talk..."

"No, do you wish to accompany us to the fair?" Sesshomaru clarified. He stared for a moment at Maika, before shaking himself lightly and adding, "As a guide."

Maika smirked at that. "Well, since you put it so nicely. I guess I can be your guide. But are you two willing to listen to my suggestions and do what I tell you to have a good time for the day?"

Sesshomaru frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. Reiku smiled and said, "Of course! We will!"

Sesshomaru nodded briefly, then quietly dismissed Reiku. The little girl smiled and skipped off to her duties. Her mission was accomplished.

Turning back to Maika, Sesshomaru said, "Well, I must be getting to the office now, but we will discuss this further. I shall return for you when your shift is over to speak with you."

Without waiting for her response, he turned and exited. Maika smiled after him, a soft blush on her cheeks. She had not expected her plan to be this successful. At least the carnival was about a week away, which gave her time to plan all the wonderful things she would have Mr. Daiginkeiko do while at her mercy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, is this carnival safe?" Sesshomaru asked Maika as he sank into a seat at the coffee shop later that evening.

Maika slid into the seat across from him and took a sip of her tea before answering. "Yes, of course. I mean, as safe as you can be anywhere I suppose. The rides are inspected regularly, though the food I might avoid...other than some cotton candy."

Sesshomaru frowned. As though he would eat at some strange human attraction. However Reiku would want to. "Is this food dangerous?"

Maika laughed softly, and Sesshomaru felt his temperature rise at the sound. He could still remember her lips against his cheek and could not shake the desire to taste them himself. He had resigned himself to lusting after the mortal, but was there more to it than that?

"No, not dangerous per say. I'm sure it's okay to eat, if you like that sort of food, but it is not really all that good and extremely overpriced," Maika told him. "I always prefer to eat before going. There are plenty of good restaurants in the area. I know one in that neighborhood that makes the best meals ever, exactly how you order them. You can even get a plate of raw meat and vegetables if you wanted to. It's called..."

"Okamoto's, yes, I am familiar with it. I happen to be a rather frequent customer, though I usually have it delivered," Sesshomaru replied. Yes, one could order a pile of raw meat on rice and not have the server bat an eye. The owner was a youkai, who felt such a menu would cater to their own kind.

"I love that place. Most places just laugh when I try to order a rare steak with peas and chocolate sauce," Maika told him.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly and he looked at her. Maika flushed and swatted his arm playfully. "Don't you laugh too. I think everyone has their weird little quirks."

Sesshomaru stopped chuckling, but continued to smile at her. "I am not mocking, I simply find it amusing that you would choose chocolate. I was simply going to suggest trying caramel next time."

Maika laughed at that. "Caramel?" She made a face and added, "I will take your challenge so long as you try chocolate on yours next time. Deal?"

She extended a hand, her fingers long, slender and pale. Sesshomaru reached out and took it in his larger one. "I accept these terms. Let us arrange to do this at Okamoto's as our meal before the carnival."

"Sounds good to me."

Her fingers curled slightly, returning the pressure, and they shook on it. However neither pulled away afterwards. Sesshomaru began to stroke her hand absently with his thumb and Maika said, "You know, I've never met anyone that likes to order as strangely as myself."

"I am not surprised. Such people are rare and quite special," Sesshomaru told her.

Maika smiled brightly and asked, "Now are you talking about yourself or me?"

Sesshomaru flashed her a quick smile and said, "Both."

Maika blushed and took a sip of her tea. "Careful, Mr. Daiginkeiko, that almost sounded like a genuine compliment."

"Then I am afraid I must make myself more clear," he told her, and she stiffened slightly, trying to pull free of his grasp, but he didn't release her. "I meant it to be a very obvious compliment."

She glanced up at him sharply, and Sesshomaru looked at her in earnest. What did he feel for this woman? Never had he laughed so freely, other than with Rin and Reiku, yet try as he might to stop himself, Maika made him smile. The more time he spent with her, it seemed the more he wanted to be with her. And not necessarily in bed either, as would be the case with mere lust.

He knew of one place he always took the most persistent women, and they never stayed around after. It served as a test for him, and a convenient way to be rid of annoying attention. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure he wanted to be rid of Maika's attentions should she fail.

Standing suddenly, he lifted her by his hold on her hand and said, "Come, there is somewhere I would like to show you."

"Um, okay," she told him as she snatched her purse up from the table and allowed herself to be led out.

Sesshomaru could tell she was confused as he led her down the crowded sidewalk, making use of his considerably larger area of personal space to pull her up alongside himself. He did not object at all to her pressing herself against him as she sought to avoid oncoming pedestrians. To her credit, however, she maintained her cool and moved lightly alongside him, taking in the sights with a blissful smile. He wouldn't have been surprised if she wandered the city on her own, just going wherever her feet led her, just to enjoy the pure freedom of it.

He was convinced of it when he suddenly found himself being dragged into a small shop, which turned out to be a music store that sold the old vinyl records and cassettes. Maika laughed and started browsing, her fingers still entwined with his.

"I've never seen this store before," she told him as she flipped through faded album covers with her free hand, as though she had completely forgotten he had been taking her somewhere. "These stores that specialize in the old things usually have some really good finds, if you have the patience to look."

Sesshomaru watched curiously as she discovered a very old, autographed album by a mortal band he'd never heard of. Her eyes lit with excitement and she waved it in his face.

"Oh my gosh, do you realize who this is! I saw them play their very first gig in a club right here in Tokyo. And it's autographed! Let's go see how much we can get them to take off the price," she told him, and once again Sesshomaru found himself being pulled along by Maika.

She haggled to get the price reduced by half and walked out of the store with a very satisfied smirk on her face. "That mor-man lost money on that one. He had no idea how much this thing is really worth. The original price wasn't even close."

"So, why did you not just pay the man's price?" Sesshomaru asked, openly amused and bewildered by her.

She looked up into his eyes and winked. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Sesshomaru just smiled and shook his head. She squeezed his hand and whispered, "You should smile more. It makes you look ten times as vicious."

Sesshomaru glanced down at her sharply, raising an eyebrow. "The few who have seen it seem to think it makes me look more _pleasant_." He scraped the last word off his tongue with distaste.

Maika winked at him again and said, "Well, true, but if I told you that, you'd stop doing it. You seem to like the heartless image you portray."

Sesshomaru gave her a dangerous smirk in response.

They made their way slowly through town towards Sesshomaru's original destination, stopping every so often at the random stores that seemed to attract Maika's interest. One had been a store that sold authentic Western clothing and memorabilia from the 1920s. She had made Sesshomaru wait while she tried on a flapper dress and strings of pearls. She had even managed to get him to try on a rather gaudy hat, though the poor clerks, who had had the audacity to snicker at the image, nearly wet themselves at the angry growl and glower they received from the youkai.

She had ended up buying him the hat, said it made him look exotic. The next stop took them to a store that sold handcrafted art works constructed purely of things washed up from the ocean--shells, pearls, coral, driftwood--a large assortment of cleverly manipulated natural objects. Sesshomaru had actually found the shop interesting and had purchased a small pearl statue for his penthouse and a necklace made of shells for Reiku. He also discovered a pair of earrings that he thought would look very beautiful dangling from Maika's perfect lobes. They were made of a polished red coral that matched the brilliant shade of color she used on her lips.

When Maika wasn't looking, he slipped them to the clerk, though he inwardly questioned why he had felt the desire to buy her anything. And he certainly had no idea when he would give them to her. It wasn't like he could just hand her the box and say, "Here, I thought these would look good on you."

No, she would read too much into a gift like that. There had to be some way to get them to her casually, he decided as he slipped the box into his pocket.

When they finally reached the place Sesshomaru had in mind, he abruptly turned and tugged her hand for her to follow. Smiling, she looked at the rather ancient-looking doors and said, "I take it we're here."

Sesshomaru nodded. Together they ascended the steps and entered the artificially cool air of the Tokyo Museum. Sesshomaru truly did enjoy coming here; the air felt older here, more infused with the magic and scents of the world he had dominated as the Western Lord. In fact, he didn't feel quite so old surrounded by the artifacts. Not that he was old by youkai standards, but as new and rapidly changing as the world had become, those like himself, who lingered and changed little and very slowly, tended to be isolated, like islands as the tides of change ebbed and flowed past them. Here he could find a brief respite from the dizzying pace of things and put his feet on solid ground for a while.

He paused in the lobby to appreciate the sensation. This was where most women wrinkled their noses and complained, "Everything is so old in here. It smells musty."

Maika paused with him, closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply. "Wow, the atmosphere is so deep in here. Calming, yet strangely energized. She smiled and the air seemed to stir as though a slothful breeze had just turned over in its sleep, then it settled back as she opened her eyes.

She turned up to him. "Thank you for bringing me here. I don't know why I've never come before."

Surprised by this reaction, and inwardly pleased, Sesshomaru led her forward. "Just wait until you see the displays and exhibits inside," his own gaze burned with an excitement and eagerness. "Like the weapons and armor. Though they _are_ made by mort-master sword smiths, who did impressive work for not having as good of technique or tools as youk-you find today."

"I love a good sword," Maika told him. "My parents thought I was odd, but I really just like weapons. Not the modern stuff like guns and bombs, but the old, noble weapons that tested skill and strength."

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Indeed. Something has been lost in the modern concept of warfare. It does not seem right that some puny man growing soft behind a desk should be able to kill millions simply by making a phone call or pushing a button."

Maika gasped as they moved into the first exhibit hall. It had a display of feudal clothing, examples of everything from the lowliest peasant to imperial robes.

"Oh, these are just beautiful!" she exclaimed as she examined each display.

Sesshomaru followed along at her pace, but his eyes kept drifting to the display he himself had contributed long ago, under a different name. Soon he and Maika came upon the familiar orange and white kimono, protected from curious hands and the elements by thick glass and climate control.

"Now that is just adorable. To think that belonged to a little girl nearly five hundred years ago. I wonder who she was and what she was like. What stories would that kimono have to tell, if it could speak?"

Sesshomaru had moved up to the glass as well, and studied the kimono. He knew what stories it could tell. Of all the tumbles and games and fishing trips. "It would tell of a young girl, who lived the best she could with what life had given her. I think she would have smiled and played and cried and laughed just like any other child," Sesshomaru said softly, remembering each of the instances.

Sometimes he wished he had not donated the clothing, but the memories had been too painful back then. But he could not bear to let them ruin either, so he had given them away where they would be protected and appreciated. A light touch on his shoulder drew him from his thoughts. Maika was pointing at an even smaller brown robe on display beside the kimono.

"I guess that must have belonged to a midget," she said with a giggle. Sesshomaru smiled and said, "You are probably right."

The next exhibit showed the everyday life of feudal aristocracy. There also was a dimly lit display case with several ancient and worn documents ranging from lists of household supply orders to battle plans that would have been sent out to the generals in the field. Sesshomaru pored over these with intense curiosity. It rarely occurred to him that humans also waged wars and, well, had any type of real society back in that era, and he found their attempts at it rather interesting now.

Maika wandered over to a display on how food was prepared, while Sesshomaru scanned the documents, curious to see if humans recorded any of the youkai affairs. He noticed a new document had been added and moved to read it. His eyes widened at a very familiar handwriting and an even more familiar seal at the bottom:

_I take it, by the lack of your annoying presence or any form of communication, that the seal has not yet been lifted from my brother. Your persistence in evading my inquiry into the matter irks me, and my patience wanes. I demand to know the name of who is responsible for this disgrace to my kin, and should you fail to answer my questions, I shall see to it that you will not survive to fail in any other matter. Furthermore, my brother's body is not to be desecrated in any way, and I am to be informed immediately of any attempt to approach him._

_I will be seeing you soon, though whether you survive the encounter is entirely up to you._

Sesshomaru stopped reading, and tried to suppress a growl as he thought, _That's where that letter went! And how the HELL did it get into a museum display?_

He had assumed Jaken had lost that letter nearly five hundred and fifty years ago, which apparently was true, but how had it ended up in a human museum along with petty human documents? If Jaken's body had not been buried, he would have revived the old toad just to punish him. Such evidence of his having concerned himself with Inuyasha even before making amends was not something he needed in the open, much less on display for the world to read.

Without thinking, he summoned his dokkaso to retrieve the letter or destroy it. It would never do for Inuyasha or the miko to discover it, which both could easily do as they had access to this time. Just as he was about to melt away the glass casing, Maika stepped up and put a hand on his arm. Instantly, he stopped his poison and lowered his hand.

She smiled up at him and said, "I think I saw some weapons over in the next room. Let's go look in there now."

Sesshomaru relaxed into her touch and allowed himself to be led out. The museum would be closing soon anyways. He would have plenty of time to destroy it later. Besides, it wasn't very often he was able to be with a beautiful woman who seemed to appreciate a blade as much as he did. Perhaps he should show her Tenseiga? That sword had no equal, other than the Tetsusaiga. He knew Maika would properly appreciate it. After all, it was a youkai weapon, not some crude human imitation.

Sesshomaru was impressed with what she knew about weapons, though. Not even youkai women these days seemed to retain so much knowledge of the past ways. He listened attentively to what she told him and was doubly impressed by her lack of hesitation to openly ask when there was a gap or lack in her own knowledge.

Both were surprised when the guard came through warning them that it was fifteen minutes until closing time. Maika gasped and looked down at her watch.

"Oh my, what do you know, it really is getting late. I wish we didn't have to go yet, though. This place is so relaxing. And it would be even better if they let us handle the weapons."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed.

Maika turned to look up at him, her ruby lips lifted in a pout. "Couldn't the great Daiginkeiko Reizo stop time as well as he does traffic?" she pleaded in a coy voice.

Sesshomaru released a throaty chuckle and took her hand into his, pressing it softly against his lips as he whispered in a low growl, "No, but there are a great many other things of value that I can do."

He hid a smile as he felt a shiver run through her at his words.

"And I have one last thing you might like to see before we call it a night."

Maika moved closer to him as he led her towards the exit. "Hmmmm," she said, "You are one interesting man, Mr. Daiginkeiko."

Sesshomaru bent down to her ear and whispered, "As you are an intriguing woman, Maika."

Maika squeezed his hand that had not yet let hers go and said, "Two compliments in one night. You better take it easy, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself."

"Indeed, you should consider yourself fortunate. It is not often that I speak so highly of my employees," Sesshomaru told her as they emerged once again onto the street.

The foot traffic had lessened as the night waxed stronger, and the orange haze of the night lights crept across the sky on the sun's heels. Maika rolled her eyes and replied, "Arrogant much? I swear I've seen peacocks strut less. I just hope you've got some reins on that pride of yours, because you're mine on fair day. And you should consider yourself fortunate. It is not often that I speak so highly of my employers."

Sesshomaru chuckled softly. "Well, I would hate to hear what you normally say to them, or about me behind my back for that matter."

"I have no complaints about that side of you," she told him, meeting his startled glance with a wink and an obvious appraisal of his backside.

Sesshomaru smirked and glanced very pointedly at her own appealing curves, then said smugly, "Of course you don't."

Maika just snorted. She remained silent until he led her into an office building that was dark except for the guard's station. He waved to the mortal sitting there and led her to an elevator, pushing the button for his office's floor as the panels slid shut.

"So where are we going?" she asked as they stood and watched the light move up the numbers.

"I want to show you a sword you can truly appreciate," he informed her.

The doors slid open and he pulled her out and into the darkened hall.

Maika made an indignant sound and jerked her hand free from his as she said, "Gosh, Mr. Subtle, I don't know what all this banter has led you to believe, but no matter how hot you are, I'm not going to be 'appreciating' your sword on the second date!"

Sesshomaru stared at her in confusion for a moment, before he threw back his head and roared with laughter. Maika put her hands on her hips and glared up at him, her eyes smoldering and her lips bent into a vicious frown.

"And what the hell is so funny? Did you think I was some whore?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and snatched her hand up again, still trying to regain his composure. He led her a little forcefully into his office and turned on the light. Still chuckling, he pointed up at Tenseiga, sitting freshly polished in its case.

Maika's dark eyes widened and her ruby lips formed an "O" as she followed his finger up. A very strong wave of embarrassment flooded her scent and her cheeks tinted a flattering shade of pink as she said, "You have a _sword_."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru told her as he reached up and plucked the sword from its case. It pulsed low once and Sesshomaru snarled at it in warning. He was just glad that with her mortal ears she would not have noticed anything.

Turning to her with it balanced in his palms, he smirked and said, "I, too, refrain from having my 'sword' admired on a second date. However, with this sword I am willing to make an exception for you. It was given to me by my father and has been with our family for a while."

Maika's eyes widened and he could clearly see the awe in them. Yes, of course she would be amazed by this weapon after having only seen human blades. It was just too bad she would not truly realize what a marvelous fang it was. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snort. She likely thought it was made by human hands. As if humans could create something like Tenseiga.

Sesshomaru drew the familiar object from its sheath, nodding in satisfaction as it slid free with a near musical resonance. Maika gasped and her mouth opened.

"That is gorgeous. And in almost perfect condition." She extended a hand towards it, as though longing to hold it herself, then asked, "May I?"

Sesshomaru nodded and gently released it to her, sending the sword a mental warning against any unruliness while the girl held it. Maika lifted it with a practiced grip and felt its weight and balance.

"Wow, just imagine how many people were killed by this sword," she said aloud.

"That sword does not kill," Sesshomaru explained before thinking.

Maika looked up at him sharply and said, "Doesn't kill?"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and said, "It has been in my family for a long time. Not much killing for swords to do from a display case."

Maika shook her head. "Well, I meant back when it was made."

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she studied the weapon. He was so careful, even now, to keep his face guarded, though he couldn't conceal all of the pride when he spoke of the sword.

_Poor thing, I wonder why he tries so hard to hide all the time? He acts so cool and he scares the heck out of me half the time. Suave and refined, yet at the same time wild and feral. Such an interesting fellow. I wonder if I would get a reaction from him if I told him his precious heirloom is a youkai blade? Poor mortal, he has no idea of the immense power and value this sword truly has._

Maika handed him the sword and rubbed her fingers together. They still tingled from contact with the demonic aura of the sword. He carefully slid it into the sheath and stretched up to put it back into the case. She bit her lip as she followed each of his graceful movements. Damn was he hot. Why, oh, why did someone that hot have to be mortal? This one had the potential to be so much more than a moment of fun, too. She had never connected so well with anyone before. This afternoon had been bliss. Perhaps he could even the one to...

Maika hurriedly forced herself from that line of thought and absently rubbed the back of her shoulder. No, this was just a mortal. He wouldn't even understand much less be able to do anything against... She shuddered at the thought. No one had ever been able to help; most had not survived the attempt in fact. Reizo she cared too much for to involve.

That realization struck her hard. Did she really and truly care for him, a mortal no less? As he turned back to look at her, the emotions that flooded her thundered a yes. She couldn't say she loved him, but there was definitely something beyond lust there. She removed her hand from her shoulder in a pointed motion. Love or not, she still cared enough about him to not entangle him in her past mistakes.

"Thank you, for showing me that. It is the most magnificent sword I've ever seen," she told him lightly.

He smiled at her. "I thought you would appreciate it. Come, I shall walk you home now."

Maika accepted the extended hand with a smile. The contact always sent tingles through her and made her heart flutter wildly in her chest. Reizo glared at the guard as they walked past, which made Maika smile. She hoped the mortal had enough sense not to gossip about Reizo Daiginkeiko. After all, he had told her himself that her predecessor had lost her position for a loose tongue. When the man blanched, she figured that he did. Or at least had the sense to know the danger. Whether he heeded it or not, well, it was his job.

They continued mostly in silence on the way to her apartment, each wrapped up in their own thoughts, which centered mostly on the person beside them. Maika paused when they reached the foot of the stairs again and looked up at Reizo. His face was so pristine and perfect, a pale, angelic visage wreathed in the midnight halo of his hair. She felt the sudden urge to touch it, but shrank back from the thought, feeling like one low and unworthy in the presence of this celestial being on earth, like her touch might sully that perfection. She couldn't believe she had had the nerve to place her lips on that face before.

He looked down at her with an intensity that was frightening, yet made him seem so vulnerable at the same time. That anything could have so much of his focus was amazing, yet the fact that it was her, left her breathless and scarcely able to stand. She had almost forgotten that their hands were still connected until he released her hand and slid his own up her arm until it came to rest on her cheek.

His touch was paralyzing, yet it set her body on fire. He slid his thumb along her jaw and ran it over her lips. Her breath hitched and she parted her lips in surprise. Try as she might, she could not look away from his gaze. She knew he was seeing her, seeing her soul bared. Then in one smooth motion, he bent forward and his lips pressed against hers. A million thoughts exploded in her mind at once, then dissolved and melted to nothing in the heat of his presence.

Her hands moved of their own accord up his chest and around his neck, where her daring fingers entangled themselves in his silky hair. His other hand moved up to cup her face, his thumbs massaging her lobes, and they deepened the kiss. For a moment they lived in that contact, reveling in the fire that pulsed through their veins. And then their minds revived and threw up caution flags.

Both broke apart suddenly, still panting and flushed. They stared at one another, like wild animals faced with something unknown and frightening, as they hurriedly gathered their wits.

"Thank you, Reizo, for walking me home again. This was a wonderful evening," Maika told him, forcing a casual smirk onto her still throbbing lips.

Reizo, composed once again, replied, "No, thank you for a most interesting evening, Maika."

He turned to leave when Maika remembered the hat she had gotten for him. "Oh, Reizo," she called out to him, blinking in shock when he was at the foot of her stair again. She didn't even remember seeing him turn around.

"Maika?" his rich voice questioned. She shivered slightly before she got a good grip on herself.

"Your hat," she said holding up the large, purple, feather-trimmed Western monstrosity.

He grimaced and arched an eyebrow at it.

She frowned right back and extended it to him. "Either you take it home now, or I'll make you wear it at the fair all day," she threatened.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't."

She arched her own eyebrow in reply.

Reizo looked from her to the hat, then in a flash his lips brushed hers in a brief, chaste kiss. Maika's eyes closed and she struggled not to be the one to deepen it. Then just as suddenly, his warmth was gone. She opened her eyes to find him several feet away with the hat dangling from his hand.

"I shall see you in the morning, Maika. Sleep well," he told her, then he walked away, at his own leisurely pace.

She watched until he had passed the end of the block, then she practically flew upstairs to her apartment. Once inside, she giggled like a school girl and said, "He kissed me! And is he one hell of a kisser!"

She sighed and threw herself onto the couch. "Maika, girl, I think you're falling for a mortal."

Giggling yet again, she rolled over to her back and hugged a pillow to her chest. "I can't believe he kissed me!"

A powerful surge of youkai energy rolled through the area so suddenly it sent Maika tumbling off the couch in surprise. In a flash she was at the window, searching for the source. She had not even been aware there were still youkai that powerful alive. It had to be a daiyoukai to radiate that much power at rest. She shivered to think of what it would feel like when he was enraged.

_How do you know it's a he?_ she asked herself.

Maika rolled her eyes and scanned the area for any sign of the mysterious youkai. She thought for a minute that she saw a flash of something white on the roof of a far off building, but it could have been anything. She had a feeling that if this guy didn't want to be seen, he wouldn't be. Returning to her couch, she removed her concealment charm and turned her thoughts back to the smoldering kiss and her arrogant boss who gave it to her. This could hardly be considered ethical as far as work was concerned. But she could always find another job.

"Now speaking of power, if that man were a youkai, he'd be a daiyoukai for sure," she told herself.

_But what if that was him? Who's to say he's not a youkai disguising himself with a charm like your own?_ her thoughts replied.

"Hmph, I'm not that lucky," she argued.

_And is it really so bad if he isn't a youkai? You can't say today hasn't been one of the best in your life_.

Maika had no response to herself on that one, and chose to ignore it for now. Breaking out into giggles once more, she said, "Oh gosh, he kissed me!"

Hoping she'd gotten all trace of teenage hormones out of her system, she decided she needed to clear her head some before trying to sleep. Maika returned to the window, her keys in hand. Taking up the long, slender keychain that dangled from the few keys she had to carry, she tapped it to her chin as she looked out at the street. She didn't see anyone about, or anyone in any of the neighboring windows. Stepping up onto the sill, Maika reached up and plucked a small feather that she wore tucked into her hair. She tossed it out, filling it with her own power as it grew and rose up into the air on a strong wind. She knelt on top of it, staring at the stars that grew visible as she flew up and above the range of the city lights.

She closed her eyes as the winds swirled about her. She inhaled deeply. _Ahhhh, freedom. The wind should always be free._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sesshomaru glared down at the hat Maika had forced onto him, willing it to change its hideous color and style into something remotely less repulsive. He drew his dokkaso to his claws at its blatant refusal to comply, but let it slip away with a sigh. Damn woman, he couldn't bring himself to destroy the awful thing. How she managed to gain such a hold over him he would never know.

The firm sweetness of her lips came to his mind and he growled at the very unlordly thoughts the image kindled. He could still taste her and her scent permeated the air around him, infused into his clothing, skin and hair, mingling with his own to create an intoxicating aroma that had his innermost base youkai desires testing his steadily failing restraints. He needed some kind, any kind, of distraction to keep his mind from wandering where it shouldn't. He had not waited over five hundred years to just throw himself on the first woman that had actually caught his eye since Kagura.

Fortune, it seemed, was smiling on the youkai lord that evening. Or else misfortune had its eye on the little snake youkai lurking in the alley just ahead. It was not wearing any type of concealment charm, relying on its own abilities to blend in with the surrounding area as it lay in wait for something weak to pass by. It's second mistake was confusing the disguised Sesshomaru for that weak something. One minute the snake was crouched behind a garbage bin watching the young human approach; the next it was knocked on its back by a tremendous surge of youki and a snarling, golden-eyed, white-haired streak had clawed its body into mincemeat.

Sesshomaru stared blankly down at the lesser creature, flicking the blood from his claws in distain. _Pathetic. It was not even a challenge for this Sesshomaru. I had hoped for a little more of a defense._

He sighed inaudibly and walked deeper into the alley, having no real desire to reactivate the charm. He needed to work off some stress and these days the number of annoying lesser youkai to sharpen his claws on had diminished. He thought back to his letter that had found its way into the museum. He did have that one last task that needed to be done, and though he usually delegated that to his underlings, this evening he thought he could use a little hands-on work.

Effortlessly, he sprang up into the air, landing atop the building, then using his youkai speed, launched himself into the night in the direction of the museum. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of the wind tugging at his long mane as though trying to catch him. The other youkai in the area jolted with fear and trepidation as he passed. His own power level was a rare phenomenon back in the feudal era, and nowadays he had become a mere legend even among youkai. This made Sesshomaru smile and he flared his aura just to rattle them further. It was good to remind them every now and then of just who still held the true authority and power.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, Inuyasha or any of those wonderful characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 8 **_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Last time:

_Effortlessly, he sprang up into the air, landing atop the building, then using his youkai speed, launched himself into the night in the direction of the museum. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of the wind tugging at his long mane as though trying to catch him. The other youkai in the area jolted with fear and trepidation as he passed. His own power level was a rare phenomenon back in the feudal era, and nowadays he had become a mere legend even among youkai. This made Sesshomaru smile and he flared his aura just to rattle them further. It was good to remind them every now and then of just who still held the true authority and power._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maika woke in the morning when the alarm in her bedroom roared to life. Startled, she instinctively flicked open the keychain that had remained in her grasp throughout the night to reveal an ornate fan, and swept it in the direction of the offending sound. She blinked her eyes to clear her vision and extended her senses, feeling for the intruder. All she heard was the ominous sound of something slicing through wood, paneling and plastic, then a final mournful wail from her alarm.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed as she leapt up from her couch to ascertain the damage, now fully awake. Flicking her fan closed, Maika rolled her eyes at the splintered remains of her bedroom door and hopped over it to find her alarm clock, as well as the dresser it had been sitting on, in ruins.

"Great, just great!" she snapped, throwing her hands up in the air and storming over to her bathroom. "Another deposit gone!"

She tore out of last night's clothes and tossed her keys down beside the sink. When would she learn not to just pass out on the couch? Especially when she had her fan still in her hand? Her flight last night had been exhilarating but exhausting, leaving her barely enough energy to crawl back through the window. She actually didn't remember making it that far.

The cool water improved her mood somewhat as did memories from the rest of last night's activities. The thought of Reizo put a smile on her face, and she returned her rather drab gray skirt and jacket in exchange for a much more feminine lavender and white one. She hurriedly got herself a bowl of cold rice and flipped on the news as she sat and ate it. She watched only half interested until she saw a report on an apparent break-in at the very museum she and Reizo had visited last night.

"We are not quite sure what the motive was," a representative of the museum was telling the reporter. "Nothing of value appears to have been taken or damaged, though we are still searching each display and our storage facilities. All we have found so far is a set of five small holes in the case that housed some random samples of feudal documents. And only one of those, a letter that had not yet been closely studied, is missing. It is a puzzling case because the missing item could not possibly have been removed from the case. It just seems to have vanished."

Maika shook her head and tossed her empty bowl into the sink. "It's so odd to hear about that place on the news right after visiting."

She glanced at the clock and winced. Today would be pushing it. Hurriedly, Maika applied her make up, twisted her hair up and activated her concealment charm. She did not want to be late today! She could already hear Reizo's smug remarks, "Hmmm, I did not realize I would be so much for you to handle. I shall have to bring you home earlier from now on, if I want you to arrive to work on time."

She shivered a little and used her manipulation of the wind to make the people ahead of her move faster. As sexy as his arrogance was, it was even more of a turn on to see him rattled. And to do that she needed to be on time with her wits at their sharpest.

Maika quickly entered and made her way over to the front desk. She tossed her purse into the usual drawer and flipped through the work already set out for her to do. The folders she tossed with a sigh into a pile at the corner, then reached down to flip the switch on her computer. She finished straightening and organizing, ignoring the various beeps and hums of the computer waking up.

A moment later she turned to her computer and was about to enter the password, when she noticed a small box sitting on the keys. She lifted it and read the small note attached to the top that simply said, "Maika." No name of a sender or any indication of why it was there, though she had a good guess as to the tall, handsome man who had put it there.

The front doors opened and Maika glanced up. Speaking of the devil, he glided in looking every bit as perfect and untouchable as he had last night, his long black hair tied back and his suit spotless and wrinkle free. His eyes snapped to hers immediately, and though his features remained frozen and cool, his gaze was warm and happy. Maika lifted the box in her fingers and arched an eyebrow at him. His lips quirked up into the ghost of a smile and he inclined his head towards her as he passed.

Maika watched until he had vanished down the hall, then curiously regarded her gift. What could he have possibly gotten for her? After that hideous hat she'd forced on him, she was almost afraid to find out. She shuddered to think what horrible item he could have found to top that.

Her fingers lifted the top and nearly dropped the box in surprise. Inside was the most exquisite set of earrings, almost the exact shade of red as the lipstick she wore. She laughed aloud. This was nothing like she had expected. Then the thought struck her that maybe he considered these as repulsive as that hat. No, that couldn't be. These were just too beautiful.

_Why that pompous ass! Acting like he's so heartless. _She blushed as she thought. _This shows just how observant he really is to have noticed what colors I like to wear. _

When he passed back by her desk on his way out, Maika called out, "You don't think these will buy my affection, do you, Mr. Daiginkeiko?"

She smirked playfully at him as he paused and turned to face her. He moved over to the desk and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at her.

"Do you think I would do such a thing as buy affection?" he questioned smoothly, his face blank, but his voice light.

Maika leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, fully noting the way his eyes followed her every move. She fanned herself with a folder, then tapped it to her chin. "Well, I can hardly say I know you well enough to say for certain, Mr. Daiginkeiko."

He actually smiled at that and replied, "Perhaps, then, that is something we shall have to remedy."

She winked at him and answered, "I suppose I could clear off some time on my schedule."

Reizo merely nodded as though this were obvious and started back towards the front doors. He paused, though, halfway to them, and added, "It was simply a token of my appreciation."

Maika blinked, too busy watching his graceful movements to think lucidly for the moment.

"The earrings," he clarified. "They are a token of my appreciation for your having lasted this long at your job with me as your employer. It is an amazing feat I must commend you for."

She grinned broadly at that and said, "I know, normally by this point I'd have fired such an obnoxious employer. But you've grown on me."

He gave her a genuine smile that made her knees feel weak and said, "As you have on me. Good day, Maika."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it! Why won't it just die?" Inuyasha growled as he landed after launching his second Kaze no Kizu.

Kagome sighed and pointed at the hideous demon's scaly neck. "Because it has two jewel shards! There, on its neck. Now hurry up and kill it, will you?"

The miko wanted to stomp her foot in frustration. Typical, this was so typical of Inuyasha to interfere with her plans. Granted, perhaps it hadn't been wholly Inuyasha's fault that a youkai on a shard-induced rampage had targeted their group. She picked at her bow as she watch the hanyou's graceful movements. It was not like he was the one who had broken and scattered the jewel. Or carried around a nice little bottle of them around his neck that functioned rather like a giant, flashing, neon "kick me" sign.

But Kagome preferred not to consider such minor details as those. Inuyasha never wanted her to go back to her own time when she wanted or needed, so logically this was just another delay tactic on his part. She sucked in a sharp breath between her teeth as Inuyasha's blow fell short and he ended up crashing through a number of very innocent trees. Honestly, sometimes youkai were just as bad for the environment as big corporations in her own time.

"Really, guys, this has taken long enough," Kagome muttered as she noched her own arrow and filled it with her miko powers and a good deal of her frustration as well.

"HIT THE MARK!" she shouted as she loosed it. There was a pleasant twang from the vibrating string and the satisfying thunk of her arrow embedding in flesh. In a flash of pink light and ash, the youkai vanished, leaving the two tainted shards to fall harmlessly to earth.

Kagome nodded curtly, ran over to pick up the shards and put them into the bottle. Retrieving her pack from where it had fallen, she turned to her now slack-jawed companions and said, "Well, let's get going."

Sango and Miroku exchanged bewildered looks and then glanced over at Inuyasha, who had yet to climb out of his new pile of firewood. He just blinked after her, a vague smile playing about his lips.

"Finally! You other humans need to take a page from Kagome's book. We'd have the jewel completed now, if you'd keep going like that instead of whining about rest and sleep," Inuyasha informed them, and he sheathed the Tetsusaiga to follow her.

Miroku and Sango exchanged another glance, and then Miroku asked softly, "Do you suppose he'll be so happy once he remembers that we're heading on our way back to Kaede's and not out on Naraku's trail?"

Sango chuckled and said, "Well, I'm not going to be the one to tell him. I think I'm as eager as Kagome for a rest, and once he remembers our destination, he'll probably throw a big fit and make us delay a week out of spite."

Kagome marched on ahead of the others, blissfully unaware of their varied emotional states. She had two days to get back to the well and convince Inuyasha to go with her to watch the solar eclipse. So far it was going great. They would be back by tomorrow, barring any further delays, and that would leave her a good day to convince him he had to come along. She wished all her friends could come too, but was looking forward to some time with just her and Inuyasha. Perhaps she could even get him to give a repeat of that kiss.

Kagome closed her eyes at the pleasant memory. Oh, yes, he would definitely be going back with her even if she had to sit him into the well to do it. He could use a real break as much as the rest of them, if not more, and she was determined to give it to him.

That night around the campfire, Inuyasha was still grumbling about having to go back and Kagome's enthusiasm for that rather than the jewel hunt. The others tuned it out, though, knowing it would change nothing and ultimately put the hanyou in a better mood in the morning.

"Oie, Kagome, when will the ramen be ready?" he barked out sullenly.

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes and said, "We're out. That's part of the reason I was in such a hurry to get back. I need to stock up on it."

"What! How can you be out?" Inuyasha exclaimed, jumping up to go through her bag to see for himself. "You were there just a week ago, you should have brought plenty for a whole month!"

Kagome sat back on her heels and watched him. "Maybe it seems to run out so fast because a certain hanyou eats it up like a pig!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha sniffed after he had determined that there was indeed not a single package of ramen left. "Well, you're only going for a day. Just to get supplies and then you're coming right back."

He crossed his arms and legs as though battening down for a violent storm. To everyone's surprise, Kagome clapped her hands together and said, "Okay! And you can come with me, too. Just to make sure I come back in a day."

Inuyasha opened his mouth, prepared to argue, but had to shut it again. This was rather unexpected. His ears twitched and finally he managed a haughty, "Damn right, wench. I'll make sure you come back in a day."

He didn't notice the smile Kagome hid as she went back to adding wood to the fire, but Miroku and Sango and Shippo did. They were very curious as to what Kagome had planned for Inuyasha, but knew they'd have to wait to find out.

"So, a solar eclipse, huh?" Miroku said.

He, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Kaede were all seated inside Kaede's hut as they waited for Inuyasha to finish his usual rounds of the forest. It had provided them the perfect opportunity to ask Kagome about her giving in to Inuyasha so easily, and the girl had been more than willing to explain.

"Yes, they're going to have a sort of festival party tomorrow and I really wanted to take Inuyasha to see it. I'll probably never have another chance to watch it, so I wanted to take advantage now," Kagome explained.

"Are ye certain ye wish the hanyou to accompany you during such an occasion?" Kaede asked solemnly, poking her fire as she spoke.

The others looked at her and Kagome blushed. "Well, I mean, I know he still cares about Kikyou, but I really would like to have some time with just me and him."

"No, child, I speak not of him as your companion, but of what he is," Kaede clarified. "Hanyous are quite affected by the cycles of the moon, as ye are well aware. This day, where the moon overpowers the sun, strikes me as a time that would also have a strong affect on a hanyou. And seeing as how I have not heard of such an event, there is no precedent on exactly how Inuyasha's blood will be affected."

"So, are you saying this could affect Inuyasha physically, like the night of the new moon?" Sango asked.

Kaede nodded. "But that would not be so bad; he is harmless as a human, albeit rather obnoxious and moody. No, what worries me is the chance of the opposite occurring."

"You mean him turning full demon," Miroku added, gripping his staff as he thought.

Kagome looked down at her hands. She did not wish to endanger him, but it couldn't really be that bad, could it? "It will only last for a few minutes at most. I really don't think it could affect him so strongly."

"I suppose it doesn't sound so bad, if it will only last for a short while," Miroku put in, his hand on his chin. "And you do have those beads of subjugation, just in case."

"Kagome, I know you want him to go, but if this might affect him in some way, I think he has a right to know before just jumping in the well with you," Sango pointed out.

Kagome sighed and said, "I know. I'll tell him, when he gets back."

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked, brushing aside the hanging mat and throwing himself down on Kaede's floor.

The others looked from Kagome to Kaede, then back at him. Inuyasha glanced over at Kaede. "What's going on, old woman?"

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude," Kagome scolded. "And I was just telling them that tomorrow is going to be a solar eclipse in my time, with a festival to watch it and everything, but Kaede was concerned about how something like that could affect your blood."

Inuyasha lifted his eyebrows. "How a who will affect my what?"

Miroku snickered, and Sango elbowed him.

"A solar eclipse, when the moon blocks out the sun for a few minutes, making the day dark. How that will affect your blood with you being a hanyou," Kagome explained. "Kaede thinks there might be a risk of you reverting to either your human or your demon forms if you go with me tomorrow."

"Keh, is that all?" Inuyasha scoffed. "You had me worried it was something serious. You think I'm worried about a little thing like the weird things the moon and stars do."

"The sun, not stars," Miroku pointed out, and received a glare from Inuyasha for his efforts.

"Keh, either way, I'm not scared of some lights in the sky, old hag."

Kaede rolled her eye skyward as if pleading some deity for patience. "I did not say ye were afraid, Inuyasha. I simply thought it best ye be cautioned before venturing into the strange time Kagome is from."

Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly. "It's not strange," she muttered quietly, but only Inuyasha could have heard and he wasn't paying attention.

"You all thought I'd be afraid? I'm not backing down from anything! I told Kagome I'd go with her and I'll make sure she gets back here in a day like she promised."

Kagome blushed and looked up at him from beneath the fringe of her eyelashes. "Inuyasha, you really want to be with me that much?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to deny it, but after a furious glare from Sango and a frantic warning from Miroku, he settled on his trademark, "Keh!"

Kagome frowned. "I'm glad that you want to go, but now what Kaede says has me worried. What if something happens to you? I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt. Maybe I'll just go by myself."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, his ears twitching in irritation, and shook his fist at Kagome. "Oh, I don't think so, wench! You're just trying to get me to stay behind so you can end up wasting a week in your time. I don't think so. I'm going with you and that's final."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, yeah, Inuyasha, you saw through my master plot."

Apparently, Inuyasha missed the sarcasm. He just sat back, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Kaede sighed loudly and muttered, "Ye young people will be the death of me."

The next morning, Kagome was up at dawn. She was excited and, thanks to Kaede, a little nervous. Perhaps a normal solar eclipse would not effect him, but what if the time travel had some influence too, making him more susceptible to the effects? Kagome thought about telling him she had changed her mind and not going back until tomorrow, but Inuyasha was waiting for her, her backpack in hand when she emerged from Kaede's hut. He stood there with her bag slung over his shoulder, his hair flecked with gold from the glow of the rising sun. Her heart fluttered at the sight. He was gorgeous.

"C'mon, Kagome. You've got one day, no arguments," he told her gruffly.

Kagome started from her daze and ran up to him. "Okay, one day no arguments."

Together they walked towards the well. When they reached the familiar wooden structure, Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist and jumped them both inside.

The familiar blue light flooded over them both and slowed their rapid decent to a gentle floating. It was a good thing too, because as soon as the light cleared to reveal the bottom of the well Inuyasha released her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she scrambled to keep on her feet. She turned to gripe at Inuyasha, but all words stuck in her mouth and blocked the ones after.

Her hanyou stood with two thick handfuls of jet black hair lifted in front of his face. His doggy ears were gone, replaced by rounded, human ears and his now dark eyes were wide with shock. His expression was one that reminded Kagome of the moment she had announced they were out of ramen, and Kagome was hard-pressed not to laugh outright.

He dropped his gaze back to his hair and shook it in his fists. "Wha...what happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No, sadly I own neither Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, but if Rumiko ever gets tired of them...

Chapter Nine

Last time:

_The familiar blue light flooded over them both and slowed their rapid decent to a gentle floating. It was a good thing too, because as soon as the light cleared to reveal the bottom of the well Inuyasha released her._

_"Hey!" she exclaimed as she scrambled to keep on her feet. She turned to gripe at Inuyasha, but all words stuck in her mouth and blocked the ones after. _

_Her hanyou stood with two thick handfuls of jet black hair lifted in front of his face. His doggy ears were gone, replaced by rounded, human ears and his now dark eyes were wide with shock. His expression was one that reminded Kagome of the moment she had announced they were out of ramen, and Kagome was hard-pressed not to laugh outright._

_He dropped his gaze back to his hair and shook it in his fists. "Wha...what happened?" _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'd say you're human. I mean Kaede did warn..." Kagome told him.

"There's no way! It's not the night of the full moon! And it's not that stupid eclipse thing yet!" he shouted at her, moving forward to wave his hair in her face as well. "No way in hell am I staying where I am human! We're going back now."

He turned around and prepared to jump up and pass back through the well, but Kagome launched herself at him, tackling him against the side.

"No, don't!" she cried. "You don't know how the time travel affects this. If you try to go back like this, without letting your blood work itself out in this time, you might be stuck as a human."

Inuyasha froze, almost panting in his anxiety. Kagome smiled at him. "It'll be okay. We can hang out here until your blood fixes itself. Don't worry, my family won't say a thing, and no one else here knows you."

If he still had them, his dog ears would have been folded back in defeat. Kagome clutched his hand and tugged him towards the ladder. "C'mon, I bet we have some ramen inside to eat. After that we can talk some if you want."

Like a lost puppy, Inuyasha allowed himself to be led into her house.

"Hi Inu...what happened to you?" Sota demanded as soon as he noticed his sister and hero had returned.

"Sota, don't be rude. Go wait at the table for breakfast," Mrs. Higurashi instructed, watching until Sota had gone into the dining room. Then she smiled sweetly at them and asked, "Inuyasha, would you like me to heat you up a cup of Ramen?"

Inuyasha barely responded to her mother's greeting. Kagome frowned. She did not want Inuyasha to suffer. She would have to think of stuff to keep his mind off of this for the entire day. Thinking back, she remembered seeing a flyer for a carnival downtown. They could make a day of it. She could take him to the eclipse festival and then they could explore the fair.

Kagome looked back at the wilted hanyou. No one could stay depressed at a fair. She would make sure he had the time of his life today to make up for what happened in crossing through the well.

"Go on, Inuyasha. Go have a seat at the table, and I'll help my mother get breakfast ready," she told him, giving him a gentle nudge in the direction Sota had gone. He complied with no complaint.

"What happened to Inuyasha, dear? He looks miserable," Mrs. Higurashi asked once he was gone.

Kagome started. It was refreshing to hear someone noticing the emotional change before the physical one. "Well, we came to watch the solar eclipse, and Kaede warned us that it might have an affect on Inuyasha's blood, seeing as he's a hanyou. But of course Inuyasha overreacting, thinking we were accusing him of being afraid. So we came, but as soon as we arrived here, he transformed."

Her mother paused slicing the vegetables. "So that is what he looks like in human form?" She grinned at her daughter and started slicing again. "He's a very handsome boy, isn't he?"

Kagome blushed and found the pot of water she was filling to be very interesting for the moment.

"But I take it he does not like these transformations?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Why did he transform so soon, though? The eclipse is not for a while," her mother asked.

Kagome shrugged and bit her lip. "I'm not sure. I thought it would only effect him during the eclipse, but maybe time traveling did something to make him more vulnerable to it. He wanted to go back, but I wouldn't let him. I was worried it would get worse to involve more time travel before his blood works itself out."

Her mother smiled at her and handed her the plate she had just prepared. "That's good of you to be so thoughtful. Try to make him feel as at home as possible."

Kagome grinned as she thought of her plans for the day. "Oh, don't worry, Mom. I will."

After eating, Kagome ran upstairs to get ready, with Inuyasha trudging along behind her. She hummed excitedly as she rifled through the clothes in her closet. She glanced back at Inuyasha who had taken up a place on her bed to mope, then returned to her search with a mischievous smile. She found a couple of dresses then jerked them out.

"Okay, you wait right there, Inuyasha. I'm gonna change and be right back out, then we can go. I bet you're glad you won't have to wear that baseball cap this time," she called out as she ran into her bathroom and shut the door.

Inuyasha grumbled, "Keh! Like I'm going out anywhere like this."

Kagome rolled her eyes and held her dress up in front of herself, looking at it in the mirror. She couldn't decide between the pale yellow or the navy with light blue flowers embroidered on it. The yellow looked very nice, but it was a tad too short for running around at the solar eclipse viewing and then the fair. The navy one complemented her skin tone and accentuated her curves.

_Hah! Let's see Inuyasha sulk with me wearing this_, she thought proudly to herself. Kagome gave her appearance one last check, combed her hair with her fingers, then emerged calmly from the bathroom.

Inuyasha wanted to growl in irritation. With his diminished senses he had not been able to follow her progress in the bathroom and had been steadily loosing patience. He gripped Tetsusaiga tightly, but that, too, only served to fuel his anger as he could not tap into its demonic power or even grip it with the proper strength. Oh how he hated turning human, and it was even worse to be forced into it when he wasn't supposed to be. Each and every emotion crashed down on him a hundred fold, and he felt raw and exposed as though he'd been dropped naked, blind and beaten into the middle of a village.

"About time, wench. I thought I was going to have to..."

All these sentiments had needed an outlet and Kagome was the perfect target. But when he turned his head to glare at her, he suddenly lost his train of thought, the rest of his sentence derailing right alongside it. One very powerful emotion surged to the front and fought back the others: lust.

_When did Kagome get an outfit like that? And why was she wearing it now?_ These thoughts compounded his enhanced insecurities and doubts. Instantly an eager young boy and a suave gentleman came to mind and clouded his thoughts with rage.

She coughed slightly as though trying gain his attention, and Inuyasha realized suddenly that he had been staring at her. Flushing, he turned away quickly and crossed his arms over his chest as though that would conceal his embarrassment. His jealousy reared up, though, and demanded an answer for her sudden change in appearance. Who was she trying to impress? If it were one of those other males, he would tear them apart with his dull, human nails and then shove Tetsusaiga up the first available orifice.

"So, um, where are you going? On one of your date things?" he demanded, trying his best to sound nonchalant and uncaring. He had remembered her mentioning dates before. His heart wilted, almost sorry he had asked. What if that was why she had wanted to come back?

_Then why did she say it was okay for you to come with her, too, baka? She would have just sat you if she wanted to see some other male._

"Yes," she replied. Inuyasha winced in pain and anger, unsure of what to do about either. He had come here only to be turned human and then be forced to watch as Kagome courted another male.

He looked down at his hands, trying so hard not to let his disappointment, his anger, his confusion show on his face. Suddenly a soft hand was touching his and another cupped his cheek.

"Why do you think I wanted you to come with me?" she asked softly, forcing him to look her in the eye. He nearly whimpered as he saw the love and compassion in her eyes. How he wanted that for himself!

"I wanted you to accompany me, on a date if you will. I wanted us to spend time together, just the two of us."

Inuyasha prayed his weakened ears had heard correctly. She wanted him?

"So you're not going to meet with Hojo or that gentleman?" he questioned, just to make sure he had not misunderstood.

Kagome inhaled sharply, as though she wanted to say something, but bit it back. She smiled at him and said, "Of course not. A solar eclipse is a rare thing, and I wanted to enjoy it with you. Not anyone else. Now come on. We'll see if my mom has some clothes you can wear. The rest of you blends in for once, you might as well try out some clothing too. You can forget all about hanyous and youkai today, and just focus on enjoying yourself."

Inuyasha let himself be led across the hall and into her mother's bedroom. "Mom! We need to find something for Inuyasha to wear," Kagome shouted out.

"I'm right here, Kagome," her mother scolded, stripping rubber gloves from her hands as she emerged from the bathroom and walked into her bedroom.

"Ah, so you two are going out to enjoy the solar eclipse today?" her mother said as her eyes strayed over Kagome's outfit.

Kagome nodded. "Oh yes, and I thought afterwards we might go check out the carnival that's in town."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at them both as she moved past them and knelt beside a large chest that stood in the corner. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. We'll find something for you to wear, too. This is where I keep my husband's old clothes," she explained as she opened the lid and motioned for them to move closer.

Inuyasha squirmed, unused to anyone, especially women, making a fuss over dressing him. His firerat was perfectly fine. He didn't see any need to change it. Though, it would be rather nice to fit in for once. To get the chance to walk down the street beside Kagome without risking embarrassing her by letting his ears show. No, Kagome didn't really seemed embarrassed by him, she just seemed eager to keep him secret, hidden...protected maybe? Was her overreaction not a result of being ashamed of him, but being worried for him? Keh, he could take care of himself. However, it made him feel rather hot and excited inside to think that Kagome worried about him.

Inuyasha glanced over at her as she and her mother sorted through an odd assortment of fabrics. Kagome's face was slightly flushed in excitement and her eyes sparkled with that seemingly boundless joy and life that made her stand out so, back in his era. She caught him looking and flashed him a dazzling smile that left him near breathless. How had he ended up with someone as wonderful as her?

Inuyasha fought back a frown as he looked back at the clothing they were laying out for him. He fingered a strange blue fabric that felt as course as that of her pack. No way would he wear that, but there had to be something comfortable. He was determined to at least do this little bit to show his appreciation to the girl that brought him so much peace and happiness.

Twenty minutes and several curse words later, Inuyasha was dressed in a modern hakama and his firerat. He had refused to give up the familiar comfort, but he had made a concession about the hakama. These weren't red, but a dark black which Kagome's mother had said would lessen the intensity of the firerat, whatever that meant. Inuyasha didn't really care to know either since this seemed to please Kagome.

"My, don't you look handsome. Okay, now to see if any of these shoes fit," Mrs. Higurashi told him. Inuyasha had balked at that. No way in hell, or any other place or time for that matter, would he wear something so confining on his feet.

Both Kagome and her mother had fought him over that, even trying to convince him to wear sandals at least, but in the end Kagome had almost sat him before they finally just gave up and let him go barefoot. He flashed them a triumphant smirk, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

Neither of them even bothered to ask him to leave Tetsusaiga behind, but he felt the need to remind them that should they ask, well, that it would be wiser not to ask.

Mrs. Higurashi gave them both hugs and slipped some money to Kagome as they finally headed out the door. Inuyasha fidgeted a little uncomfortably and glanced at his hat, still hanging from its usual place. He glanced down at his black hair, knowing he didn't need it today, but feeling a little exposed and uncertain without it. Not that he ever really wanted to wear the thing, but, well, not needing it made him actually kind of miss it.

Kagome must have sensed some distress from him, because she took his hand and squeezed it for reassurance, then led him out of her house and out of the shrine.

"Don't worry. It's just about you and me today. We'll have some fun, relax, and then, when you're back to normal, we can head back. Like I said, one day, no arguments," she told him. She turned to smile up at him and added, "But, if you decide you're having fun and want to stay longer, well, as I said, no arguments."

Inuyasha met her gaze and couldn't help the slight quirking at the corner of his lips. The more time he spent with Kagome, the more relaxed he felt. It was nearly impossible to be uptight and on constant vigilance with her smiles and laughter soothing him. Before he knew it, they were at the Tokyo Botanical Gardens, laughing and talking. And neither seemed to care that they had been holding hands the entire time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru didn't sleep at all the night before the day he, Reiku and Maika were supposed to attend the fair. Long ago he had cancelled all his business for the day and left Mrs. Toyosawa very detailed instructions on how to handle any unexpected issues and strict orders that, unless all of Japan were in imminent danger of being decimated (which he would obviously be already well aware of in the unlikelihood of such a thing occurring), he was not to be disturbed. No, he had no anxieties over his business. Could it be that he was nervous about today?

Being honest with himself, he was nervous, but not about all the humiliating things Maika probably had planned for him, rather it was about Reiku. He had had his lawyers working around the clock to iron every wrinkle in the process of him adopting Reiku. Things had gone perfectly; the girl had no other family to protest, and the media had been completely silenced about it, so no fear of her becoming a target for a media frenzy.

Now he was faced with the most difficult part, well, at least for him. He had to ask Reiku if she wanted to be adopted by him. No matter her decision, he would respect it, and he was almost certain she would accept him, yet he could not shake the tiny, gnawing fear of rejection. It was one thing to follow and admire a youkai unwaveringly; it was another to accept one as family, as a father, for the human legal adoption was only that, a legal technicality. Sesshomaru also determined to adopt her in the much more real and permanent youkai manner that would bind her to him as his daughter as much as if she had been born to him.

Back in the feudal era, even if he had been willing, it would not have been an option he would have had with Rin. Adoption in the youkai sense would have made her his heir, and a mere human female could not have handled his title or empire and the violence required to maintain them. However his empire had transformed over time into something that he could safely pass down to Reiku now, if only she were willing.

Sesshomaru paced through his penthouse yet again, then sighed and glanced up at the clock. It was still morning. He was not supposed to meet Reiku and Maika until ten-thirty, then they would head for Okamoto's and then the fair.

He snarled and paced yet again. When should he ask her? He could do it before, but then if she said no, it would be almost too difficult to be around so many loud, annoying humans. And then there was also Maika. They had continued to meet for coffee and talk, even visited the museum again, over the past week, but they had cooled things considerably since that kiss. As much as he was loathe to admit it, the intensity of it had frightened him. And, judging by her more distant, casual behavior, it had also unsettled Maika. They had yet to even kiss chastely since then, and he had only held her hand a time or two.

But he longed to do more, to have a repeat of that soul-shaking kiss. He was hoping that after returning Reiku to the home that evening, he could have some time alone with Maika, but that would not be possible if he waited until after the fair to ask Reiku.

Sesshomaru stopped and ran a hand through his long, white hair. This was ridiculous. He was Lord Sesshomaru, a legend among demons. He would not be cowardly and wavering. He would ask Reiku immediately, and go on no matter her response. Trying to suppress all nervousness, Sesshomaru moved to his closet to dress for the outing. Casual clothing did not really have a place in his vast wardrobe, yet he managed to find a pair of pants and a shirt that did not look forlornly lost without a tie and jacket.

Sesshomaru found a hair-tie and gathered his hair into a top-knot. He frowned at his reflection and how much he resembled his parents with his hair pulled up. With a snort, he pulled it loose again. That was a large factor in why he had always worn it loose; he wished to stand out in his own right, not solely by that of his parents. However, his current style set him apart from them, even with his hair tied up. Sesshomaru slipped the tie into his pocket. He would pull it back later if it became too much of a hassle among the throng of humans.

Activating his charm, Sesshomaru hurriedly left his penthouse. No use stewing until time. Instead, he would slip into his office, just to check and make sure there were no last minute problems with the paperwork of Reiku's adoption or any business matters.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't think you could stay away from the office, even on your day off," a rather influential mortal, whose business often worked in conjunction with his own, teased as Sesshomaru stepped onto the elevator at his office building.

The youkai glared at him and the man grinned. "All work and no play. You're gonna be in your grave by thirty if you keep that up, Daiginkeiko. Mark my words, it's early death for those who never stop to rest."

"I shall keep that in mind," Sesshomaru practically growled at the man. "And perhaps the same could be said of all play and no work?"

He hurriedly escaped as the elevator doors opened, never mind that it was a floor beneath his own, with his nose wrinkled in disgust. That human already reeked of alcohol, and he had had the nerve to tell _him_ how to live a long life.

_In my grave by thirty. This Sesshomaru can scarcely recall when he was just thirty_, Sesshomaru thought scornfully as he swiftly ascended the stairs to his floor.

Mrs. Toyosawa did not seem surprised to see him come in, yet even if she had, he would not have offered an explanation. He did notice her rather critical study of his clothing and made a mental note to actually go back and carry out the threats to the woman that he had made in his previous mental notes. He could not fathom why he had kept her around for as long as he had, but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to be rid of her.

As expected, everything was exactly how he had left it the previous night, and finding nothing that required his attention, wandered back out onto the street. Eight thirty. Sesshomaru glared at his watch and wandered down the street. An eternity later, he glanced back at his watch. Eight thirty-one. Damn, useless human invention! If this morning went by any slower, something was going to die a very painful death. But not before his watch met a very untimely end from his dokkaso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maika was already waiting with Reiku, both laughing and talking excitedly about all there was to do at the fair, when Reizo Daiginkeiko breezed in around ten. To her satisfaction she noticed him admiring her attire, a white dress decorated with brilliant red blossoms she had specially chosen to match the earrings he'd given her. He almost smiled when his eyes reached her ears, apparently pleased to see her wearing his gift. Maika looked at him and tapped her own watch.

"Where's yours?"

A faint flash of surprise flickered over his face, but it vanished with the practiced ease that only Reizo Daiginkeiko could manage. "It has ceased to function, though I have no need of such a thing to make a meeting."

"Well, you might want to find one that works, because it's all well and good to make your meetings, but being on time is also a tiny part of that," Maika told him with a smirk. She could see him trying to hide his confusion and had to fight not to laugh. "We agreed to meet at 9:30, but you don't show up until ten. Tsk, tsk, such tardiness is unbecoming. I would think you were a little afraid to go to the carnival, if I didn't know you better."

Reizo opened his mouth, then closed it, and Maika could almost see the wheels of his mind spinning furiously as he recalled each and every conversation to figure out if he really had mixed up the meeting time. Laughing out loud, she decided she had teased him long enough.

"I'm just kidding, Reizo. I agreed to meet Reiku early so I could help her pick out the perfect outfit for today. The clothes here were so awful, we went shopping instead," Maika explained, tapping her knee with her folded fan keychain. She watched him narrow his eyes, but didn't wait for his return attack.

"Come on, Reiku, honey," she said and pulled Reiku from behind the desk where she had hidden the moment she noticed Mr. Daiginkeiko.

Reizo's eyes widened. Reiku twisted her hands shyly and dug her toe into the ground as she waited for her idol to tell her what he thought. Maika had to admit they'd done well. They found a lovely little dress of a pale orange color decorated with white orange blossoms along the collar and the hem. Reiku wore a pair of comfortable sandals with it and Maika had taken her to get a quick pedicure so that the polish on her toes matched the dress.

Maika had styled the girl's hair herself, deciding that something simple would be best. They combed it into a shining perfection to rival Reizo's and then added an orange headband. Just those few changes made the girl look a year or two older and as mature as her mind seemed to be. Around her neck Reiku wore the shell necklace Reizo had given her.

Maika grew impatient as she watched Reiku waiting for Reizo to say something and said, "Well, what do you..."

But she could not finish her statement when she saw Reizo's eyes. His face was marble, frozen in a mask of indifference, but his eyes shone and glimmered with the building moisture in them. Finally, he blinked them dry and cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful, Reiku. Maika, thank you for taking her out. You shall be compensated. Reiku, before we go, could I have a word in private with you?"

Maika waved her hand and jumped back up to sit on top of the desk, earning an unnoticed glare from her replacement for the day, then said, "Take your time. Tokyo's not going anywhere."

She watched as Reizo led the little girl a short distance away and tapped her fan idly against her chin. He was up to something and naturally Maika was curious. Glancing nonchalantly in the opposite direction, Maika flipped over her fan and waved it lazily across her face. The wind stirred, barely perceptible even to herself, and floated gently towards her, carrying the voices of Reizo and Reiku to her. Technically this could be considered eavesdropping, but well, they should have moved into another room if they hadn't wanted to be overheard. It wasn't her fault she was hot and the wind just happened to obey her and her fan.

"Reiku, how do you like it here?" she heard Reizo ask. His face appeared calm, but Maika could detect a note of nervousness in his voice.

"I love it, Se-Mr. Daiginkeiko. I'm so glad you found me. And thank you so much for taking me to the carnival, and for everything. I was so lonely before I met you." The girl looked down at her hands and whispered. "I don't want to leave you ever. I don't want to be alone again."

Reizo lifted her chin with his finger so she would look him in the eye. "Reiku, I, too, have been lonely for far too long. And I have another favor to ask, and I will protect you and care for you whether you do this for me or not."

Reiku nodded her understanding and waited for him to continue.

"I would like to adopt you into my family, my house, as my daughter and my heir...if this pleases you."

Reizo held his breath, and Maika gasped, nearly falling off the desk in surprise. He wanted to adopt the kid! This was amazing and wonderful. Reizo was such a mystery. Maika smiled. He may be ruthless on the outside and in the business world, but deep on the inside he possessed more love and compassion than she had ever been privy to. Even her own parents had not been what most would call affectionate towards her. She sighed, such was the way of youkai. It was kill or be killed, prove your strength or be left behind. For almost three hundred years now she had lived this sad competition and it was refreshing to find someone above that.

"You, you really want me?" Reiku questioned timidly, drawing Maika from her own thoughts.

"There has never been a question as to that, Reiku. I have feared that you would not desire to be tied to one such as me," he confessed.

"I've already been tied to you. And I don't ever want to lose you. I want to stay with you," she told him, throwing her arms around his legs.

He put a hand on her head.

"Does this mean, you'll be like a father to me?" she questioned timidly, not looking up from his legs.

"No, I _will_ be your father, as you will be my daughter and my heir. Are you certain this is what you want? I will not leave you, even if you decide you do not wish me as a father."

"Yes! Oh, yes!" she cried into his pants. Reizo pulled her off and knelt so she could embrace him properly and he could return it. Maika stifled the "Awwwwww" that lurked in the back of her throat.

"Good, then it shall be done. Come, let us go now. You are still interested in going to the carnival?"

"Yes, Father," she told him shyly, but a faint smile from him assured her that it was acceptable to call him that.

Maika flicked her fan over her face again, redirecting the wind before they returned. She hoped Reizo would spill the beans soon, or she'd be hard-pressed to hide the fact that she'd overheard them.

"Maika! Maika! Guess what!" Reiku called out as they returned to the desk.

_Guess I won't have to wait long after all_, Maika thought wryly.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations, you two," she told them after listening to Reiku's excited, rambling version of the conversation she'd just overheard.

Reizo looked as unmoved and disinterested as before, but there was a light in his eyes that he couldn't cover. He was happy. Maika grinned wickedly at him, though. Now to embarrass him. Oh this day was going to be bliss!

Maika flicked her fan shut and hopped down lightly from the desk. She circled Reizo and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm, is that the best the great Daiginkeiko had lurking in his closet?"

Reiku giggled and Reizo narrowed his eyes. "And what, pray, is wrong with my choice in clothing?" he demanded.

"Now, now, you are the one who agreed that I would be in charge on our little outing today. You agreed to do whatever I said in order to have a great time today," Maika taunted as she eyed him critically.

Reizo remained silent, but she could tell he was seething and she was enjoying every minute of it. He was going to loosen up if it killed him. "I guess it will do. The hair makes up for the stuffiness of the clothes."

"You call my garments 'stuffy'?" he questioned harshly. Maika winked at him. "And my hair is no different than any other day."

"No, but you're wearing it down instead of back. I like it," she informed him. Whirling suddenly, she clapped her hands together and announced. "Okay! Picture time! Reiku."

Sesshomaru had been cringing inwardly throughout this entire proceeding and now he cringed outwardly.

"Oh, yay!" the girl squealed and handed Maika the camera Kagome had given her.

"I must remember to thank Kagome for giving her that," he muttered under his breath.

"Okay, gorgeous! And you too, grumpy! Stand together and let me get a picture of the two of you," Maika ordered, waving at them to move.

Reiku complied with a smile while Sesshomaru glared at Maika, blank faced.

Maika snapped the picture and said, "Uh-uh, Mr. Stoneface, you're gonna have to try harder than that. This time you have to make a funny face."

Reiku complied immediately by crossing her eyes, using her fingers to hold her ears out and puffed out her cheeks. Sesshomaru stared at Maika blank faced, wondering if she were still completely sane. Did she honestly think he would do such a childish stunt, for a camera?

"Come on, Reizo, honey. You already did that one. Surely you can think of something better," Maika taunted. Beside him Reiku was turning red from holding her face.

Sesshomaru scowled at Maika, who stuck her tongue out at him and said, "I said funny, not scary."

"I do not do 'funny'," he informed her. Maika sighed and snapped the picture, frowning at him in obvious disapproval.

"Breathe, Reiku," he told the girl, who obediently released her face and gulped in a deep breath.

Whirling away from the two in a swirl of black hair, Sesshomaru strode smoothly towards the front entrance and said, "Are you two coming, or shall I return to work?"

Maika and Reiku exchanged glances and giggled before running after him. There was something ominous in that sound which made Sesshomaru shiver involuntarily. Something told him he might be forced to kill a few photolab attendants before this day was over. He wished now that he had gone over his definition of the word "fun" before agreeing to this. He had a very bad feeling that there was rather wide discrepancy in what he found to be fun and what Maika did.

It was for Reiku, his daughter, he reminded himself, almost smiling at the way that sounded - his daughter. After hearing the girl's acceptance, he doubted that there was anything Maika could do to spoil his good mood, though she looked determined to try her damnedest.

Sesshomaru automatically curled his fingers around Reiku's hand as she slid it across his palm. He enjoyed the constant tugging and pressure as she ran ahead or fell behind to observe some passing item that caught her interest, yet not wanting to go out of his reach. Once she nearly tripped, but his unwavering grip had saved her. Reiku had beamed up at him in thanks before turning her attention back to the city around them.

On his other side strolled Maika, though she remained a bit behind him, her steps hesitant and uncertain. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and noticed her biting the edge of her lip, a sign that she was uncomfortable. Surprised, though not unpleasantly so, that he could read her so well, Sesshomaru mused over why she would feel this way. Did she not wish to be there with them? The very thought sent a nervous murmur through his heart and he rejected it. Maika would not have agreed to accompany them, if she had not wished to. She was not the type of woman to just do something because she was told or asked to do it.

Did she perhaps think that he did not wish for her to be there? This seemed the most logical possibility; after all, she had been invited as an afterthought at the insistence of Reiku. Maybe the news that Reiku would become his daughter made her feel as though she were intruding on a private affair between himself and Reiku.

Sesshomaru frowned at the myriad of possibilities for her mood. It was much simpler to just not care about what others thought or felt, hence his near complete disregard for his fellow denizens of the earth. Yes, emotions and compassion needlessly complicated things. Yet, as he thought of Maika and Reiku, simple did not seem so appealing.

Acting almost on instinct, he reached back and took his hand in her own and drew her up beside himself and Reiku. Startled, she looked up at him, a hopeful, questioning expression on her face.

"It does no good for our guide to be behind us," he told her softly.

He felt a spike of satisfaction when she smiled up at him, deciphering the hidden affection behind his rather callous words.

The line at Okamoto's was out the door when they arrived. They were apparently not the only ones to have decided to eat before the fair. Fortunately, Sesshomaru the ever-prepared had had the foresight to make reservations and they were immediately shown to a table, much to the displeasure of the other guests, which, not surprisingly, did not bother Sesshomaru in the least.

The waiter brought their menus and then took their drink orders. Reiku bounced excitedly in her chair as she studied the menu with concentration that would have impressed a neural surgeon. When they brought her drink, she simply took a sip and continued to scan the selections.

"What would you like, Reiku?" Sesshomaru asked her when he noticed the waiter hovering nearby. He and Maika had already agreed on what to eat, so the only one left to decide was Reiku.

"Almost. This is the perfect day, so I have to have the perfect meal. And there are so many things to choose from," she explained to him seriously.

He nodded in response and Maika covered a smile. They both ordered their usual, which they would trade when it arrived. The waiter waited patiently, and all three stared at Reiku.

"Ummmmmm," she drawled, "I'll have, ummmmm, that!"

Her finger landed on a dish and the waiter leaned over to see what she had chosen.

"Um, miss, are you sure _that_ is what you want?" the waiter questioned.

She smiled broadly at him and Sesshomaru frowned. The waiter gulped and quickly wrote down what Reiku had chosen, so he could flee to the kitchen.

"What did you decide on, Reiku?" Maika asked.

She shrugged and said, "I don't know. It was in some foreign language. But the picture across from it looked really nice."

Sesshomaru thought nothing of it until their plates arrived. He and Maika switched automatically once the waiter set the plates on the table, and Reiku got onto her knees, eager to see her own meal. Sesshomaru glanced over at her as the waiter lowered the dish, but was completely surprised when Reiku screamed loud enough to leave his sensitive ears ringing and slapped the plate out of the waiter's hands.

Even more to his displeasure, this deposited it directly onto him. With an impressive show of his restraint, he managed not to flinch as very hot and slimy snails slid down his face, chest and arms to join the plate that now rested in his lap. Maika had a hand pressed over her mouth, trying not to laugh, though tell-tale giggles and snorts kept erupting from behind her fingers and her cheeks were turning a bright red from the effort.

Reiku, too, had her hands clasped to her mouth, horrified rather than amused. The waiter scrambled for a napkin to try to clean Sesshomaru, more shocked than anything.

"Oh, Mr. Daiginkeiko, I'm so sorry," Reiku gushed, though she kept her distance from the snails.

"M-Mr. Daiginkeiko?" the waiter stammered, dropping the napkin in surprise.

Sesshomaru would have groaned, if it were not so undignified. The snails were bad enough, though, and he wasn't about to lower himself any further.

"I'm so sorry, sir. We will have this mess cleaned immediately and another entree will be brought for the young lady. What will she be having?" the waiter offered, then paused for him to speak.

"Indeed you shall," Sesshomaru told him coldly. Not that he blamed either the young man or the restaurant, but he did have a reputation to uphold. "And as for what my daughter wishes to eat, you will have to ask her."

Reiku beamed up at him, nodded her head and said, "Yes, father." She looked back up at the waiter and said, "I'll just have some noodles with chicken. There won't be bugs in it."

The waiter bowed deeply, then rushed off to have this new order made as well as send a few more of his coworkers to assist in cleaning. Sesshomaru glanced down at the plate in his lap, then plucked a snail from his forehead that chose that moment to descend from his bangs. He resisted the urge to melt it with his poison and was about to set it on the table, when he was blinded by a flash of light. His ears caught the whirring sounds of something winding as he blinked to regain his vision.

Maika lowered the camera, her shoulders shaking from silent laughter. She opened her mouth to explain, but no words would come out. Gulping for air, she fought to regain some composure, but each time she looked at him, she cracked up again.

_Honestly, it was no where near that funny_, Sesshomaru thought wryly.

Plucking another from his chest, he tossed it at her. It stuck with a satisfying smack, right in the middle of her forehead. That instantly silenced her laughing and she crossed her eyes trying to look up at it. She shot him a glare, which he returned with a completely unaffected look and pointed over at Reiku, who was now giggling. Maika rolled her eyes, reached up and picked it off with her fingertips, grimacing at the slimy residue it left on her face.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly. Now that was funny.

"Yeah, keep laughing, pretty boy," Maika told him. "Just remember that after lunch we have to take you to go get new clothes. And Reiku and I are picking them out."

Sesshomaru's smile vanished. _Damn woman_.

Soon, the snails had been cleaned and all three were able to finally eat. Sesshomaru eyed the rare steak smothered in a thick chocolate sauce. Across from him, Maika sniffed at the caramel sauce on hers.

"Well, here goes nothing," she told him lifting a piece of it to her lips.

Sesshomaru did the same.

Then they each took a bite. The chocolate was not nearly as bad as Sesshomaru had feared, though the smell of it revived memories he had long since suppressed of his very first taste of chocolate thanks to Kagome. His stomach turned, but he forced it back. It was just a memory after all.

He glanced over to see how Maika reacted to his preference. She chewed thoughtfully, swallowed then said, "Not bad, a different texture than chocolate, but still good. And you?"

"I must confess the taste of chocolate is not unpleasant, however, I once had an incident involving chocolate that prevents me from enjoying it," he told her honestly.

Maika smiled at him. "I thought as much. People usually don't turn slightly green when they taste something they like."

She lifted her plate and set it down in front of him, taking her own back.

_I did _not_ turn green_, Sesshomaru objected, but said nothing, preferring to enjoy the relative silence, likely the only one he would have today.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's wonderful creations.

**Chapter Ten **

Last time:

_He glanced over to see how Maika reacted to his preference. She chewed thoughtfully, swallowed then said, "Not bad, a different texture than chocolate, but still good. And you?"_

_"I must confess the taste of chocolate is not unpleasant, however, I once had an incident involving chocolate that prevents me from enjoying it," he told her honestly._

_Maika smiled at him. "I thought as much. People usually don't turn slightly green when they taste something they like."_

_She lifted her plate and set it down in front of him, taking her own back._

I did _not _turn green_, Sesshomaru objected, but said nothing, preferring to enjoy the relative silence, likely the only one he would have today._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha shifted position for the billionth time and Kagome bit her lip to not bark out a sit command, reminding herself that he was in a rather emotionally fragile state at the moment.

He had been fine when they had first arrived at the gardens. They paid the fee, received a pamphlet warning of all the dangers of looking directly at the sun and promoting all the joys of this rare occasion, and Kagome read said pamphlet aloud to Inuyasha while they sat beneath a tree.

He had been happy about finding refreshments being served, but things had declined from there. Unfortunately, human Inuyasha was just as intolerant as hanyou Inuyasha of spicy foods. With the unsolicited help of a few security guards, she had finally gotten him down from the tree he had scaled in his panic and then apologized profusely to the guards for his behavior, which just managed to keep them from being escorted from the gardens.

Unfortunately, after that the park had begun to fill with others there to enjoy the eclipse festivities, so they had hurriedly found a seat on the grass in front of the large screen where the viewing equipment was ready and waiting for the eclipse. At first Inuyasha had been irritated and grouchy. Then he became skittish and rather quiet. Now, he was downright paranoid, jumping each time someone moved next to them and clutching Tetsusaiga's hilt. And her fingers had gone numb five minutes ago from his death-grip on her hand!

She just knew he wasn't holding his precious Tetsusaiga so roughly. If only he would just relax, he would be able to enjoy himself. Thinking back to the first time she had seen him turn human, Kagome coaxed him to lay his head in her lap. Well, she rather violently forced him kicking and protesting into her lap, but who paid attention to such details.

Once he was lying down, she gently stroked his black locks. As soft as his hair was, she did miss his fuzzy dog ears.

"Even when I'm human, you still pet me like a dog," he complained, though he ceased trying to free himself from her abuse.

Kagome ignored the look the couple sitting next to them gave her and continued to stroke his hair. Despite his protests, he was already relaxing. One of his hands even reached up and idly stroked her calf in a gentle way that made her whole body tingle. She could feel as the tension slowly slipped from his neck and shoulders and smiled. Now this was more like it. Now, he would be able to enjoy himself.

There was a harsh squeal from a speaker and a microphone being misaligned, then a rumbling voice announced, "Okay, every one please take your seats. The solar eclipse will be taking place in a few moments. If you would kindly direct your attention to the screen, we will have one of our astronomers discuss some of the delights you will be witnessing today."

Inuyasha cracked an eye as Kagome's attentions halted. "Keh, like we need someone tell us what we're about to see with our own eyes."

Kagome prepared to chide him for that unnecessary comment, but he continued.

"The one good thing about being human, though, is that that racket doesn't hurt my ears so bad."

Kagome bit her tongue and just sighed. At least he was starting to find good things about today. She coaxed him to sit up as the shrinking image of the sun appeared on the screen in front of them. Those around them gasped in awe as they watched the black disc slip over the glowing image, reducing it to a shining crescent, then finally a brilliant point of light that crowned the dark ring.

And the moment passed. The dark disc of the moon passed and the sun emerged once again. Kagome let out the breath she had been holding with a soft squeal. She clasped her hands over her heart and closed her eyes. Inuyasha thought she looked angelic, a beauty to rival what they'd just seen.

"Wow, that was beautiful," she whispered.

"It didn't last very long," Inuyasha pointed out, wanting to smack himself when her radiant smile faded.

"I know," she told him a little wistfully. "But it wouldn't have been so beautiful if it did. People tend to take things for granted if they don't think they can lose them."

Inuyasha winced at the sadness in her voice. Was that how she thought he felt about her? That he took her for granted?

She dropped her gaze to her shoes, her bangs shading her face. "I guess, I guess that sometimes I even take you for granted, until something happens to remind me how easily I could lose you. And that...that frightens me, but it also makes me stronger too. Strong enough to tell you I'm sorry for taking you for granted sometimes."

Inuyasha was too stunned for words.

Suddenly, Kagome smiled up at him. "Well, how about we check out the carnival now? You'll have so much fun, and without your usual hearing the noise will be much more bearable."

"Keh, whatever," he told her.

"That's the spirit!" she exclaimed, with more than enough exuberance for the both of them. Inuyasha let himself be led along. How bad could something with such a funny name be?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Father, you look so nice!" Reiku squealed.

Sesshomaru winced at the volume, but had to agree with the girl. The first three outfits Maika had forced him to try on were so ghastly he thought even that kitten robe of Kagome's would have been better. Honestly, the mortal who invented shorts should have been shot, run through, then possibly drawn and quartered. Males were not meant to run around baring as much leg as, well, as the teenage girls in this day and age.

He had refused to come out of the dressing room against all manner of threat Maika had issued. Finally, Reiku had brought him a nice white t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans that were surprisingly comfortable. Not that he would give up the silks he usually wore when at home or in his penthouse, though.

His sensitive ears caught the admiring gasp from Maika and the stunned expression she tried to hide behind a flick of her fan. He smirked at her, then turned to Reiku and said, "I believe I find these acceptable. An excellent choice."

Reiku beamed and put her hands on her hips. "Well, a daughter does know these things."

They paid for the clothes and Sesshomaru simply disposed of his ruined attire in the first bin they came across. With Reiku tugging on one hand, and Maika's hand entwined with his other, Sesshomaru entered his very first carnival. The various smells almost made his eyes water and the cacophony of chatter, screams, thundering rides and creaking machinery assaulted his ears.

He was forced to pause for a minute and allow his senses to adjust, which Maika took as invitation to take pictures. Beside him, Reiku squeezed his hand reassuringly and flashed him a smile. Sesshomaru glanced down, marveling at how well his daughter knew him already. When Maika finished her photography session and asked if Reiku were ready, the girl simply shook her head, then waited for his almost imperceptible nod before she said, "Okay, now let's go!"

Sesshomaru allowed Reiku to drag him forward. Maika walked alongside, grinning at the activity around them. Leaning closer to her ear, Sesshomaru asked, "Well, guide, what is the first activity on your agenda?"

Maika turned her most sinister grin on him and pointed at a booth not far from the entrance. "I figured we'd start small," she informed him.

Sesshomaru glared at the hideously colorful sign above them. "Face paining?"

Maika stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Okay, now, Reiku, you get to pick what each of us gets at this one, okay?"

Reiku nodded eagerly and gaped at the wide assortment of images that could be painted on the face. Finally, she pointed at a crescent moon with a star in the center.

"Where do you want it, sweetie?" the woman running the stand asked as Reiku settled into the chair.

Reiku smiled and pointed right in the center of her forehead. Sesshomaru had no need to ask why she had chosen that image in that location, and was actually deeply moved that she wished to carry the mark of his house on her brow as well.

"Okay, now my turn," Maika announced excitedly as she slid into the chair. "What'll it be, Reiku?"

Reiku studied the selection again before deciding on a very pretty red rose to have painted across Maika's left cheek. Maika admired the work in the mirror and said, "Nice choice, girl."

They all turned toward Sesshomaru next, who suddenly felt as if he'd been spotted by predators. Maika bent and whispered something in Reiku's ear that he could not quite make out due to the noise all around. Reiku smiled and nodded vigorously. Maika then turned and whispered to the worker, who nodded once and flipped down her mirror.

"Okay, in the chair," Reiku told him, pulling on his hand again until he complied. He had agreed to this after all, and the proper way to do even this was with dignity.

He kept his face stone, not even twitching as the cold paint contacted his skin. Reiku had told the woman to paint it on his forehead, but he could get no clue as to what it was due to the rather irregular strokes of the brush. When she was finished, she stepped back for the girls to inspect her work.

Both smiled their approval before Maika handed him the mirror. Slowly, he lifted it to view his reflection, and almost had to laugh himself when he saw the bright yellow circle with two large black dots for eyes and upward curving mouth peeking out from beneath his bangs.

"I knew we'd put a smile on your face, one way or the other!" Maika crowed with glee. Even the worker couldn't help but giggle.

"Clever," he conceded and returned the mirror to its owner.

Maika accepted her praise with an exaggerated bow and a western curtsy. She then leaned forward, so that her breath tickled his ear, and whispered, "I'll put a real one on you before the day is over."

He shivered at the sensation and the husky note of promise in her voice. He really hoped she would, too, though he would make sure it wasn't easy for her.

Next Maika led them across the park to an area where rides requiring water were set up. Many humans in skimpy bathing attire swarmed this area, most likely because of the abnormally strong heat that afternoon. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust as a whole group of them walked by, dripping little rivers and their shoes squishing with each step.

"That is what we're riding first," Maika told them. "An excellent way to cool down before we go walking around in the heat."

Reiku jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "Oh, the kids were talking about this one! I want to sit in the front."

Sesshomaru balked at the entrance to the ride, frowning at the flowing water. He did NOT want to get wet. Reiku must have noticed because she said, "You can wait for us if you want. I'll ride with Maika."

Maika nodded. "Yeah, I'll take her. You just go wait over there." Sesshomaru followed her finger to the bridge where the water and boats passed once the ride was over. "That's where the exit is."

He nodded and sauntered over to the bridge, leaning on his elbows to watch the flowing water, his back to the ride itself. He would smell them when they got off.

xxx

Maika and Reiku hurried over and climbed into the available boat. The worker fastened the safety bars and instructed them not to put their arms outside the boat or do anything really stupid. Reiku spotted Sesshomaru standing with his back to them on the bridge.

"I thought he didn't ride because he didn't want to get wet? The kids say the bridge is where you get the most splash," Reiku asked Maika. Maika noticed him at that point and smothered a laugh with her hand.

"I didn't tell him to wait _on_ the bridge. Oh well. Reiku, sweetie, get your camera ready because this is one memory you'll want to hang on to for the rest of your life," Maika told her.

Reiku smiled, but handed the camera to Maika. "You take it. I might mess it up."

Maika just grinned wickedly and positioned the view box.

Their boat floated down the small stream section, then bumped as it hit the water-covered rollers that would carry them into the stream below. Reiku squealed happily as the front tipped, then they whizzed downward. The boat hit the water, launching a massive wave onto the bridge and spraying the boat passengers.

xxx

Sesshomaru tapped his claws on the railing. He was feeling a bit guilty for not riding with Reiku. She had wanted to spend time with him, her father, and here he was standing to the side and allowing another the honor of escorting her. But he really, really hated to get wet. At least when he wasn't bathing.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, a forceful wave of cold water broke upon his back. It rode upwards, soaking through clothes and his thick length of hair until it was pouring into his eyes and off every inch of his body. His clothes stuck to him and his bangs clawed at his eyes with watery talons. His hand on the railing flinched, slicing through the thin metal, though he gave it no thought.

What the hell was that? His first panicked thought was that the ride had malfunctioned and Reiku and Maika were in danger. In a flash, he was on the opposite side of the bridge searching the agitated waters for signs of the boat wreckage. Instead, there was a click and a blinding flash. Maika and Reiku, mostly dry, waved at him and laughed as their boat carried them slowly underneath the bridge, back to where the passengers could unload.

His panic faded to relief. Both the females were fine. Then anger reared. Maika! She had done that on _purpose_! He was practically seething. His own claws drove into his palms as he clenched his fists. Wet! She had got him wet!

But as she and Reiku strolled across the bridge towards him, his anger began to melt. Maika's hair and face were specked with water that sparked and shimmered like rainbows in the sun. Her red lips were parted slightly as she said something to Reiku and her smiling eyes nearly stole his breath as they passed over him. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

His clenched fists loosened and the wounds healed almost instantly. Sesshomaru found he wasn't angry, but his heart was racing with yet another strong emotion that was not encouraging him to be very gentle with her either. Forcing back those rather x-rated thoughts, he turned his attention to his daughter, who bounced happily at Maika's side wearing a smile that made his heart flutter in a whole different way. A surge of protective pride filled him at that moment. There stood the two things he could honestly say he cared most about.

Maika reached out and swept his dripping bangs from his eyes, a very concerned look on her face. She released a breath loudly, then said, "Good, it's still there. I was afraid the water would have washed the smiley face away."

Sesshomaru frowned and moved off the bridge before another of those boats could soak him again. His feet were making that irritating noise now and he had just become aware of the now transparent condition of his white t-shirt due to Maika's not-so-subtle staring.

Picking up on his irritation, Maika said, "Sorry, hon, but I didn't tell you to stand on the bridge you know."

"But at least you will feel the coolest out of all of us, Father! It is very hot today," Reiku added.

Sesshomaru had his hair slung over his shoulder, trying to ring it out, but paused when he heard them speak. He arched an eyebrow at them and said, "Oh?"

Then, without warning, Sesshomaru released his hair and shook himself vigorously, indulging his canine instincts. He almost smiled when he heard the squeals and screams coming from Maika and Reiku as the two lifted their hands to ward off the sudden shower. Halting as abruptly as he had started, Sesshomaru calmly proceeded to straighten his still wet, but no longer dripping clothes and smoothed his hair.

Maika and Reiku stood there wiping excess water from their own limbs and faces as they glared at him with matching expressions of horror.

"There, now we are all refreshed," he told them, making sure his face remained stern and businesslike.

Reiku burst out giggling and nodded, while Maika kept frowning. Sesshomaru watched a large drop form just beside her eyebrow and roll down her cheek towards her mouth. He shot his hand out and caught it with his thumb, his other fingers curving naturally to cup her chin. She froze, and he could her heart racing as she slowly lifted her eyes to his. Tenderly, he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"And what does our guide have planned next?" he asked her, unable to help the slight growl that deepened his voice due to her proximity and intoxicating scent.

She closed her eyes, as though feeling the vibrations of his voice, and took a deep breath. Composed again, she smiled innocently at him and replied, "You'll see."

Sesshomaru grunted and slid his hand away from her face only to have it taken up by Reiku. "I hope games are next!" she exclaimed happily, tugging Sesshomaru to follow Maika. "I want to win one of the giant stuffed animals."

Maika, looked over her shoulder at the girl. "Sounds like a good idea. And I'm sure Reizo will be able to win you the largest stuffed prize in the park."

Sesshomaru snorted softly. Indeed. These pathetic human games would be no challenge to his superior strength and cunning.

As he had predicted, the games were like child's play to him. Reiku had dragged them first to a booth with colorful balloons plastered along the back wall and giant plush cats, mice and dog prizes tied all around the sides.

The man working the booth made Sesshomaru's skin crawl. He smelled of rotten cheese and fish, and the grimy layer of dirt on his hands made Sesshomaru wonder if the man had ever bathed. He quickly handed the man some money and stepped back to watch Reiku try her luck.

It appeared simple enough. All you had to do was pop four balloons of a certain color to win each prize. The more difficult the balloon's location and size, the larger the prize. Reiku managed to pop one of the balloons for the smallest prize, but it wasn't enough.

The worker scratched his head and gave him a crooked smile. "You think you could try to win the little lady something? Five darts for four bucks. And it only takes four hits to win."

Sesshomaru glared down his nose at the human, which erased the hideous smile and encouraged him to step a little further away from the youkai's sensitive nose. He handed the man the money and accepted the darts.

"Which color receives the largest prize?" he questioned, as he eyed the board for his targets.

"The red," the man told him. He softened his tone to what he must have believed to be a friendly one and added, "But those really are the hardest. I'd suggest starting with the yellows and then work up to blue and then red."

Sesshomaru shot him a glare from the corner of his eye that had the worker cowed up against the side of his booth. Then without a word he tossed the dart at a red balloon up at the top right. The others looked at the board waiting so see where the dart would land, but when it didn't, they started to glance at the floor.

Sesshomaru just stared at the place where he had thrown the dart. It had moved too fast for the human's to follow, but went through his targeted balloon, the backboard and he winced upon hearing a sharp, angry cry from somewhere behind the booth.

"It's alright, Father. You will get it next time," Reiku told him, patting him on the arm.

He frowned. He had not realized just how easy these games would be. If he were not more careful, he would be unable to win Reiku a prize at all. Taking aim again, and checking his strength, Sesshomaru tossed his remaining darts at four red balloons. He smirked at the satisfying "pops" that sounded after each hit.

The worker grumbled about first timer's luck and needing to get duller darts, as he retrieved them and confirmed all four hits. With a loud sigh, he said, "Okay, one large prize."

Sesshomaru turned to Reiku and asked, "Which would you like?"

She turned and without hesitation pointed at a large, fluffy white dog. "I want that one. I just love dogs. They're my favorite."

Sesshomaru patted her on the head and lightly traced the moon painted on her forehead, as she watched the man fetch her prize, unable to suppress the proud smile that curled his lips as he thought, "That's my girl!"

Of course dogs would be her favorite. He would need to make time someday soon to allow her to see his true form. He glanced at the large white dog in her arms. Yes, if she were pleased with that tiny thing, he knew she would be impressed with his true from.

Maika must have caught his arrogant smile, because she leaned over and whispered, "It wasn't all that great, just a dart game. Goodness, you'd think you just won the World Cup or something."

He turned his smirk towards her and smugly offered, "Jealous? Shall I win something for you as well?"

She straightened and tapped her fan to her chin. "Not likely. Besides, I don't want to be stuck hauling some giant thing around all day long."

He said, "I could always have a limo come to take all the prizes, once I have won them."

She wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay, now you're just showing off."

"Indeed," was all Sesshomaru said. He sniffed to make sure Reiku was with him as he followed Maika to another game. This wasn't all that bad. He was drying and the noise wasn't nearly so loud in this area as it was near the rides.

"Oh, thank you!" Reiku repeated over and over, hugging her new dog tightly. Sesshomaru felt a surprising twinge of jealousy. Yes, he would need to show her his true form and get her adoration back where it belonged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so what is supposed to be so fun about this carnival? All I see are a bunch of humans running around like idiots," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome hooked her arm though his and pulled him along. "That's the fun of the fair! You get to run around and not have to worry or be serious. Just goof off and have fun."

"Keh!" was his response.

"Oh, you grump, come on. There are some games over here. You can win me a prize," she told him.

Inuyasha sniffed, feeling a little grateful that particular sense was diminished, because even with this nose he could strongly smell the odors of hot humans and fried foods. He glanced down at Kagome and said, "Who said you get to keep my prize when I win?"

She stopped and turned around to look at him, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm paying for it, that's what says I get the prize. Besides, you're supposed to give your prize to the girl. That's how a date goes."

"Keh, that hardly seems fair. If I've done all the work to win it, I think I ought to get something," he pointed out, crossing his arms for emphasis.

Kagome steamed. "You get something! You get the love and affection of the girl, and the good feeling of knowing you made her happy. Besides, what would you do with a giant stuffed toy back in your era?"

Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air. "I'd think of something. Maybe fill it with that dynamite stuff that Renkotsu guy had and give it to Naraku." Inuyasha started to smile. "Yeah, maybe he'd think it's some new youkai and absorb it, then Boom!"

Kagome crossed her arms as well and turned her back to him. "I'm not letting you blow up my prize. You can kill Naraku with Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha opened his mouth as if to say something, but gave a sharp cry. Kagome whirled around to see what was the matter, and found him rubbing his shoulder furiously and rattling off a string of curses that would have a sailor blushing. He continued to rub his shoulder as he bent and lifted a dart from the ground.

"What the...? Where the hell did this come from?" he demanded, looking around as if there were enemies. "Why are we being attacked?"

Kagome giggled. "I don't think we're being attacked. There's probably a dart toss booth around here somewhere and whoever was playing must have missed."

Inuyasha tossed the thing aside, still massaging his wounded arm. "Missed my ass, it felt like someone trying to stab me. And _you_ wanted me to wear a t-shirt. Without my firerat this could have gone straight through me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You big baby. Like anyone in my era could toss a dart that hard. Come on, let's go win my prize!"

"Keh, this stuff is easy!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he tossed yet another perfectly aimed baseball at the stack of bottles, knocking them over. "I don't even need my usual strength to do this. You just gotta throw it right."

Kagome glared at him over the mountain of stuffed animals that had grown in her arms. "I'm so glad you have found your hidden talent, O great one, but I can't hold any more of these you know. Let's go ride some rides before they close the fair."

Inuyasha tossed his black hair over his shoulder and added his latest win to her collection. "Keh, whatever. Just don't say I never won you anything."

"Oh, come on. I think they have lockers to rent near the entrance so we can store these until time to go home," she explained, leading her swaggering companion towards the front.

Inuyasha was immensely pleased with himself. She had more prizes than any other girl in he had seen so far. Yep, he definitely had no rivals to worry about here. And there were enough of the things there that he could still try his dynamite plan on Naraku without Kagome even noticing.

He followed Kagome to the lockers she had mentioned and leaned against a post while she bought, rented, painted or did whatever the hell she wanted to do with them. His gaze wondered over the clusters of human entering and exiting the grounds, when he suddenly spotted a familiar figure. Tall, slender, long, black hair: though the suit was gone, he still recognized that suave Mr. Daigeko, ginko, er whatever his name was. He bristled and snarled at the man's back, though without fangs and a proper growl it fell a bit flat.

What was that guy doing here? Was he following Kagome around? He narrowed his eyes and studied the man. He had met him before at that food place, but there was something else. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like he knew this man from somewhere. The elegant, stoic features and fair skin reminded him of Sesshomaru of all people, but that was just ridiculous.

The man turned and Inuyasha caught sight of a large, yellow smiling face on his forehead. Nope, Sesshomaru has a moon. Definitely not a smiley. Not to mention that his brother was a full demon not a human. A rather pretty human woman joined him. She smiled at him and they exchanged a few words before the man snaked an arm around her waist and drew her closer.

Definitely not Sesshomaru! There was no way Sesshomaru would be affectionate with a mortal female, or even affectionate period.

Kagome came up beside him, causing him to nearly jump through the roof when she said, "Whatcha looking at?"

Calming down, Inuyasha smirked and pointed at the man and woman. "There's your gentleman over there. AND he has a girl with him."

Kagome followed his finger to the couple that was now just holding hands and looking at something outside the entrance. She clasped her hands and exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew he liked her!"

Inuyasha deflated a bit. She already knew it? Well, damn right. She had better know that no other males could just come up and court her with fancy food in paper wrappings.

Kagome then slipped her hand into his and said, "Come on. Let's go ride some rides."

Kagome had started them off on a slow quiet ride, thinking it would be better to ease him into the whole fair process. They bought tickets, then stood in line at the Ferris wheel. Inuyasha was fine until they tried to lower the safety bar. After Kagome calmed him down and a very upset worker returned some colorful language, they were moving up and around.

The view was spectacular; most of the park and some of the city beyond was visible. Inuyasha, though, was not impressed. He snarled at the seat and kept trying to dig his nails into the metal bar or the vinyl seats with no success.

"Why does this damn thing keep trying to throw me out?" he demanded angrily.

Kagome sighed. So much for him enjoying rides. This was the easiest thing in the park. Fortunately, it turned out that Inuyasha just didn't get along with Ferris Wheels. The rest of the rides he sat through without complaint. The ones he really liked he demanded to ride again and again and again, until Kagome wanted to scream.

The largest, fastest ride happened to be that chosen one, and Kagome nearly cried in relief when she realized she had to use the restroom. She led a grumbling Inuyasha to the nearest facility and told him not to move until she got back.

Inuyasha sniffed and leaned against a nearby fence only to brush against someone else's back as he did so. Surprised and cursing himself for not having his usual senses, Inuyasha whirled and discovered the cool, pale face of none other than that Daikek, Dirkei, Dr Pepper fellow smirking down at him.

"Why hello again," the man said smoothly. "You are a friend of Kagome's, are you not?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at the man's face. That voice. There was just something so familiar about him. He knew that voice from somewhere. Realizing a moment later that he had been staring, Inuyasha jumped nervously and said, "Yeah, and nice smiley face."

The man looked down at him, a hard, unreadable expression on his face, and said, "Indeed."

Sesshomaru was displeased to say the least when he felt someone bump against him, but when he turned and saw just who had dared do such a thing, he was more than a little shocked to find his brother. And not just his brother, but his brother as a human. He almost forgot to speak when he noticed the startling black hair and rounded ears, but caught himself and made an introduction. Of course the foolish boy would not have thought to remember that he had had white hair the last they'd met and that alone should have made him nearly impossible to identify.

Sesshomaru sniffed his brother discreetly, puzzled by the fact that he was indeed human. Had Kagome gotten a charm for him as well? His brother was flustered, that much was obvious by the way he kept staring at him. But Sesshomaru grew uncomfortable at the glazed look in his brother's eye that meant he was thinking very hard about something. Sesshomaru did not want himself to be that something.

Even Inuyasha, if given enough time and cool head, would eventually figure out who he was. And the whelp had brought Tetsusaiga with him, while he himself had nothing but his own abilities. Not that he was worried about losing, but Reiku and Maika were here. He remembered Inuyasha's temper and Tetsusaiga could cause a lot of damage even before Kagome could sit him.

Trying to keep him a bit rattled, Sesshomaru said, "Nice hair. Was it not white last time we met?"

Predictably, the hanyou grew irritated and muttered under his breath. Thankfully, Maika, Reiku and Kagome walked out of the restrooms together at that moment. Kagome waved at the brothers and said, "Look who I found in the bathroom, Inuyasha. Remember the little girl from the Wacdonald's?"

Inuyasha smiled, recalling very well the incident. Mr. D..., that guy, had gotten stuck in the kid trap.

"Maika told me that she and Mr. Daiginkeiko were thinking of riding the one you love, but Reiku wasn't tall enough. So Reiku and I are going to get some ice cream while you three ride the ride to your heart's content."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Kagome seemed almost too excited. She had looked a little green the last few times they rode. Maybe she didn't want to ride anymore.

Maika sidled up to...that guy and entwined her hand with his. "You can't come to a fair without riding the best ride."

That guy glanced at Inuyasha, then nodded his agreement. "You have been on this ride before?"

It took Inuyasha a few minutes to realize the guy was talking to him, and when he did, he also noted the slight edge in his voice. The guy must have been nervous. Smirking, Inuyasha crossed his arms and said, "Yep!"

"Eight times," Kagome moaned from behind him, jumping when they all turned to look at her, then said in a much more cheerful voice, "Eight times!"

"Don't be afraid. It's nothing," Inuyasha assured him. The clenching of the guy's jaw cheered him greatly. "Come on, unless you're scared to ride it. Then you can stay with the kid and Kagome."

Inuyasha then marched proudly back into the line, followed by a less than happy...er, that guy.

Maika leaned a bit hesitantly against the man's chest as they waited for their turn. He had been very pointed staring at anything but Inuyasha, but made a quick glance in his direction before he encouraged the woman by putting a hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha almost snorted. Like he cared if those two wanted to hug in public.

The Maika woman wouldn't stop watching him though. She wasn't rude about it, or sneaky, she just kept looking at him, then down at his sword. Finally, she said, "That is an unusual accessory to carry at a fair. Is it real?"

Inuyasha started and clutched Tetsusaiga's hilt protectively. "Keh, it's real enough. And I don't go anywhere without it."

He almost swore he saw the man roll his eyes at that, but by the time he looked the only thing with an expression was the painting on the man's forehead.

"Reizo, that reminds me a lot of your sword. Are they from the same time period, you suppose?" she asked.

_Reizo! Ha!_ Inuyasha thought triumphantly. _That's his name. _The line started to move, bringing them up to the railings that divided people off by cars.

"Likely," was all Reizo said. They moved into the stalls that divided the long line for loading. Abruptly, Reizo turned and asked, "So, Inuyasha, how have you enjoyed the fair?"

"Keh, it's not so bad. Kind of loud and smelly," Inuyasha told him, moving up to the gate as the people in front of him boarded. "And some idiot hit me with a dart earlier. But I got a bunch of those stuffed things from the games, and the rides aren't so bad. I wouldn't recommend the giant wheel that spins, though."

Maika giggled softly and said, "Reizo wasn't too fond of the Ferris Wheel either."

"Hmph," both said at once, causing Maika to laugh even harder.

"Keh, what's so funny," Inuyasha grumbled sullenly.

Maika stopped laughing and tilted her head to look at him. The gate behind her opened and she and Reizo moved to occupy the seats.

"You should have stood in a different line so you could ride with us," she said absently, then looked up at him again. "Well, it's just that you two look like you could be related. It's probably just the hair, though. Not many guys wear theirs that long."

Inuyasha frowned and turned his gaze to Riezo yet again. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he should know the man. Especially that voice. He knew he had heard that voice before. But where?

He tapped his fingers against the gate as he thought. He was too old to be someone from Kagome's school. And he had never met any of the humans in the stores enough to actually recognize him. Why was he just so damn familiar?

The coaster roared back into the boarding area. Maika was smiling and laughing as she adjusted her windblown hair and some of Reizo's as well. Reizo appeared as bored as ever. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. What did that woman see in such a stiff guy?

"We'll wait for you at the bottom then, okay. Enjoy it!" Maika called to him.

"Whatever," Inuyasha mumbled in response, too caught up in his own thoughts to really care.

The coaster set out and he mechanically put his hands on the bar in front of him. Instead of the usual smooth metal, he felt odd ridges and a few narrow gouges. Inspecting it more closely, he noticed the ridges looked a lot like finger imprints and the small gouges almost like claw marks.

Before he could come up with a logical explanation, or even a rather far-fetched illogical one, the ride was over and he was tripping down the exit, herded by the throng of humans around him. Just beyond the exit, Kagome and the little girl were waiting for him, both holding large scoops of ice cream. Kagome called out and waved at him, causing the little girl to turn and mimic her.

Inuyasha glanced up, and had to blink and rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. That little girl bore the same crescent moon on her forehead as his brother. It had to be paint, but why would she have that image put in that particular spot?

Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning. His jaw dropped and the world came crashing down onto him like a sit command in reverse. His limbs seized and he found he really couldn't breathe. It was impossible. There was no fucking way it was possible. No, he refused to believe it. He had just ridden that ride one too many times and knocked his brain a little loose.

Turning sharply, Inuyasha took off running, where he wasn't sure, he just needed to be moving. The world ground to a halt again as he rounded the corner of a small building and discovered Reizo and Maika deeply involved in the most sensual kiss he had ever seen, including what he had glimpsed on Kagome's TV.

They stood flush against one another. Her arms encircled his neck, her fingers tangling in his impossibly long hair. One of his hands was conducting a rather thorough examination of her waist, hip and backside, while the other gently pressed her more tightly against him by the back of her head.

Inuyasha took all this in in an instant, frozen by the shock and horror of it. The little girl, the crescent moon, the claw marks in metal, the cold, arrogant expression and that unnaturally long hair. He didn't know how it could be, perhaps he had died and this was hell, but that human currently making-out with another mortal was...

Managing to regain partial control of his vocal abilities, Inuyasha blurted out, "SESSHOMARU?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

A/N: Okay, I apologize for taking so long to get this out, but I hope you forgive me. And I have a quick question to ask. How many would be interested in a Maika/Sesshomaru lemon? I've never done one before this one, so I wanted to make sure you all wanted one before I risk embarrassment by including it. If there's enough interest, I'll include one. Well, just let me know. Now, enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Eleven**

Last time:

_Inuyasha took all this in in an instant, frozen by the shock and horror of it. The little girl, the crescent moon, the claw marks in metal, the cold, arrogant expression and that unnaturally long hair. He didn't know how it could be, perhaps he had died and this was hell, but that human currently making-out with another mortal was..._

_Managing to regain partial control of his vocal abilities, Inuyasha blurted out, "SESSHOMARU?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As annoyed as he was that his brother of all people had intruded on this outing, Sesshomaru was, for the first time, grateful for his brother's human heritage. For whatever reason this transformation had occurred, it had saved Sesshomaru the humiliation of the hanyou being able to smell the intensity of his and Maika's desire for one another.

Yet even more surprising, and much more pleasing, was the fact that no matter how he thought or argued or examined it, he did not care about Maika's human heritage either. In fact, when he looked at her, all he saw was Maika, a strikingly beautiful and interesting woman. Her humanity did not even register any more unless he forced himself to consider it. And his increasingly lustful thoughts for the woman left him with no desire to do so.

Throughout the day their physical contact had increased in duration and frequency. And as much as he prided himself on restraint, Sesshomaru was slowly losing out to the raw power of instincts. Her scent constantly clouded his senses, and these damn rides only agitated the problem. It had been all he could do not to drape himself over Maika when she leaned against him. Unfortunately, whether Inuyasha recognized him or not, he refused to act in such a manner in front of the hanyou. He had almost missed her question about Tetsusaiga, thanks to this very uncharacteristic lack of concentration.

If only Maika didn't smell so damn good!

Sesshomaru was inwardly relieved that the hanyou had not been able to ride in the car with them. The exhilaration had both their hearts pounding so fiercely he was surprised he had not completely crushed the safety bar with the effort of trying not to simply tear her clothes off and ravage her right there.

Something had to be done about this. He tried thinking of Reiku and how this day was for her and not himself or even Maika. That simply led to the idea of giving her a younger sibling to play with. He tried to think of the Ferris Wheel and how disorienting the swaying of the cars had been, but instead an image of Maika's gently swaying hips filled his vision. _Damn_.

Next he tried Inuyasha. Yes, there was nothing arousing about his little brother. Perhaps Reiku needed a little brother. _Oh, for the love of_...

It was finally Maika who made the first move, leading him not to where Kagome and Reiku were waiting, but to a secluded corner behind a nearby building. The scent of her arousal and the relative privacy of their location shattered his resolve.

"Something's bothering you. I can..." she told him, but he cut her off when, with a force fueled by desire, he pinned her roughly against the wall with his body and attacked her lips with his own.

She was so sweet, soft and returned his fervor with surprising strength. Her arms snaked around his neck, and she pressed herself against him, forcing him back and away from the wall. Sesshomaru did nothing to suppress the low growl in his throat or the wanderings of his hand. For a moment he forgot everything. His business, his brother, the carnival.

Until suddenly the voice he least expected to hear called out his name.

"SESSHOMARU?"

Violently he jerked his head up and met the wide, horrified eyes of his brother. His body reacted just as fiercely at the soft moan of disappointment from Maika. She did not appear to have heard, if only he could get rid of his baka brother, who would not quit staring! The lustful moment had passed - _damn Inuyasha _- and this was not the way he had intended to inform the woman of his true heritage.

He hesitated, uncertain as to whether he should stay by Maika, or find a way to silence his brother. Fortunately, the little miko saved her hanyou yet again. Running up behind Inuyasha with Reiku on her heels, she clamped her hand firmly around his mouth as the hanyou was about to call out his name again.

Instead all that came out was a garbled, "SE-molphru!"

Maika blinked and noticed the others just in time to see Kagome dragging Inuyasha off while he flopped and wriggled like a fish. She gasped and asked, "Is he okay? Maybe nine times is too much for someone to ride. I should go-"

"No!" Sesshomaru barked out suddenly. Reiku ran over and looked up at him as she licked her ice cream. He glanced down at her and added. "I shall go see if he is well. Please remain here with Reiku. I would not want her to be frightened."

To his relief, Maika nodded and moved closer to the girl. Reiku just smiled at him and said, "We'll wait for you."

Satisfied, he ran off, using his nose to find Kagome and his brother. He was surprised that they had gotten so far from him. When he caught up, Kagome nearly had his brother out of the park. She froze when she saw him and flashed him a nervous smile.

"Uh, hi, there. Sorry about that," she said, blushing furiously and inching towards the front entrance.

About that time Inuyasha managed to break free of her and righted himself with an amazing amount of ire. He kept jerking his head back and forth as though unable to decide whether Kagome or Sesshomaru was more deserving of his angry glare.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome, then turned towards him with an incredulous expression and said, "Sesshomaru?"

"Did you..?" "Sesshomaru?" "How long...?" "Sesshomaru?"

Finally he just sat down on the ground, apparently worn out from his halting tirade. Kagome and Sesshomaru exchanged glances and approached slowly. Inuyasha groaned and looked up at his brother.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, you have figured it out, half-breed. Now please refrain from repeating my name over and over. As you should be well aware, I no longer use it in public."

"But-but- you're human?" Inuyasha blurted out. "And how'd you get your arm back?"

Sesshomaru actually rolled his eyes this time. He leaned close and gave his charm a quick twist. For an instant his eyes flashed gold, the black hair became white, and the familiar markings appeared on his face. Except for the moon which was covered by paint.

"Baka! It is a concealment," he snapped as he reactivated the charm before anyone could see. "And my arm is no concern of yours, simply know it functions perfectly." He flexed his fingers, brandishing the unseen claws as he spoke.

Inuyasha blinked at him and wrinkled his nose. "You've gotta be _old _now."

"I have indeed missed your pearls of wisdom, brother," Sesshomaru remarked dryly.

Inuyasha stiffened, jerking Kagome down behind him and putting a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "How come you're not trying to kill me? What are you scheming this time?"

"I am not going to kill you, Inuyasha, though do not try my patience," he informed his brother. "I am not the same youkai you know in the past."

"Keh, I'll say. The Sesshomaru I know would NOT be behind some hut, kissing some mortal girl," Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Kagome exclaimed. "What about Maika?"

"That's whose face he was buried in," Inuyasha pointed out, shuddering as if in utter horror. "And even worse, she was kissing _HIM!_ Poor mortal."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He had forgotten how obnoxious the hanyou's mouth could be and was not enjoying this reminder.

"It is of no concern of yours whom this Sesshomaru deigns worthy of such attentions. And you will refrain from discussing this in her presence," he quickly informed his brother, who simply snorted and muttered, "There's the arrogant bastard I know."

"Oh," Kagome put in, as though she had not even noticed their conversation. "Funny. And I was thinking Maika was another youkai with a charm like yours."

"Keh, so not only is the great Sesshomaru mating with a mortal, but he's also hiding the fact that he's not to be with her," Inuyasha taunted, neither of the brothers giving Kagome's remark any attention.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked yet again, squinting and leaning into his brother's face as though still not convinced.

"If you do not refrain from calling me that in public, I will remove your tongue from your mouth," Sesshomaru coldly informed his brother and drew some of his poison to his fingers as if to prove it.

Inuyasha just smirked broadly and said, "You look good as a human. Nice clothes."

"As do you," Sesshomaru fired right back, as he drew himself to his full height and straightened his jeans.

Inuyasha's smile faded, and Sesshomaru smirked. _You'd forgotten about being human now, hadn't you, Inuyasha_?

Inuyasha bristled and was about ready to lunge at his brother, human or not, when Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you look nice today, too. I like you no matter which form you're in, though I must admit that I miss your cute ears."

Inuyasha blushed and he knew he saw his brother smirking, the bastard. At least _he_ hadn't been caught making out! Unfortunately, that thought hadn't really made him feel any better. He actually wouldn't mind kissing Kagome. He still remembered that amazing kiss in the field a while back.

_Does she still remember it_? he wondered. _Would she want to try it again_?

Blushing even more furiously at the direction his thoughts had taken, he glared at the ground. "Keh, what is it with you and my ears? And they are _not_ cute!"

"Well, that is one thing I would agree-" Sesshomaru started to say, but paused suddenly and sniffed the air.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him oddly, wondering what it was he sensed, then he vanished.

"Bastard," Inuyasha grumbled, but Kagome latched on to his arm and pulled him back towards where they had left Reiku and Maika.

"Oh, stop, Inuyasha. Something must be wrong, so we should see if we can help."

Inuyasha snorted. Even if his brother looked different, it didn't mean the youkai would be any more likely to accept help from him now than he did, er, had in the past.

Inuyasha was shocked when he and Kagome finally found Sesshomaru, Reiku and Maika. The great demon lord knelt on the ground and clutched the sobbing little girl to his chest while he stroked her hair to soothe her. The expression on his face was one Inuyasha had never seen on his brother before. The rage he was quite familiar with, but the other emotions mixed with it were what threw him. These he had seen in the eyes of a woman whose child was being attacked by youkai and on the face of the young boy who had pleaded for him to help his grandfather. These other emotions, on any other being, he would have called fear and love. But seeing them on his brother's face was too disconcerting.

Maika looked extremely pissed as well. She stood off to one side, tapping a fan to her chin with one hand and the other holding a boy by his ear as he struggled vainly to escape. He was protesting his treatment loudly too.

"Let me go! It was just a joke, honest. I didn't think she would get scared."

At that Sesshomaru _looked_ at the boy. Inuyasha pitied the kid, and found it admirable that he hadn't wet his pants when faced with that infamous stare. In his usual deadpan voice, Sesshomaru said, "A joke? And just what did you feel would be an appropriate jest to pull on Reiku?"

The boy swallowed hard, now almost hiding behind Maika. "Mr. Daiginkeiko, I'm sorry, I just saw Reiku standing there with her ice cream not paying attention, so my friend and I thought it would be funny to um, well, just pick her up and run off with her. Not far, just enough to freak her out a bit." He looked down at his toes, now very ashamed at what he had done.

"But we didn't get to do it. Just as we grabbed her shoulders, Miss Maika just appeared out of nowhere and caught me by the ear. My friend ran, but that's all we did, honest. It was just a joke."

Sesshomaru frowned at the boy. "I have allowed you a place in my home."

Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome in confusion, but she forestalled his question with, "I'll tell you later."

"And this his how you return such generosity. It disappoints me that you find such an act 'amusing'. I will see better behavior from you in the future, is this understood?"

The boy bowed deeply, as deeply as he could with Maika still holding his ear, and offered the most formal apologies he could muster.

"Return to your friend, now. And you are banned for a month from such field trips as this."

"Yes, sir," the boy said and ran as soon as Maika released his ear.

She glanced down at Reiku and said, "We'll give you two a minute, Reizo."

Sesshomaru nodded at her, then met Inuyasha's gaze with a pointed look.

"I get it. I'm going," Inuyasha grumbled, as he and Kagome followed Maika to a table a short distance away.

"So, what's wrong with the kid?" Inuyasha demanded, unable to sit in silence with so much having happened so quickly. "And why does my - damn it - Reizo, Reizo care so much?"

Inuyasha rubbed his now aching foot where Kagome had stomped on it forcefully.

"Inuyasha, do you remember what I told you about Mr. Daiginkeiko when you first met him?" Kagome asked. "Well, Reiku is a child in his home where he helps lots of orphaned children."

Maika shifted, obviously a little uncomfortable being around the two. "Reiku has certain issues about being touched or approached without warning. And that kid should know better as a housemate of hers. But Reizo is especially protective of Reiku because he's going to adopt her."

Kagome and Inuyasha both nearly fell off the table in surprise. "Adopt? Really? When?" Kagome pressed, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She leaned closer to Maika, eager for the details.

Maika moved back a bit and clutched her fan before answering, "Well, he asked her this morning if she would like to be adopted by him, and of course she said yes. But he's been working on this almost since he brought her in."

Kagome squealed again and said, "Oh, Inuyasha, isn't that just wonderful? I'm so excited for them. This calls for a congratulations, don't you think?"

Inuyasha snorted as Kagome happily threw herself towards Maika to wrap the woman in an embrace. Maika flinched and quickly detangled herself from Kagome's arms. A flash of hurt crossed Kagome's face along with confusion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Maika looked hard at her and said, "No, it's just well, you're... I'm just not one for a lot of hugging and touching, hon."

Kagome stared hard at the woman as well, examining the few ornaments she wore. She hid a smile when she noticed a necklace made out of the same plain black cord as Sesshomaru's charm.

"Is it because I'm a miko?" Kagome asked slyly. Inuyasha perked up with interest as Maika frowned, then glanced nervously towards where Sesshomaru still sat with Reiku.

"You don't have to worry. I don't purify youkai unless they are a threat to others," Kagome reassured her.

Maika smirked and quickly hid her shock. She flicked open her fan and studied Kagome over the top of it. "Well, well, you are a smart little thing. I guess I couldn't hide from a miko, though. So now that you know, what do you want?"

"What do I want?" Kagome repeated, hopelessly confused.

"I assume you want some sort of compensation to keep this bit of information from Reizo," Maika bit out harshly. She dropped her gaze and her voice became bitter. "He's a tough, ruthless businessman, but that doesn't mean he can handle the existence of youkai. I want to make sure he stays safe and out of the dangerous world of youkai affairs. So name your price already, miko. I'll pay anything I can to protect him."

Inuyasha made a noise that sounded like a cat strangling a bagpipe and started to cough violently.

Kagome smiled broadly at Maika. "I wouldn't do something like that. I won't be the one to tell Mr. Daiginkeiko, but you know, you're going to have to eventually."

Maika sighed and fanned herself idly. "I know I can't keep it a secret forever. It's just..."

"If you really care for him, then he deserves to know," Kagome pointed out. "If he's the right one for you, then he will accept you no matter what. And you might be surprised. He might be able to handle it better than you think."

Maika grinned wryly at the girl, both ignoring Inuyasha who was still struggling and turning as red as his firerat. "You remind me a lot of Reiku, you know. You two share that same uncanny ability to know just what to say."

Kagome grinned and finally slapped Inuyasha on the back to encourage him to breathe again. Once the hanyou had regained the much needed oxygen, he sat there with a very broad grin plastered on his face. And as soon as his brother returned, he turned and gave him a blatant, "I know something you don't" smirk.

At least until Kagome smacked him on the back of the head and hissed, "Baka!" in his ear. But Inuyasha was still extremely happy.

"So, guide, what is next on your agenda?" Sesshomaru asked Maika, pointedly ignoring Inuyasha's idiotic expression.

Maika put a finger to her chin and looked thoughtful for a moment before she asked Reiku, "Well, it's up to you, I think. What would you like to do next?"

Reiku smiled broadly and pointed towards a booth decorated with bags and bags of colorful cotton candy. "I want to try that!"

"Very well," Sesshomaru told her, then started towards the booth.

Inuyasha was on his feet immediately, dragging Kagome with him. "I want some of that crap, too, Kagome."

Just as he drew even with his brother, Inuyasha plummeted face first into the ground. He leapt to his feet and glared at Kagome, before he realized he was not being held by a sit command and therefore it had not been her fault. His gaze immediately turned to Sesshomaru, who glided along much too innocently for Inuyasha's pleasure. Stealthily, he moved up next to the youkai and quickly kicked his foot out to trip him. But Sesshomaru's feet weren't there anymore.

Instead Inuyasha felt a slight pressure on his back, just enough to make him lose his already precarious balance yet again. Snarling, he picked himself up and forwent subtlety for an outright frontal assault, throwing himself at Sesshomaru. Again, Sesshomaru quickly sidestepped, flicking his brother's ear as he did.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha demanded angrily, whirling to face his brother as he rubbed his still-smarting ear. When had that bastard become so playful?

"Nothing now. You have removed that obnoxious smirk from your face, little brother," Sesshomaru told him icily.

Maika and Reiku both stopped suddenly. "Brother? I had no idea you two were really brothers."

Sesshomaru halted, a barely perceptible wince crossed his face, but Inuyasha caught it and grinned triumphantly.

"Half brothers," both corrected simultaneously.

Sesshomaru continued, "A fact I prefer not to think about."

Maika grinned wickedly and asked Inuyasha, "So, I bet you have lots of embarrassing stories about Reizo as a boy."

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Keh, we're not that kind of brothers." But then his eyes lit and he narrowed them at Sesshomaru's rigid back. "But I do recall this one time when he ate too much chocolate."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated in a clearly threatening tone.

"He ate it too fast and then started running all over the place," Inuyasha continued.

"INUYASHA," Sesshomaru repeated, but Maika swatted him on the arm and said, "Oh, stop it. I want to hear why you can't eat chocolate anymore."

"Oh, me too!" squealed Reiku excitedly. For the moment cotton candy was forgotten.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru and continued. "Well, then he started feeling sick and threw up all over himself. Nearly cried afterwards."

Inuyasha dusted his hands and took another step, like a conquering hero returning, only to land flat on his face again. Kagome bent and helped him up.

"You really did deserve that one," she whispered.

Maika and Reiku had already moved on to pestering Sesshomaru for more details, though. He quickly distracted them with cotton candy, while he threw his brother another smirk over his shoulder. Inuyasha's hand flew to Tetsusaiga's hilt and he narrowed his eyes at the youkai.

"What the hell is he up to?"

Kagome eased his hand from his sword's hilt and said, "Inuyasha, I think he's just teasing you. I think over the last five hundred years he has lost the desire to kill you. In fact, I would say he's missed you and is really enjoying himself right now."

Inuyasha looked skeptical, but he did relax some.

"Here, Father said to give these to you two," Reiku said, running up to them and shoving the bagged puffs of cotton candy in their faces. She had her own bag in the other hand and her fingers and lips were already sticky and pink.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru, who was hesitantly tasting the fluffed candy Maika held up to his mouth. He nodded to Maika, then grimaced as soon as she glanced away, wiping his tongue quickly with the back of his hand.

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha glanced at their own bags of candy. "Well, maybe he didn't poison it."

Kagome swatted him playfully and shoved a handful of the stuff in his mouth as soon as he opened it to protest. Inuyasha gagged as the soft, feathery substance hit his tongue, instantly dissolving and flooding his mouth with sugar. He turned to glare at Sesshomaru, who now held his own bag of the awful stuff and was carefully plucking off tufts of it and melting it with his poison when no one was looking.

"You _were_ trying to poison me," he accused.

Maika rolled her eyes and snatched the bag away. "If you don't like it, give it to Reiku or Reizo. They'll finish it off."

Inuyasha saw his brother's eyes widen for a second until Reiku eagerly volunteered to take it. Relieved, Sesshomaru quickly melted the rest of his candy and bought a several drinks for them. He took the first and handed it to Inuyasha before taking the next for himself. They shared a look of mutual understanding and quickly guzzled their drinks to remove the taste of the candy.

Sesshomaru really had changed. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Or he had gotten more clever. This was the same bastard who had pretended that youkai was his mother to find a sword after all.

As the day wore on, Inuyasha finally stopped looking for an attack every time his brother shifted or spoke. Sesshomaru had not been overly kind towards him, but he had not been cruel either. In fact, he was almost affectionate with Maika, which for Sesshomaru was the equivalent of a love-sick puppy drooling at her heels.

And he truly did behave as a father to Reiku. He was protective, he listened when she spoke and did anything within reason that she requested, even if it was slightly humiliating for him. Like squeezing his larger frame into that miniature train that ran in slow circles, belting out a music that grated on Inuyasha's dull human senses. He could only imagine that it was physically painful for his brother, though the guy had not so much as blinked in complaint.

Inuyasha discovered that as he relaxed he was actually able to enjoy himself. It was fun to just walk around without worrying about jewel shards or Naraku jumping out at every turn. Kagome even managed to be an attraction all herself. That blue dress hugged her figure in all the right places and appealed to him on more than an aesthetic level.

He found himself standing closer and closer to her, relishing the moments when their arms brushed together, or she latched on to him in some fit of excitement. Inuyasha didn't miss the impish smirks his brother gave him, darn that nose of his, but could not really bring himself to care. And he may not have had his usual sense of smell, but he could still easily see the growing sexual tension between his brother and Maika.

Almost laughing out loud, Inuyasha tried to picture their faces once they found out they were both youkai. Priceless!

Though the sun had not yet set, the fair was already growing dark thanks to the tall buildings all around. Vendors brought out a startling assortment of enchanted items. Some buzzed, others hummed, the rest spun and they all glowed with a rainbow of lights. Instantly infatuated, Reiku had insisted on getting as many as Sesshomaru would buy for her.

Soon, she, Maika and Sesshomaru looked like walking neon signs. Reiku had threaded hundreds of the glowing strands throughout all three of their hair. Sesshomaru even sported a crown made of the same lights.

Kagome gave Inuyasha's hand a squeeze and said goodbyes for them both. He and Sesshomaru exchanged stiff nods, but Inuyasha was a little sorry to have to leave this version of his brother. It had been nice to actually have an older brother for once, well, one that behaved like an older brother was supposed to. He did not think he would be able to look at Sesshomaru in the past the same way again. Not after today at least.

Kagome took him back to the lockers to gather the prizes he had won, and they headed towards the shrine. She somehow seemed to lose a few of them as she suddenly had a spare hand to hold his, but Inuyasha didn't mind.

The last tendrils of gold and red slanted through the buildings, bathing Kagome in an almost ethereal glow. She looked up at him, and Inuyasha was forced to a halt, frozen by the intensity of her beauty. He knew he didn't deserve something so perfect, but here he was, holding her hand as he gazed into the depths of her eyes. Slowly, he was drawn forward, his lips seeking hers as if by a will of their own. Just as the last remnants of sunset faded, their lips met and Inuyasha transformed.

The sensation of the kiss was electrifying, and as his hanyou senses returned the sensations intensified a hundredfold. He could taste her, smell her, feel her in a way he had never thought possible before. His fangs lengthened and scraped against her lips as a low, sensual growl rumbled from deep within his chest. He could taste her moans and eagerly drove his tongue into her mouth as it parted. His hands ghosted over her flesh, while hers teased his neck, face and jaw. Inuyasha growled again as her hands discovered his newly returned dog ears.

The tingling of his transformation died down, but the fire lit by Kagome flared hotter. He had never, ever thought it was possible to feel so...so..._good_! Apparently she felt much the same because her hands tightened on his kimono and tried to bring him back as he finally pulled away to draw air into his starved lungs.

Both closed their eyes, leaning on each other as they panted. Finally, they looked at one another. Inuyasha grinned broadly, while Kagome graced him with a modest blush and a coy smile.

"That was..." Kagome started, unable to find the right word to describe. Inuyasha needed no words. He understood.

"You know, we'll have to try that again the next new moon," he told her, tasting her lips once more before he drew back completely and took her hand.

Kagome gripped his hand and leaned into him. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Neither thought to cover Inuyasha's ears as they strolled, hand in hand, back to the shrine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Reiku, have you enjoyed your first trip to a fair?" Sesshomaru inquired, just after Inuyasha and Kagome left. It seemed they had ridden every ride numerous times and he assumed they would be departing soon as well. Despite the minor embarrassment and discomfort from the intensity of the noise around him, Sesshomaru had to admit he had enjoyed his first visit.

Reiku adjusted the tilting wreath of light on her brow and smiled up at him. "Oh, yes, this has been the best day ever! Thank you so much."

Maika squeezed his hand and took up Reiku's as well. "And it's not over yet, you two. There is one last thing you have to see before we can go."

Sesshomaru could not tell by the look on her face whether this would be a pleasant surprise or an awkward one. Maika led them over to a large space near the center of the park that surrounded a fountain.

"It's a fountain?" Reiku said, a bit confused. Sesshomaru had to agree with her. What was so special about a fountain?

Maika was confident, however. "Yes, it's a fountain. Just watch."

Indeed, it did seem this fountain would be doing something important shortly as the humans quickly crowded around it. Then suddenly the lights around the area flickered off and a the water of the fountain surged upwards painted all the colors of the rainbow by lights hidden somewhere at the base.

The chatter hushed instantly, replaced by awed gasps and applause. Speakers played a merry, upbeat tune and the water and lights danced and sprayed in time with it. Soon the lights lifted and formed shapes that interacted with the water beneath it.

Sesshomaru glanced down at Reiku, who was on her tip-toes trying to peer over the taller adults in front of her. Wordlessly, he bent and scooped her up to sit on his shoulders. Reiku giggled and steadied herself by grabbing his face. Gently, he shifted her hands so they rested over his forehead rather than his eyes and gripped her heels to make sure she did not fall from his back if she grew careless with excitement.

Maika leaned closer to him and whispered, "I knew she'd enjoy it. And I hope it is to the great Mr. Daiginkeiko's liking as well."

"Indeed it is," Sesshomaru assured her. "Our guide has exceeded expectation today," he told her. "I just hope she did not find her duties to be too difficult, as I would like to retain her services for future ventures."

Maika blushed beautifully and looked up at him through the fringe of her eyelashes. "Anytime, Reizo. Today has been fun for me as well."

The park closed once the light show had ended, but Reiku could not stop talking about it.

"Did you see when it made that shape like a flower, then it opened and out flew hundreds of butterflies?" she asked. Maika and Reiku walked on either side of her, each holding one of her hands as she skipped down the sidewalk.

Sesshomaru said nothing to her in response. He simply enjoyed hearing her speak so passionately. Maika, though, responded dutifully to each inquiry.

"Yes, I did. My favorite is when the lights mix with the water and create a rainbow fountain."

Sesshomaru smiled. It felt so right to have both Reiku and Maika by his side. He thought back to his and Maika's kiss and had to suppress a growl of lust. If only Inuyasha had not interrupted. And if they had really been someplace private and not in the midst of all those humans. Sesshomaru almost sighed. He had been quite disappointed that his patience with the hanyou had not earned him the pleasure of seeing at least one good sit. Especially after that annoying remark about his kiss with Maika.

And it also annoyed him how quick Inuyasha was to point out that she was a mortal. Did his brother not think he was aware of that? Mortal, or not, Maika was unlike any woman he had ever met, and he did not intend to let her get away. One thing had not changed over these five hundred years, and that was that when Sesshomaru set his mind on something, he did not lightly turn aside until he achieved it.

However, Kagome's remark earlier had him thinking. Could Maika be a youkai like him, with a charm? He had not really noticed her words the first time, but now that he thought back, they couldn't be pushed away. How had he not considered this possibility before? Given his own situation, it would not be a far stretch for her to be a youkai.

He glanced over at her and sniffed. Damn, she smelt good. And completely mortal. How could he find out one way or the other? He could not just come out and ask her could he? That just seemed far too easy.

Maika laughed at something Reiku had said and asked, "Don't you, Reizo?"

Stirring from his thoughts, Sesshomaru glanced down at them and said, "Don't I what?"

"Don't you like the lights Reiku arranged in our hair?"

"Indeed-" Sesshomaru answered and was about to say more, when he detected the scent of several humans gathering around them. They were hidden, even from his sight, but he could smell their presence and determine their general locations by the slight noise of their movements.

He frowned. Normally he welcomed little encounters like this as it gave him a chance to relieve some stress, but with both Maika and Reiku present, it was rather annoying. He did not wish to reveal himself to Maika in such a way, nor did he wish to expose Reiku to any more violence than she had already had to endure.

Sesshomaru figured there were at least seven of them, though he only could smell the distinctive scent of a firearm on one of them. The rest must have been carrying knives or other objects. He gently released Reiku's hand and flexed his claws. If he timed this just right, he could possibly take them out with his whip or his dokkaso with little violence and risk of exposure. He would simply have to wait, though, for them to make the first move.

Reiku chatted on about her day, oblivious to everything, and Maika had fallen silent. Sesshomaru paid little attention to that as he tracked the humans who presumed to hunt him. Finally, the men made their move just as they passed into a darker section of the sidewalk.

The group closed in quickly, cutting off what would be a normal human's route of escape. Sesshomaru tensed, readying his claws and waiting until they were close enough to attack without being too obvious. The man with the gun lunged out of the darkness to grab Maika and Reiku, and Sesshomaru reacted, flexing his claws to remove the gun from action first.

"Move!" he commanded Reiku and Maika as he passed, but they were gone. Surprised, Sesshomaru paused and looked behind. There stood Maika, her fan open and lifted, with Reiku clutched in her arms. This would not have been all that shocking if she were not standing a good ten feet from where she had been a second ago.

Remembering the man he was attacking, Sesshomaru turned only to find the man lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, his torso almost completely sliced through. He had definitely not done that. His attack would have completely severed the man in two and both halves would be dissolving in poison.

Turning he stared hard at Maika, who was intently studying the group around them, a rather brisk wind stirring around her. There was no way a mortal could move like that, or could have done such damage to that human with no more than a fan. Had Kagome's suspicions truly been right?

She finally noticed him staring at her and flushed a shade of red to match her earrings. Sesshomaru blinked, unable to say anything. Behind him he felt two other humans attempting to take advantage of what they assumed was his lack of attention.

"Reiku, close your eyes," he ordered before he flicked his wrist backwards and neatly removed both their heads with the glowing arc of his whip.

Maika's flush vanished and she dropped her fan to her side. Her soft, red lips parted and her eyes widened. "You?"

Sesshomaru did not answer; he just stood there in a much less obvious shock. How had he not realized it sooner? There was a movement behind her and Sesshomaru became a blur intending to eviscerate the human that dared try to touch what was his, only to see Maika turn, leap several feet into the air and flick her fan at the man all in one smooth motion. A slender blade of air launched from her fan and dispatched that human much like the first had been.

Sesshomaru paused and watched her slow, graceful movements in a sudden onslaught of lust that made him want to take her right there. Like a bird, she alighted on the sidewalk a good distance from their attackers. Reiku was still clutched tightly in her arms, and Maika stood poised to defend the girl as fiercely as need be, though her eyes continually flitted towards him with completely unguarded awe and confusion.

Apparently, their attackers were none too bright, as they continued to assault the two youkai as if they had not just seen their companions be cut down like paper. As one they rushed. Without breaking eye contact, Maika and Sesshomaru deflected them. Maika swept her fan towards one side, tossing men into the wall with a gale so strong their skulls split open. Sesshomaru lashed out with his whip yet again, turning the men on his side into a bloody mound of body parts.

Maika glanced around and, seeing none left alive, snapped her fan shut. A smile quirked her ruby lips and a gleam lit her eyes. Sesshomaru flicked his claws in the direction of the bodies, though he kept his own face blank and emotionless.

"So, self-defense lessons, huh?" he remarked quietly and gave her kills a short, visual inspection.

Maika's smirk grew broader and she shrugged. "I told you I'm a big girl. And just because I took lessons, doesn't mean I need to use them."

She gave his own kills a brief survey and said, "And you really are more dangerous than you look."

Sesshomaru felt another urge to taste Maika as she stood there embracing his child and bantering with him. Her arousal was more evident now than ever, and he sympathized as his own libido was threatening to take over his rational mind. He had fallen for Maika already, and being youkai or mortal did nothing to affect that. However, so many of the little issues that troubled him were suddenly gone. It was like the moment he finally had his arm restored. Not that he had not been able to manage without it, but two arms sure made things a hell of a lot easier.

Reiku stirred him from his thoughts as she pulled her face away from Maika's chest, her eyes clamped firmly shut, and asked in a fearful voice, "Father, what happened?"

Instantly, Sesshomaru stood over them and sniffed their scents instinctually for any sign of injury. He truly appreciated how Maika had stepped in to protect Reiku like she was her own daughter. He now had one other being he would trust with Reiku's protection during a crisis.

"It is over, Reiku. The bandits have been dispatched, but you must keep your eyes closed a moment longer," he told her in his steady voice.

Reiku grinned broadly and nodded. Sesshomaru ran a hand through her hair to show his approval, then said, "Maika, take Reiku and stand back for a moment."

Maika arched an eyebrow at him, but complied. Once he knew they were safely out of range, he lifted his hand and deactivated the charm. He would need his most potent poison to get rid of this many bodies, and for that he needed to be unrestricted.

His ego purred at the appreciative gasp from Maika as well as the sudden spike in her aroused scent.

"A daiyoukai," he heard her murmur.

Smiling, he extended his now visible claws and sprayed his dokkaso over the men. The bodies dissolved to nothing within a minute. That accomplished, Sesshomaru activated his charm and returned to the females.

He took Reiku from Maika's arms and said, "All is well, now. We shall return home."

Reiku opened her eyes, then lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for keeping me safe. Today was the best day ever."

"Yes," he agreed.

Sesshomaru stroked the girl's hair as they walked, though all his thoughts were on Maika. It was still hard to believe that the woman beside him was actually a youkai. Absently, he inhaled, savoring her scent and wondering vaguely what her true scent would be. His eyes drifted over to her. She was young, no where near as old as himself, but she was definitely mature. He wondered what her past had been like? How had she adjusted to the growing presence of humans, or was she too young to remember a world without such vast numbers of them? What about family? What would that satin skin of hers taste like?

Sesshomaru's mind quickly digressed into other decidedly inappropriate thoughts as he fantasized ways they would test their skills against one another. He suppressed a needy growl and reminded himself that youkai or not, she was young and he would need to take his time with her. He smirked to himself. Good thing he was the great Daiginkeiko, Reizo. He had all the time in the world.

Maika walked in silence as well, obviously trying to process everything she had just found out. Reiku seemed to be the only one unaffected. Her hands trailed through the lights and stray strands of his hair, and before they had even reached the end of the block, Reiku was asleep.

A/N: Okay, one more time, I want to see how many of you would be interested in a Maika/Sesshomaru lemon? Just let me know either way.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha. He and the others belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Okay, this chapter does NOT have a lemon. The version that does for those who are interested is at Animespiral. Go to my profile and the link is there. Again, this version has NO lemon. If you so desire, you can read the lemon at the link in my profile.

**Chapter Twelve**

Last time

_Sesshomaru's mind quickly digressed into other decidedly inappropriate thoughts as he fantasized ways they would test their skills against one another. He suppressed a needy growl and reminded himself that youkai or not, she was young and he would need to take his time with her. He smirked to himself. Good thing he was the great Daiginkeiko, Reizo. He had all the time in the world._

_Maika walked in silence as well, obviously trying to process everything she had just found out. Reiku seemed to be the only one unaffected. Her hands trailed through the lights and stray strands of his hair, and before they had even reached the end of the block, Reiku was asleep._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, it looks like you two had a fun day," Mrs. Higurashi remarked as Inuyasha and Kagome came strolling hand in hand through the door.

Both flushed slightly and jumped apart. Kagome shifted the pile of stuffed animals and replied, "Oh, it was nice, Mom."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and turned to Inuyasha, who now stood with his hands crossed over his chest and an agitated look on his face that said he had simply been humoring them.

"My goodness, Inuyasha did you win all those prizes at the fair?"

Inuyasha lifted his nose in the air. "Keh, of course I did. Wasn't like it was hard or nothing."

Kagome rolled her eyes and dumped the pile on the table in front of her mother, then stretched tall. "Well, I'm beat. I could use a nice bath."

"Feh, whatever just remember we're going back today," Inuyasha told her as he closed his eyes and dropped gracelessly back against the wall.

Kagome turned, her eyes flashing, and opened her mouth. Inuyasha cracked an eye and said, "No arguments."

Kagome snapped her mouth shut and sighed, before turning and heading upstairs to bathe and change.

"Are you sure you don't want to hang around a while longer, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. She stood up and moved over to her refrigerator. "I could make you another steak."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he lifted his head. "Steak? Well, I'm not really in any hurry. And Kagome usually takes a long time to get ready."

Mrs. Higurashi giggled softly. "Well, then could you please take those stuffed animal's up to Kagome's room while I cook? We need room at the table."

Inuyasha grunted, but did as he was asked. They made a rather large, tacky pile on her bed. Sniffing the air to make sure Kagome was still occupied in the bathroom, he shifted through the stack until he found a small white plush dog. He smiled wickedly as he shoved it into the sleeve of his firerat. It looked an awful lot like Sesshomaru in his true form.

He couldn't wait to try out his little dynamite plan! And when else would he get to blow up his brother, in effigy or otherwise? From what he had learned today, he knew he never would kill the asshole. Heck, he had almost been reluctant to leave his brother today. They had really had a rather good time in one another's company.

However, blowing up this toy wouldn't hurt Sesshomaru. Besides, this was strategically important. Naraku had already shown and interest in absorbing Sesshomaru, so a toy that looked like his brother would be better bait.

Inuyasha frowned. The hard part would be finding Naraku to test it out. Oh well, if he couldn't locate the evil hanyou, he could still blow the toy up, just for practice.

That put a rather sinister smile on Inuyasha's face as he digressed into a fantasy of just how he'd put his plan in action. Mrs. Higurashi walked in a moment later and nearly dropped his neatly folded red hakamas when she noticed the look on his face. She eyed him warily, set them on the bed, and retreated to the kitchen.

xxx

The next morning Kagome strolled merrily into Kaede's village. Inuyasha trudged along behind her, toting her overstuffed yellow backpack, which he had personally overseen the restocking of. Miroku and Sango glanced up at them from the fence they leaned against.

"So, Inuyasha, one day, no complaints, huh?" Miroku remarked casually as he twisted his staff between his fingers.

"Shut up, monk," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome grinned broadly over his shoulder at their friends. "We had a great time. It was a day I don't think I'll ever forget."

Inuyasha blushed at her words, which earned an impressively lecherous grin from Miroku.

"Keh," Inuyasha said, and he started walking down the path. "Let's just get going, okay."

The others quickly gathered their supplies and took off after him. Inuyasha slowed his pace until he was walking beside the monk. "Um, say, Miroku. Do you happen to know where that Renkotsu guy got his dynamite?"

Miroku paused, then asked, "Dynamite? What on earth do you need that for?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maika glanced over at the handsome man beside her. A youkai, and not just any youkai, a daiyoukai. An actual living legend among her kind. Yet there he was, tucking a sleeping Reiku beneath her covers, his awesome power masked by a simple charm as he lived his life day to day as a human, granted an extremely powerful and intimidating human.

She was still numbed by her amazement from when the illusion fell away, revealing his pristine white hair, intense amber eyes and that odd fur thing over his shoulder. Maika blushed as she couldn't help but wonder what that thing was. Could it be some sort of tail? Just what kind of youkai was he? All she could detect from his aura was power, a seemingly limitless supply of it.

_I bet he has stamina_, she thought to herself as they quietly let themselves out of the girl's room and returned to the street. A couple walked past. Maika and Reizo remained silent until they passed, staring at each other with scarcely restrained desire. Unfortunately things needed to be said first.

"I take it you are a wind youkai?" he questioned her, in that outwardly emotionless voice that always sent a flush of heat through the more intimate places of her body.

Struggling to match his calm, Maika flicked her fan open and caused a breeze to ruffle his long hair. Gods, how she wanted to run her fingers through that hair and feel it sliding against her bare skin! It had to be like the finest silk. As if he could read those thoughts in her eyes, his own gaze heated with a lustful fire. How she would love to see them revealed in their full golden glory again!

Pulling her mind away from its delicious fantasies, she smirked at him and asked, "Wow, Sherlock, how'd you figure that one out?"

He growled low and feral, drawing her to him by a hand beneath her chin, and whispered, "By _close_ observation."

She shivered, his words gliding over her like caressing fingers, leaving a tingle throughout her body. Her breath hitched and her knees went weak. Just as she thought she would not be able to stand, strong arms were holding her tightly against a firm chest. There was a light, a surge of youki so intense it stole her breath away, and the world flew past them.

Pressing herself tightly to the firm anchor of his body, she closed her eyes and tried to suppress the weightless, bodiless sensation that overcame her senses. Even being the wind, she had never flown like this before.

He chuckled softly, obviously aware of her plight, and said, "We shall be there shortly. Don't worry, you have nothing to fear from me."

Though she could see nothing but light, she felt it then, his kiss. His lips worshiped her, not any particular part of her physically, but every part of her, even her very heart and soul. Maika nearly passed out from the pleasure of it all. While she was by no means a virgin, this youkai managed to make her feel young, awkward and inexperienced all over again.

Then he shattered those feelings, broke her and made her new again. A being of desire and longing only for him, his touch, his kiss.

His laughter rumbled around her again. "Soon. Soon," was all he said.

xxx

Maika could scarcely believe her eyes when the white light receded, revealing a vast feudal palace. She gasped and took a few dazed steps before she even realized he had put her back on her feet.

"This- this is your home?" she blurted, suddenly feeling completely the fool for all she had done to him at the fair today.

He sidled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and taking a deep whiff of her hair. "Indeed. It is my family home. My mother left it to me when the humans became too much for her stand. This is where I was raised until my father started training me."

"Oh, my," Maika said. She had never heard him speak so much about himself before. "Did your father leave with your mother, then?"

She instantly regretted saying that. A sadness she could actually feel seeped into him.

"No, my father died long, long ago. When I had scarcely come of age myself."

"How old are you? Is Reizo your real name?" she questioned suddenly. The urge to truly know him was overwhelming. There was an ancient sadness in him and it made her hurt for him. "There is so much we don't know about one another really. Because of these stupid charms."

That said, Maika deactivated her own and turned to look up at him. Her heart fluttered in a slight anxiety. What if he did not think her beautiful in her true form?

Those little insecurities vanished as he crushed her against himself again and captured her lips in a rough, wild kiss. The points of his fangs pricked her, causing her to gasp in both surprise and desire. He did not let the opportunity pass and slid his tongue into her mouth to taste her.

Lost in a haze of pleasure, Maika raked her nails down her tormentor's back, desperate to see, feel, taste, experience more of him. She moaned softly as he forced his lips from hers and tucked her head beneath his chin. His chest heaved slightly and rumbled with a growl of desire.

Inhaling deeply yet again, he let out a sigh and murmured in a needy voice, "You are beautiful." Each word penetrated deep within her, causing her heart to pound faster and her eyes to close as she savored the satisfaction his tiny revelation brought her.

Then he answered, "I am several centuries old, yet still in my prime as a youkai. And no, Reizo is not my true name."

He flicked his wrist and she found herself swept up in whirlwind of his incredible aura as he revealed himself to her again. White hair swayed and lashed at them like rays of living moonlight, and she felt something soft and furry curl around her.

"I am Sesshomaru," he announced in a deep, resonating voice that made her knees buckle. She would have fallen if not for his sure grip on her.

Turning, she received a face full of white fur. More than a little puzzled and hopelessly intrigued, she buried her fingers through the softness, feeling a bit like a naughty child daring to play with the emperor's robes. She hesitated when a sharp snarl came from the youkai. Worried that she had crossed some line with him, Maika glanced up at his face.

His expression was far from displeased, however. His eyes were closed and a fang peeked from the corner of his mouth where he was obviously biting back a more vocal response.

Amused and aroused, she stroked the pelt again, smirking at him as his golden eyes popped open. "Just what kind of youkai are you?" she prodded, playfully tugging at the fur again.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, then asked, "Do you wish to see my true form?"

Maika bit her lip. His true form? He truly was powerful. Unable to speak, she simply nodded.

Sesshomaru smirked at her and warned, "This will likely be a new experience for you. I will not harm you, so do not be afraid."

Maika relaxed at the familiar show of arrogance. "Now when have you ever frightened me, Sesshomaru?" She loved the sound of that name on her tongue, and apparently he did as well, if the sudden thrust of his hips against hers was any sign.

Taking a few steps back, Sesshomaru released himself completely. Maika watched in awe as his golden eyes widened and turned red. His fangs elongated and his pale face contorted and shifted. Suddenly, there was a rush of light and wind and crackling energy, then it all cleared to reveal a massive white dog, towering over her where Sesshomaru had been standing.

Maika tried to keep her jaw firmly hinged shut, but it dropped of its own accord. Damn, he was going to insufferable after this, but gods, even in this form he was amazing. He lowered his massive head, jaws large enough to kill her in a single snap, and inhaled once again, the strength of it ruffling her clothes and hair.

Smiling broadly, Maika reached out and petted his muzzle as she said, "An inu! Well, that explains a lot. The sniffing, your shaking yourself dry, that damned swaggering you did after Reiku announced that dogs were her favorite."

She noticed the moon on his brow that had been hidden by the smiley face in his other form and smiled. So that was why Reiku had wanted that image on her forehead. Giving his muzzle another good scratch, she laughed and said, "You big puppy!"

Sesshomaru growled low and returned to his humanoid form. Faster than she could react, he pinned her to the ground beneath himself and whispered in a rough, sensual voice, "Oh, I am no puppy, bitch! Though I'll delight in correcting your error."

Maika shivered in anticipation, and couldn't help running her tongue along his tapered ear just to taste him. He shivered at the sensation and ground his hips against hers.

Smirking up at him, Maika said, "Is that so? Well, you forget that I am the wind."

She traced her tongue along the shell of his ear once more before throwing him off of her with a gust of wind and quickly regaining her feet. She tossed her feather into the air and filled it with her energy.

"You'll have to catch me first," she called down to him as she flew off.

Sesshomaru sat sprawled on the ground where she had thrown him, a broad, feral grin on his face. Oh, this was going to better than he had ever imagined. Slowly, gracefully, he got to his feet and stalked in the direction she had gone.

_Even the wind cannot escape this Sesshomaru,'_he thought. _But I shall enjoy the hunt_.

Maika's heart raced and her entire body felt hot and alien, as though she were not in complete control of herself. She was not entirely sure what she had just done either. She wanted him, with every ounce of her being she wanted, no needed, him; but her instincts held her back, repeating, "Make sure he is worthy. Make sure he is worthy."

Maika groaned and bit her lip, shifting her hips as she tried to relieve the building ache between her thighs. _Make sure he is worthy for what! He's a damned billionaire and a daiyoukai! I should be the one worrying if I'm worthy of him._

But her instincts ignored her and continued their cautioning chant, filling her with a quiet elation as well. "He comes!" they seemed to reassure her.

Maika shivered as she felt his aura in the air all around her. Indeed he was coming. A flash of white through the trees, a sudden flare in his aura - she knew he was tracking her scent.

"Not yet, not yet," her instincts cooed.

Maika laughed. A nose like his was an unfair advantage. But he continued to forget she was the wind. Picking up speed, she made sure she was out of sight, then landed inside the thick forests that surrounded his ancestral palace. Returning her feather to its place in her hair, Maika flicked open her fan and waved slowly back and forth in front of herself, revolving slowly to make sure she had gathered all the air around. Then with a sweep of her arm, she sent it like a roiling fog to blanket the forest in her scent.

Let's see how well the puppy can do without a trail to follow," she purred. Oh, he would find her and catch her, of that she was certain. Let her instincts have their way for now. She would have him soon enough.

As she had expected, it was only a matter of minutes before she felt him approaching. Scanning the trees around her, she knew he was watching her, though she could not pinpoint his exact location. The mere thought sent a pulse of desire through her core and a rush of heated liquid to the juncture of her thighs in anticipation of his presence. Her body convulsed around nothingness, leaving her so empty and incomplete that she moaned aloud.

He seemed to be confident that he had her now, taking his time as though he delighted in her frustration and need. Biting back another moan, Maika lifted her fan to launch an attack just to flush him out of hiding. But a coil of glowing energy curled around her fan, hand and arm, halting her attack.

Maika smiled, and turned eager eyes towards the source of the whip. There he stood, practically glowing in the moonlight, his hair stirring lazily about him from the force of his own power. She tried to tug her hand free, but it was firmly caught, until he felt like releasing her. Which Maika was desperately hoping would not be any time soon.

Slow, feral and confident, he advanced on her, keeping his whip taunt as he did so. His golden eyes surveyed her from head to toe as if captivated and drawn by some spell. There was an intense hunger in them that made her tremble, and he ran his tongue over his lips as though he were already tasting her in his mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx If you would like to read the lemon, go to my profile for the link.**

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply. His scent mingled strongly with Maika's and filled him with a comforting sense of completion. Never before in his life had he been able to say he truly had all he could ever desire. His chosen female tucked against his chest and his child tucked into bed fast asleep: what more was there?

Maika pressed a soft kiss to his chest and looked up at him, her ruby eyes still hooded and clouded with passion. So beautiful and his. For a moment, his mind recalled another ruby-eyed female from long, long ago. Kagura had seemed openly interested in him back when he was too young and selfish to think of much beyond himself, and she had died before he had learned much more than her name and desire to be free of Naraku.

In fact, all he could recall of her was her brilliant red eyes. Could Maika possibly be a reincarnation of that woman? Sesshomaru shivered slightly and crushed Maika tightly against himself. Those brilliant red eyes and the pain. If she were connected in some way to Kagura, the best thing he could do would be to never reveal that to her. Only in death had Kagura gained the freedom she so longed for, and he would not chain another woman, reincarnation or otherwise, to the painful memories of the evil of Naraku.

Kagura he did not know nor did he feel one way or the other towards her, but Maika, Maika he truly knew and cared for more than himself.

Maika twisted in his arms, then sat up suddenly, breaking him from his thoughts. A frown twisted her face and she exclaimed, "So that's what was so funny! I was so worried, and he knew! He knew, and he didn't say anything to either of us!"

Sesshomaru propped himself on his elbow and admired the contours of her form. "Hmmmm, who is this he, and what did he know?" he questioned.

"Your brother, that's who. That girl, Kagome, is a miko and she figured out I was a youkai. As soon as I confessed, your brother had a fit. And neither of them said a word! They just let me go on about how I wanted to protect you from the youkai world."

"Inuyasha knew you were a youkai?" Sesshomaru mused.

Maika groaned again and she blushed even down to her pale breasts. "He could smell us, too, couldn't he? If he's an inu like you..."

Sesshomaru chuckled softly and nuzzled her neck to comfort her. "Inuyasha is a hanyou," he explained. "And for some reason, he was in his human form today, so he was unable to smell anything beyond what a normal mortal would."

"Well, that is somewhat comforting, though I still feel a little foolish," Maika told him. Her stomach followed that with a rumble. "And I guess I'm a little hungry, too."

Sesshomaru chuckled softly and captured her lips for a soft, chaste kiss. "Well, there is something I can do to remedy that."

He then got to his feet and took her hand to help her stand. She glanced down at her own naked form and blushed slightly. Sesshomaru quickly donned his jeans, then swept her up into his arms.

"I believe I owe you a dress as well," he told her, then used his energy ball to transport them back to his family home.

Maika shivered as he set her down inside the entry hall of the massive palace. "Wow, these floors are cold!" Her hands flew to cover herself and she asked in a whisper, "Are there any servants here? That might come to welcome the master home?"

Sesshomaru drew her close and curled his fur around her. "They should not be awake, but my presence here is difficult to hide without the charm. Let us not take any chances and acquire you some clothing. Just in case."

The moved quickly along the dark, empty halls. For some reason they both felt like teens sneaking through their parents' house, which made everything seem amusing. In Sesshomaru's case this was doubly true as this was his childhood home. By the time they burst into his mother's former dressing room, both were struggling to stifle laughter.

Sesshomaru moved over and threw open the doors to the closet that housed his mother's collection of fine kimonos. Most were way too formal to wear comfortably, so he reached back and found a more casual kimono meant for wearing only within the private areas of the house. He sniffed deeply, surprised to find his mother's scent still lingered in silks.

"Oh, my! Your family was important. These are the kimonos of royalty. And the styles, some of these are more than four hundred years old," Maika remarked with a gasp.

"Indeed, most of these are much more than seven hundred years," he told her, then drew out the kimono he chose and shut the door. "Do you consider that old?"

Maika gawked at the fine kimono he held up, and said, "Well, yeah, I'd say so. I mean, I'm about three hundred years, but even to me that's a lot of years."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but motioned for her to stand in front of the mirror. She complied and watched him through the reflection.

"Hold out your arms," he instructed, then proceeded to slide the kimono on her and fitted the obi around her waist. She watched in fascination as he tied it securely, then said, "You sure know your way around the old fashions."

He smiled at her. "I am old, I told you. I am, in fact, older than many of these garments." His hands lingered on her hips and he pressed himself against her, inhaling the sweetness of her scent. The buttons of jeans threatened to snag on the silk and he reluctantly pulled away.

"I believe I shall change while I'm at home. While I do not mind human fabrics for short lengths of time, I still prefer youkai silks," Sesshomaru told her, then turned and walked back out into the hall. Maika ran after him, the silk of the kimono hissing with her movement. She ran a hand over it admiringly.

Sesshomaru sighed contentedly as he entered his own chambers. This was his haven, his retreat. While he had taken the time to modernize certain aspects of the house, he had refused to allow any sort of modern convenience into his private quarters. He needed no light as the moon was bright and streamed in freely through the open shoji that led to his private garden.

He noticed appreciatively that Maika had closed the door behind them, and he immediately slid out of his jeans. A breeze swept towards him at that moment, lifting his long white hair as it passed outside. He thought that odd until he heard Maika's appreciative murmur.

He turned to look at her, only to find she had slipped out of the kimono and perched rather primly on the edge of his futon. His eyes widened and his body quickly showed its appreciation.

She snapped her fan closed and winked at him. "I know you didn't take me to your little bachelor pad just to admire the furniture. We might as well put it to good use."

Sesshomaru growled and was at her side in an instant. His lips captured hers for a fiery kiss, then he flipped her onto her hands and knees. Maika squealed in surprise, but he leaned over her back and whispered in her ear, "Did you forget I am an inu?"

xxxx

Maika giggled into her plate of rice and diced meat. "Was that really necessary?"

Sesshomaru frowned at her in annoyance.

"I mean really," she continued, "it wasn't as if the poor thing knew he'd be interrupting when he walked in on us. He was only eager to serve his master; I don't think that warrants a death sentence."

Sesshomaru swallowed and glanced over his shoulder at the limp body of his servant lying just inside his door. He shrugged. "It matters little. Servants are easy enough to come by, and it is good to keep them in check with a little fear. I believe sometimes they forget that it is not the humans who are truly in charge. I will revive him tomorrow anyways."

Maika choked very prettily. "You-what? You'll revive him?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "You remember Tenseiga?"

"Yes."

"It is not an ordinary sword, but one commissioned by my father and constructed from one of his fangs. Tenseiga has the ability to bring souls back. It was bequeathed to me upon his demise. "

Maika frowned and put a hand on his arm. "You don't sound to happy about that. Was your father's death that painful for you?"

Sesshomaru sighed and set down his chopsticks. "Yes and no. My father was a warrior, so a violent end was always expected. However, he deserved better than to fall shamefully at the hands of a mortal, no less. He had ignored grievous injuries in order to defend the hanyou and that mortal mother of his. Then I found out he had left the great Tetsusaiga, another of his fangs, to the bastard son, and left his heir the useless sword of healing."

"I wouldn't say that bringing the dead to life is useless," Maika pointed out.

"Nor would I. Now. However, then I was young and unsure of how to handle what was happening. All I had planned and worked for had fallen apart."

"You mentioned that you and your brother did not get along. Was that why?"

"Partially, perhaps. It was very complex, my hatred of him. I regarded everything with contempt back then. Even myself to some extend," Sesshomaru confessed. "I tried to kill him. Many times. Unsuccessfully as you can see. I even lost my arm to him in one attempt."

Maika glanced at his limbs, then said, "Well, that's a damn good prosthetic. I couldn't tell."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "No, this is my real arm, though I will not go into details as to how. I almost lost my life to him and Tetsusaiga. Were it not for Tenseiga, I would have died. Eventually I learned that Tetsusaiga functioned to seal Inuyasha's demon blood and prevented him from becoming a mindless monster, and I ceased trying to claim it. However, mine is a very, very long story. And I am interested to hear something of yours. Do you get along better with your own family?"

Maika looked down at her plate, and a frown marred her lovely features. "My family got along well enough. My parents were stern, but cared about us in the usual youkai way. My brothers and I got along really well. We all had separate interests, but we were always there for one another. They were very protective."

"You speak in the past tense," Sesshomaru pointed out.

Maika nodded. "They died. A while back." Her voice lowered to a whisper and she added, "Everyone I care for always does."

Sesshomaru winced at her whispered words, as they struck a chord with his own pain. His own life was a story of one loss after another. His father, Rin, Jaken. The very world he had born into and dominated had been lost, swept away like flotsam on the beach by the ever-increasing tide of humans.

"But I've got along well enough," Maika continued in a much lighter tone. "I move around a lot, go wherever the wind blows, so to speak. They may not pay much, but these secretary positions give me the flexibility I need whenever it's time to pick up and go again."

"Yet it seems Tokyo has taken your interest," Sesshomaru remarked. "You have been with my company for over a year now. Impressive for the wind."

Maika smiled, almost one of relief. "I know, isn't it great? It's the longest I've been able to stay in one place without hi-" She stopped herself and hurriedly crammed some rice into her mouth.

"Without what?" Sesshomaru pressed. He enjoyed hearing her talk about herself.

"Without, um, you know," she waved her chopsticks idly in the air as if searching for the right word, "without having the urge to move on."

"Indeed. Well, I believe you owe me an embarrassing story," he informed her as he finished off the last of his meal.

"Oh?" she questioned mildly, arching an eyebrow in his direction. "And why is that?"

"It is only fair. You have learned why I do not enjoy chocolate," he pointed out.

Maika laughed. "But remember, I got that one against heavy protest from you."

Sesshomaru growled low and playfully at her.

"Oooo, scary! Alright, I'll tell you," she said, then leaned over and planted a kiss on his nose. "But only because you're so cute."

Sesshomaru grunted his approval of that assessment.

"Well, let's see, oh, yes!"

Sesshomaru grinned at her openly. Already her cheeks were tinted a pleasant pink even as she recalled the incident.

"A couple friends and I had gone out for a few drinks and some harmless flirting at a nightclub a while back. We were sitting on an upper level of the club, looking down at all the action at the lower tables and the dance floor.

"My friends pointed out a group of some rather attractive mortal guys. Well, I had had a drink or two past my limit and was thoroughly enjoying the onset of tipsiness, so I boasted to my friends that I could get their attention."

Sesshomaru growled softly at the mention of other males. Maika rolled her eyes and said, "Do you want the story, or not?"

He bit back his growl and nodded, though he somehow managed to drape himself over her possessively without seeming to move.

"Anyways, I'm not sure if it was the alcohol, the angle of the stairs, my unfortunate fetish for high heels, or if I had somehow offended the god of gravity and practical jokes, but I managed to stumble just before I reached the bottom step. I fell, and slid directly beneath the guys' table I was headed for.

"I was mortified. I put a look on my face like I'd meant to do that, waved at them meekly, then scrambled for the exit. My friends joined me about ten minutes later after they had managed to stop laughing."

"Well, at least I am certain you had their attention," Sesshomaru said, chuckling heartily.

"Somehow that wasn't a consolation," she informed him wryly. "To this day I haven't gone back to that club."

"Really?" Sesshomaru said. "And just what was the name of this club?"

"You're not _that _cute, Sesshomaru," Maika told him. "Now, I want you clear up something about your story that has me confused. You were born even before the feudal era, am I right?"

Sesshomaru nodded, uncertain as to where this was headed.

"So, where the heck did you get chocolate from? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that particular treat was around back then."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to flush slightly. Damn, she was perceptive. "That incident did not occur during my childhood, exactly."

"Exactly?" Maika questioned, a rather evil looking smile curving her ruby lips. "What _exactly_ does that mean?"

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. Now how was he supposed to explain that without exposing secrets only Kagome and his brother had the right to reveal? "I, well, I had an encounter with a curse. My brother insists it would have killed me except that Tenseiga interfered."

Maika looked puzzled. "And that has what to do with chocolate? Was it a cursed candy bar, or something? And are you saying this happened when you were an adult?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "I was returned to a version of my childhood self, with no memories of my adult life. My brother, Kagome and their friends took me into their care without my consent. They gave me chocolate."

"And as an innocent little child you ate too much and got sick!" Maika filled in, her eyes shining brightly.

"I believe you are getting far too much joy from that, Maika," Sesshomaru told her.

She smiled and winked at him. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. But I'd be a bit worried about that brother of yours."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Indeed."

Maika stretched tall. The loose sleeves of the kimono she wore fell back to reveal the smooth, pale flesh of her forearms. Sesshomaru watched her, like one under a spell. She was so beautiful. Her long, dark hair, usually swept up, lay in long, loose waves over her back and shoulders. Ruby eyes watched him through a thick fringe of lashes, sparking with amusement as she noticed him watching.

In one fluid motion, Maika stood and glided over to the open shoji to study the moonlit garden.

"I really enjoyed today," she told him, without turning from the tranquil scene.

Sesshomaru said nothing in reply. Instead, he came up behind her, swept her into his arms and carried her out into the center of the garden where a very tall tree grew. He sank down with her in his lap and leaned his back against the trunk.

Maika opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it. Burrowing closer to him, she lay her head back on his shoulder and gazed up at the sky. Sesshomaru smiled softly and buried his nose in her hair. How he wished this night would never end, but dawn would arrive in a few hours and he had meetings and other obligations.

xxxxxxx

Maika shivered at the sensation of Sesshomaru's white sphere of energy receding. It felt like someone dragging a cool, silk sheet slowly across her hot, bare flesh and reminded her body keenly of what they had done that night. They stood hidden in an alley near her apartment, though both already had their charms activated. A weak, pale dawn had just broken the horizon in the east and the first signs of life were popping up all around them.

Sesshomaru pulled her in for a final kiss, then turned and vanished into his ball of light again. Maika watched as he rose out of the alley and disappeared. He may not have been a man of many words, but he sure knew how to get his point across. Maika was nearly dancing down the street, and she actually did do a little spin once she was safely inside her building's entrance.

An upbeat tune kept running through her head, so she started to hum it. If furry woodland creatures had suddenly filled the hallway and started singing to her, she wouldn't have been at all surprised.

Maika was definitely happy.

Still performing her own version of Snow White in the forest, Maika unlocked her door and tossed the keys in the general direction of her kitchen counter. It was still dark inside, but Maika knew her way around well enough not to stumble. She spun once and flopped backwards onto her couch, rubbing the sleeve of the kimono against her cheek. It was almost as soft as his skin.

"Well, well, Maika, don't you look radiant this morning," a dark, male voice purred. "What have you been doing? Or perhaps I should say, who?"

In that instant, the forest wilted and the furry woodland chorus scattered. Maika's heart raced, and she reached suddenly for her keychain fan only to remember that she had tossed it aside upon waltzing in. Her eyes searched the darkness frantically for the source of the voice as she calculated her chances of making it out of the door before the voice made its move.

As if he guessed her thoughts, the voice spoke again, this time from almost directly in front of the door. "I wouldn't try that, if I were you."

Maika turned and snarled at him. _Not now_! "What are you doing here?" she demanded much more fiercely than she felt. He had her trapped, and they both knew it.

He moved forward out of the shadows, then making himself visible to her in the dim light. Though not unexpected, Maika couldn't help but shudder in revulsion at the unwelcome sight.

"Maika, please, we've been through this hundreds of times before. I'll admit you managed to elude me for much longer this time, but once again I found you."

Maika forced herself to not tremble and took a step back from him. She didn't want to be afraid, but his logic was pretty sound.

"I always find what is mine," he told her in an ominous voice.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

**Chapter 13**

Last time:

_Maika turned and snarled at him. _Not now_! "What are you doing here?" she demanded much more fiercely than she felt. He had her trapped, and they both knew it. _

_He moved forward out of the shadows, then, making himself visible to her in the dim light. Though not unexpected, Maika couldn't help but shudder in revulsion at the unwelcome sight. _

_"Maika, please, we've been through this hundreds of times before. I'll admit you managed to elude me for much longer this time, but once again I found you."_

_Maika forced herself to not tremble and took a step back from him. She didn't want to be afraid, but his logic was pretty sound. _

_"I always find what is mine," he told her in an ominous voice_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maika curled her hands into fists, and her temper flared. "I am not yours, Yukio!"

She lifted her hand and pressed it towards him, sending him flying into the wall with a firm gust of wind. She wasn't powerless without her fan, but its absence limited her.

Breathing heavily, she seethed at the spider youkai, who still leered at her even as he pulled himself from the dent he'd made in her apartment wall. He was tall, even taller than Sesshomaru, but had no markings or coloring of any kind to make him stand out from the mortals. Nor did he have a very strong aura, which only made it easier for him to hide among the humans and manipulate his illicit activities without dirtying his hands.

But that didn't mean he wasn't a threat. Yukio just used less obvious, less direct weapons.

Black eyes, brimming with contempt and lust, locked onto her. He regained his feet and straightened the rather bland, mortal clothing he wore. It was really amazing how someone so evil and malicious could come in such a nondescript, generic package.

Maika took another step back.

"I am not yours!" she repeated. "I made a mistake long ago by confusing your twisted obsession for attraction. And my family paid the price for it. Kill me, I don't care, but I'm not backing down to you this time. I have nothing left for you to take. Your hold on me is gone."

"Is that so?" Yukio questioned mildly, stalking towards her with an eerie arachnid grace.

Maika took another step back, but brushed against the disgusting, sticky fibers of a web. These were not the thin, wispy strands that one ran into on a walk through a wooded area. No, this web was as much like a real spider's web as a lion was like a kitten. From her brief contact with it, parts of the lovely kimono and a thick lock of her hair caught and held.

He closed the gap with unhurried quickness. "Then those mortals you were with today mean nothing?"

Maika stiffened, and tried to play nonchalant. "What mortals? My employer and the brat?"

Yukio smiled at her, an expression he managed to make frightening, and not in a seductively handsome way like Sesshomaru.

"Why that lovely little girl and that long-haired young man." He reached out and fingered the silk of her kimono. Maika shrank away from him, which only tangled her further in his web. "Such fine silk. Not something someone who is simply an employer would give to his secretary. Tsk, tsk, Maika, did you let a mortal sample what is mine?"

Maika's fury rose and she lunged at him, nearly breaking free of a large number of strands. "I'm not yours!"

"So he was just a passing fling?" Yukio questioned, easily moving out of her reach. "Then it should not trouble you for me to eliminate him and his brat. Mortals are no better than insects, after all, so what loss would two of them be?"

"They are not a part of this, Yukio," Maika snapped. "Stop hiding behind others and face me like a man, whether you are worthy of that label or not"

"So it seems you do have something to lose after all," Yukio told her with a grin. He lifted his hand and drove the back of it into her face. The force of the blow sent her flying through his webbing and into the wall behind. It cracked, raining plaster and paint flakes onto her.

Maika's head spun and her vision blurred. She put a hand to her cheek, nursing the swollen bruise already forming. She struggled to stand up, but his foot connected with her ribs with an even greater strength. Maika grunted from the pain and winced at the clear sound of ribs cracking. Still, she refused to cry out, knowing he would only draw pleasure from it.

The final strike landed at the base of her skull. Stars flashed and her mind reeled. Vaguely she was aware of rancid breath over her face and a gruff voice in her ear.

"You will come with me, or I will kill them both. I'll slit the girl's throat, then let her last dying moments be filled with the sight of her father being drained slowly of his lifeblood by me. You cannot escape me, Maika. I always get what I want."

Then Maika succumbed to the pain and lure of unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru tapped his claws against Tenseiga's sheath as he listened to the painfully slow progress of the elevator. His heightened senses detected the large group of people waiting on the floor they approached, and he had to stifle a growl. He did not want to be anywhere near annoying groups of humans today; he wanted to have Reiku and Maika join him at his family home and savor the pure pleasure of their presence.

The elevator groaned to a halt and the doors slid open to reveal the agitated youkai with his arms crossed and rather impressive sword in one hand. Sesshomaru looked at the crowd of people, and they took a step back. Most exchanged looks, then sputtered excuses for why they would wait for the next one, despite the fact that Sesshomaru was the sole occupant at the moment.

He smirked to himself as the doors slid shut again without anyone boarding. It was good to be Sesshomaru.

His office's floor was quiet when he finally reached it, which meant there must have been a meeting going on in the large boardroom at the opposite side of the building. Mrs. Toyosawa greeted him with the usual notes and messages that had a nasty habit of accumulating even when he was in. Without a word of acknowledgement to his secretary, he returned the Tenseiga to its case. It had been a while since he'd used it, and he had to admit it felt good, a relief to the nostalgia for the good old days.

Sesshomaru rushed through that morning's phone conference and the stack of paperwork on his desk. He made a few last phone calls to finalize the legal process of Reiku's adoption, so that he could move her into his penthouse with him that very day. To organize the youkai ceremony he would need to meet with a few elders in person, but he would not wait for that to have her brought more securely beneath his protection.

A room had been cleared for her in his penthouse and he had instructed one to be prepared at his family home as well. Neither was decorated yet. Sesshomaru knew she would wish to imprint her own personality into the design, so they would do that part themselves. And of course he would enlist Maika for that task as well. She would know far better than he where to find the kinds of things a young girl would want.

And of course there was the added pleasure of her presence. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let a low, hungry growl rumble in his chest as he recalled her soft skin and alluring scent. Overwhelmed by the urge to be near both Maika and Reiku, Sesshomaru wrapped up his morning's work and hurried back out onto the street.

In no time at all, he strode into the home's entrance, only to be disappointed by the lack of Maika's enticing scent and playful voice to greet him. Instead he saw a rather frazzled looking young man sitting at the front desk.

"Ah, M-m-mr. Daiginkeiko," the poor guy stuttered as Sesshomaru stepped up. "I must apologize for the mess, but the secretary hasn't shown up yet."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, which must have appeared quite frightening to the young man because he continued with a rushed explanation.

"This is completely unlike her. She is really the best secretary we've had. I'm sure she probably has a good reason for being so late."

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly. He knew she had a very, very good reason for running behind today. Last night had been wonderful, and even he was feeling a bit more sluggish than usual.

"I'm sure that is so," he told the man dismissively. "See that the secretary calls me once she arrives. I shall speak to her about this tardiness."

"Yes, sir," the man agreed, but Sesshomaru was already walking down the hall, following Reiku's scent to the classroom she was in.

The teacher scarcely paused when Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway, used to the frequent intrusions. Reiku looked over at him, instantly picking up on his unspoken call, and rose silently from her chair to join him in the hall.

"Yes, Father?" she asked.

"Reiku, I would like for you to get settled in your room today. Will you fall behind if you miss the class?" he asked her, bending down to her level so that she did not have to strain her neck.

Reiku shook her head. "I will be fine. I study very hard, and this is not a very difficult lesson." She then leaned closer to him and put a hand on his brow. "Are you all right, Father? You look a little tired today. Did you have too much fun yesterday?"

Sesshomaru flinched as his adult mind filled in a not so G-rated image to go along with her innocent question. He closed his eyes and forced the memory of Maika from his mind, then replied, "No, I enjoyed yesterday greatly. I am well."

Reiku frowned as if not completely convinced and planted a kiss on his brow. "I'll be keeping my eye on you. It's my job to take care of you, too, and I don't want you to get sick."

Sesshomaru offered her a brief smile and cupped her face with his hand. "Indeed, Reiku. I know I am in excellent hands." He stood and then turned towards her room. "Come, let us gather what possessions you wish to keep, and I will take you to our home."

Reiku gasped at the word home and paused. Sesshomaru halted as well. "I wish to have my daughter at my side. Does this please her?"

Reiku smiled, ran over and threw her arms around his legs. "I never thought I'd ever have one of those. Home. Yes, I want to see our home, Father. To be with you. And we'll never be lonely again."

Sesshomaru placed a hand on her head. "No, we shall not."

xxxxxxx

It took them a couple hours with the help of a car to move what Reiku had in the Home up to Sesshomaru's penthouse. Once she had that arranged, they realized just how few those possessions were. Once again on foot, Sesshomaru passed by the Home's front desk, hoping to run into Maika so he could ask her to accompany Reiku and him.

Yet she had still not arrived, or even called the Home to say whether she was coming or not. Sesshomaru was torn between annoyance and hurt. Could she have been making up the lost sleep and just hadn't felt the need to call in? Or had she not enjoyed his company last night and was now trying to avoid him? He hadn't sensed any reluctance from her last night, but then again, he hadn't been thinking too clearly. A pain jolted through him at the thought that she had rejected him after how deeply they had connected, and a flicker of self-doubt troubled the great daiyoukai. Had he been too quick to open up to Maika and trust her? The only other people he had ever been so open with were Rin and now Reiku.

No, that was ridiculous. He knew Maika. It was weak and childish of him to doubt her so quickly.

But if she were not being irresponsible, or rejecting him, why hadn't she come in to work today?

Sesshomaru's thumb idly rubbed circles against Reiku's hand as he led her back out onto the sidewalk. He took a deep breath and nearly choked on the strong scent of blood nearby. His head jerked up sharply, and his nose twitched as it sorted through the jumble of smells to pinpoint the blood's location.

He knew that blood, and the thought of smelling it in such a substantial amount had his heart racing. Maika!

His gaze nearly passed over the rather plain looking mortal, who stood just off to his right, studying something across the street with a bored expression. Sesshomaru stiffened and sniffed discretely at the mortal, no youkai. It was a weak one, almost lacking an aura at all, but it was definitely a youkai. And it reeked of Maika's blood.

At his side, Reiku shifted uncomfortably, aware of his tension. "Father?"

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand softly and silenced her with a look. Reiku nodded and obediently trotted along beside him as he took off at a brisk walk down the sidewalk. Sesshomaru debated whether he needed to get to Maika quickly, or if he should leave Reiku somewhere first? He did not wish for Reiku to see any more violence if he could avoid it, especially if it involved a woman she cared for.

Finally, he decided to keep Reiku with him. There was no safer place for her than at his side, and he would shield her from anything unpleasant should it come to that. He pushed against the entryway to Maika's apartment building, snarling as its locks denied him entrance. With little caution, he melted the locks and let himself in. He could smell Maika's blood from there, and the scent nearly had him in a rage. If he did not calm himself, his aura would overcome the charm and he would have to acquire another one. Unfortunately, that did little to help his temper.

Growling, Sesshomaru followed her scent to her apartment, then told Reiku to stand behind him. With a flick of his hand, he forced the door open. It strained against the hinges and bounced off the wall with a loud crash. There was a high-pitched scream and Sesshomaru was forced to duck as a rather nasty blade of wind sliced neatly through the air where his head had been.

"Oh my God! Sesshomaru! Don't you scare me like that!" Maika cried out as she ran to see if he was okay. Well, it was more a stiff limping, but she got there all the same.

Sesshomaru motioned for Reiku to come inside, then he shut the door behind her. It didn't quite latch properly anymore and he noticed a very large hole in the wall beside it. He winced and thought, _I couldn't have slammed it that hard._

It was then he caught the scent of another male, a fresh scent, along with Maika's blood and the pungent odor of salves and ointments. He took in the disordered state of the room, the half-packed suitcase on the couch and finally Maika herself.

Apparently satisfied that he was uninjured, she returned to her suitcase and added another hurriedly folded skirt to its contents. "You shouldn't be here, Sesshomaru. Don't you have meetings and stuff?"

Sesshomaru took in the bruises and partially healed cuts on her face and the slow, stiffness of her usually graceful movements. He growled loudly and demanded, "What has happened? Who did this to you?"

Instantly, he stood at her side and ran a gentle hand over a particularly nasty cut. Maika shivered at the contact and bit her lip as if trying to hold back her reaction. With an effort, she moved away from him and said, "You shouldn't be here. This is my affair. I'm a big girl, and I can handle it."

Sesshomaru jerked the shirt she was lowering into the suitcase from her grasp and lifted her face by the chin to look at him. "And you are my affair. I will not have someone threatening the safety of what is mine. You will not leave my protection."

Maika's eyes flashed. "You arrogant baka! I'm not leaving because I want to, I'm doing it to protect you! You and Reiku both. He said he'd kill you, if I didn't. And this would not be the first time he's carried through on that threat. Just go visit the graves of my family, if you need convincing. Yukio is youkai. Mortals mean nothing to..."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, an amused sparkle in his eye as the realization dawned on Maika and her words trailed into silence. Her cheeks flushed a brilliant red, and she collapsed onto her couch with a groan. Reiku climbed onto the arm of the couch while Sesshomaru moved the suitcase and seated himself beside Maika.

"A youkai? You don't say," Sesshomaru teased. Maika laughed, but it was cut short by a moan of pain and she put a hand to her ribs.

"Oh, shut up," she groused at him. "I forgot, okay. I just found out last night, after all. And when Yukio just appears in my apartment, catching me by surprise and beating the shi-" Maika caught sight of Reiku at that point, "er-crap out of me, I get a little bit frazzled."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said, turning to inspect her injuries again. It hurt him to see her in pain and suffering. It touched him as deeply as seeing Reiku in such a state had. He inwardly berated himself for not having escorted her to the door and assuring that she had arrived safely.

Sesshomaru knew he loved Maika, everything about her. Even her annoying habit of knowing just how to get him to do what she wanted. He needed to protect her, care for her, but would she let him? She was such a strong, confident woman. Would she submit to him claiming her, taking her as his mate?

And was he wholly and completely willing to submit and be bound to her? Not just physically, they had already joined in such a manner last night. While he had enjoyed that immensely, Sesshomaru realized he wanted more. He would not be satisfied until they were one, not just in body, but in heart and soul as well.

He realized the instant he had smelled her blood and feared for her life that, as with Reiku, he would give his own for hers without hesitation. His instincts were roused and calling for him to tend to his female, make her his own and heal her.

There it was. Sesshomaru frowned at the enormous importance of what he was about to do. If he offered and she rejected him, he feared it might break him. Never before had he made himself so vulnerable to another, yet he realized he had no other choice but to risk it. He did not wish to continue in the emptiness he knew his life would be without Maika in it. She had wormed her way into his heart as deeply as Reiku.

His voice oddly heavy and full of emotion, Sesshomaru lifted her hand and pressed it against his lips, then said, "Perhaps I should tend to these while you explain what is going on and who this Yukio is? If you will permit me to care for you, that is."

Maika started at the thickness of his voice. Following her own arm up, she met his intense gaze over her knuckles. He was asking her for more than simple permission to treat her injuries. This was something deeper, older. Her instincts cautioned her to think her answer through and not just accept his offer lightly. Many youkai mating rituals involved a more spiritual interaction, depending more on the willingness to care for one another and a mingling of auras than any purely physical moment such as rutting or a mating mark.

And her instincts seemed to be telling her that Sesshomaru was truly asking her to be his mate. Even Reiku seemed to sense that something very important had just been said. She sat quietly on the arm of the couch, just watching the two of them.

Maika opened her mouth, trying to find the exact words she needed, and Sesshomaru tensed slightly. Closing her mouth again, Maika instead leaned into him and brushed her lips over his in a gentle kiss. Nothing solely sexual or fiery with lust, but a pure and genuine kiss filled with all her love, trust, and passion, her hesitations, her fears, her weaknesses. All of her being, both the good and the bad, she poured into that kiss.

"If it is me you care for," she whispered in his ear, "then I accept your offer. And will promise the same to you. If you will permit me to care for you, too."

Maika could almost see the tension leave his body. His eyes sparkled and he smiled at her. Releasing her hand, he moved his to gently cup her battered face. Maika shivered as his claws sketched across her cheeks and ears as he drew her face toward his. He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered huskily, "I accept your offer as well."

Moving as if by some unheard command, both Maika and Sesshomaru reached out and deactivated the other's charm. They closed their eyes as the sensations of their auras filled the air around them with a tangible energy. It danced and whirled about them in invisible eddies and currents until they began to merge. It started slowly at first, then rapidly, as their aura's mingled. Both Sesshomaru and Maika gasped and closed their eyes. Then as suddenly as the conflagration of auras began, it subsided, leaving a sense of completion behind. It was like a thirst they never noticed had finally been slaked.

Maika opened her eyes, breathing heavily, but Sesshomaru still had his shut as he gripped her face. It was then she realized she could feel him within her, healing her injuries, mending the broken bones. It was a foreign sensation, but not an unpleasant one. Curious, she prodded his consciousness, attempting to return the favor and see if he had anything that needed healing. All she encountered was a rather large, thick scar, not on any part of him physically, but on his soul. She reached out with her senses to touch it. He flinched slightly, but Maika did not let up. Finally, he relented to her insistence and allowed her to explore the old scar.

It was so cold. Tears well up in her eyes as she felt the pain and anguish that had marked him so. How could someone have suffered so much? She had lost her own family, but she had been able to heal, to move on and enjoy life. But he had held on to his grief, locked it and himself away behind that icy scar. Gently she breathed upon it, willing her own warmth to enter it.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's voice whispered in her ear, "Not yet, my love. Not even you could heal that wound all at once."

His words drew her back to reality, and her eyes popped open with a start. His warm golden eyes bore into hers. She blinked and two fresh tears trailed down her cheeks. Sesshomaru caught them with his thumb and wiped them away.

They sat there looking at one another for a moment, until Reiku suddenly asked, "So, does this mean Maika will be my mother now?"

Sesshomaru laughed, and Maika chuckled softly. They glanced at one another and Maika answered, "I would be honored, Reiku, if you'd like me to be your mother."

Reiku bounced happily on the arm of the couch then threw her arms around the wind youkai. "Of course! This means I have a family."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and drew both females' attention back to himself.

"Now, you must tell who this Yukio is, and by what presumption he claims you as his?" he reminded Maika sternly.

Maika planted a quick kiss on his cheek, then stood up.

"Let me make some tea. This might take a while," she announced as she walked into her kitchen and filled a pot with water.

Presently she returned with two cups of tea and a bottle of juice for Reiku. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she sank down beside Sesshomaru.

"I'll likely end up owing repairs on this place. And I know my deposit's gone."

Maika took a deep sip of her tea and waited to make sure Sesshomaru was pleased with his before beginning her tale.

"Yukio. Yukio is a spider youkai with about as much power on the underground side of business as you have in the corporate world. I first met Yukio when I was just a teenager, very stupid and easily swayed by a few sweet words. Yukio was full of them. He made me feel beautiful and loved. He was older and so much more powerful than me at the time, and well, I fell for him. My parents didn't really approve, but of course that didn't matter to me.

"Well, we had been following the human ritual of dating for a few months, when he changed, rather he showed his true colors. He drew me aside in a dark alley on the way home one evening and tried to move our relationship up a level. I was scared, but he was stronger than me, and he had planned ahead. He had a trap laid for me, forced me into one of his webs."

Maika paused and Sesshomaru laid a hand over hers in a comforting gesture.

"He hurt me. Badly. Then he drew some kind of knife and carved a mark shaped like a spider onto the back of my shoulder. I thought he had poisoned it and that I was going to die, it burned so badly. Then he told me that I belonged to him and he let me go.

"I was terrified. I ran home as fast as I could. My parents were harsh with me. They said they had warned me that Yukio was no good, but then they tended my wounds. They and my brothers all lectured me until I swore I would never see Yukio again. And after that incident, I was more than willing to promise that.

"And for about a month I thought I had put Yukio behind me, until one day the spider mark on my shoulder started to burn. Yukio attacked me without warning. He was still more powerful than me and he caught me by surprise. I told him to go away and that I never wanted to see him again. He struck me and told me I was his, then warned me that bad things would happen if I refused to admit his claim on me.

"My mother went first. Then my brother. So we ran. And Yukio followed. His attacks were never direct. My mother had been poisoned by an order of take-out. My brother caught a bullet to the brain while walking down the sidewalk. Yukio never sullied his own hands.

"By that time even I had grown more powerful than Yukio, but the fear was deeply ingrained. And he never attacked unless he had an unfair advantage. That was when I took off on my own. I figured if I ran, Yukio would follow me and leave my family alone. I was wrong.

"My other brother lasted the longest. He was determined to protect me, and he was killed, cut into tiny pieces and tossed into the ocean. Yukio made me watch that one. I ran. I was too terrified by what I saw, and I knew that I would be next. I made it here and took a job in your company. For a year I heard nothing, not even a twinge of pain from the mark. I thought I'd lost him until today.

"I entered my apartment and he was here waiting for me."

Sesshomaru growled. "I should have escorted you home. I could have sensed his presence and protected you."

"No," Maika corrected. "His aura's too weak. He's almost indistinguishable from a mortal. He caught me by surprise and we had our usual exchange. I told him to leave me alone, or just kill me because I had no one else for him to take. That was when he threatened you and Reiku. He said, he said he would kill you both unless I admitted his claim to me."

Sesshomaru frowned. "I can see why you feared him. What he lacks in power he makes up with cunning, and he manipulated you from such a young age. But I have dealt with those both more cunning and more powerful. And what exactly does he look like?"

Maika narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you planning on just jumping in and eliminating him with a flick of your wrist?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth about to chide her for asking such a foolish question and assure her that of course he would eliminate any threat to her. Yet something about the firm set of her mouth and the hard glint in her eyes dissuaded him from saying that. Yukio had hurt her, both physically and mentally, and his instincts screamed for him to seek and destroy the source of her pain. However, the only way for her to completely free herself from Yukio was to do it of her own strength. If he were to step in and destroy the filth, Maika would still have that fear hanging over her.

With an effort, he forced back his instincts and shook his head. "No, as much as I would enjoy doing just that, he is your enemy, your prey. I will not permit him to cause you any further harm, but his death is in your hands. I will not interfere unless you ask it of me."

Maika's face softened and a smile curled her ruby lips. She squeezed his hand that still lay over hers and said, "Thank you. Thank you for understanding me."

"So, is this the spider mark?" Reiku questioned, interrupting the silence. Sesshomaru leaned back to look at the place on Maika's shoulder where Reiku was pointing. It was a harsh, puckered scar crudely shaped like a spider. Sesshomaru frowned and wondered why that had not been healed along with the rest of her injuries.

As if she knew what he was thinking, Maika replied, "That is the mark. It is cursed, somehow. My theory is that it'll go away once Yukio dies. I even tried slicing it off once, but it came back."

Sesshomaru nodded. In all likelihood that was correct.

They were interrupted by a low growl. Reiku pressed her hands to her stomach and grinned. "I think my stomach is saying that it's hungry."

"Then perhaps we should go get some lunch," Sesshomaru suggested, but Maika shook her head.

"You two go ahead," Maika told them. "I need to wait here for Yukio. I'm not going to give him a chance to ambush me or set up another of his little traps. I want to get this thing with him over."

She smiled and gestured towards the open suitcase. "Besides, I need to do some unpacking. Looks like I'm not going anywhere."

Sesshomaru stood up and shook his head. "No. Go ahead and pack."

Reiku jumped up and clapped excitedly. "Yes, you have to finish packing, so you can move in with me and Father."

Maika glanced up sharply to look at Sesshomaru. He inclined his head slightly.

"We're a family now. Why should we live alone when we have one another?" Reiku pointed out.

Maika opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it. She turned away from them, but Sesshomaru could smell the salty tang of tears. She dried her face quickly and turned to them with a brilliant smile.

"You've got a point, kid," she said. "But you two should still go for some lunch. I'm afraid I've neglected the grocery shopping."

Sesshomaru shook his head and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "I understand that Yukio is your prey, however I will not leave you alone. I will be here to ensure that it is a fair fight without any of his tricks or schemes. Okamoto's?"

Maika crossed her arms and pursed her ruby lips as she tried to glare at him. Finally she smirked at him and said, "You know what to get."

Reiku ran over to Sesshomaru and latched onto his leg. "I don't want the bugs. I'll have noodles again."

Sesshomaru nodded and called in their order.

Maika reactivated her charm and tossed him a deck of cards. He looked at the cards, then back up at Maika. "So you two won't get bored while you wait. I _had_ a dvd player, but well, none of that survived this morning."

Sesshomaru pocketed his phone and carried the deck over to the couch. "I managed to keep myself entertained for centuries before television was even invented," he informed her wryly. "I believe I can manage a day without it."

Maika stuck her tongue out at him as she moved into her bedroom to gather more clothes.

"You ought to activate that charm of yours, too," Maika called out. "Yukio won't come if he senses an aura as strong as yours here. And not all of Okamoto's delivery guys are youkai."

Sesshomaru did not reply, but he did reactivate his charm. He then opened the deck and shuffled it, smiling as the memory of his first experience with cards came to mind. Reiku climbed up beside him and curiously leaned against his shoulder as she watched his nimble fingers manipulate the cards.

"Reiku," he asked suddenly, "have you ever played Go Fish?"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's other characters.

**Chapter 14**

Last time:

_"You ought to activate that charm of yours, too," Maika called out. "Yukio won't come if he senses an aura as strong as yours here. And not all of Okamoto's delivery guys are youkai."_

_Sesshomaru did not reply, but he did reactivate his charm. He then opened the deck and shuffled it, smiling as the memory of his first experience with cards came to mind. Reiku climbed up beside him and curiously leaned against his shoulder as she watched his nimble fingers manipulate the cards._

_"Reiku," he asked suddenly, "have you ever played Go Fish?" _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you have any threes?" Sesshomaru questioned, his face an unreadable mask as he closely studied his cards.

Reiku scowled and tossed him the card he asked for.

"I believe I win yet again," Sesshomaru announced as he neatly lay those last two cards down beside the other pairs he had organized into perfect rows as neatly as troops on a battlefield.

Reiku simply crossed her arms and huffed.

Sesshomaru surveyed his latest conquest with satisfaction and rewarded himself with another bite of his lunch. Maika walked past and managed to smack the back of his head with the pile of clothes she was carrying.

When he turned to glare at her, she met him with a disapproving frown and whispered, "Baka, you're supposed to let the kid win once in a while. Goodness, you let her deck you out like a Christmas tree, but you won't let her win a game of Go Fish?"

Sesshomaru ignored her and gathered all the cards into a neat stack to be shuffled again. To his surprise, Maika reached over and jerked them from his grasp and asked, "Okay, how about we try something else, Reiku? Want to play 21? Or hearts?"

Reiku brightened and nodded excitedly. Maika forced Sesshomaru to slide over and make room for her on the couch as she shuffled the cards.

"Maybe Sesshomaru can just play Solitaire for a while if he wants to win so badly," she teased. "Maybe losing to himself a few times will loosen him up a bit."

Reiku smothered a giggle by clasping her hands over her mouth. "I want to play 21."

Maika smiled and dealt out cards for all three of them. She and Reiku examined their hands, then turned to see if Sesshomaru was ready to play. Both were surprised to see him frowning darkly at his still untouched cards. He glanced at them, then picked up his own cards with apparent uncertainty.

Maika stared at him in confusion for a moment, then her jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me," she exclaimed, then laughed out loud.

Sesshomaru frowned deeper and his brows lowered as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't know how to play 21?" she asked, openly amused. His scowl deepened.

"What about gin? Canasta? Hearts? Spades? Rummy? Crib? _Poker_?"

His face was hard and he remained obstinately silent. Even Reiku was snickering by then.

Maika regarded him with a dumbfounded expression. "You don't know how to play anything but Go Fish, do you?"

Sesshomaru waved a disdainful hand at the cards and replied, "This is little more than a child's amusement. Why should I bother to learn more of them?"

Maika flashed him a smile that made him swallow hard, then said, "My dear youkai, I believe I shall have to enlighten you, if you think cards are merely for children's games."

Sesshomaru shifted and told her in a low, husky voice, "I believe I will hold you to that promise."

After a short explanation of the rules from Maika, all three began playing 21. After the first few initial losses as he adjusted to the rules, Sesshomaru mastered the game and held a winning streak of the last five games.

"You are no fun to play with," Maika groused as she gathered the cards to shuffle them again.

Reiku sighed and said, "I normally win at least one. You are too good at these games, Father."

Sesshomaru smirked and was about to comment, but froze and turned towards the door.

"I smell that creature approaching from the stair," Sesshomaru announced in a quiet voice. "And he is not alone. There are two other weak youkai, one approaching from outside the building and another is with him."

Maika sighed and dealt out the cards. "It figures. He wouldn't return without something up his sleeve. He favors mortal weapons as much as his own abilities, just to warn you."

"Reiku will be safe," Sesshomaru reassured her. "As you will be. I will not interfere, but do not expect me to allow harm to come to you. You are mine to protect."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I know how hard it is for you to just stand by."

She planted a kiss on his cheek and flicked open her fan. "I'm ready, though. This ends today."

Maika stood to move to an area easier to strike from, but Sesshomaru caught her hand and pulled her down into his lap. He embraced her tightly against himself and nuzzled his nose deeply into her hair. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear, and he whispered, "I know. I have faith in you, love."

Maika shivered and bit her ruby colored lip. She leaned even closer to him and whispered, "Do you have enough of your scent on me yet, Mr. Possessive?"

Sesshomaru grinned and bit down lightly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "You know me so well, love."

Reiku giggled, which drew their attention back to the current issue. She peeked at them through her fingers and asked, "Are you two going to kiss now?"

"Perhaps later," Sesshomaru told her as he allowed Maika to slide off his lap. Reiku uncovered her eyes and smiled. "Shall we continue? I believe Maika has something to attend to just now."

Reiku nodded and lifted her cards.

A few moments later, there was a pounding at the door. Maika stiffened and tightened her grip on her fan. She had to get control of this situation from the start. Get Yukio off balance and eliminate any advantage he had prepared.

Without opening the door, she called out, "Leave, Yukio. You're not welcome. There is nothing of yours here."

"My, my, I'm surprised you haven't run yet, Maika," he taunted. "How very unlike you. Have you already forgotten our conversation this morning? Or do you really not care for those mortals?"

Maika snarled silently and swept her fan towards the door. Three large, glowing blades of air splintered the door and created a plume of destruction and dust in the hall. Manipulating the currents again, Maika cleared the air and noticed a foot lying on the ground. She smiled. That was too easy. Yukio had probably sent his lackey first, knowing she might try something.

Sure enough the slack-faced, slender youkai emerged from the dust wearing an amused smile. His eyes swept her apartment quickly and his smile deepened.

"Amusing, you thought to bring the mortals beneath your wing and protect them?"

Sesshomaru and Reiku paused their game and glanced over at the intruder, then returned to their play as if this were nothing unusual. Yukio frowned at that.

"You would risk your life for this?" he questioned, turning to Maika as he waved a hand at Sesshomaru and Rin. "Mere mortals who are too stupid to even realize the danger?"

He extended a hand towards Maika, shooting a mass of sticky web in her direction. She deflected it with a blast of air, but as she brought her fan down, Yukio spit a long, sinuous thread from his mouth. It snaked around her arm, then attached to the nearest object to anchor her like a sticky chain.

Sesshomaru sat stiffly and Maika could tell he was hard pressed not to just rip Yukio's head off. He did not usually accept such insolence. He glanced at her and said, "Maika?"

She shook her head, declining his unspoken offer. Yukio was hers. This time she was ready for him.

He hit her other arm with another strand of webbing while her attention was divided. Maika cursed inwardly at having let her guard down. She knew she had nothing to fear, Sesshomaru would keep her safe, however this was her fight and she really wanted to get some revenge on that bastard Yukio. She tugged at the bonds only hard enough to test their strength.

Confident that she was contained, Yukio turned to taunt the "mortals" on the couch. Shaking her head once again to keep Sesshomaru from acting, Maika discretely started to wave her fan. Yukio had underestimated her and left her the fan. And soon he would pay for that oversight.

"Well, well Daigingeiko Reizo. What an honor to meet such an influential mortal such as yourself," Yukio purred as he slowly stalked over to them. Sesshomaru just stared blandly at him, which made Yukio chuckle.

"I'm sure this must all be quite frightening, even for as ruthless a businessman as you," Yukio continued in a mocking voice. "I have heard the rumors that you eat children, Mr. Daiginkeiko, which I am sure you encourage." He leered down at Reiku, who glared up at him and stuck out her tongue. "However, in my case those would be more than just rumors as I do enjoy the occasional child now and then."

Yukio opened his jaws, revealing a nasty set of insect-like mandibles, and he hissed at Reiku. To her credit, she blinked, but did not flinch.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru remarked in his infamous icy voice. "Then I must say I pity you-Yukio, is it?-the indigestion must be terrible."

Yukio chuckled. "Interesting. Even the terrible Daiginkeiko turns to joking in the face of death. I must say I did not picture you as a humorous one."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but glanced back down at his cards and lay one out on the stack.

Yukio seethed at the near lack of response. "I see that you are not shocked to find yourself face to face with a youkai. I take it Maika has informed you of her own heritage and told you she would protect you from me, but I'm afraid she failed to impress upon you the true danger of your situation. I will kill you, and your death will not be pleasant. Just ask Maika about her family."

The spider youkai stepped back when he finished speaking, a rather pleased smile on his face. Sesshomaru, however, simply waited for Reiku to play a card. Maika watched, amused by how much Sesshomaru was annoying Yukio. She knew she could attack and take him out now, but she really wanted to see the look on Yukio's face once he realized what Sesshomaru was. She bit her lip when she noticed a dark figure slip inside her window, intent on sneaking up on the two card players.

Sesshomaru had to know the newcomer was there. Sure enough, just as the youkai set a foot on the floor of her apartment, Sesshomaru's right hand shot out and he said in an even voice, "Reiku, close your eyes." He then released a spray of his poison. There was a piercing scream, then nothing but the faint hissing sounds of the poison dissolving everything in its path.

Yukio staggered back and his whole body tensed with confusion.

_Almost_, Maika thought.

Sesshomaru calmly lowered his hand and put another of his cards into play on the table as if nothing had just happened. "You may open your eyes now, Reiku."

"What? What was that?" Yukio demanded, his voice weak and near trembling. This was not in his plan.

Sesshomaru did not look up from his cards as he replied, "Dokkaso."

Yukio narrowed his eyes. "That bitch! She planned this, hired a youkai bodyguard to pose as her boss in hopes of defeating me. Such a shame, though. I would have thought she would have found a stronger youkai. I cannot distinguish your aura from a mortal's at all. Very good for stealth, but what you'll need against me is power."

Reiku played a card and glanced up at Yukio again. Sesshomaru reached for a card, then paused and his claws drifted over the illusion charm he wore. It deactivated and flooded the room with the crackling energy of his annoyed aura. His long tail of hair became white and all his youkai features appeared.

Yukio nearly fell to his knees from the intensity of it, and he broke out in a sweat. Sesshomaru flicked his emotionless golden eyes to the lesser youkai and asked, "Are you referring to power such as this?"

Yukio gasped for breath and hissed, "You! You! That bitch, she lured me into a trap. Me, of all youkai. At least my death will at the hands of someone of your caliber. I will not have the shame of dying at the hands of a woman."

Sesshomaru flipped a loose strand of his hair behind his tapered ear, then ran his fingers through the now visible pelt over his shoulder. "I have no intentions of interfering in your affair, youkai. I am simply here to ensure that your deceitful cheating does not reach fruition."

Yukio's expression twisted to one of utter horror and shock. As if he had forgotten her up until that point, he turned suddenly to look at Maika. She stood where he had pinned her, only she was tossing bits of his webbing to the ground with a disgusted grimace. He failed to notice the constant subtle shifts of her fan as well as the body of his own minion that suddenly tackled him from behind.

Writhing like a wild animal, Yukio freed himself of the reanimated corpse and scrambled backwards towards the door. Maika stepped up behind him, blocking the exit. He looked up at her, utter loathing on his face. He opened his mouth to spit more webbing at her, but with a flick of Maika's wrist, the minion clamped a hand over his former master's mouth.

"I take it you haven't met my Dance of the Dead," she told him, a smug grin curling her ruby lips.

She answered his wild-eyed look with a smirk. "I'm not yours, Yukio. And I never was."

She looked up and caught Sesshomaru's eye. He immediately ordered Reiku to close her eyes and cover her ears, which she obediently did. Then Maika released the corpse from her control and launched a barrage of glowing blades through Yukio. He vanished in a cloud of particles as if he had never been.

"Good riddance," she spat at him, then flicked her fan shut.

Sesshomaru met her gaze and gave her a slight nod of his head. "Well done, my love."

He then turned to Reiku and said, "You may open your eyes now."

Maika walked over and dropped down beside them on her couch, her hand rubbing her shoulder thoughtfully. Sesshomaru leaned over and examined the area where the scar had been.

"It's gone," he told her.

Maika just nodded and sank against his waiting side.

"Would you like to continue our game?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Maika shook her head and glanced at Reiku, who had climbed into both of their laps and was running her fingers through Sesshomaru's fur. "No, I think I'd like to finish packing and get out of here. I'll settle with the landlord later."

She paused to dance her fingers over Reiku's ribs. The little girl giggled with delight and squirmed away. "Besides, I think we have a lot of decorating to do before the day is over. I have a feeling his penthouse is in dire need of a woman's touch, am I right, Reiku?"

Reiku only laughed harder and asked, "Okay, but can we get ice cream on the way? Please? I think today needs an ice cream."

Sesshomaru looked at both, then sighed. "If we must."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Of all the idiotic things," Kagome ranted, an almost visible halo of flames crackling about her head. "I know you can be a baka sometimes, Inuyasha, but honestly what possessed you to put dynamite in a child's TOY and leave it just lying out in the open where any curious child could find it?"

Sango with Kirara and Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder walked meekly several feet behind their two arguing friends. They had seen Kagome angry at Inuyasha on several occasions, most involving Kagome's cooking, Kikyou or the well, but this beat them all.

At least Inuyasha seemed to have grown a brain for this particular argument, and was walking softly along behind her, his head down and his ears drooping. Even he knew when he was in serious trouble.

"I tried to tell him it wasn't a good idea," Miroku whispered to Sango.

Shippo leaned forward and asked, "Then why did you tell him where to get the dynamite?"

Sango narrowed her eyes and her hands drifted back to her hiraikotsu. Miroku lifted his hands in defense and backed out of Sango's impressive reach.

"No, Sango, I only told him before he told me what he wanted it for, and by then it was too late."

Sango moved her hand away from her weapon, but she was not happy with the monk.

"I still think it was a good plan," Inuyasha muttered, but not quietly enough.

"A good plan?" Kagome repeated with a psychotic little laugh that sent them all dancing back a few steps from her. "You honestly thought Naraku would just waltz up, see a stuffed toy and try to absorb it?"

"Well, it did kind of look like Sesshomaru in his true form," he argued weakly.

Kagome stopped and turned around at that point. Inuyasha, who had been staring at the ground, nearly impaled himself on her wagging index finger.

"Sesshomaru's true form is nearly the size of a sky scraper! Inuyasha, for goodness sake, that toy would be like a flea to the real thing. Not even Toutousai would fall for something like that." Her finger continued to poke him in the chest and she glared up at him with a look that would have made Sesshomaru's icy gaze seem like a smile.

"Little kids would be the only ones drawn to a toy abandoned in the woods. And can you think of a certain little girl who frequents the wilderness and would give anything to have a toy that resembles her precious lord?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he managed to look pretty remorseful. "You don't think that bastard would let her pick up some strange thing she finds, do you?"

His question was almost hopeful, and it was obvious he had not wanted anyone to get hurt by his plan. He simply hadn't thought. Kagome sighed and softened her tone.

"Inuyasha. Sesshomaru has been to my time and would recognize the toy for what it is. Also, it is covered in yours and my scents. If Rin finds it, he'll notice all those things and assume we are simply leaving it for her as a gift. Like we did with that doll of hers. I just hope we get back to it before they happen across it. Are you sure we're heading to the place you left it?"

Inuyasha nodded, then sniffed the air. "Oh just great. Does he have some sort of sixth sense to make my life miserable?" he muttered.

He then turned and presented his back to Kagome. "Get on, we better hurry. Sesshomaru is in the area. And he has the kid with him."

Kagome paled and put a hand over her mouth. She scrambled up onto his back and exclaimed, "Oh, Inuyasha, we have to hurry before Rin gets it."

"I know," he told her, already headed full speed towards the area where he smelled his brother. He needed to see if Rin had it first no matter how much he hated to confront his brother.

Sesshomaru did not seem any more pleased to see them. He stared at them coldly as they burst through the trees. Inuyasha let Kagome climb down, then asked, "Oie, Sesshomaru, did the kid find any of those odd toys from Kagome's time?"

Sesshomaru's gaze went from cold to bored in a matter of seconds. "It is not my concern what the child wishes to play with. You may ask her."

Kagome nearly rolled her eyes. Like he would allow Rin to just pick up strange objects without his approval. "Um, Rin, we are looking for a small, fluffy white dog Inuyasha left somewhere near here. You haven't seen it have you?"

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the description, the only sign he had even been paying attention to their conversation.

Rin nodded and smiled brightly. "Yes, I found one just over there. Master Jaken told me not to pick up strange things, but then Lord Sesshomaru said it smelled like you two so that I could keep it."

Inuyasha smirked and was about to say something snide to his brother, but Kagome's elbow in his gut prevented another stupid mistake. She smiled at Rin, then asked, "Um, I hate to do this Rin, but could you very, very carefully give me back the toy. Inuyasha left that there for someone else without thinking who might come along and pick it up."

Rin looked at them strangely, but turned and reached for her bag.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said sternly, and the girl froze. He locked his golden eyes on Inuyasha and said, "Jaken, you will retrieve the toy and return it to the half-breed. Not the miko."

Kagome winced at the hard gaze from Sesshomaru and cautioned Jaken, "Please, Jaken, be very careful with it. Whatever you do, do not trip."

Rin, Ah Un, and even Sesshomaru took a collective step back from the notoriously clumsy toad at her words. Kagome wisely followed their example.

Following the imp's every move, Sesshomaru asked, "What did the half-breed do to the toy that has you so concerned?"

Inuyasha's ears flicked towards them, but he remained silent. Kagome sighed and answered, "He had the idiotic idea of filling the toy with dynamite and then tricking Naraku into absorbing it and blowing himself up by leaving it lying out in some part of the forest."

"It was a good plan!" Inuyasha argued as he accepted the dog from a rather pale and trembling Jaken. "It just lacks a few minor things to make it work."

He then split open the stomach and pulled out three slender sticks of explosives. "I guess I should have gotten ones that didn't need fuses, huh?"

Kagome groaned and slumped in relief. At least these were less volatile. She looked at the dog in his hand, then asked, "Inuyasha, um, just how did you get those inside it?"

He smirked and lifted the toy again. "It has a seam along the back here. I just split a few stitches, then shoved them up its a-"

"Half-breed!" Sesshomaru barked out suddenly, cutting off his explanation. "You will refrain from such vile language in Rin's presence. I should kill you for that slip alone, not to mention your reckless endangerment of those in my pack as well as your own companions. You are truly pathetic, to put those foolish enough to show an affection for you in peril simply because you refuse to think."

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and the claws started to glow an eerie green. Inuyasha tensed and put a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Is this really the time and place?" Kagome pressed, inclining her head towards Rin, who watched them all with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru lowered his hand, but anger was still apparent in his eyes. "Jaken, take-"

"I'll let you subdue him!" Kagome blurted out suddenly, already realizing that Sesshomaru merely intended to remove Rin so that he could fight without restraint.

"You'll what?" Inuyasha cried out, now very upset himself. "Like hell you will!"

"Continue," Sesshomaru told her, completely ignoring Inuyasha.

Kagome shifted nervously and glanced back at Inuyasha. "Well, the rosary obeys my command word, so I will subdue him as often as you tell me for the next three minutes? Okay?"

"Keh, like Sesshomaru would ever agree to that!" Inuyasha called over to them, but now both were ignoring him.

Sesshomaru considered for a moment. "Ten minutes."

"Four."

"Seven."

"Five."

Sesshomaru considered a moment more. "I will accept this arrangement. Five minutes and I allow him to live this time."

"What! Allow me to live? You'll be lucky if I don't ram this dynamite up your a-"

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha froze as the beads activated. He had only a few seconds to lay the dynamite aside before he plowed face first into the dirt.

"That one was on the house. Your five minutes can start whenever you're ready," Kagome told him, glowering at the struggling hanyou.

Sesshomaru looked positively ecstatic. There was a bit more of an upward curve to the straight line of his mouth, his eyes were slightly less narrowed and there was what could have almost been called a twinkle in the golden depths of his eyes.

Inuyasha pulled his head up and shot them both a scathing look. Unfazed, Sesshomaru waited until he had regained his feet, then said, "Sit, Inuyasha."

Kagome had her arms crossed, looking at the watch on her wrist and snapped out, "Sit."

Again, Sesshomaru waited for the spell to wear off before repeating the command. "Know your place, half-breed, at the feet of your betters."

Kagome flinched at the harshness in Sesshomaru's tone and the sadistic pleasure he found in humiliating his brother. Now more than ever she could see the differences in this Sesshomaru and the one from her time, despite the similarity in appearance. The older Sesshomaru liked to tease Inuyasha not humiliate him.

Inuyasha muttered dark curses into the ground, as he struggled to at least keep eye contact with the youkai. Kagome suddenly felt ill. She had intended to spare him the physical abuse, but now she realized she had put him in a far worse position.

Even if he lost to his brother in a fight, he still had dignity and honor in that he had stood his ground and not backed down. But now he was forced to be humiliated and degraded before an audience by none other than his own brother and the girl who was supposed to be his best friend. At least Sango, Miroku and Shippo weren't around to witness it. Kagome had never disliked herself more than at that moment.

She reluctantly continued the commands, her voice scarcely more than a whisper by the time Sesshomaru's five minutes was up. As he turned to leave, Kagome called out to him, "Sesshomaru, I hope for your own sake that you did not truly enjoy that."

He paused, but then continued on his way without a word to anyone. His entourage followed on his heels.

Once they were gone, Kagome knelt beside the Inuyasha shaped crater in the ground.

Unable to look at him, Kagome studied the grass by her knees and said, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Are- are you okay?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed as he slowly crawled out of the hole. He groaned and just flopped back onto the ground. "You just sat me for five straight minutes, wench. What do you think?"

Kagome winced and lowered her head even further. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"A fat lot of good 'sorry' does for my back, Kagome," he snapped at her as he lifted himself into a sitting position so he could look at her.

Kagome blinked, trying to force back the tears, but the stubborn things spilled out despite her efforts. Inuyasha sniffed, immediately detecting the salty smell.

He tensed and shifted uncomfortably. "Ka-kagome?"

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed suddenly, and tackled him with a strong embrace.

He swayed back from the impact, just managing to not fall over as she squeezed his chest as tightly as her tiny arms could manage and sobbed into his fire rat.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so, so sorry!" she sobbed. "I didn't think about that offer when I made it, and I'm so sorry. I'm such a baka. Can you ever forgive me?"

Before he could answer or even recover from shock enough to return the embrace, Kagome pushed him over onto his stomach and started to knead his lower back with her knuckles. She paused to wipe some tears away, sniffed loudly, then said, "Here let me massage your back for a bit. I know it won't make up for what I did, but maybe it'll help you recover faster."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha was about to force his way up, but her nimble hands found a tender spot and began to work the soreness from the muscles. He had had no idea she could do something like that. Relaxing, he rested his chin on his arms and said, "Kagome, you don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry. If I hadn't left that toy lying around, then we wouldn't have even run into Sesshomaru."

She sniffed again and did something to his spine that made it crack loudly and then feel very, very good. How come he was just now getting this kind of attention? He'd been injured worse before and she'd never done this for him.

"I suppose we're both bakas, huh?" she remarked. "I guess I've just gotten used to how, well, playful your brother is in my time. I forget how cruel he was, er, is. I should never have let him do that to you. I think a real beating would have been better."

Kagome paused as if waiting for him to insist that it would have been a beating all right, for Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha remained quiet. He sat up slowly and stared off into the forest. What had changed his brother? Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head as the all too recent memory of that sitting spree replayed itself in his mind.

Kagome was right. Sesshomaru hadn't been teasing or playful, like he had been at the fair. He obviously drew a great deal of pleasure from Inuyasha's humiliation, and the insults had hatred and malevolence behind them.

Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha?"

He stirred, then reached up and laid his hand over hers. "Why? What changed? I'm the same, literally, it's the same me. How come he hates me so much now and not in your time?" he finally voiced.

Kagome sighed and leaned against his back. "I don't know. I think it has something to do with Rin. Her death, and just, well, time."

"He told you how she died?" Inuyasha asked. Just how much had Sesshomaru revealed about their futures?

"No, he wouldn't tell me anything that hasn't happened for us yet, but Rin is mortal. She wouldn't still be alive in my time. Besides Reiku is her reincarnation."

"Really?' Inuyasha asked. Now this was new. Though it made sense. No other kid could wrap his brother around their little finger so easily.

"Are you okay? I mean really Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again.

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know. I mean-and you repeat this to anyone and I'll give you a reason to sit me all the way to hell-I've always looked up to Sesshomaru. Wanted to be strong like him, and powerful, and to have a true place in the world." His voice lowered to a whisper. "To make him proud to call me brother instead of half-breed."

Kagome squeezed his hand.

"And for a moment I had that. For that short moment he spoke with me, joked with me, teased me like I was a real person, and not something he wouldn't want to dirty his boots on.

"I finally have the brother I've always wanted. Just five hundred years too late."

"I don't know about too late," Kagome told him. "You got to meet him, didn't you? I'm sure you'll run into him again."

Inuyasha snorted.

"In fact, I think you should seek him out," Kagome suggested. "Tell him you want to talk. I need to go back for tests and stuff, so while I'm at school, you could go visit him."

"Keh, he's probably too busy with stuff to talk with me," Inuyasha muttered as he turned to look at Kagome. He was surprised to find her blushing furiously and looking at him through a thick fringe of lashes. Damn was she beautiful.

"And it would also give us more time, you know, just the two of us," she added in a soft voice.

Was she saying she wanted some time alone with him? Inuyasha blinked and tried to break his gaze away from her, but she just kept drawing him in. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he suddenly found himself leaning towards her. Then their mouths met. For a split second their lips brushed like a butterfly fluttering above a flower, then they both melted into one another. Lips parted and timid tongues grew bolder as they explored and tasted one another.

Inuyasha felt her hands move slowly up his chest, neck, all the way up to his ears. He almost growled when her gentle fingers stroked the soft fur of the sensitive appendages. A moment later they slowly parted, both panting and slightly flushed.

"Kagome, I-" Inuyasha started to say, but he flipped his ears back at the sound of the rest of their group approaching. Great, now they show up.

"I'll think about it," he told her, as he stood and gently drew her to her feet. He was about to pull away, when he felt Kagome tug him towards her. He turned to see what she wanted, but met her lips instead. She pressed another soul-twisting kiss on him, then backed away, smiling shyly up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's wonderful characters.

A/N: Sorry for such a long delay for what is one of my shorter chapters. I will try to update more promptly in the future.

**Chapter 15**

Last time: _Was she saying she wanted some time alone with him? Inuyasha blinked and tried to break his gaze away from her, but she just kept drawing him in. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he suddenly found himself leaning towards her. Then their mouths met. For a split second their lips brushed, like a butterfly fluttering above a flower, then they both melted into one another. Lips parted and timid tongues grew bolder as they explored and tasted one another._

_Inuyasha felt her hands move slowly up his chest, neck, all the way up to his ears. He almost growled when her gentle fingers stroked the soft fur of the sensitive appendages. A moment later they slowly parted, both panting and slightly flushed. _

_"Kagome, I-" Inuyasha started to say, but he flipped his ears back at the sound of the rest of their group approaching. Great, now they show up._

_"I'll think about it," he told her, as he stood and gently drew her to her feet. He was about to pull away, when he felt Kagome tug him towards her. He turned to see what she wanted, but met her lips instead. She pressed another soul-twisting kiss on him, then backed away, smiling shyly up at him._

_"Thank you," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A human ceremony?" Maika repeated.

She propped herself up with her elbow so she could see Sesshomaru's face. He lay on their bed in a shimmering pool of his own silver hair. It cascaded in languid waves over the edge of the bed and even over Maika's bare thighs. She instinctively lifted it between her fingers and caressed its silky softness. God, she loved his hair.

Sesshomaru lifted slightly and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose, then lay back on his pillow. "I hope this does not displease you, but yes, I am afraid Daiginkeiko Reizo must have a human wedding ceremony. My appearance may not be very well known, however I do have a very public reputation through my business transactions. It will be expected."

Maika pretended to think a moment. The slight narrowing of Sesshomaru's eyes and the crease on his brow meant he was truly concerned for her reaction, and only served to fuel her amusement.

Leaning over him, she nipped playfully at his chin and said, "Baka, what woman would object to getting to play dress up and have a beautiful ceremony all in her honor? Of course I don't mind having a human marriage ceremony. We both know we love one another, and a human ceremony will do nothing to diminish the significance of our mating."

Sesshomaru growled in response, and Maika suddenly found herself buried beneath a very firm, warm body and a curtain of hair. She giggled madly and wrapped her legs around his hips. It wouldn't kill them to start the day a few minutes late. They deserved it after all. This was the first night in the two weeks since Reiku and Maika had moved into Sesshomaru's penthouse that Reiku had not awakened them both with her screaming fits of night terrors.

A half hour later, Maika and Sesshomaru emerged from their bedroom. Maika combed her fingers through her hair as she walked into the kitchen. There was no sign of Reiku yet, but the girl needed to be getting up and dressed soon. Sesshomaru had hired a private tutor per Reiku's request, who would be arriving in about an hour for her lessons.

Maika put a pot of water on to boil, while Sesshomaru rummaged for a quick bite to eat before he left for his office. He had already dressed, but had yet to activate his charm. Maika watched his long white hair sway hypnotically as he hurried through his routine.

"Reiku is not awake," he stated rather than asked.

"I'm surprised she slept so well tonight," Maika remarked as she set out cups for tea. "Perhaps being here is helping."

Sesshomaru nodded his agreement. He stood behind her in silence for a moment as though debating something, then finally said, "You have not seen my fur this morning, have you?"

Maika set down the steaming pot she had just lifted and turned to look at him. "You lost it? I thought it was a part of you or something?" A smile played at the corner of her lips.

Sesshomaru frowned. "I did _not_ lose it," he muttered as he returned to his search for breakfast.

Maika was not convinced. She turned her back to him to hide a broad smile and returned to her task. Just then the door to Reiku's room swung open and a white, furry bundle staggered through the door. Maika just watched as it plodded over, wobbling every now and then, and climbed onto one of chairs at the counter.

Maika stifled a giggle, glanced over her shoulder at the youkai lord and said, "Eh, Sesshomaru, I think your prodigal fluff has returned."

Sesshomaru growled softly in annoyance and turned around. He blinked upon seeing his pelt sitting in a pile at the counter, clearly unsure of what to think of such a thing. Then suddenly a pair of dark brown eyes, framed by a mass of black hair peeked out from the fur.

The fur shifted, revealing a broad yawn followed by a sleepy smile. "Good morning, Father, Mother. Did you sleep well? I slept very good last night! I was so warm."

"Good morning, Reiku," Maika greeted warmly. "And I'll bet you were warm last night if you were wrapped up in that."

Reiku nodded, slipping her head a little further out along with her arms. She petted the fur and rubbed her face against it. "It's so soft. I see why you wear it all the time, Father. I bet it's perfect for taking a nap."

"Hmmm, is that why you took it?" he questioned.

Reiku saddened and looked down, slowly unwinding it from herself. "No. I'm sorry for taking it without asking, but I knew you needed to be with Mother last night, so I took it so it would be like you were there with me. To help me go to sleep."

Maika flushed and looked down. Reiku's perceptiveness was still a bit surprising at times.

Sesshomaru moved closer to Reiku and lifted her chin with his finger so she would look up at him. "I am not displeased with you for taking it. I was merely curious. Anything you need I will provide."

Reiku smiled at him and nodded. She lifted the fur and handed it to him. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru extended his arm and the pelt curled up it and around his shoulder. He reached up out of habit to stroke its softness, only to have his claws snag on something. Curious, he moved it down his arm to look. Several small, colorful objects caught his eye, and he noticed a number of tiny braids and clips scattered throughout the fur.

Maika choked on her tea when she saw it, just managing to turn away before she spit tea all over him. "Reiku, did you...?" she managed to get out.

"I couldn't fall asleep," Reiku explained. She pointed at a particularly thick, sleek braid with a glittery pink clip at the end. "I got really good. That's the best one."

Sesshomaru looked strange; his face was blank, but strained. Maika wasn't sure if he was trying to hold back laughter or his temper. He did seem to be unusually attached to that particular accessory.

Sesshomaru put the fur back over his shoulder and said in a slightly choked voice, "That is very impressive, Reiku. Have a pleasant day. I will return. Maika, if you could please call the Higurashi's shrine and make the arrangements we discussed this morning?"

Maika nodded, but caught him by the hand as he moved for the door. She squeezed it slightly until he turned to face her. Something was bothering him, and she knew it was more than Reiku's styling job on his pelt. Gently, she prodded him through their mating connection, searching for what was ailing him in order to heal it. Yet again she encountered that thick, icy scar. He must have had some memory, a painful one, kindled. The scar was colder and harder than before. Maika willed her warmth into it until Sesshomaru placed a hand on her cheek and drew her back.

"Thank you, love," he murmured softly, as he planted a soft kiss on her shoulder.

She nodded and fought the urge to draw him into her arms and embrace him until every last ounce of ice in him melted. It hurt her to see him carrying so much pain inside. She gave him a sharp look to let him know he wasn't off the hook just yet.

Sesshomaru smiled softly and whispered, "Rin."

Maika squeezed his hand gently in understanding. He had already explained to her Reiku's connection to his former ward. The little girl Rin must have done something similar to his fur when they traveled together, and the memory had reminded him of the loss. For such a quiet, arrogant person who prided himself on his elite power and status, Sesshomaru's capacity for love was truly astounding. It took something special to spark that love, but once it was there, it was unwavering and without limits.

Sesshomaru pressed one last, lingering kiss to her lips, then pulled away.

Maika shivered as he activated his charm and pulled the door shut behind him. It was strange how dimmed his aura felt with it activated. She could still sense her connection to him, but it was like touching him through a veil, and she didn't like it.

Reiku's cheerful chatter went in one ear and out the other as Maika concentrated on preparing something for the girl to eat. Both she and Sesshomaru had needed some instruction from Reiku on exactly how to stock the kitchen to suit a human's needs, but it had been far easier for her since her diet was much more similar to a human's than Sesshomaru's.

The smell of eggs and rice filled the air, and Maika's stomach turned. She had eaten these often before, so she wasn't sure why just the smell of them would bother her stomach now. By a great strength of will and some stubbornness, Maika finished cooking before she had to lie down.

"Are you okay?" Reiku called out to her.

Maika forced a smile and sat up. "I'm fine, honey. Just a little tired, I guess. You better hurry and finish that. The tutor will be here soon."

Reiku nodded and turned back to her breakfast, while Maika flopped back onto the couch. She groaned and activated the charm around her neck. Why Sesshomaru had hired a mortal tutor, she couldn't guess. Reiku certainly didn't seem to be any more comfortable around her own kind. And as fine as she was with mortals in general, she wasn't too comfortable herself with a strange one in her home. Especially when she felt like she could hurl at any moment.

In all honesty, this little illness of hers had her quietly worried. Youkai did not get sick easily. In fact, she could remember only one other time she had even felt slightly under the weather, and that had been as a very young child. Maybe this was just a side effect from the mating. Joining auras with a being as powerful as Sesshomaru might have physical side effects until she grew accustomed.

Perhaps she needed to see a youkai healer, at least speak to someone with a little more knowledge on the subject. Maika knew she couldn't tell Sesshomaru, at least not yet. Her mate would feel guilty if she were to suffer anything because of him, and it wasn't really all that bad. Nothing she couldn't grin and bear. No, she would only speak to Sesshomaru about it if the youkai healer discovered something serious.

About ten minutes later, she had a phonebook in her lap and the phone propped against her ear with her shoulder. After five tries, she finally found a healer who could see her sooner than three months. She made an appointment for the following Monday, certain that by then whatever was bothering her would likely have passed and she could just cancel.

Maika flipped through the phonebook, searching for the Sunset Shrine as she silently wished she still had her references from the Home. This was the same shrine where she had contacted Kagome about her article. However, the new secretary probably wouldn't know her and wouldn't give her the information if she called and asked.

While the phone rang, Maika envisioned herself and Sesshomaru dressed in the traditional wedding attire. She had to admit she was more than a little excited.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, you're more than welcome to come with me, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she perched on the lip of the well. "He won't be too busy to talk to you. I'm sure."

Inuyasha stood with his back to her. He crossed his arms for emphasis and told her, "Keh! I said I'd think about it."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. He was just too stubborn for his own good. She knew Sesshomaru in her time would be willing to talk to Inuyasha, if the hanyou would just break down and seek him out.

"I'll be back in three days, though I hope to see you before then," Kagome called, then with a slight hop, she was drifting down through time and the familiar blue glow of her ancient transport.

She hefted her backpack and climbed the waiting ladder. At the top, she paused to take a deep breath, then smiled. Was she ever glad she had convinced Inuyasha to get her there on a Sunday. A whole day with no school, or shard hunting, for her catch up on some relaxation time. Maybe even hang out with her friends some.

The smell of her mother's delicious cooking greeted her as she entered her home. Her saliva glands kicked into high gear, and Kagome had to lick her lips to keep from drooling. It was good to be home.

"Mom, I'm back!" she shouted as she tossed her pack to the side and ran into the kitchen.

"Kagome, honey, welcome back," her mother called from the living room. Mrs. Higurashi walked in holding two large, white envelopes in her hand. She smiled at Kagome as if she knew some exciting secret.

"You mean _Sesshomaru_ is getting married _here_ in a month?" Kagome repeated and she dropped weakly into a chair. Her mother sank down beside her and nodded, an excited grin still plastered on her face.

"I thought we didn't do weddings," Kagome told her. "We're such a small shrine."

Her mother chuckled softly. "That is what I told them at first, but when I found out who it was, I just couldn't turn them down."

Mrs. Higurashi slid the envelopes across the table to her. "And these came in the mail just yesterday."

Kagome lifted the first one, with her family name written in gold lettering across the front. It looked eerily like a wedding invitation. She gasped when she saw the beautiful script and delicate paper of what was definitely a wedding invitation for none other than one Daiginkeiko Reizo and a Kitoku Maika.

Her shrill squeal echoed around the room and Kagome's eyes misted. "I knew they could do it! I can hardly believe it, though. After all these centuries the ice lord is finally getting married." She passed a hand across her face and added, "I'm so happy for them. And they invited us! Are having it at our shrine! Oh, Mom, that will be so much work."

"Maika assured me that all the details would be handled," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome nodded, her mind already planning out what she would wear. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Inuya-"

What _would_ Inuyasha have to say about his brother getting married?

"Inuyasha..."

"Why don't you take a look at that other envelope, sweetie," her mother prodded gently.

Kagome started. She had completely forgotten the other letter her mother had given her. This second one was addressed to Inuyasha care of Higurashi Kagome. She scowled as a sealing spell tingled against her miko senses. Did Sesshomaru really think she would go through someone else's mail? Well, maybe she would have just peeked a little if it didn't have that darn spell on it.

Her curiosity was piqued now. Why on earth would Sesshomaru not want her to see an invitation? What else had he written in there that he didn't want any but Inuyasha's eyes to see?

Darn him! She just had to know what was in that invitation. Without even a word goodbye, Kagome was up and sprinting towards the well. A few seconds later, she struggled over the lip of the well.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted. "Inuyasha!"

Scarcely a minute later, Inuyasha skidded to a stop a few feet from the well on full alert. His eyes scanned the clearing warily, and his nose twitched.

"What is it, Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome tilted her head and looked at him. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong."

He relaxed and glared at her. "Then why the hell did you come back screaming my name for, baka?"

Kagome smirked and announced, "Special delivery for one Inuyasha," as she waved a small, white paper in the air.

"What? A delivery?" Inuyasha questioned, utterly confused. "Did you hit your head when you fell through the well?"

But then his nose detected a familiar scent on the paper. His eyes widened. "What is that about, Kagome?"

Kagome pouted. "I don't know. It's sealed so only you can open it."

Now equally intrigued, Inuyasha carefully took the note from her. He sniffed it again. That was definitely Sesshomaru's scent. Underneath a bunch of other smelly human scents, but it was there. Hesitantly, he broke the seal exhaling as he felt the magic dissipate into nothingness. What would his brother be sending to him?

Slowly, he tore open the outer covering and extracted a delicate looking formal paper and a smaller, coarser paper that was folded up inside it. These smelled more strongly of his brother. And only his brother.

Warm breath tickled the back of his neck. Frowning, he stuffed the papers into his kimono and turned around to glare at Kagome, who leaned back and blinked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Do you mind?" he said firmly. "It was my name on the outside, and the seal would only break for me. I think that means this is private stuff between me and Sesshomaru."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine, but you better tell me what it says. I had to come back five hundred years to deliver it, you know."

Inuyasha waited until Kagome had returned back to her time before he ran a short distance into the forest and perched in a tree limb. Once he had made sure there was nothing in the immediate vicinity, he pulled the now wrinkled papers from his fire rat. The first, more delicate piece turned out to be an invitation to a wedding ceremony. It was beautiful, but impersonal, the kind of thing that every guest would receive.

Inuyasha smirked at seeing his brother's pseudonym beside the name of that youkai woman they had seen him with at the fair. So, some unfortunate woman had finally caught that bastard's eye. Took him long enough.

For a while, he just sat, flipping the paper through his fingers, trying to figure out what Sesshomaru meant by sending him an invitation. Was it in earnest? Did Sesshomaru really expect for him to show up for this ceremony? The dirty hanyou, the shame of the family. Or was he simply rubbing it in Inuyasha's face that the killing perfection had now achieved perfection in every aspect of his life? Had Sesshomaru sent this only out of obligation to whatever familial ties he considered to exist between them?

That couldn't have been it, could it? Considering that technically Inuyasha didn't exist in that time, Sesshomaru had every excuse not to include him. Those thoughts did little to comfort him, though. Inuyasha clutched the other folded note that had been inside the invitation. He knew it was a personal message from his brother, however he was a little scared to see what was written inside.

Turning it a few more times between his fingers, Inuyasha slowly unfolded and smoothed the paper. There was thin black cord bracelet attached at the top corner. Confused, Inuyasha pulled it off, slipped it over his wrist for later examination, and moved on to the note itself.

His brother's unmistakable handwriting marched across it in smart rows and elegant script. The bastard even did that perfectly. Inuyasha had barely learned to scrawl out a few simple sentences in the time before his mother died, and whatever else he had learned was either by his own efforts or Kagome's.

Finally, he buckled down and slowly read the message:

_Inuyasha, _

_I know that we have not been on the best of terms during the time we have known one another, and I admit I am culpable for the majority of that estrangement. I have done a number of things to you in the past that I do and do not regret. One of the things I do not regret was allowing you to live as an infant. My greatest regret, however, is allowing you to live as an outcast rather than my brother. _

_This is something I hope to atone for. I do not expect forgiveness or even understanding on your part for all the ills you have suffered at my hand; for in all honesty, I do not deserve it. My invitation to you was extended with sincerity, and I would be honored for you to attend as my relative, my kin, my brother. _

_I also understand that you harbor a very reasonable distrust towards me, and that you probably have doubts regarding my intentions even as you read this, which my saying that over the past centuries my attitude has changed would do little to alleviate. In an effort to prove to you my honesty, I implore you to at the very least speak with me. If it were possible, I would meet you in your time at a location of your choosing. Since that is not possible, I ask that you meet me here, at a location of yours or Kagome's choosing unless you wish to allow me the choice. I give my word that I will be unarmed, though I encourage you to bring Tetsusaiga. _

_Please, allow me the chance to correct my mistakes with you. We are all the family either of us has now. It is high time that we act as one. If you will speak with me, send word through Kagome. _

_Your brother,_

_Sesshomaru_

_P.S. I have included an illusion charm (the black cord attached at the top corner) for you to use during your visits to Kagome's era. Wear it on your person at all times while it is activated or the illusion will vanish. To activate the charm, simply twist the knot. Repeating the action deactivates it. Whether you choose to speak with me or not, the gift is yours. May it serve you well._

Inuyasha crumpled the paper in his hand and frowned at the black cord on his wrist. Some of the words he didn't understand, but he did get the gist of it. So, Sesshomaru wanted to play nice now? Pretty words on paper meant nothing from a guy who had pretended some demon was his mother in order to get a sword. And why the hell had it taken him five hundred years to come to this conclusion? Certainly there had to have been an opportunity or two before now for them to reconcile.

This was his chance, though. The chance to confront his brother about how he had treated him. And maybe, just maybe, it really was his chance to have the brother he had always dreamed of having.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's other characters.

**Chapter 16**

Last time:

_Inuyasha crumpled the paper in his hand and frowned at the black cord on his wrist. Some of the words he didn't understand, but he did get the gist of it. So, Sesshomaru wanted to play nice now? Pretty words on paper meant nothing from a guy who had pretended some demon was his mother in order to get a sword. And why the hell had it taken him five hundred years to come to this conclusion? Certainly there had to have been an opportunity or two before now for them to reconcile. _

_This was his chance, though. The chance to confront his brother about how he had treated him. And maybe, just maybe, it really was his chance to have the brother he had always dreamed of having._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Inuyasha finally stretched and hopped down from the limb, the sun had already and set and the moon was rising high in the sky. After carefully tucking his messages deep within the folds of his fire rat, he raced through the forest and down the well.

Things in Kagome's house were pretty subdued, so Inuyasha bypassed the usual entrances and went straight to Kagome's window. Her lamp was on and she lay beneath the covers of her bed with one of her schoolbooks halfway over her face. Inuyasha smirked at hearing the soft snoring from beneath the book. Some studying.

He wasn't sure why she wore herself out like that. She tried so hard to keep up with her studies in this world, while she did such important and dangerous work with the Shikon no Tama in his own. Inuyasha admired her for it, but at the same time he wished she would just stop pushing herself so hard. This school thing couldn't be so important that it couldn't wait. He sighed. But it was important to her.

Deciding against the rude awakening he had planned, Inuyasha lifted the book and gently laid it on her desk. He then caressed her cheek and smoothed the hair away from her face. Kagome smiled softly in her sleep and murmured his name. The sound tugged at his heart and brought a smile to his face. Gently, he pulled her blanket up to her chin. Her soft lips opened and closed slightly as she turned her head and nestled more comfortably into her pillow.

Unable to resist, Inuyasha bent and brushed a kiss to her lips. Her scent filled his senses and set his heart to racing even faster. Not trusting himself if he remained this close to her, Inuyasha retreated and slumped down against her bed. He could tell her in the morning about Sesshomaru's request.

xxx

"So, your brother asked you to meet with him?" Kagome took another bite of her breakfast and looked expectantly at Inuyasha.

He frowned. "Yeah, and I need you to take me to him. You know how to get to him, right?"

Kagome nodded, then glanced at the clock. "I can take you before I go to school, and then meet you later. Unless you need me to go with you?"

"Feh, you go do your studying and what you need to do," Inuyasha told her, tapping her backpack with his claw. "I can handle Sesshomaru."

"Are you really going to take Tetsusaiga?" she asked.

"Of course. I don't care what pretty words he puts on paper, he's still a clever bastard and I don't trust him."

"He's different now. I don't think you need to worry," Kagome told him with a soft laugh.

Inuyasha slammed his palm against the table. "He pretended she was my mother! He tried to kill you more than once. He just fucking sat me for five minutes! If he had really changed, he would have done it long before now! Or else he better have a damn good reason for why he didn't."

Kagome put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha. He has known where I live for just as long. He didn't kill me as a child, or attack you on your first trip through the well. He paid for my hospital expenses when that demon attacked me. He runs orphanages and even invited you to his wedding.

"I know he has done some despicable things in the past, but please, be better than your brother. Don't let it take five hundred years for you to swallow your pride."

Inuyasha calmed and glared at the table. "Oh, I'm better than him all right. And I'm still taking Tetsusaiga."

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha groused as they passed yet another tall, smelly building that looked exactly like the many they had passed already.

"We would have been there already," Kagome peevishly pointed out, "if you had left Tetsusaiga at home and not gotten us kicked out of the underground station with that wonderful display of violence. I'm gonna be late for school, I hope you know."

Inuyasha sniffed. It wasn't his fault that man had tried to take the pieces of paper Kagome spent five minutes waiting in line to buy. She should have explained sooner that that was a ticket the man was supposed to take, if she didn't want him to jump to her defense. Like he'd ever let anyone steal from his Kagome.

"Here, this is the building," Kagome said, pointing at a set of double doors identical to the last fifty he had seen.

Inuyasha couldn't detect any trace of his brother's scent, though. He glanced at the black cord on his wrist. The flimsy thing that Sesshomaru said masked their scents and auras. It worked, he knew, because he had been looking in the mirror when he activated the thing. It was so odd to not see his ears and fangs and claws, but still have use of all those abilities. It was just a little hard to believe such a simple thing could do so much.

Kagome slipped her hand into his and squeezed softly. "His office is on the tenth floor. Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I know he wouldn't hurt you, but just for moral support, you know?"

"Keh, I can handle this," he told her. "Just show me where his office is. I can't track his scent because of his damn charm. I still don't see how these things work."

Kagome giggled. "Don't worry. Just don't deactivate it on accident and you'll be fine."

She led him through the doors and over to what she called an elevator. Inuyasha fidgeted nervously the entire trip. It was one thing to jump into a tree, or fly on Kirara's back. It was another thing completely to let a strange box lift you slowly up some narrow tunnel in a human-made mountain. Though he said nothing, he was extremely grateful for the gentle pressure from Kagome's hand, her silent reassurance that all would be well.

They finally exited and walked to the end of yet another corridor. It wasn't nearly so crowded with humans, though he could smell them nearby. How did his brother stand to do this every day?

A squat, older woman with a harsh, pinched face glared up at them from behind a large desk. She guarded a door that said, "Daiginkeiko, Reizo" on it, and did not look very happy with their intrusion, her job, or life in general.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman demanded in a very shrill, unpleasant voice.

Inuyasha winced. This human was worse that stupid toad his brother dragged around with him back in his time.

"Uh, no Ma'am, but Mr. Daiginkeiko will be expecting us," Kagome answered with forced politeness. If Kagome wasn't fond of this woman, she had to be bad. Kagome seemed to find good in everyone. "Inuyasha received a request for a meeting with him by mail."

The woman eyed Inuyasha disdainfully and straightened in her chair. "Children, I have been Mr. Daiginkeiko's secretary for ten years. I've known him since you were both too young to leave your mothers' sides. Now I have not been informed as to any meeting with an Inuyaso, or whoever you claim to be, so I suggest you leave before I call security and have you removed."

The woman blinked at them, obviously proud of her rant and her position of authority.

Inuyasha was far from impressed. He bent forward, towering over her, and snapped, "I don't give a damn who you are. You will tell that bast-" Kagome coughed loudly and kicked his shin, "-er, my brother, that I'm here and ready to talk, or I'll tear this place apart until I find him."

The secretary cowered back a bit, and licked her lips nervously. "Fine, he is in a very important meeting at the moment, and I'm sure he will not be pleased at the interruption, but I'll let you deal with the consequences." She continued to mutter under her breath as she lifted a phone and dialed. "I have never heard of Mr. Daiginkeiko having a brother in all my years as his secretary, but I do see a family resemblance in those tempers."

"Shut up and call him," Inuyasha snapped at her. She started in surprise and narrowed her eyes at him. Obviously, she had not expected to be overheard.

"Inuyasha, be polite, please," Kagome pleaded in a voice only he could hear.

"Mrs. Toyosawa, this had better be a life or death emergency for you to interrupt me during this meeting," Sesshomaru's smooth voice said from the telephone.

Mrs. Toyosawa gulped and glared at them again. "Forgive me, Mr. Daiginkeiko, but there are two youths here claiming they have a meeting with you."

"What youths?" they heard Sesshomaru ask.

"That young lady who has come here before and some young man claiming he is Inuyaso, your brother," Mrs. Toyosawa replied, giving them a smile that said, "you're in trouble now."

"Shall I have them escorted from the premises, sir?"

"You do that and I'll send you looking for another job, Mrs. Toyosawa. My brother is to be respected as is the girl. Have him wait in my office for me until I am done with this meeting. Inuyasha, wait in my office! I will be done here as quickly as I can."

"Yes, sir," Mrs. Toyosawa said and meekly settled the phone back on its receiver.

She folded her hand on the desk and cleared her throat. "Mr. Daiginkeiko says-"

"I know what he said," Inuyasha snapped. He opened the door with his brother's pseudonym on it, and flashed her a triumphant smirk.

"I'll see you after school, Inuyasha," Kagome told him. "I've got to go, though. I'm already late."

She waved at him, gave the secretary a smug look, then ran back down the hall to the elevator.

Inuyasha swept into his brother's office, looking at the décor with open curiosity. Mrs. Toyosawa was right on his heels. "Don't touch anything. You sit here and wait until Mr. Daiginkeiko returns."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her and then pointedly reached out and tipped over one of the picture frames on the desk. He smiled at the woman's frustrated snort and waited until she left the room to go around to the other side of the desk and set it back up.

He sniffed the air. Sesshomaru's scent heavily permeated the room. The youkai must deactivate the charm sometimes, when he was alone in here. Inuyasha sank awkwardly into the large chair behind the desk and settled Tetsusaiga on his lap. It pulsed once in reaction to Tenseiga's proximity, but Inuyasha ignored it for now. The items on the desk were much more interesting.

The picture in the frame he had knocked over was one of Rin. He lifted it for closer inspection. She stood in the center of a field of flowers with a crown of them on her head. It wasn't a portrait, either; it was an actual picture like one Kagome had. How had he gotten one of these?

Another picture, hidden behind that one, fell out as he handled the frame. Inuyasha lifted it and frowned. It was a picture of his brother, the old, er young Sesshomaru, dressed in his armor and usual kimono while Rin braided flowers into his long white hair. He had never seen his brother allow Rin such free reign with his person. Not when anyone was able to see, at least. Whoever had managed to witness that scene had to be extremely stupid. Or extremely sentimental, which was practically the same thing.

Inuyasha paled. Kagome! He was certain. She was the only one who would risk herself to do something like that. And he suspected a certain youkai had put her up to it, too. With a growl he tried to shove the picture back inside the frame, then gave up and just left it there when he couldn't. Now he had one more issue to discuss with his brother. If that bastard ever asked Kagome to do something for him that put her life in danger, he wouldn't hesitate to rip his throat out.

At that point, the secretary stuck her head inside the door. "Mr. Daiginkeiko will not appreciate your touching his things. He is very picky about his personal items."

"You got that right," Inuyasha told her, and smirked at her as he lifted a stack of papers at the corner and rifled through them.

The woman turned an interesting shade of red and stormed back to her own desk. Inuyasha chuckled and after a moment's consideration just dropped the papers down in front of him. It wasn't much, but rearranging the once immaculate area made him feel a bit better.

An hour later, Inuyasha had gone through all the pictures, even the ones hidden behind the others, emptied the file and heaped every paper he could find into a teetering stack in front of him, and was now extremely bored, nervous and increasingly irate. Here he was about to speak with Sesshomaru with nothing better to do than stew about all the grievances the youkai had committed against him over the years.

Inuyasha tried to relieve his frustration by kicking over a small wastebasket under his brother's desk. That only drew a frantic Mrs. Toyosawa into the office. She squawked at him for about five minutes, then stormed back out. Tetsusaiga pulsed on his lap yet again, and he snarled at the unruly fang. It had been doing that since he'd gotten there.

There was a responding quivering from the shelf above him, then suddenly stars exploded in front of his eyes. Cursing loudly, Inuyasha whirled to see Tenseiga on the floor, pulsing happily at Tetsusaiga.

Mrs. Toyosawa rushed in. "I told you not to touch-!"

"That's it!" Inuyasha roared, frightening the woman to silence. "Sesshomaru!"

The irate hanyou brushed past the bewildered secretary and back into the hall. He sniffed and turned to the left, in the direction of the strongest smell of humans. He ignored the surprised protests of various other humans along the way and flung open the door at the far end of this hall.

Inside, a group of men dressed in elegant black suits sat around a very long, tall table. They were speaking in hushed whispers while one young man stood at the front of the room addressing them. Everyone froze at the sudden intrusion, but Inuyasha didn't care. He scanned the room, his eyes widening when he saw Sesshomaru seated among the humans. He stared at Inuyasha with an enigmatic expression on his face.

Inuyasha quivered with rage. "You bastard!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at his brother. "You devious, underhanded," Inuyasha ignored the startled looks from the other men and stalked over to his brother. In one smooth motion, he drew his arm back, balled his fist and slammed it into his brother's jaw with enough force to shatter stone. "You leave me with that- that- insane woman for over an hour! Then you get your damn Tenseiga to attack me, while I'm trying not to kill her! I didn't think even you were low enough to do something like that."

Sesshomaru didn't flinch. He didn't try to dodge or make any move to acknowledge the blow. A small trickle of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. Without changing his expression in the slightest, he wiped the blood and said, "Are you quite finished, little brother? Was this not something you could have waited until after the meeting to tell me?"

Inuyasha, his rage now partly sated, backed up to the door again and looked around, suddenly very much aware that he was the center of attention. The room was still and no one made a sound. All eyes were turned to him with various levels of shock written on the faces.

His mouth opened and closed. "I uh, I…"

Suddenly, a rather large man at the head of the table threw back his head and laughed. A few other men joined him and the more uncertain ones chuckled, looking from their superiors, to Sesshomaru, to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's cheeks burned, and he was certain they matched his fire rat. He glanced at Sesshomaru, who was now staring at the laughing man.

"I always told you that secretary would drive someone to violence one day, Daiginkeiko," the man finally said. "I don't know why you keep that old hag around. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you had a soft spot."

He looked Inuyasha up and down, then glanced over at the unreadable youkai at the table. "So this is your brother? I see the resemblance."

"Young man," he added, addressing Inuyasha, "perhaps you will be so kind as to remove the stick from your brother's ass as well? He is too uptight for his own good. I'm always saying he needs to ease up and have some fun."

Inuyasha relaxed a little and smirked at Sesshomaru. "I think he has a point. And if there isn't something up your ass, there will be soon." He gripped the handle of Tetsusaiga pointedly, a gesture that Sesshomaru would understand. "What the hell did you get Kagome to do? I saw the pictures."

Sesshomaru ground his teeth, clearly displeased with this turn of events. Inuyasha almost smiled. Yes, he needed to get his brother angry, draw him out. Inuyasha wanted to confront Sesshomaru, not Reizo, Daiginkeiko, or whoever this was with the black hair and fancy suit.

The youkai narrowed his eyes dangerously and replied, "I have asked nothing of her she was unwilling to attempt." His dark tone implied much worse than had actually happened.

The laughter subsided as the tension in the air grew. Mr. Daiginkeiko was not someone you angered. Not if you wanted to keep your company or your job. Everyone waited to see what the brothers would do next.

Inuyasha snarled and flexed his invisible claws. Sesshomaru recognized the gesture and rose gracefully to his feet, stepping smoothly back from the table in one movement. He extended his right hand to his side and said calmly, "Try it, little brother."

Inuyasha smirked. "Thanks for the invitation." Then the hanyou leapt over the part of the table and the few men who sat between him and his brother, claws extended, at a speed almost faster than the men could follow.

Sesshomaru was faster. Much faster. Before Inuyasha had gotten close enough to even grasp for his brother's clothing, the youkai was gone. Then he felt it, a firm hand on the back of his neck. The world spun, and Inuyasha found himself rushing towards the ground back first. He slammed with a loud crack into the polished surface of the table. He smirked up at the blank, emotionless face of his brother as Sesshomaru pinned him down. The invisible, but deadly points of his brother's claws pressed against his neck, but nowhere near firmly enough to break the skin.

There was the sound of chairs sliding and a few hitting the wall as the men in the room jumped to their feet. The stench of fear was heavy in the air. Inuyasha met his brother's gaze and said, "There's my brother. Now that you're here, we can talk. And you have a lot of explaining to do."

"You are quite trying, little brother. This, then, is the time and place of your choosing?" Sesshomaru replied, without removing his vice-like grip from Inuyasha's throat.

Inuyasha tried to pull his brother's arm away and couldn't, which surprised him a little. Sesshomaru was going easy on him, being very gentle so as not to hurt him, and he was still too strong for Inuyasha to budge. That much raw power was a little awe-inspiring, even if it was Sesshomaru's. Was this how strong their father had been when he was Sesshomaru's age?

"Keh, this is the time, but I don't like this place. The smell is getting to me," Inuyasha retorted and rolled his eyes towards the on-looking humans.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said and finally released his brother. "If you do not object, I have a place in mind that you might like."

Inuyasha stood up. "Keh, whatever, let's just get going already."

Sesshomaru nodded and gathered his papers.

"Mr. Daiginkeiko, if you are finished with that outburst, we do have a meeting to continue here," the large man who had spoken earlier inserted.

Inuyasha paused at the door and turned to see how Sesshomaru would handle that disrespect.

Sesshomaru did not like it at all. He paused and looked at the man. "This 'meeting' as you call it, has, in my opinion, gone on long enough. This dismal presentation has done little to enlighten me about anything more than the utter lack of intelligence your kind so foolishly flaunts, and has been an utter waste of my time.

"As of late, I have been increasingly unimpressed with the lackluster performance of your company and see little advantage to my own in our tenuous alliance. Now, I shall take my leave unless there are any further objections?"

He arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the men, who shrank from his challenge. All except the larger man who had spoken earlier. He reeked of fear, but his words were bold.

"Daiginkeiko, boy, I do not appreciate your tone. You are correct in your assessment of this alliance as tenuous, and I feel I must warn you that you are on very shaky ground at this moment. I respect your position and do not wish to throw aside our alliance lightly, yet I must also remind you that I, too, am a formidable enemy. Do not underestimate me. You do not own my company."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and smiled that smile that could freeze marrow in the bones. "Yet," he told the man firmly, then walked regally towards the door. "Your company has not interested me because it is not a threat to me. But it would hurt me none to liquidate it and ruin you, if you force my hand. Good day."

With that, Sesshomaru swept regally from the room with Inuyasha on his heels. They returned to Sesshomaru's office where he growled softly at the chaotic state of his desk.

"I got bored," Inuyasha explained with a shrug.

Sesshomaru set the papers on his desk and bent to retrieve Tenseiga, which pulsed in his hand as Inuyasha moved closer and rubbed his head.

"Oie, that damn sword attacked me, you know," he tattled angrily.

Sesshomaru smirked as Tenseiga pulsed as if confirming the story with pride. "It has done the same thing to me," he confessed. "It is really quite vicious for a healing sword."

"Keh," Inuyasha sniffed and crossed his arms. "So, um, where are we going to talk?"

Sesshomaru smiled at him as he slipped out of his suit jacket and tie. He walked over to the window and slid it open. "Come. I will show you."

That said, Sesshomaru jumped out of the window. A little less enthusiastic, Inuyasha sauntered over to the window. He looked out and didn't see his brother. There was a balcony of sorts, so he climbed out and scanned the skies. A hand gripped him by the back of his fire rat and hauled him into the air. Before he could even shout, a glowing energy surrounded him and Inuyasha felt himself hurling at a great speed through the air.

"Calm yourself, little brother, I won't drop you," Sesshomaru's voice reassured him.

Inuyasha clamped his eyes shut and tried to quell the upheaval in his stomach. "Easy for you to say," he muttered through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Maika enjoyed it immensely."

"She's a wind youkai," Inuyasha pointed out. "And she obviously has something wrong with her if she's agreed to mate with you."

"We are already mated," Sesshomaru told him. "The wedding is a human formality for our human identities."

Inuyasha decided to save his retort for when he was out of this bubble of his brother's energy. However, he forgot all thoughts of banter when he saw the massive castle Sesshomaru had taken him to.

The grounds were clean and very lush. In appearance it was an intact feudal castle, nothing like the rest of Kagome's modern world. Inuyasha felt like he was home again. Even the air smelled as fresh and clear as did in his time.

"It's a barrier," his brother explained. "Other than a few conveniences I have allowed, it is perfectly preserved."

"This is your home?"

"One of them, yes," Sesshomaru explained. "This is my mother's family estate. I inherited it when she left to avoid the humans. I figured you would be most comfortable here."

A surge of youki stirred the air around them, and Inuyasha glanced sharply at his brother in time to see him change from human to youkai. He smirked. "It's weird seeing you change like that."

He then twisted his own charm, pleased to see his hanyou form returned to him. Sesshomaru strode quickly towards the main entrance and motioned for Inuyasha to follow. Inuyasha complied, mostly out of curiosity to see the inside of such an elaborate castle. He wrinkled his nose as they walked down the halls and looked at Sesshomaru with a knowing smile.

"I see you and Maika have broken the place in. Several times, in fact," Inuyasha commented, pleased to see a slight pink dust his brother's cheeks beneath the maroon stripes.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked, obviously trying to change the subject. "The servants can prepare you something."

Inuyasha shook his head, then turned suddenly when Sesshomaru abruptly entered a room to the left. The smell of Maika and his brother was even stronger in here, and he soon saw why. These were obviously the master's quarters, aka, Sesshomaru's. After a quick inspection, he had to avert his eyes as his brother stripped and shrugged into a silk kimono and matching hakama.

"Warn me next time, will ya?" Inuyasha grumbled. "I'm not Maika. I don't want to get to know you any better _that_ way."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but swept open the doors to a private garden and led Inuyasha outside. Inuyasha smirked. Sesshomaru and Maika had been here, also.

"You two have been busy," he remarked, thoroughly enjoying the way his brother stiffened.

"Inuyasha, I have invited you to speak with me, so that I may offer you my apologies, petition your forgiveness and perhaps reconcile with you," Sesshomaru spouted out quickly.

Inuyasha frowned, his desire to tease suddenly dampened. "Why, Sesshomaru?'

The youkai turned to face him, a sad expression on his face and said, "Because I have wronged you. I have hurt you irreparably, and I desire to atone for those mistakes."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, hugging Tetsusaiga against himself and dropped to the grass. "I gathered that much from that pompous bullshit you wrote to me. I want to know why, Sesshomaru? Why now? Why did it take you over five hundred years to want to do this? Are you just trying to do this to impress Maika?

"I'm the same hanyou. Literally, this is the same me you just sat for five minutes straight through Kagome. Why can you accept me now and not then?"

Sesshomaru swallowed and turned away from him. The youkai walked over to a tree a short distance away and sank to recline at its roots. He rested his hand on his knee, the picture of composure and perfection, but Inuyasha could sense the inner struggle taking place.

"Inuyasha, that is—difficult to explain," Sesshomaru finally said, still not looking at him.

Inuyasha's throat felt thick, and he could hardly swallow. "I see. So it just really took you five hundred years to finally decide I wasn't worth hating? What is so damn hard to explain, Sesshomaru? Either you hated me all that time or you didn't. Which is it?"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snapped, finally looking at him. Inuyasha blinked, surprised to feel the hot wetness of tears in his eyes. "That is not it. I have regretted my actions towards you for some time. I even regretted sitting you after Kagome asked me if I truly enjoyed it, because when I considered it, I realized that it brought me no joy or satisfaction at all. I did not regret it to the extent I do now, but it was a beginning.

"I do not know how much I can share with you that will not effect the course of things to come, but I- I never had an opportunity to do this before."

Inuyasha froze, and his heart seemed to stop for a moment. Sesshomaru wasn't looking at him anymore. He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. Did that mean he didn't live for much longer? Did he die in the battle with Naraku? Or in some minor skirmish to protect Kagome? Did that mean Kagome died, too?

It was clear to him now, though he felt little comfort from it. Sesshomaru had made this effort to speak with him now, because this was the only opportunity he had had. What had been his fate, then? What would be his fate?

And if he were gone, what would happen to Kagome?

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru, who returned his gaze to the ground. There was no way the youkai would just tell him things that would happen, but he had to know that Kagome would be all right.

"I- Sesshomaru-" Inuyasha began, but his voice faltered. Gripping Tetsusaiga tightly, he looked firmly at the ground, willing his voice to be steady.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru finally said, once the silence had stretched uncomfortably.

"I need to ask you a favor."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Anything within my power, little brother."

Inuyasha swallowed hard, and looked at the youkai. It was strange speaking this candidly with him. "When I- when I die, will you- will you watch over Kagome. Protect her for me."

Sesshomaru started visibly. He blinked, then quickly replied, "Of course, Inuyasha. I am touched by your trusting me to protect your intended. Indeed, if I should outlive you, I promise I will protect her as pack."

The hard lump in Inuyasha's throat vanished instantly and he jumped to his feet. "What do you mean 'if' you outlive me? Obviously you do, if you're still alive and kicking and this is the first opportunity you've had to apologize."

Sesshomaru blinked at him. "You did not die, not that I am aware. You and the miko vanished. I looked for you for years, but there was no trace of you. I finally assumed you had chosen to remain on this side of the well with Kagome."

Inuyasha's knees almost gave out in relief. "We didn't die. And we defeated Naraku?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "I am not about to tell you your future, Inuyasha. I have already said more than I probably should have. I do not wish to alter the past in a way that could upset the present."

"Keh, you weren't that concerned about messing with history when you asked Kagome to take pictures of Rin for you," Inuyasha said and crossed his arms. "And just so you know, if you ever ask her to do something that risks her life again, I will hurt you."

Inuyasha lost steam when he saw the flash of pain and hurt that crossed his brother's face. The youkai looked at the grass and dug his claws into the ground until his knuckles went white. For an instant, Inuyasha thought he caught a moist glimmer in Sesshomaru's eyes, but the youkai turned his head away completely before Inuyasha could be sure.

"I admit I have been – tempted to seek you out and send warnings and advice to you, your group and my past self," Sesshomaru said quietly. "But things happen, both good and bad. Some good things resulted in bad consequences, and some bad ones resulted in good. Even hindsight and experience do not give me the wisdom to know what might come of my altering something." He took a deep breath and continued. "Rin-"

Inuyasha flinched at seeing how his brother physically wilted at the mention of her name.

"When I lost her, I was not sure what would become of me. It had been so long that I had nearly forgotten her, the important details. And I succumbed to temptation and petitioned Kagome to at least get me a photograph of her."

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said slowly, unsettled by his brother's obvious sorrow. "I am sorry that she died, but I will not allow you to put Kagome in danger again, even for something like that."

The youkai nodded. "I promise, Inuyasha, I will not ask anything further from her that could endanger her. You know, she even inquired about how Rin died, but I did not give her the details. I knew she would want to prevent Rin's death if she could, but as I said, it is not my place to alter the past. Even something like that was meant to happen."

Inuyasha looked at his own feet. It felt surprisingly good to be talking this way with his brother. No tension or fear or hatred. Sorrow was strong, but then suffering did seem to be a part of their family.

"Kagome's kind like that," he admitted. "With a heart big enough to love anyone who will allow it."

"She will make you an excellent mate, brother," Sesshomaru told him. "I am proud to call you both pack."

Inuyasha blushed. "You consider me pack?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "You are pack and my only family. I will consider you that whether I receive your forgiveness or not. And I truly hope you will be able to attend the wedding."

Inuyasha considered a moment, then nodded. Sesshomaru smiled, a genuine smile, but Inuyasha lifted a hand to keep him silent.

"But even though I'll go, I still think you're an asshole and a jerk. You've done a lot of things to me, Sesshomaru, and I have a feeling you'll do even more."

Sesshomaru winced slightly at the truth in the accusations.

"Cutting off your arm doesn't even hold a candle to what you've done to me. Especially since it grew back." They both smirked wryly at that. "But I'm gonna do something you couldn't. I'm gonna forgive you. Here and now. Not because I need to, or feel obligated, but because I want to be your brother. To show you what it's like to have someone you can depend on. Because for all the good breeding and money and power you have, I don't think you really know the meaning of pack."

"I had a pack," Sesshomaru replied in a hoarse whisper. "Rin, Jaken, Ah Un. And I am rebuilding a new one with Reiku and Maika."

"Yes, you protected them," Inuyasha told him. "You took care of them, but you did not treat them as a true pack. I think Rin came the closest."

Sesshomaru turned his back to him. "I saw those pictures, Sesshomaru. I can sense your sadness now that we talk about her. In a true pack, you protect and care for them, but they also do the same for you. Rin was the only one you allowed even the slightest chance to do that."

Inuyasha was surprised at how frail and small his brother looked now. The tall, powerful youkai was hunched over, one hand still buried in the ground, his head bent as if he had it resting on his knees.

"Don't keep us out, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha told him gently. "Remember, the leader needs his pack as much as they need him. Let us protect you and care for you. I think Maika and Reiku are doing that for you. I'll be here when I can, too."

"I knew this would be difficult, but I expected most of that to come from your stubborn temper," Sesshomaru confessed in a whisper, his voice shaky and thick. "I don't deserve a brother like you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled broadly, "Well, it's a good thing we don't always get what we deserve. I'm sure we'd both be dead a dozen times over if that were the case."

Sesshomaru chuckled softly. Inuyasha stretched tall and rolled his shoulders.

"Oie, I'm not much for all this talking crap," the hanyou barked out. "This place has a barrier, right?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru told him, as he too stood and stretched. His pale face was slightly flushed, but Inuyasha refrained from making a snide remark. He was going to make the effort here. Besides, he could always insult his brother in the past if he felt like it.

"You feel up to a little sparring?" he asked, laying Tetsusaiga on the grass and flexing his claws.

Sesshomaru smirked and flexed his claws as well. "I've been meaning to come out here for a little practice. Being around all those humans tries one's patience."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's other creations.

**Chapter 17**

Maika gave Reiku a hug goodbye and made sure the tutor had her cell number before she walked out of the penthouse. The sickness hadn't gone away, so she had to keep her appointment with the doctor. Sesshomaru had left for work and was probably already stuck in that meeting he'd been dreading with Mr. Iwahashi, a business ally of sorts.

Maybe she should have told him she was going to the doctor today. She fingered the cell phone for a moment before sliding it back into her purse. No, she would call him if there was something seriously wrong, but it was probably nothing.

He had enough to worry about with Reiku's nightmares and their upcoming ceremony. The press had been literally hounding him so much he had finally given up answering the phone all together. It must have been a slow news week for there to be this much coverage. It wasn't like either one of them was a celebrity or anything. She was glad he had forbidden the media from the actual ceremony, but that only meant that the reception would be even more of a nightmare.

Maika laughed hollowly and halted that line of thought. She was still standing right outside the penthouse door.

"Come on, girl. You've got nothing to worry about," she told herself and continued reluctantly to the elevator.

After stopping to check out a special on kitchen supplies, to see if they had gotten any good movies in at the rental place, and to admire a particularly colorfully and creative advertisement, Maika admitted that if she didn't hurry up and get to the doctor's office, she was going to have to reschedule the appointment.

"Best to get it over with," she reminded herself, but it did little to abate her nerves. What if it wasn't nothing? She didn't know what it could be, but there were plenty of nasty things you could catch without knowing about them. Maybe it was contagious. She could put Reiku and Sesshomaru at risk.

She was still asking herself these questions as she filled out the forms in the waiting room. The nurses were kind, and since it was a facility specifically for youkai, she was able to deactivate her charm.

The wait time was unfortunately short, and before she knew it, she was perched on the edge of the padded examination table. It was rather intimidating. The way her legs dangled over the edge was like being a kid again where everything was just a bit too big for you. She literally jumped when the door swung open and the doctor walked in.

He was a short, roundish youkai with a cheerful face that reminded her of the man who owned the confection shop downtown. He had a pen behind his ear and a stethoscope stuck in his coat pocket.

"Why hello, Ms.," he glanced down at the clipboard in his hand, "Kitoku. I must say I don't get a response like that very often. Is this your first visit to a physician?"

Maika steadied her racing heart and chuckled softly. "Maika, please. I'm not one for formalities, and I guess I am a bit nervous. It's been over two hundred years since I've visited the doctor."

He grinned at her and took the pen from behind his ear to mark something on her chart. "Well, Maika, what's brought you in after such a long time? I must say you look the picture of health to me."

Maika smirked. "I'm recently mated."

"Ah, yes, such a shame," he told her with a wink.

"I started feeling sick recently. Not all the time, just sometimes in the morning and in the afternoons, and well, I'm youkai so that's just not normal. I was afraid it might be a side effect from the mating that just needs time to work itself out, but if there's a chance I might be contagious, I need to know."

"Hmmmm," the doctor said, and he made another note. "What kind of sick? Do you ache, or is it like a fever?"

"No, more of a nausea. I haven't had any fever yet, at least."

"I'm going to test your aura," he said, walking closer, but he hesitated. "What kind of youkai is your mate?"

"Inu," she told him.

"Okay," he said, taking a step backwards, "I'm going to test your aura. It's a simple thing that won't harm you in any way. You shouldn't feel a thing. All I'm going to do is examine it for the extent of your bond with your mate. His aura should be in a harmony with yours, but sometimes, due to the newness of a mating, it can cause symptoms like yours while they adjust to one another."

Maika smiled. The doctor was smart not to get close enough to transfer his scent.

"Good, just relax, I need you to be calm and this won't take more than a minute or two."

Maika did as she was asked with only a little difficulty. His words had reassured her a lot. He sat on a stool and closed his eyes. She could feel the gentle probing, like a feather being twisted through her aura. It kind of tickled actually.

"Whew," he whistled. "Who is your mate?"

Maika felt a flutter of nervousness. "Sesshomaru. He goes by Daiginkeiko Reizo now, though. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, sorry, just relax, Maika," he told her with a wave of his hand. "But I guess the rumors are true."

"Rumors?"

"About an actual daiyoukai revealing himself here in Tokyo. I'd thought they had all disappeared into legend and whatnot, but well, you're definitely mated to one. I've never encountered such a powerful aura."

Maika smiled, it was nice to hear people refer to her mate with such admiration, but at the same time it worried her. "Is that a problem? Are our auras not mixing well?"

"No, no," the doctor told her hurriedly. "In fact, quite the opposite. I've never seen two auras complement one another so well. It's really quite amazing. I do wish you and your mate would allow me to study your bond. I could present a paper on something like this."

Maika laughed. "Now that would definitely not please my mate."

"No, I suppose not," the doctor agreed sadly. "Hmmmm, please wait just a moment more. I want to check one last thing. It's still a bit early, but I'm sensing something I want to examine."

Maika studied the doctor. His eyes were closed and he sat on his stool with his hands on his knees as if in deep thought. Suddenly, his eyes popped open and he laughed out loud.

"What? What's wrong?" she demanded.

"I almost missed it!" the doctor exclaimed, still smiling broadly. "That mate of yours' aura nearly overpowered it, but I could still sense it, which is a good sign since it's still so early."

"What? What did you sense? Is something wrong with me?" Maika demanded a little more harshly.

"Hmm? What? Oh, no, no, you are perfectly fine, Maika," the doctor told her.

Maika's fingers twitched around her fan. "Then what did you find?"

"Beneath you and your mate's auras, there is another newer, growing aura. I almost missed it, too."

"Another aura? What does that mean?"

"It means," he explained, "that you and your mate better get ready. You have a little one on the way."

Maika had been prepared to hear anything from "you're fine, go home," to "you have three days left to live," but something like this she just hadn't taken into account. Although, she now wondered why it didn't occur to her earlier. They had been awfully _busy_ since they mated and not at all careful against something like this.

The doctor retrieved a cup from the cabinet and set it on the counter. "You give me a sample and we'll make this official. You can go ahead and schedule your first prenatal visit with the nurse, then you are free to go home and tell your mate the good news. Congratulations to the both of you."

Maika stood up and retrieved the cup. "Um, won't my mate already know? I mean, if you could sense it in my aura, I'm sure he knows."

The doctor smiled. "I doubt that, though I can't say anything for certain about a daiyoukai. I could barely find the aura and I'm a trained professional. You're still not very far along yet. And even with him being an inu, I doubt he has smelled a change in your scent yet either. As I said, it is still very early, and such a change is a subtle one. Since he is around you so much, I doubt he will smell the change until well after you start showing."

She nodded her head, still trying to process what she'd just learned.

The doctor winked. "Don't worry, you should have the joy of giving him the same shock you just got. Again, congratulations."

That said, the doctor took his chart and pen and left. Maika moved in a numb daze until the nurse gave her a receipt for the visit and an appointment card for the next one. She slipped both into her purse and emerged back onto the streets feeling like she had spent an eternity in there.

She checked her watch, though, and saw it was only about three. "Pregnant," she said aloud as if still trying to convince herself. Then she smiled. She couldn't wait to let Sesshomaru know their little pack was about to grow by one. He would be thrilled, she knew it. Maybe he'd even take the rest of the day off so they could celebrate.

Eagerly, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and called his office. She tapped her foot impatiently as the phone rang.

"Dai-eiko- fice," a voice much deeper than Mrs. Toyosawa's said. The crackling static meant a poor signal, but at least she'd gotten through. Honestly, what good was that secretary if he had to answer his own phone?

"Sesshomaru, where's your secretary? I have something to tell you! I'm pregnant! Hello? Reizo? Sesshomaru? Damn it!"

Maika growled and shoved the phone back into her purse. Stupid dropped calls. There were so many times she hated technology, and all of them involved it not working like it was supposed to. Oh well, it would be more fun to tell him in person and see his reaction.

"You're pregnant? Oh my gosh, congratulations!" a high pitched voice squealed behind her and Maika found herself swept up in a tight hug. She turned and pried herself from the ecstatic teenager.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Maika smile was a little forced as she greeted the girl. She had wanted Sesshomaru to be the first to know, but the phone just had to cut out and now the miko had overheard.

"I was just on my way to find Inuyasha," Kagome explained, adjusting the bag on her shoulder and falling into step beside her. Maika had never met someone so friendly. "He went to see Sesshomaru today and didn't meet me after school, so I figured he and his brother were still talking. Well, since Tokyo's still in one piece, we can assume it's just talking."

Maika just looked at the girl as she laughed as if at some joke. Sometimes the brothers' past mystified her. No matter how much Sesshomaru explained, she just couldn't quite fathom two brothers hating one another so much. Even if one of her brothers had been a bastard child, she still wouldn't have wanted to kill him. Yet she wasn't born aristocracy. The upper class always did things a little differently.

"I can't wait to tell Inuyasha he's going to be an uncle," Kagome rattled on. Maika jerked to a stop.

"Um, about that, do you think you could keep it a secret for a bit? I kind of wanted Sesshomaru to be the first to know."

Kagome's eyes went dramatically wide and she clapped her hands over her mouth. Maika had to smile at that. Kagome really was a sweet kid. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you had told him. No, no of course I'll keep my lips sealed until you tell him."

"Thanks," Maika said and continued on her way down the sidewalk. A passing display caught her eye, and she stopped and backed up to look at it.

Kagome noticed and came back as well. "That looks like Sesshomaru in his true form," the girl remarked when she noticed the particular item that had caught Maika's interest.

Maika started and blurted, "You've seen his true form?"

Kagome laughed. "You bet! I was there when Inuyasha cut off his arm. That was after Sesshomaru tried to kill me with his poison, though."

Maika just stared openly at the girl. Would wonders never cease? Kagome put a finger to her chin and said, "And boy do I never want to face that stuff again. I was lucky I was holding Tetsusaiga. It melted all the bones around me, even the gigantic ribs of his father's skeleton. It took a week to get all the gunk and smell out of my hair."

She must have noticed Maika staring and blushed. "Sorry, I tend to go on like that sometimes. Just tell me to stop next time."

Maika smiled, making a mental note to ask Sesshomaru about that incident later. "It's okay, you just surprise me, Kagome, how much you know." She turned her attention back to the display. It was a set of stuffed figures, white dogs. There was a male, a female and a tiny pup. Maika put a hand to her stomach. Sesshomaru often called Reiku their pup and would probably do the same for the one growing inside her now.

She giggled, and this time it was Kagome's turn to look at her. "I just got an idea," Maika explained and pulled the girl by her elbow. "Come on!"

The girls left the store about ten minutes later, flushed from laughter.

"You have to call me and give me every detail of his reaction, okay?" Kagome said.

Maika nodded. "Okay, I'll do that. Remember, though, not a word to anyone until after I tell him tonight."

"Right," Kagome agreed. "Oh, and if you see Inuyasha will you tell him I'm at the shrine? Congratulations, again."

"Thank you, Kagome," Maika told her, then they both went their separate ways. Maika smiled and held her bag tightly all the way home. She had a little bit of preparation to do before Sesshomaru came home tonight.

xxx

When Maika returned to the penthouse, Reiku was taking a nap. She thanked the tutor for staying, then hurried into their bedroom with her purchase. Smiling broadly, she wrapped it in a box and set it out on the counter. Reiku woke and stumbled groggily into the kitchen just as Maika started dinner.

"What's in the box?" Reiku asked, climbing a stool so she could see the countertop.

Maika stopped humming and answered, "Oh, just a surprise for your father."

Reiku moved onto her knees and leaned over the box excitedly. "Oh, what did you get him?"

"You'll find out when he opens it," Maika teased, laughing as Reiku pouted beautifully. "That won't work on me, hon. I'm not Sesshomaru."

"I hope he gets home soon," Reiku told her.

But Sesshomaru didn't get home for another hour and when he did, he was not in his usual suit and tie, but his casual silks from his family estate. He arrived via the window, surprising the two girls who were watching the front door like hawks.

"Father!" Reiku exclaimed, running over and latching herself to his leg. He patted her head gently and waited until she released him to move.

"I see you took a little vacation from work today," Maika teased as she smoothed a wrinkle in the silk.

He bent and kissed her on the lips, then replied, "Inuyasha responded to my request today, which saved me from another boring meeting with Iwahashi. That human has tried my patience to the limit. Sometimes I miss the days when I paid no mind at all to the affairs of mortals."

"And I think you miss them even more when you've been to your childhood home," Maika pointed out, moving him over to the couch so he could sit down, then sank down beside him. "Did you and Inuyasha have a good conversation?"

"It went much better than I expected, and he has agreed to attend the wedding," Sesshomaru explained. "Then we sparred for the rest of the afternoon. I must admit I enjoyed the challenge. So few opponents these days do that."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to work things out," Maika told him. "I still can't fully understand how brothers could hate one another so much."

"I have done many things to him, Maika, cruel and hateful things much worse than my attempts on his life. His hatred for me is warranted, and I am pleased he was able to overlook those grievances and attempt to amend things with me."

Maika idly twisted his hair around her fingers as excited butterflies stirred in her stomach. This was it. As if on cue, Reiku ran up to them holding the box.

"Mother got you a gift, but she won't tell me what's in it. Will you open it now? Please?"

Maika smiled coyly at Sesshomaru's arched eyebrow. He accepted the gift with a blank face and said, "May I inquire as to the occasion for such generosity?"

"Oh, quit being pompous and just open it," Maika scolded and tugged his ear playfully.

Sesshomaru sniffed the box as he carefully unwrapped it.

"Don't worry, it's not chocolate."

He scowled at her and finished opening the package. He then pulled the stuffed white puppy from the box and regarded it quizzically. He turned it back and forth, obviously confused by her gift, and asked, "What is this?"

"It's a puppy, of course. What's it look like?"

Sesshomaru turned and blinked at her, a rather puzzled expression on his face. "And why would you give me this? Are you calling _me_ your puppy?" His confusion turned into a rather lustful gaze and he put a hand on her thigh. "I thought I taught you better than to think me a puppy?"

Maika swatted his hand playfully and met his gaze, "No, far from it, in fact. I'm saying you need to get ready for a puppy in the house."

Then she sat back with an excited smile on her face to wait for it to process. Sesshomaru looked down at the toy in his hand, a blank look on his face as he mouthed the word, "puppy." He stared into spaced for a few minutes, then suddenly he turned around, his jaw slack and his eyes wide.

"Are you saying…?" he began, unable to finish the question.

Maika nodded and put her hand to her stomach. Reiku grinned and clapped her hands as it finally dawned on her, too.

Maika squealed softly as she found herself suddenly swept into a tight embrace. She molded herself against Sesshomaru as he held her tight, his arms rubbing her back and his nose buried against her neck. Then his hands were on her face and he gave her a fierce, passionate kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth, not breaking their kiss.

"I love you, too," she told him, almost whimpering as he finally pulled away. His hand drifted down and hovered over her stomach as if he were almost afraid to touch her.

"I'm afraid it's too soon to feel anything yet, but it's in there," Maika told him, guiding his hand to rest against her. "I just saw the doctor today, and they confirmed it with tests. I'd been feeling sick lately, so I made an appointment thinking something was wrong with me. But everything is just fine."

"I'm going to have a little sister!" Reiku exclaimed hopping excitedly in place.

"Or a brother," Maika pointed out. Sesshomaru smiled broadly and kissed her yet again.

"Are you two hungry?" he asked. "We could go somewhere to celebrate."

"Well, I made dinner, but I wouldn't object to a little celebrating. Perhaps a movie, or just a night stroll in the city."

"Oh yes!" Reiku agreed happily. "Can we go to the Home, too? I want to tell them about my sister."

Maika laughed, and Sesshomaru smiled.

"Perhaps later, once the pup is born, we can take it to the Home for you to show it off," Sesshomaru told her, and Maika noticed how he wouldn't call it Reiku's sister. She knew he was already hoping it would be a son.

She squeezed his hand and moved into the kitchen. "Well, let's eat so we can go celebrate."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said. "Our pack is growing, an excellent reason to celebrate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha demanded as he sat, legs and arms crossed around Tetsusaiga. He had been watching Kagome bounce around like a grinning lunatic ever since he returned from his visit with Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean?" she asked sweetly, as she completed another circuit of her room.

"I mean what's wrong with you. You've been smiling like that for hours now and you haven't asked me once how it went with that bastard. And if you don't stop that pacing, you're gonna put a hole in the floor!"

Kagome blushed and halted. Now she just bounced up and down on her toes. Suddenly the phone rang and she practically flew downstairs to answer it. Inuyasha just stared at the still swinging door and winced at the sudden cry from her brother.

"Hey, Kagome, you don't have to shove, you know!" the upset boy hollered.

A minute later, Kagome came back upstairs, an even worse grin stretching from ear to ear. This one clearly said, "I know something you don't know." How he hated that smile.

"So, Inuyasha, how did your visit with your brother go?" she asked casually. The bed dipped from her added weight, but the hanyou leaned away from her. Now he was nervous.

"Uh, fine. We talked and sparred some. I hate to say it, but he's only gotten better. I thought he'd have gone soft or something, but I couldn't lay a scratch on him."

"That's nice," Kagome interrupted and leaned almost drunkenly into him. He backed away, holding up Tetsusaiga like a shield.

"Um, Kagome, is there something I should know?"

"Guess who's going to be a father?" she said, following right after him on her knees.

Inuyasha blanched and scooted so far back the fell off the foot of her bed. "But I- we've never…How could you?"

Kagome blinked and straightened. "What?" Then it must have hit her because she blushed furiously. "Oh, gosh, how could you think…? But we've never… Honestly, try again. Who else do we know who could be a father?"

Inuyasha exhaled, greatly relieved. Not that having pups with Kagome would be bad, it was just um too soon, yeah, too soon. But who else did they know? Shippo was too young, and Kirara was female so she wouldn't be a father.

"The monk knocked up Sango?" he finally guessed, unable to think of anyone else they both knew.

Kagome gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "He did? When did this happen?"

Inuyasha frowned, now thoroughly confused. "How the heck should I know, you're the one who told me."

"I never said Sango was pregnant. I said someone was going to be a father."

"Oh, well then who did the monk find to bear his child?" She was making this too hard.

Kagome grinned, "No, it's not Miroku. You can't think of any other young guys?"

Inuyasha thought harder. "It's not that Hojo, guy is it?"

"You are hopeless, you know," she told him. "This is someone we both know. Someone you visited today. Someone who is recently mated."

Kagome seemed to lose patience at this point. "Long white hair, crescent moon, sword of life. That ringing any bells? You're going to be an uncle, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha still didn't respond, though he had already figured it out. He was just in too much shock to do anything. Sesshomaru was going to have a pup?

"But, but I just saw him today, and he didn't mention anything about a pup? How do you know this?"

Kagome giggled at him. "He didn't know it earlier either. I ran into Maika today and she had just found out herself. She promised to call and tell me once she told Sesshomaru, so I could tell you. Isn't this so exciting! Oh, I wonder if it will have Maika's hair or your brother's? I bet they want a boy since they have Reiku already."

Inuyasha groaned and fell back on the floor with a thump. "Great, so you're telling me there's gonna be a little arrogant asshole running around?"

"Inuyasha, don't talk about your niece or nephew like that," Kagome scolded. "I think it's wonderful. I wonder if they have any names picked out yet. Wow, you're going to be an uncle."

Inuyasha tried to picture his brother holding a tiny, squirming little pup. Sesshomaru was a royal pain and a killer, but he did seem rather fatherly towards Reiku, in his own warped way.

"Well, it's a good think that kid has me for an uncle and Maika for a mother, otherwise it'd get all screwed up by my uptight brother," Inuyasha said. He couldn't help but smile as an image of himself playing with the little pup came to mind. "Yeah, I'll make a great uncle. Teach the pup all sorts of ways to prank Sesshomaru. Put honey in his hair, chew on that fur, put curry on his food."

"I don't know if you could call that being a great uncle, Inuyasha," Kagome pointed out. "And you better watch out. That could backfire. Sesshomaru could teach his kid how to prank you, you know."

"Keh," Inuyasha retorted. He knew he would be the best uncle ever, and already he was filing away brilliant schemes for later use.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Toyosawa was sulking. She was fairly good at it, too. Many years of wallowing in self-pity and harboring a general dislike for the world's population had seen to it that she was a near expert.

Life just wasn't fair. Faithfully, untiringly, she served him, worked for him. She had been something, too, before she came to work for Daiginkeiko. She worked at a law firm, with an assistant and secretary of her own. But then _he_ had come along—with that long, exotic hair, those hard, cold eyes that could be so intense and void of emotion at once. Those pale, beautiful features even a woman would envy.

Her employer at the time had been one hard-assed, no-nonsense lawyer. He would crush the poor, rich, ill, and healthy alike in court without batting an eye, yet he had seemed like a fumbling child in comparison to the suave, cold, calculated manner of Daiginkeiko. In a matter of minutes, Daiginkeiko had had her employer in a cold sweat as he deferred like a beaten mutt to Daiginkeiko.

She had been standing in the doorway, holding a stack of files, when she witnessed the incident. And then Daiginkeiko had turned to go in a swirl of silky hair and movements so graceful and smooth it was sinful. Her heart had been pounding and she had a sudden, instinctual need to flee, as if she had just found herself in the path of the most deadly of predators. Gods, he was beautiful!

He paused and met her worshipful gaze with one of bored disdain. "Move, you are in the way," he told her in a deadpan voice that made her knees feel weak.

She had complied. There was no other choice. When this man told you to do something, you did it. The files fell forgotten to the floor and she found herself running after him. She ignored the cries of her current employer, and snapped an impatient, "I quit!" over her shoulder.

The elevator closed just as she reached it. She cursed and turned to the stairs. This man could not get away. He was fast. He managed to stay just out of her reach until he arrived at his own office. Then he had stopped and turned to wait for her as if he knew she had been following all along. His cold eyes regarded her with mingled curiosity and something older and almost wistful, like he was seeing someone else when he looked at her.

Mrs. Toyosawa stumbled to a stop and just looked at him, waiting for her breath to return. As soon as she could speak coherently, she said, "I, sir, I was wondering if you needed a secretary? I am the best there is. I have credentials from the finest schools and have an impressive resume, if you would do me the honor of allowing me an interview."

She followed this with a deep bow. He seemed the type to expect the respect and deserve it. He had stared at her for the longest time, then turned and went inside the building without a word. He paused just inside as if waiting to see if she followed, which of course she did. People paid her no mind as she scurried after him. Finally, he led her to an office with his name, Daiginkeiko Reizo, written in gold letters. There was an empty desk sitting outside, fully equipped with a computer, phone and all the little things a secretary needed.

Without turning to look at her, he said, "If you make it through the day, we shall talk salary and benefits. If I am displeased for any reason whatsoever, I will send you away and never wish to lay eyes on you again."

And here she was, ten years later. That had been the first of many threats from the mystery known as Daiginkeiko, and she had survived them all with loyal, if a bit imperfect service. And he paid her well. No other businessman kept their secretary so well, but it took every penny sometimes to keep up with his eccentric behaviors. Ten years and she had thought she knew him better than any—until recently.

First it was the little girl. She had really made a mess by chastising the child he had adopted as his own. She had feared for sure he would have sent her packing over that, but so far he hadn't. And today the incident with his brother. His brother! Ten years and he had never confided in her that he had a family. How did she get herself into these messes? Mrs. Toyosawa had no doubt whatsoever that Reizo would fire her without batting an eye, tenure or no.

There had to be some way to get back into his good graces. Something she could do to remind him what a good employee she'd been all these years. Working up the nerve, she went over and knocked on the office door.

"Mr. Daiginkeiko?" she called, when she got no reply.

Still no answer.

Used to his slipping out unseen, Mrs. Toyosawa relaxed and opened the door. As expected, it was empty, but the mess on the desk nearly floored her. Brother or not, Daiginkeiko would kill whoever made that mess. A smile curled her lips. And reward whoever cleaned it up.

Pleased with her brilliant idea, Mrs. Toyosawa went to work. She lifted all the mingled photos, papers and files and carried them all out to her desk, so she could still take messages. She sipped from her cup of water and set to work sorting out the finished and unfinished, the photos from the business papers. And then there were the personal files on his adoption of the girl and the wedding he was planning. Yet another sore spot for her only slightly lessened by the extremely beautiful invitation she had received in the mail.

Several of the pictures must have been hidden inside the frames because there were far more pictures than frames to put them back in. Unsure of which picture went where, she put those aside. Why he had so many of himself in that costume and why he kept those hidden, she would never know. But that could be debated later. Now she had to make a quick trip to the little secretaries' room.

Which was why a still fuming Mr. Iwahashi found an empty desk when he went to speak with Daiginkeiko. Leaving a meeting to go play with his brother—an insufferable insult! That young man had more arrogance than was good for any one person, and Iwahashi was sick and tired of deferring to the little snot. The man was ruthless and vicious—he had to have a skeleton or two in his closet, if you knew what to look for.

Mr. Iwahashi was relieved the annoying secretary was out for the moment. The less he had to see of that horrid woman, the better. He stormed over to the door to pound on it, only to have his courage and rage quickly dissipate. Young upstart or not, Daiginkeiko was scary. Iwahashi shuddered. Sometimes, those eyes didn't even look human.

Finally, he managed to lift a hand to rap his knuckles on the door, but it groaned slightly and swung inwards a few inches. Mr. Iwahashi held his breath. Had Daiginkeiko known he was standing there? The man shook himself and mentally chided his own foolishness. The young man was just good at business, not psychic. Acting more boldly than he felt, the man pushed the door open further and cleared his throat.

The room was empty. Confused, he turned to go, when something colorful on the secretary's desk caught his eye. He made one cursory glance to make sure no one was around, and moved over to look at what appeared to be the entire contents of Reizo's desk scattered out here. The colorful item turned out to be a stack of photos. Some, in frames, were of a young girl in an old-fashioned kimono.

_Probably the kid he adopted_, Mr. Iwahashi reasoned.

But beneath those were more without frames. They had the same girl in the picture and what must have been Daiginkeiko, only he was dressed as oddly as the girl and had white hair and weird tattoos on his face. Was the man in some cult maybe?

Mr. Iwahashi glanced around once more, then slipped the photo into his jacket pocket. This meant something, he was certain. If not, Daiginkeiko wouldn't have taken the precaution to hide it. He thumbed through a few of the papers nearest the photos and nearly cut himself on them when he saw the mention of marriage.

"So, Mr. Ice and Steel has finally found a girl who wants his money bad enough that she's willing enough to put up with him," Mr. Iwahashi remarked to himself. "Maybe a good fuck will loosen him up some. Wouldn't hurt him, at any rate. I wonder who the bitch is?"

He wasn't expecting an answer, so when the phone gave a shrill reply, he nearly jumped over the desk. It rang again, and he had to chuckle at his own jumpiness. He looked around and still saw no sign of the secretary so he picked it up and lifted it to his ear.

"Daiginkeiko's office."

A young woman in a near breathless voice with a poor cell phone connection answered, "Sesshomaru? -ere's your sec-ary? I—tell-" There was a lot of static, then the line went dead.

Mr. Iwahashi lowered the phone to the receiver and stared at it as though it were a poisonous snake. It could have been a wrong number, but the girl was expecting a secretary, like Daiginkeiko had. And he was getting married, so a call from a young woman was a possibility.

He grinned broadly, feeling much like a kid in a candy store. Daiginkeiko was hiding something. He would find out about the photographs and the name Sesshomaru. If this was as good as it was promising to be, then perhaps he would soon have the mighty Daiginkeiko cowering before him and pleading not to be exposed.

What he needed now were a few answers. And he knew exactly who to ask.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 18 **

Last time:

_Mr. Iwahashi lowered the phone to the receiver and stared at it as though it were a poisonous snake. It could have been a wrong number, but the girl was expecting a secretary, like Daiginkeiko had. And he was getting married, so a call from a young woman was a possibility. _

_He grinned broadly, feeling much like a kid in a candy store. Daiginkeiko was hiding something. He would find out about the photographs and the name Sesshomaru. If this was as good as it was promising to be, then perhaps he would soon have the mighty Daiginkeiko cowering before him and pleading not to be exposed._

_What he needed now were a few answers. And he knew exactly who to ask_.

xxxxxx

"So you want me to find out about Daiginkeiko?"

Mr. Iwahashi nodded again, biting his lip to keep from telling the man sitting across from him what he truly wanted to say. Nezumi was a sewer rat through and through. He had his fingers in a bit of every black market in Tokyo, and he knew a lot of influential people such Mr. Iwahashi himself. He hated to do it, but if he wanted to catch Daiginkeiko, Nezumi was the weapon he needed.

Nezumi leaned back in his chair and tossed back a cup of sake in one swig. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and leered at Mr. Iwahashi with bloodshot eyes that seemed to almost glow red in the dim light.

"It'll cost you," Nezumi told him. "And don't nod at me again, you fucking bobble-head. Daiginkeiko is near untouchable. He's tighter than a virgin and not in a good way. At least for guys like us, ne?"

Mr. Iwahashi cringed at the sound of Nezumi's shrill chuckles. He in no way wanted to be categorized with a man like that, but if it got him Daiginkeiko, he would tolerate it.

"Name your price, Nezumi. I'm good for it," Mr. Iwahashi told him. "I just want you to find out anything you can on him. And I think these may be of some assistance."

Nezumi perked up as Iwahashi slid an envelope across the table to him. He lifted it and slit the top open with a rather long, sharp fingernail. He dumped the contents onto the table and lifted a slip of paper.

"Sesshomaru," he read aloud in a bored tone. "What's this about?"

"I managed to intercept a personal call to Daiginkeiko's office," Iwahashi explained. "The female caller had a bad reception and thought I was Daiginkeiko. She addressed him using this name before the phone cut out."

Nezumi smiled at him, revealing very unpleasantly yellowed teeth. "I'm starting to like you more and more, Iwahashi."

He slipped the name into his pocket and flipped over the photograph that had landed face-down on the table. His features hardened, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Youkai!" Nezumi hissed.

Mr. Iwahashi started and flinched as Nezumi's red eyes locked onto him with a keen sobriety that'd he'd never seen in the man before. Obviously, the picture told him something. But what did it have to do with imaginary creatures?

"Where did you get this, Iwahashi?" Nezumi demanded, looking around and lowering his voice to a barely perceptible whisper.

"What does it matter to you, Nezumi? Just find out what you can about Daiginkeiko-"

"Go home, Iwahashi," Nezumi spat and tossed the photo back at him. He crossed his arms and held Iwahashi with a smug stare. "You're a low-class rat same as me, Iwahashi, so I'm giving you this warning. Go home and don't fuck with this guy. You're in way over your head in a sea you don't even know exists."

Iwahashi had put up with a lot of condescending remarks being a business partner of sorts with Daiginkeiko, but he was a man of good standing and a rather sinister reputation of his own. There was no way he was going to take any more of this superiority crap from anyone, much less a scoundrel like Nezumi.

"Don't you dare speak to me in such a manner," Iwahashi spat, his round face red with anger. He leaned forward and thrust the picture against Nezumi's chest. "I've been at this game for longer than you or Daiginkeiko have been around, so you will address me with respect. I don't give a damn about your seas, I want to take Daiginkeiko down a few pegs. So either you get me the info on what he's hiding, something I can use to get him, or I'll take my money elsewhere."

Nezumi chuckled and lifted another cup of sake to his lips. "Don't flatter yourself, thinking you've been at the game longer." He laughed again before draining the cup.

He placed it back on the table with a shrug and said, "Suit yourself, though don't say I didn't warn you. Well, one thing I can tell you right now this guy is hiding, if you can assure me that this is truly a picture of him."

He slid the photo across the table. Iwahashi nodded eagerly, a smirk on his face. He knew that costume meant something.

"Youkai," Nezumi told him and tapped the image.

"What do youkai have to do with that costume?"

Iwahashi shrank back as Nezumi menaced over him. Those red eyes really were glowing now, and the tips of Nezumi's abnormally long fingernails were now buried through the photograph and into the solid wood surface of the table. He snapped his sharp, yellow teeth at Iwahashi and cackled.

"Youkai have everything to do with this, Mr. Iwahashi," Nezumi told him with glee. "I warned you to turn around and stay out of the affairs of youkai, but it's too late now. Welcome to our world, human. I wish you the best of luck in surviving your newfound knowledge."

Mr. Iwahashi cowered away, feeling a deep, primal fear like he had only ever experienced twice before. Once when he was a small boy, visiting the zoo and a lion had gotten free of its pen. The beast locked eyes with him, paralyzing him with fear. He knew in an instant which was the stronger of that challenge, and would not be around today if the handlers hadn't caught the beast in time.

The second incident was during an altercation with Daiginkeiko.

"What- what are you?" he demanded.

"I am the same as your Daiginkeiko, here," Nezumi told him, slouching back into his chair and diminishing once again to rather unkempt man. "Youkai. A rat, to be precise."

Mr. Iwahashi discovered he was breathing hard and his heart was racing. Quite visible sweat stains spread from his armpits. "Are you saying Daiginkeiko isn't human? He's- he's a rat?"

Nezumi frowned at him. "Human, don't make assumptions about youkai. He is a youkai. I know that much by looking at him. What kind, I couldn't tell you, but from the perfection of that humanoid form, I'd say he's several classes above me. Why that 'costume', as you call it, is pretty fancy stuff. Older than I am, and I've seen a couple centuries. He probably lived in one of the four houses even. "

Iwahashi was lost. "What do you mean? Are you divided into classes? Sort of like our human social classes."

Nezumi snorted. "You flatter yourself, human. Youkai societal divisions run much more deeply than human ones ever could. We are divided by what we are and how much power we have. Some of the ruling families have dominated their clans for centuries, and the rigid hierarchies can only be disrupted by extreme violence or disaster.

"Among us weaker youkai, it is usually one of the higher classes that alters things, and that is purely coincidence seeing as they could care less about us than they do about insects or even humans. Even as recently as five hundred years ago, the cardinal lords still roamed Japan, though that was before my time."

Mr. Iwahashi frowned. "So you're telling me Daiginkeiko is royalty among your kind?"

Nezumi laughed. "I doubt it. Most of the cardinal lords left when the human infestation became too much to bear. But those of us with nowhere else to go—we adapted. Daiginkeiko probably came from one of the higher advising families close to one of the lords—the kimono itself bears royal insignia, and armor like that wasn't given to just anyone. He most likely took advantage of his lord's departure to gain a position in the human world."

"Giving that I believe all this," Mr. Iwahashi told him, "that still doesn't do me any good. I need something that will incriminate him in the human world. No one would believe me if I went around screaming youkai. They'd lock me up in an insane asylum. You want your money, get me something concrete."

Nezumi shrugged. "I'll find something, if it's there. But my price triples. The youkai world is even more dangerous than the mortal one, and there are rumors going around that a daiyoukai, one of the nobility, is back or at least revealing himself. I stay alive by keeping my nose to the ground, understand? And I won't lift it to be sniffing around where I shouldn't."

"I'll pay your price, Nezumi. Just get me what I need."

The rat youkai shook his hand and scurried away. Iwahashi wiped the hand on his pants before lifting his own cup of sake and downing it. Could it really be true? Did he really trust Nezumi that there were youkai? That Nezumi himself was a youkai?

While Nezumi did what he did, Iwahashi determined to do what he could. He needed to know if Daiginkeiko really was a youkai, so he needed to force him to reveal himself. As he drained another glass of sake, a plan began to form in his head, one that sang with the brilliance of all things created under the influence of alcohol. A few drinks and several phone calls later, it was on its way to being realized.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I wish Mother could come with us," Reiku said as she skipped along the sidewalk a short distance in front of Sesshomaru.

Hop, hop, hop, switch legs, hop, hop, hop. Sesshomaru smiled at her youthful antics, scarcely hearing her question. Maika was on his mind, also. Along with the life growing inside her. Their child.

After a moment he replied, "As I am sure she wishes as well, but the pup she carries causes her to be ill at times. I think what is best for her is to get some peaceful rest with no disruptions, so this evening it is just the two of us."

"Well, I hope it's a sister," Reiku informed him. "Then I'll name her Akiko and dress her up and take good care of her."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "You will, will you? And do your mother and I have no say in any of this?"

Reiku looked thoughtful. "I guess you can help. A baby sister might be a lot to handle. But it has to be a sister."

Sesshomaru fought the urge to smile. "And what if it's a brother?"

Reiku sighed. "I'll love a brother, too, but I really, really want a sister to put dresses on."

She skipped ahead detailing all the wonderful things she could do with her new sister, but Sesshomaru stopped listening. His instincts geared into high alert. Someone was trying to sneak up on them. He sniffed and caught the scent of a human, along with four others lurking just ahead in an alley.

How pathetic, even for humans. Without showing any outward signs of wariness, he continued toward the obvious trap. He glanced around, pleased to note there was no one about just now. There would be no need to hold back, then.

Just as they drew even with the alley entrance, the man following them moved. He lunged for Reiku, only to trip over empty air. He turned and found himself face to face with an extremely angry Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru helped Reiku into position on his back where she automatically buried her face against his neck, then stared dispassionately down at the men.

"Give us your-" but that was as far the man got before his head tumbled from his shoulders and landed at his feet. The body quivered in place for a few seconds, before toppling down atop the head. The other men received no better as various other body parts fell from their already dead forms.

Sesshomaru recalled his whip and flicked blood from his still invisible claws. He regarded the bodies with a cool, bored expression before dousing them in poison. Then without glancing back, he left the alley and settled Reiku on her feet. She hummed softly and resumed her skipping.

Back in his office, Mr. Iwahashi sat back in his chair and turned away from his monitor with a sallow look of revulsion on his face. His hands shook and the taste of vomit still lingered in his mouth. He had had to empty his stomach into his trashcan as the poison began to dissolve the bodies. It was only a slight comfort to know they were dead before it happened.

He hadn't intended anyone to get killed. Not even the girl. He had just wanted to see if Daiginkeiko really was a youkai.

_What were you expecting?_ he asked himself. _A youkai. A fucking monster is what he is_. _This has to stop. I cannot let a monster wield such power in our world_. _I wouldn't be surprised if he really does eat kids. No, I can't just ruin him. He must be destroyed._

He glanced at the wedding invitation on his desk. Whoever the hot gold-digger was, even she didn't deserve a fate like that. Being tied to a monster. He had to end this before that wedding happened. And before Daiginkeiko realized what he was up to and turned that poison on him. Nezumi better have some good stuff for him tomorrow when they were scheduled to meet.

xxxxxxxxx

"A library?" Mr. Iwahashi said loudly as he walked through the doors of the address Nezumi had given him as the rendezvous point.

The librarian gave him a harsh look and put a finger to her lips. He nodded stiffly in response and moved to the back of the building. Nezumi had said he would find him. Sure enough, five minutes later the rat youkai scurried around a bookshelf, looking the worse for wear, his beady red eyes darting back and forth.

When he saw Iwahashi, he ran over and dragged him relentlessly through the maze of bookshelves.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Nezumi?" Mr. Iwahashi demanded as he tried to wrench his arm out of the man's grip. "What have you got for me?"

Nezumi sneered and squeezed the arm even tighter. "More than either of us want to know, human. But I think you need a little history lesson first."

They stopped finally in an aisle in the history section, and Mr. Iwahashi was relieved to have his arm back. "What is the meaning of this?"

Nezumi reached up to the shelf and pulled down a thick volume written in a very old script. He opened it and thumbed through the pages. He smiled triumphantly and handed the book to Iwahashi. "There, read that."

Iwahashi looked at the old script and the rather beautiful depiction of a large, white dog with red eyes beside it. He sighed and said, "I can't read that, Nezumi. It's too old."

"Well, Daiginkeiko could read it, let me tell you," Nezumi taunted. "But I'll give you the summary. Over eight hundred years ago, the Western lands were ruled by a great dog youkai, the greatest general ever known to youkai kind. Even my clan told stories about him when I was growing up. He was a legend, unequalled in power in strength, except for perhaps his young heir.

"Unfortunately, the youkai died prematurely about seven hundred years ago. Some say in battle with a dragon; others even say with a human. So his heir never had the chance to prove himself against the father. However the youth went on to make quite a name for himself as an emotionless assassin while he roamed, seeking power and conquest in an effort to surpass his great and mighty father. His birthright, a sword forged from his own father's fang was said to possess the ability to bring the dead back to life.

"But even he faded into legend with the rest of the great ones and history forgot what became of him."

Mr. Iwahashi narrowed his eyes. "Not that this wasn't fascinating, but I need to know how to take out Daiginkeiko, not the ancient history of youkai. What is so important about that?"

Nezumi grinned, flashing his yellow teeth, and said, "The heir's name was Sesshomaru."

Iwahashi blinked for a moment, trying to comprehend it. "Are you telling me that Daiginkeiko is descended from Sesshomaru, this heir from over seven hundred years ago?"

Nezumi chuckled madly. "No, you fool. I'm saying Daiginkeiko is the heir. He _is_ Sesshomaru. A daiyoukai, Lord of the Western Lands, the most powerful youkai in Japan, possibly the world."

Iwahashi's jaw dropped. "But that would make him seven hundred years old."

"Try nine hundred, maybe even a thousand. I'm afraid he's been at the game a lot longer than you, boy," Nezumi sneered. "And he's still considered young."

Mr. Iwahashi wilted slightly. How was he supposed to kill a virtual god? Daiginkeiko had to have a weakness. A vision of those dead men flashed through his mind. He had to stop him. It was his duty to rid the world of monsters like that. There had to be something, some weakness.

"So, what else can you tell me?" he asked Nezumi.

The rat stiffened and rapped on his head with his knuckles. "Hello in there? Have you not been listening? There is no point to learning more. He is untouchable. For whatever reason, he has decided to blend in with human society instead of leaving like the other great ones. Just go back to your little company and pray that he doesn't ever change his mind and decide you aren't worth having around."

"No!" Iwahashi exclaimed. "I want him taken down. I've seen what he can do. With this light and poison from his fingertips. He has to have a weakness, too."

Nezumi snarled. "Baka! I'm out. I may not rule an empire, but I'm happy to be alive. I told you, I keep my nose to the ground and stay out of the big boys' yards. I'm not going to take on the lord of the Western Lands."

"I'll pay you. Anything. Everything!"

"Keep your damn money. There is no way I'd cross him."

"You don't have to help me," Iwahashi insisted. "Just give me information. What can he do? What can't he do?"

"He's a dog, baka. His senses are a hundred times superior to those of a lesser youkai, even more so compared to a human's." Nezumi snapped. "Anything a dog can do, so can he. And pray you don't ever have to face his true form. He could snap us both up in one bite without even chewing. Damn, I was following a good twenty feet behind on a crowded street and he smelled me. He sniffed me out from hundreds of humans! If he'd been anything other than curious, he would have tracked me down and killed me without blinking."

He pulled out the photograph and waved it in front of Iwahashi's nose. "You see the claws on those hands. He doesn't even need the poison to be able to shred a man in seconds. I've never seen it, but I've heard rumors that he can move faster than the eye can follow, even fly.

"And as long as he's got the sword of life, he cannot be killed. It protects him. Go home, baka, forget about Daiginkeiko. Leave me alone. I don't know you, and I'll kill you so much as look at you."

"Please, is there any way to go against him? Weaken him even? You have to know something."

"Do you know any powerful priestesses?"

Iwahashi glared at him. "They say the father was brought down by a human, and the son will share his father's fate. Tell me what I need to know."

Nezumi sighed and glanced around again. "Fine, I shouldn't do this, and I'll still kill you if I see you again, but there is one thing. Something they use against youkai with elevated senses of smell. I don't know if it would work on a youkai like him or not, hell, for all I know a good priestess might not be able to do anything to him. But this is what I was going to use before I found out who he was."

He handed Iwahashi a small packet of some powder. "Burn this and it will fill the air with a noxious smoke. Most youkai with elevated senses of smell will be killed or at least incapacitated by it. The most you can hope for him is that it aggravates his sinuses. And he'll smell it right away, if you use it too strongly, too quickly.

"I recommend using it gradually, letting it dull his senses to it, then build up to a toxic level. But don't expect it to work. He didn't stay lord for nothing. He's smart as well as powerful."

The youkai dusted his hands and backed away from Iwahashi. "I don't know you, I've never met you, and don't expect me to attend your funeral."

And with that he was gone. Iwahashi stood there, staring at the packet in his hand, while he mulled over what he had just learned. It may not have been a big one, but there was a weakness. And with all the plans for the wedding, Daiginkeiko, no, Sesshomaru would be at his most distracted.

He knew he had to act quickly, though. The wedding was in a week, and he needed to keep that poor girl from marrying the monster. Iwahashi went home, planning out his attack. That night his dreams were filled with visions of him battling down the giant dog beast with his bare hands and a rather voluptuous young woman screaming out her gratitude to him from beneath him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru woke well before dawn. Reiku hadn't made a sound all night, and Maika was still curled against his chest, sound asleep, but he just couldn't sleep any longer. The wedding was in two days, and after that they were going on vacation for two weeks. It wasn't that he was worried about his business; he just had relatively little faith that anyone else could possible be as responsible as he regarding it. Incompetence seemed to be a disease afflicting more and more people these days.

He had come very, very close to firing Mrs. Toyosawa over her losing one of his photos of Rin while trying to clean Inuyasha's mess for him. She was annoying and mistake-prone, but he felt almost like Jaken was still around with her there. So he kept her.

Beside him, Maika moaned softly and rolled onto her back. Her hair spilled over her face like a veil, and her hand slid down from her chest to her stomach. Sesshomaru smiled at her and pulled her hair from her face with a finger. She was so beautiful. Unable to resist, he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

He ran a hand down her arm to her hand, in awe of just how small and delicate it was next to his own. And now this amazing woman carried his offspring within her. He had not thought it possible to feel such happiness and pride, such completeness as he did now. Grinning, he pressed a kiss to her throat, then moved down and nipped at one breast through the thin fabric of her nightgown, before planting one last kiss just below her bellybutton and laying his head on her stomach.

He felt her muscles twitch as she woke and began to laugh lightly. "Good morning to you, too." Her voice vibrated through her chest and rumbled sweetly against his ear.

Her other hand came up and sought out the tapered tips of his ears. He closed his eyes, relishing the pleasurable feeling this gave him. He traced lazy circles against her stomach as she lay there, stroking his hair. This was perfection. This was happiness. And for the first of many times, Sesshomaru did not want to get up and go to work. All he truly wanted was to remain like this, as long as he possibly could.

So he lay there, soaking in every aspect about her. At the very last minute, he pulled himself away and dressed. After peeking in on Reiku, he lingered with Maika a few moments longer.

"I will be leaving early today, by lunch time," he told her. "Would you feel inclined to go out somewhere? I know you have been planning the ceremony and you could use the chance to relax and be waited on."

"This?" Maika laughed. "This is nothing. Do you have any idea what keeping up with your Home is like? I will take you up on that offer, though. Should Reiku and I meet you somewhere?"

"No, I will return here to get you," Sesshomaru told her. "I am uncertain the exact time I'll be able to get away, and I do not wish to make you both wait for me somewhere. Stay well, love. I shall see you soon."

Sesshomaru almost forgot to activate his charm as he walked out the door. Maika's scent still wafted around him like a sweet wine. She was intoxicating. He scarcely noticed the humans around him, even those brave enough to greet him as he passed. He felt like smiling as he stepped off the elevator on his floor, so he did, effectively scaring two young interns so badly they dropped what they were doing and ran.

He strode into his office, still feeling the warmth of her body against his and the soft caress of her hand on his face. The empty sword case on his shelf went completely unnoticed as he locked the door and deactivated his charm. He gave the fur on his shoulder a contemplative stroke, before sinking into his seat and struggling to keep his mind on the mundane paperwork on his desk.

In the small utility closet adjacent to his office, Mr. Iwahashi exhaled in relief. His clothes were wrinkled and his eyes had heavy bags under them from having remained in the building overnight, preparing for today. Despite his physical exhaustion, his eyes shone with a near mad gleam. He, a modern day samurai, was about to take down a monster.

He had the burner and a bowl ready to light the powder once Daiginkeiko arrived. It had taken most of the night to find the perfect location and set it all up. This closet was the only room with a vent connecting to Daiginkeiko's office. The only way to get the smoke into the room without being caught immediately.

The sword had been his next concern. He was certain the sword of life was the one Daiginkeiko displayed in the case above his desk. As long as the monster had that, he couldn't die, but to remove it himself would alert Daiginkeiko to his plan. No, he had needed someone who could enter the room and not seem out of place. The night janitor had inadvertently provided the solution as he bumped into Mr. Iwahashi on one of his rounds.

Mr. Iwahashi informed the man that the others were going to have the sword specially cleaned as a wedding gift, and if he would be so kind as to bring it out to him while he was cleaning. The fool had immediately agreed and handed the sword over.

He clutched it against his chest now, wondering how it was possible for a mere sword to raise the dead. Either way, it was out of that monster's hands now. He was now ready for the final stage of his plan.

Mr. Iwahashi lit the burner and started the powder burning. A thick, white smoke billowed up, but he could smell nothing. It didn't even make him cough like a normal smoke would. Remembering Nezumi's warning, Iwahashi decided to let it fill the room and drift gradually through the vent. Later he would come and fan it in more quickly.

Pleased, he stood and hid the sword within his jacket and exited the closet. So far so good. He walked nonchalantly past Mrs. Toyosawa's desk and subtly knocked a can of pens from the corner. She squawked and harped as she bent to retrieve them, and he quickly slipped a pill into her drink. That would knock her out in half an hour. Muttering a quick apology, he hurried back to his office and hid the sword under his desk. Now all he had to do was wait and see if the smoke would work.

xxxx

Sesshomaru had been working on this file for about an hour, when suddenly the words on the page moved. It wasn't like he had accidentally bumped the page, or had let his gaze stray for a moment, but like each one of them stood up and exchanged places with their neighbor. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, and this time they all sprouted hair and became fuzzy splotches on the page.

He set down his pen, but that made his desk suddenly lurch to the side as though the pen's weight was too much of a burden. He looked up, but the movement made the room spin. He felt sluggish, and his head seemed thick, heavy. Like it was a separate entity from his body, and his thoughts detached from them both.

He tried to take a deep breath and calm himself, but the air was so thick it seemed to catch in his mouth and nose and throat like slime. It was like drowning on dry land; he couldn't seem to breathe. With an effort he looked up again, only to find himself face to face with his mother.

The stern, beautiful youkai towered over him with that carefully maintained look of self-importance and royalty that he had grown up trying to emulate.

"Mo-mother," he gasped, but even that was too much as the thick air slowly moved in to fill his lungs.

He felt so small and vaguely frightened. As if she understood, the youkai knelt down to his level and brushed a hand across his brow.

"My boy," she murmured softly, and drew him into her arms.

Sesshomaru sank into her surprising strength as he had so often as child. He lay his head against her breast and said, "Mother, I can't breath."

"Shhhh," she crooned softly. "It will all be over soon."

Somewhere in the depths of his mind, Sesshomaru knew this scenario. He was grown, not a boy anymore, and this could not be his mother. He looked up and saw the featureless face of the unmother. A youkai he had used so long ago to deceive Inuyasha. One he had slain himself.

He glanced back down at himself only to find he was a child again, or he appeared to be, and his small body was slowly sinking into the body of the unmother. Yet he felt so calm and detached, as if it didn't matter what happened to him. He yielded again to her strength and sighed as she stroked his head and murmured, "My boy."

The brief notion flitted through his thoughts that perhaps this was all a nightmare, though he could not recall falling asleep, one brought on by past sins. He closed his eyes, embracing the darkness as it washed over him.

xxxx

Mr. Iwahashi paced nervously inside his office. He'd let the powder smoke for a while, then gone in to fan it through the vent. A raging Daiginkeiko hadn't come barging into his office slinging poison yet, so he assumed it was either working well, or not at all. It had already been two hours.

Feigning composure, he slipped back out into the hall towards Daiginkeiko's office. The phone was ringing, but Mrs. Toyosawa was slumped over on her desk, snoring loudly. She wouldn't wake for another four or five hours even if the building collapsed.

Cautiously, he tiptoed over to the office door, rehearsing an excuse for being there if the youkai was unaffected. Without realizing he was holding his breath, Iwahashi gripped the knob and tried to turn it.

_Damn, he locked it_.

Checking to make sure no one was nearby, Iwahashi rummaged through the secretary's desk until he found the spare key. A near manic light in his eye, Iwahashi actually giggled as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. A cloud of smoke billowed out, so he quickly passed and shut the door behind himself.

It was difficult to see through the white haze, but it was as easy to breath as if it were clear air. He gasped when he caught sight of Daiginkeiko, rather, Sesshomaru slumped over his desk. His calf-length hair, which was normally black, shimmered like silver in the smoke. A tapered ear perked out from among the white curtain of hair, and the same strange markings he had seen in the picture were visible. From this closer vantage, he could tell it was a crescent moon on his forehead and stripes on his cheeks and eyelids.

What they meant, he didn't care at the moment. All that mattered was the oddly serene look on his unconscious face.

"Daiginkeiko?" he called, but the pale being didn't stir.

In fact, he couldn't really see the rise and fall of his chest either beneath all that hair and what looked like…fur? Grinning stupidly, he moved forward and pressed his fingers against the pulse point in his neck.

It was faint and the breathing was shallow, but he was still alive.

"Well, _Sesshomaru_," he said, spitting out the name like it tasted bad. "It looks like the mighty beast will be slain by a human after all. Like father, like son, eh?"

Smiling to himself, he walked back out into the hall and shut the door. A true samurai needed a samurai weapon to slay a monster. He wouldn't use the monster's own sword for fear it might betray him and revive the beast. No, he had another sword set aside for this honor. And after this kill, he thought to display it in his own office. A fitting prize for a hero.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've never seen Inuyasha in such a big hurry to get back to the village before," Sango remarked.

Kirara mewed her agreement and hopped up to the slayer's shoulder. Miroku smirked and said, "Perhaps, Inuyasha simply wishes to spend more time with Lady Kagome. Just the two of them."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha shot him withering glares. Sango shook her head and said, "Only you could make a couple days' rest sound perverted."

"It is a gift, Sango my dear," Miroku explained with an innocent smile. "Though if you desire a more productive down time, I would be happy to help you out."

She lifted a fist in warning, and he waved his hands in defense. "Do you see what I mean, Sango? A gift."

"Has that ever worked, Miroku?" Shippo asked, to which the monk grew suddenly close and walked on in silence. The kit grinned in triumph.

"So what is the hurry, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "The wedding's not for two days, and we're only an hour's walk from Kaede's village. I doubt we'll be late."

"Keh, you still need to get ready, you know, in all those fancy layers women put on," Inuyasha told her without slowing his pace.

Kagome stopped and narrowed her eyes. "I don't take two days to get ready, Inuyasha! You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Don't tell me you're anxious, Inuyasha?" Miroku pressed. "Or maybe you're nervous about being around all those hundreds of strange people and want some time to get used to Kagome's era?"

Inuyasha growled and called over his shoulder, "I wasn't. Thanks a lot, monk, now I am."

The others chuckled quietly.

"Are you just that eager to spend some time with Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. She still found it hard to swallow that the infamous youkai was not only still around, but actually living among humans.

"Keh, I told you we shouldn't have told them," Inuyasha complained to Kagome. "And no to the rest of your stupid suggestions. I don't know what the hell it is, but something is just making me uneasy okay. I've got this feeling."

The others were instantly serious.

"You think something has happened to Kaede's village?" Miroku questioned. His face was stern as though he was concentrating on locating all the malicious youkai in the vicinity.

Inuyasha reached up and scratched his ear. "I dunno. Something just feels wrong. I can't sense anything in the area, but I just get this bad feeling that something's not right."

Inuyasha quickened his pace after speaking. The feeling was fairly strong and nagged at him persistently. He didn't sense anything amiss at Kaede's, though. In truth, he feared something was wrong in Kagome's time, but he didn't want to worry her. The look on her face told him it was already too late for that. She trusted in him, believed in him with all her heart, so if he said something felt wrong, she believed there was.

He had to smile at that. It really was nice to have someone like Kagome around. To believe in you even when you don't have faith in yourself. It probably was nothing, but he needed to make sure.

They made good time to Kaede's village, and she assured them everything had been peaceful and downright boring.

"Perhaps, ye are having a premonition, Inuyasha," Kaede told him. "It would be best to take precautions."

Inuyasha nodded absently at her suggestions. The feeling was even stronger now. Something was horribly wrong. He knew it.

"I'm going home now, guys," Kagome announced. "Spend some time with my mom and brother and grandfather."

Inuyasha cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "I'm going, too. Sango, you and Miroku help Kaede set up some protection around the village. I'll be back soon."

He didn't need to voice his concerns. His companions nodded their understanding and waved good bye.

"You know," Kagome told him as they neared the well. "I really won't take two days to get dressed."

"Keh, I'm not worried about that, I just can't shake this feeling," Inuyasha explained, blushing at how much Kagome would probably read into this statement. "I just want to make sure your family is okay."

Sure enough, Kagome blushed beautifully and lowered her eyes. She giggled softly and said, "Thank you, Inuyasha. That's so thoughtful of you."

Mrs. Higurashi had nothing out of the ordinary to report either. Sota had gone to school as usual, and Grandpa had greeted them from the shed as they came in.

"Do you still have that feeling?" Kagome asked, immediately noticing the frown on his face.

Inuyasha looked out the window, almost too deep in thought to reply. "I- I'll be back. I'm just gonna check around town."

Without any further explanation he was gone, bounding from building to building without even bothering to activate his charm. Sesshomaru and his mate were expecting a pup, could something be wrong with either Maika or her unborn pup? He'd seen enough females die during childbirth and pregnancy to know that it was a dangerous time for them.

He had no clue where Sesshomaru lived here in Tokyo, so he sought out the only place he knew to look. The youkai would no doubt be working, so he could just drop by and see how things were. Congratulate him on the pup. Everyone was probably fine and his instincts were probably just acting up, unfortunately, the worry only increased the closer he drew to Sesshomaru's office.

He landed at the front door and remembered his charm when a little girl squealed and pointed at his ears. "Crap!" he hissed and activated the charm.

Warning off anyone who approached him with a growl, Inuyasha made his way to the elevator and up the inside of the building. He noticed a strange smell the moment the doors opened. It only grew stronger as he neared the polished wooden door that read, "Daiginkeiko Reizo."

"What the-?"

His heart lurched when he saw that awful woman secretary slumped over on her desk. His brother wouldn't tolerate someone sleeping on the job. He ran over to the office door and threw it open without bothering to knock.

The cloud of white smoke that hit him nearly had him gagging on the floor. He covered his mouth with the sleeve of his fire rat and peered through the haze. Sesshomaru lay across his desk, unconscious…at least Inuyasha hoped that was all. Behind his brother the large, old man from the meeting stood with a short sword lifted over his head and a mad gleam in his eye.

Inuayasha coughed to clear the smoke from his lungs, but the stroke had already fallen. For Inuyasha, it moved slowly. The blade flashed as it swooped down, through the white curtain of his brother's hair, and erupted in a gush of blood as it pierced flesh and organs and eventually out the other side.

His brother's unconscious form convulsed once, and a low gasp escaped his lips. Then he lay still, a deathly pallor already in his face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's creations. **

**Chapter 19**

Last time: _Inuayasha coughed to clear the smoke from his lungs, but the stroke had already fallen. For Inuyasha, it moved slowly. The blade flashed as it swooped down, through the white curtain of his brother's hair, and erupted in a gush of blood as it pierced flesh and organs and eventually out the other side._

_His brother's unconscious form convulsed once, and a low gasp escaped his lips. Then he lay still, a deathly pallor already in his face._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At that point, the world moved from slow to still. Inuyasha could not believe what he had just seen. In all his years of fighting with his brother, even hitting him with the windscar, the most he had managed was to lop off his arm—and that had mostly been luck. Whether he liked the youkai or not, Sesshomaru had always been on a pedestal, occupying a whole other plane above the world Inuyasha struggled to find a place in. He was always stronger, faster, better than anyone else around him—something Inuyasha had both envied and admired about him apart from their mutual hatred.

And even deeper than that, Inuyasha had come to associate Sesshomaru's strength, prowess and invincibility with their father's. Sesshomaru had known him, Sesshomaru had trained with him, and Sesshomaru was the only living direct tie, other than himself, to their great father. That was part of what made Sesshomaru's rejection so painful, because to Inuyasha it seemed that it wasn't just his brother who rejected him, but his father as well.

Around him the world contracted and crumbled. He had just found acceptance with his brother, formed a shaky agreement to watch over one another like pack, and despite his own insistence that Sesshomaru needed his pack as much as they needed him, Inuyasha had still held the notion that his brother truly was untouchable. Not emotionless, but truly indestructible. But all that shattered now as the ugly truth dawned on him. His brother would die today unless he did something to save him.

Inuyasha lowered his sleeve from his nose and flexed his claws. He coughed slightly and growled low. The half-crazed human turned toward him and laughed.

"Ah, the monster's brother. I will slay two youkai with one stone. The smoke will soon kill you, youkai."

The man made as if to draw the sword from his brother's body and attack. Inuyasha smirked and charged, tackling him against the far wall with enough force to crack the paneling, before he could. The sword was probably the only thing keeping his brother from bleeding out right now. He lifted the man up against the wall with one hand and flexed his claws so the points pierced the man's skin.

"Keh, I'm not like my brother, baka, I'm a hanyou," Inuyasha informed him.

The man sneered at him. "Whatever you call yourself, you'll soon be as dead as your brother. I can tell the smoke affects you."

"Baka, a little coughing won't keep me from killing you," Inuyasha told him. He deactivated his charm and bared fangs at the man. The man gasped and glanced over at Sesshomaru as if amazed at the resemblance. "I'm half youkai so this stuff is gonna give me one hell of a headache, but I'm half human, too."

The man's eyes widened as it finally dawned on him that the smoke wouldn't kill this one. Inuyasha smiled, grabbed the man's face, and threw him to the floor like he was nothing more than a rag doll.

"I'm not like that stuck up ice prick at all," Inuyasha told him. "I'm one hundred percent wild, and I haven't gone soft from living around humans. And I won't tolerate anyone touching someone in my pack!"

And at that moment Inuyasha truly looked wild. His gold eyes turned red, and blue markings appeared on his face. He stalked forward with nothing but death in his eyes. Urine ran down the man's leg at the sight. Inuyasha was telling the truth. There was no cold reason, hatred or calculation behind his eyes. Nothing but a feral, mindless anger and desire to kill lurked in their depths. There would be no pleading, no negotiating, or even any taunting. He would kill with great pleasure and no thought whatsoever.

Only a faint moan from his brother prevented Inuyasha from descending completely into a mindless rage. He hesitated, his claws lifted for the death blow, and turned towards his brother. It was fading, but there was still life. If he didn't get Sesshomaru out of this smoke and to someplace safe, the youkai would die.

The markings faded and the gold seeped back into his eyes. He turned back to the human who smiled up at him with relief.

"It's a little soon to be celebrating, human. I won't kill you. I'll leave you for Sesshomaru to deal with." The man's smile faded and he glanced at the youkai he thought he'd killed. "And unlike me, he has been trained in the art of torture. With over five hundred years experience to perfect it."

With that, Inuyasha struck the man at the base of the neck, rendering him unconscious, and left him lying there. First things first. He needed to move Sesshomaru now. The fur was rather awkward, so he unwound it from his brother's shoulder, mindful of the sword in his chest, and laid it on the desk. Gingerly, he maneuvered his brother over one shoulder, surprised at how easy he was to lift. He recalled sparring against him just the other day. He had tried to move the youkai's arm with all his strength and been unable to budge him.

"I think it's that damn ego of yours that weighs you down," he muttered to his brother. "And maybe that fur, too."

Now Inuyasha needed to do something to keep the human from getting away if he happened to regain consciousness before he could come back for him. He locked the door first, then tried to think of something to tie the man up with. He couldn't help a sinister smirk as he caught sight of the fur again.

He hurriedly lay his brother down and moved the man over to the desk. "You are extremely fortunate, human," he whispered softly as he worked. "He only lets his mate and the girl touch this. And I'm sure he'll be real forgiving about you getting your scent all over it."

Once that was done, he lifted Sesshomaru and carried him to the balcony. He heard his brother draw a deep, shaky breath as they left the smoke behind. That was a good sign. Inuyasha jumped from there to the roof of a nearby building. He had no idea where Sesshomaru lived, so he decided to go to the only safe haven he knew in the city.

He hoped Kagome's mother wouldn't mind an extra guest for the evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was sitting outside under Goshinboku when he landed in the shrine yard. She shaded her eyes and smiled up at him. "Was everything- oh, my gosh! What happened? Are Maika and Reiku okay?"

She jumped to her feet and ran over to them with a hand over her heart. Inuyasha frowned. He hadn't even thought about the fact that they could have been targeted, too. "I don't know. This happened at his office. I'll explain more later, though. Is there a place inside where we can lay him?"

"Of course, hurry," she told him and ran inside her house. "Mama! Grandpa! I need the first aid supplies."

Mrs. Higurashi met them at the door, drying her hands on a towel. "What happened?" When Inuyasha entered carrying his brother, she didn't bother to wait for an answer, but went in search of medical supplies.

"Take him into the living room, dear," she called to them.

"Thanks, Mom. This way, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha bit back the retort that he knew where that room was and followed. Kagome scurried to set up a futon on the floor and he laid his brother on it. The youkai still looked abnormally pale, and though he was breathing a bit better, each one of those was a labored breath wracked with obvious pain because of the sword that had most likely pierced a lung.

Kagome knelt beside him with misty eyes and started to unbutton the strange shirt he wore. "I think it hit a lung, but nothing more serious. I hope," she pronounced gravely.

Inuyasha nodded. "I thought so. I had to get him out of that smoke, though, before I pulled it out. It was killing him as much as the sword and with it hampering his healing abilities, I thought he might bleed out."

Kagome accepted a handful of rags from her mother and the two women knelt on either side of him. "Okay, we're ready. We'll put pressure on the wounds once you pull the sword out. Whatever you say was affecting him before this happened, I don't know how long it'll take to work out of his system."

Inuyasha nodded. He was starting to feel a bit weak and dizzy from his brief exposure to it. Who knew how long his brother had been exposed, and he lacked the protection Inuyasha had from his human blood. It had probably been quite a while. For him not to have noticed the smoke immediately, it would have had to accumulate very gradually.

He counted to three and jerked the sword out. Sesshomaru snarled, his face creased with pain, then he fell limp again to the futon. Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome pressed rags against the wounds as blood filled them.

"It- it doesn't look all that bad. I think if we keep pressure on his wounds, he should be fine," Kagome told him, her voice had a forced cheeriness to it. "Are you okay, Inuyasha? You're looking kind of gray, too."

He shook his head. "I'm okay. Just inhaled a bit of that smoke. But I'm part human, so it didn't get me so bad. While you two are bandaging him up, I'll go get the snake I caught putting that sword through his chest. I think Sesshomaru is going to want to speak with him."

Once he was gone, Kagome's mother said, "I can't imagine who would do this. His wedding is only two days away."

"And he and Maika are expecting a child," Kagome added in a quiet voice. Her mother gasped.

"I know Sesshomaru still isn't what I'd call innocent, but he has changed a lot. And he's always been honorable. Whoever did this wasn't, though. That sword was used from behind. And the only way that could have happened was if someone attacked him while he was incapacitated."

"What a dishonorable coward!" her mother said. She ran a hand through Sesshomaru's bangs and looked down at him with motherly compassion.

Kagome checked the wound and said, "I think the bleeding is slowing some. Let's get these cleaned and dressed."

In silence, the women worked to clean out the wounds and laid clean gauze over them.

"Can you hold him so I can wrap the bandages all the way around?" Kagome asked.

Her mother nodded. "Just help me lift him, dear. I don't want to aggravate the wounds."

Kagome helped move him into a sitting position and her mother drew him against her chest to support him. Being extremely careful, Kagome wrapped the bandages around the wound. It took a lot of concentration not to get them too tight or too loose, but after a couple tries, she managed it. She smiled when she heard her mother humming softly. Mrs. Higurashi held him close and stroked his bangs as she hummed.

To her surprise, it actually seemed to soothe Sesshomaru. He relaxed against her and softly murmured, "Mother, I can breathe."

Without skipping a beat, Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "Of course, dear. You're going to be all right now. Just rest. You have a wi-mate, girl and a baby to care for. They need you to rest."

Kagome grinned. "You are something else, Mom, you know that."

"I know, and so are you, Kagome. You'll take good care of my grandbabies someday."

Kagome blushed lightly and had a hard time looking Inuyasha in the eye when he returned with a strange old man tossed over his shoulder.

"Who is that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as the man was dumped unceremoniously on the floor.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I saw him once in a room with my brother and a bunch of other men in funny clothes. He was in Sesshomaru's office when I got there and stabbed him with that sword."

"He's human," Kagome said. "How did he get close enough to stab your brother?"

Inuyasha growled and kicked the man in the ribs. "The office was filled with smoke, a kind of smoke that slayers use against youkai with good noses."

"Oh, like the kind Sango has that makes you sick," Kagome said, but Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, this stuff was worse. It won't just make youkai sick, it will kill them. I just don't see how he didn't notice the stuff. It reeked. Unless they let it slowly fill the air and dull his senses first, but even then I would have thought Sesshomaru would have sensed something off."

"I guess we won't find out until he wakes up," Mrs. Higurashi said. She still held him propped against her and tenderly stroked his hair.

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm gonna throw this into a closet," he indicated the man. "Do you have anywhere for my brother to stay the night? I don't know how long before he wakes up, and I don't think he'll want Reiku or even Maika for that matter to come by and see him lying on a bloody futon."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "You can put that coward into the utility room for now, and you can take your brother up to my room. He can use it."

"We do need to let Maika know what's happened," Inuyasha added. "I don't want her wandering down to the office looking for my brother and exposing herself and the pup to that smoke."

"You're right. Mom, do we still have her number?" Kagome said.

"It's in the kitchen, dear, with all the other information for the wedding."

Kagome ran into the kitchen for it, pointing Inuyasha in the direction of the utility closet as she went. She retrieved the number, got the phone, and dialed.

"Hello," Maika answered almost immediately. Her voice sounded very concerned.

"Maika," Kagome said, "this is Kagome."

"Oh, hi Kagome," Maika said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Maika, please stay calm, I don't want you or Reiku to get upset, but we need you to come to the shrine right away. Sesshomaru's here."

"He's there?" Maika asked. "We were just on our way to his office. He was supposed to come home early for lunch, and I haven't been able to get through to his office all morning. Is everything okay? Kagome?"

Kagome winced at the worry in her voice. It was obvious she loved Sesshomaru. "It will be. I don't know all the details yet, but Inuyasha found him being attacked and brought him here."

Maika gasped and lowered her voice. "He's not- is he…?"

"He's unconscious right now, but I think he'll be perfectly fine. He's stronger than most. Just don't go to his office, come here."

"Okay, we'll be right there," Maika said after a stretch of silence. "Thank you, Kagome."

There was a click. Kagome hung up her phone and looked back at Inuyasha, who had just lifted his brother into his arms. Her mother had gone upstairs to get the bed turned down.

"They're on their way," she told him. "I'm gonna go get rid of all these bloody rags and clean up. I don't want Reiku or Maika to see it and freak out."

"Okay," Inuyasha told her. "Thanks."

His voice was haggard and Kagome could see the dark circles under his eyes. That smoke had affected him more than he was letting on.

"Once you put your brother down, you should go lay down for a bit in my room. You could use some rest, I'm sure."

"Keh, I'll be fine," he retorted and headed up the stairs.

Kagome shook her head. Always such a tough guy.

She had just tossed the last stack of rags into the trashcan, when there was a knock at the door.

_There's no way Maika could have walked that fast_, Kagome thought as she went to the door.

Maika stood there, holding Reiku by the hand while she tucked a feather back into her hair. Kagome almost smiled. She had forgotten about Maika's youkai abilities.

Reiku smiled broadly and threw herself at Kagome's legs. "We flew! Mother has a giant feather and we flew right over the city. She said it is only for special occasions, so we can't go all the time, but it was soooo fun!"

Maika smiled weakly and glanced over Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha walked up, nodded once and turned to go back up the stairs. Kagome took Reiku's hand and nodded for Maika to follow.

"How would you like to help me fix something to eat for everyone?" Kagome asked as she led Reiku to the kitchen. The little girl agreed eagerly.

Maika easily caught up to Inuyasha and asked, "What happened?"

"I went to his office and found him unconscious on his desk with some guy sheathing a sword in his back."

Maika smiled sadly. "My aren't we blunt."

Inuyasha shrugged. "No use sugar coating it. You ain't human. But he should be okay. Probably by tomorrow he'll back to his old self."

He opened the door to Mrs. Higurashi's room. She was just spreading a soft throw over his brother.

Maika inhaled sharply, and tears filled her eyes. Sesshomaru lay completely still beneath the covers and his markings stood out starkly against the gray-tinged skin. She choked back a sob and threw herself to her knees beside him.

"Sesshomaru," she cried as she kissed and stroked his face. He didn't wake.

Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably. Mrs. Higurashi approached and said, "Go on, Inuyasha. I'll stay with her."

Once he was gone, Mrs. Higurashi closed the door. She quietly sank onto the foot of the bed, waiting.

Maika kissed him once more, cupping his face with her hand, then closed her eyes. She stayed like for a moment, tearstains glistening on her cheeks, then she laughed. A sweet, simple laugh of relief.

Wiping her face, she turned to Mrs. Higurashi and said, "Yes, he'll be fine. The wounds are almost healed. There is some sort of toxin in his system. I couldn't drive it out, but his own resistance to poison is destroying it."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Mrs. Higurashi told her with genuine happiness, and before Maika could react, she was wrapped in a tight embrace.

The embrace eased and Mrs. Higurashi backed away slightly. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Maika, though I wish it were under different circumstances. Are you doing well?"

Maika caught the pointed look Mrs. Higurashi gave her and smiled. She put a hand to her abdomen and said, "The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Higurashi. We're doing fine, thank you."

"Well, you feel free to stay as long as you need. All of you are welcome here. Would you like to come downstairs and eat a little something?"

Maika shook her head. "No thank you, I think I'll just stay here with him for a while."

"Does Reiku know anything yet?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Maika sighed. "I told her Sesshomaru was here getting some rest, but she is uncannily perceptive. I think she is acting so cheerful to keep me from worrying about her, too. If she wants to come up, she can."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, then left the couple alone. Maika idly traced the crescent on his brow and ran her fingers through his bangs. It bothered her that she could do nothing to heal him through their mating bond. She felt so helpless. He was fighting it on his own, but that was really the last thing he needed—to have to fight alone. Thank goodness his brother had shown up when he did, or Sesshomaru might not have survived.

Inuyasha sank wearily into a chair and accepted a cup of Ramen from Kagome. Reiku had gone up to see his brother and Maika now, so the house was finally quiet. It was a relief, really. His head was pounding, and if he wasn't carefully controlling them, his arms and legs would be shaking. While he ate, Kagome moved around behind him.

"You know, that was a really great thing you did, saving your brother," she told him as she started to massage his shoulders and neck. "That was what you sensed, wasn't it?"

Inuyasha shrugged. It wasn't that he didn't know; he simply didn't feel like talking now. He quickly finished the Ramen and set the container on the table.

"You should go lie down now, Inuyasha," Kagome told him. "You're almost as pale as your brother and your hands are shaking."

"Keh," he protested automatically. "I'm part human. I'll be fine."

Kagome suddenly had an iron grip on his ear and pulled him to his feet.

"He may not have your human blood," she told him sternly as she dragged him up the stairs to her room. "But you also don't have his resistance to toxins."

She released his ear and shoved him down onto her bed. "Rest."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but a glare from Kagome silenced him. He really did feel awful. A little rest couldn't hurt. He shut his mouth and rolled over to his side. He was surprised to feel a slight weight on the bed and a pair of small hands pushing him over to his stomach. Then she was massaging him. Oh, it felt so good. If this would be the reward each time, he would have to save his brother more often.

He tried to turn over events in his mind, but discovered that he couldn't think. His thoughts grew fuzzy and slipped from his grasp like sand. Finally, he fell asleep, but not before he thought he felt Kagome's soft lips on his cheek as she whispered, "I love you."

But then, it could have just been part of a dream.

Mrs. Higurashi walked the rounds of her house, turning off lights, making sure everyone had a blanket and was comfortable. Reiku was sleeping in Sota's bed, while he slept in a futon beside it. Kagome had fallen asleep at her desk and Inuyasha snored softly in her bed, so she fixed another futon and moved Kagome to it.

On tiptoe, she crept into her own bedroom. Maika sat in a chair beside the bed, her hand draped over Sesshomaru's arm. The youkai lord himself was sleeping fitfully. His breathing was labored. Trying not to disturb what rest he was getting, she collected the dirty bandages Maika had been changing for clean ones every hour and took them to the kitchen to throw away. She returned and covered Maika with a blanket, then set to work inspecting Sesshomaru's wounds. They were closed now, merely ugly red bruises on his pale flesh, and painfully hot to the touch.

Concerned, Mrs. Higurashi wet a rag and used it to dab his brow, neck, and chest in hopes of easing the fever. As she worked she hummed softly, drifting off into thoughts of her own, so that when she finally noticed the faint glow of golden eyes watching, she jumped.

"You care for me like your pup, human," he said softly, in a voice much weaker than it should have been. "I do not deserve such kindness. Mother. She wasn't his, wasn't my mother, yet I said it was so."

"Shhhh," Mrs. Higurashi crooned, wiping his brow with the cloth and running a hand across his eyes. "You'll think more clearly once the fever breaks. Rest now, child."

Maika stirred at that point. "Is he awake?" she whispered. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her. "He's feverish and saying things brought on by that. You go ahead and rest, dear. I'm just trying to cool him down some."

Maika stretched and stood. She reached for the rag and said, "I don't think I can sleep any more tonight. You've been too kind to us already; you go ahead and get some sleep. I'm not mortal, so I don't need as much rest. Here, let me."

Mrs. Higurashi hid a yawn and handed Maika the cool rag. "I'll let you two be, then. If you need anything, just let me know. I'll be downstairs."

Maika nodded, already busy cooling Sesshomaru down herself. It was going to be long night for them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha woke in the morning feeling refreshed. His body seemed to tingle with an enough energy for him to track down Naraku and kill him without resting. That was the wondrous part of hanyou healing. When his body mended itself, it did it right.

_I bet Sesshomaru is already up and about as his usual not-cheerful self_, he thought wryly. _I'm surprised I still smell him around. Must be waiting on that kid to wake up._

Inuyasha turned to stand up, but had to jerk his feet up quickly so not to step on Kagome, curled up on a futon beside her bed. He felt a little twinge of guilt that she'd had to sleep down there while he got the soft bed. As he watched, she rolled over to her back, a soft frown on her face, then she muttered, "Sit."

Inuyasha had about half a second to realize what happened before he felt himself being dragged forward, off the bed, right on top of Kagome. He managed to absorb the brunt of the impact with his arms, but she still jerked awake in surprise and a sound thump carried throughout the house.

He and Kagome lay nose to nose, unable to say anything for shock as they waited for the spell to wear off. Inuyasha groaned and his cheeks heated as he heard the tell-tale sound of feet scurrying upstairs.

"Is everything all right?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she burst through the door. She stopped and Inuyasha could hear the silent laughter she was trying to suppress.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing on top of Sis?" Sota asked a moment later.

Kagome's face was as red as his felt, though she seemed to be trying to come up with an excuse awfully hard. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare dumbly at her face. She was so beautiful, and though he'd never tell her, she felt so right beneath him.

An awkward pause followed, so he reacted in his usual manner by getting angry, or at least feigning it.

"You sat me! Baka, what'd you do that for?"

Kagome flushed an even more enchanting shade of red and said, "I don't know. I was asleep. I can't help what baka things you do in my dreams!"

"Uhhh, Sis," Sota said, a goofy smile on his face, "why were you dreaming about Inuyasha?"

"Sota!" Kagome shouted, struggling to push Inuyasha off, and he prayed she was successful before his body fully reacted to her rubbing against him. "You just wait till I'm up!"

Sota laughed and ran from the room shouting, "Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Inuyasha snarled softly. He might have to help Kagome hunt her brother down.

"Well, breakfast is almost ready whenever you two come down. Are you going to go to school today, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

The spell finally released them, and Inuyasha reluctantly climbed back up onto the bed. Kagome stood and sighed. "I guess I should. I'm so behind, and the wedding is tomorrow, so no need to go back to the feudal era. They are still having the wedding, right? Or will they postpone it to let Sesshomaru recover?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie. He hasn't woken yet. Inuyasha, that man you brought, don't you think we should go ahead and call the police to take him away? I gave the him some dinner last night, and I'll take him breakfast this morning, but I don't like the way he talks. Such a rude man."

Inuyasha tried to hide his shock. His brother hadn't woken up yet? But he had recovered fully and was only a hanyou, wouldn't his brother heal even faster? He scrambled to his feet and crossed his arms. "Keh, I don't think my brother is going to be letting him off so easy, but I'll go take care of your food and disrespect problem right now."

He ignored any further protests as he moved down to the utility room. The man's curses fell on deaf ears as Inuyasha hit the back of his neck, sending him back to unconsciousness. Why hadn't Sesshomaru woken up yet? Maybe he and Maika were just expressing their relief to one another? No, he would have smelled _that_.

The smoke must have taken a worse toll on him than they'd first thought, which in and of itself was unsettling. First to see his brother almost die, and then for him not to get back on his feet immediately. Or had humans just advanced that much? Perhaps that was why Sesshomaru had adapted…it was that or be destroyed by the humans.

"Inuyasha," a timid voice called softly. He jumped anyways. He hadn't sensed anyone approaching.

Mrs. Higurashi stood in the doorway. "Your brother just woke up."

A strange relief flooded him. Good, now things would get back to relative normalcy. "Keh, about time he woke up his lazy ass."

"Well, he's awake, but I think you should go up there," Mrs. Higurashi told him. He could smell her worry. What was wrong now?

Unable to ask, he just silently followed. When he got there, he discovered a rather upset Maika kneeling on the floor beside his brother. Sesshomaru was on his hands and knees, still wearing the ruined clothes from the day before, his long, silver hair disheveled and his face set in an icy mask that made him take a few steps back and grip Tetsusaiga's hilt instinctually.

Maika tried to reach for Sesshomaru's arm, but he brushed her off and said in a cold, dead voice, "Mind your place, woman."

Maika clutched her arm to her chest as though she'd been stung and looked up at Inuyasha with imploring eyes. "I've never seen him like this," she whispered. "He hasn't spoken more than a few phrases to me all-"

"Silence yourself, woman. Do not address him as though I am not present," Sesshomaru ordered sternly. Maika's mouth opened and closed a few times as she debated whether she should tell him off or obey. Obedience won out, and she bowed her head and fell silent, though Inuyasha could visibly see her restraining herself.

Sesshomaru tried to stand. His legs wobbled and he swayed slightly, but he made it to his feet. He tried to take a step and lurched forward, almost falling if Inuyasha hadn't jumped forward to catch him.

"Baka! Get your ass back in bed," Inuyasha told him, trying to figure out what was going on with his brother. No wonder Maika was upset. This was how his brother acted back in his time.

From somewhere, Sesshomaru mustered the strength to wrap a hand around Inuyasha's throat, choking him. "Stay out of my affairs, hanyou."

Inuyasha coughed and pried his brother's fingers away easily. "Like hell I will. I don't know what crawled up your ass, but we're pack, so it's _our_ affair. Especially when I see you treat your mate like that."

"I have not struck her, and she is fortunate for that," Sesshomaru told him coldly, and an indignant Maika bit her fist to keep from saying anything, though Inuyasha did not want to be in his brother's shoes when she finally let loose. "Now you will back down, hanyou, or is this an official challenge you are issuing?"

Sesshomaru stared evenly at him, managing to appear unmovable even as he swayed on his feet.

"Keh, fine, try to keep going until you fall and break your stupid neck. Baka!" Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms and stepping out of the youkai's way. "I shouldn't have saved you from that smoke in the first place."

Sesshomaru staggered forward, his head high and his entire being emotionless. "No, you should not have," he replied as he moved past Inuyasha and caught the doorframe.

Inuyasha lowered his gaze to Maika and motioned for her to remain where she was. She nodded and they watched in silence as Sesshomaru tried his damnedest to descend the stairs regally without sparing a glance at anyone as he passed.

"What the hell is all that about?" Maika demanded, her rage mixed with tears. Her fists clenched on her lap as she tried to suppress it all.

"Easy, stay calm. You don't want to hurt yourself or the pup," Inuyasha cautioned her.

"My brother makes donkeys seem mild when it comes to stubbornness. Just let him go for now. He won't make it too far like that."

Kagome ran in a moment later. "Inuyasha! Where is your brother going? He can barely even walk; he should be in bed."

"I think he's going to hunt down the person who attacked him," Maika supplied.

Inuyasha scoffed. "His nose must be off, if he can't tell that the guy is in the house. Well, I say he'll make it to the front door."

"Oh, I think he'll make it to the shrine entrance," Kagome said.

Maika looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"He's not gonna stop until he passes out. We're just guessing how far he'll make it before that happens," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome rushed over and put an arm around Maika. "Don't worry, Inuyasha will make sure he doesn't hurt himself, won't you."

"Keh," Inuyasha replied noncommittally, but he set off at a slow walk to trail his brother.

Kagome was right; Sesshomaru made it right up to the tall shrine steps before losing consciousness. Inuyasha just managed to catch him before he tumbled down the stairs. With a sigh, he tossed his brother onto his shoulder and carried him back up to the bedroom. Kagome and Maika both squealed softly when they saw him.

He tossed his brother onto the mattress and said, "Hey, Kagome, you got any good rope?"

"Sure, why?" she asked.

Maika smiled. "To tie him to the bed. I have to admit I've been wanting to do that to him." Her smile lessened and she walked over to him. "Though under different circumstances."

Kagome nodded and ran to fetch a rope. When she returned, Inuyasha quickly tied his brother snugly into the bed. "Maybe you should carry out your plans," he told Maika when he was done. "It might knock some sense back into him."

"What is wrong with him? Is he still delirious from fever?" she asked, too worried to properly banter.

"I don't think so. He's always like this, er, well, he was back when, uh, I was younger," Inuyasha tried to explain. Damn, did Maika know about the well or not? "He's probably just upset."

"Upset?" Maika repeated. "When you get upset you, throw things, shout, cry. He's just gone, like the youkai I mated vanished behind all that ice."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Normal people cry and throw things. Stuck up, aristocratic assholes get like that. They stop up all emotions and just go around not feeling or reacting to anything. He must be pretty damn upset, too, to get this bad. Like I said, it has been a long time for him since he's acted like that."

"But why is he so upset? Is it because a human did this to him?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "That's probably part of it, but if it were me, I'd be more upset with myself."

"How could he be mad at himself for getting attacked?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru is all about pride and honor. To him humans are weak insects—no offense—and for one to best him would be a shortcoming on his part," Inuyasha explained. He blushed slightly as he continued. "But more than that, if it were me, I'd be more upset at having failed my mate."

Maika froze, her hand still tangled in Sesshomaru's bangs. "What do you mean? He didn't fail me. He couldn't fail me. Ever."

Inuyasha didn't look up from his toes. "You may feel that way, and it's obvious he loves you more than anything, but in his mind he's failed you. By allowing himself to be injured and nearly die, he left you defenseless and almost without a mate. And he really takes it hard to allow anyone he's chosen to care for and protect to come to harm."

"Yes, he told me about Rin," Maika said, her voice sad. "I've been trying to help with that."

"He never once openly acknowledged any affection for the child, but you can see it in everything he does," Inuyasha told her. "But that's just my theory. My brother is an asshole so he could just be acting normally."

Inuyasha winced as he noticed a very nasty sit brewing behind Kagome's eyes. Fortunately, he was saved.

"Okay, breakfast!" Mrs. Higurashi announced as she entered the room carrying a tray. "Here is something for you, Maika. And a little something for him, if you can get him to eat when he wakes up."

Maika regarded the small dish of raw meat with wonder. "How did you know…?"

Mrs. Higurashi winked. "He's been a guest in this house before. But I think this time the house will fare a bit better."

Kagome chuckled at Maika's bewildered expression, and Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. What had happened when his brother passed through the well? Kagome had been vague about the details.

"Okay, you two have breakfast downstairs. You'll call when he wakes?" Mrs. Higurashi directed her question to Maika who nodded.

"And thank you for breakfast. I'll come down and help with the dishes."

"Nonsense, you just stay here with him and call us if he gives you any more trouble," Mrs. Higurashi insisted as she dragged Inuyasha and Kagome into the hall and shut the door.

Inuyasha smelled Ramen on the air and had to wipe the drool from his mouth. No need to tell him twice. Kagome tugged on his arm, though, holding him back with her.

"You know, you and your brother have a lot more in common than you think," she told him, leaning in close against him. She lifted herself onto her toes and brushed a soft kiss to his cheek. "You could never fail me either."

Inuyasha squirmed, unsure of how to react. She was practically saying she viewed him as a mate like Maika viewed his brother. Darn them all, getting him to think so much this early in the morning.

"Let's go eat. I really do need to go to school today," Kagome said as if sensing is discomfort.

In the kitchen, Reiku, Sota and Grandpa all sat around the table already eating breakfast. Reiku turned and brightened at the sight of white hair, but slumped when she realized it wasn't Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I thought you were Father," she said as she turned back around to pick at her breakfast.

"Oie, kid, if you want to see him so bad, you ought to go up there," Inuyasha told her.

She brightened instantly and looked to the females in the room.

"I don't see any harm in it," Mrs. Higurashi told her.

"Thankyoumrshigurashi," Reiku exclaimed as she raced from the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: No, don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's lovely characters.

**Chapter 20**

Last time:

_In the kitchen, Reiku, Sota and Grandpa all sat around the table already eating breakfast. Reiku turned and brightened at the sight of white hair, but slumped when she realized it wasn't Sesshomaru._

"_Oh, I thought you were Father," she said as she turned back around to pick at her breakfast._

"_Oie, kid, if you want to see him so bad, you ought to go up there," Inuyasha told her._

_She brightened instantly and looked to the females in the room. _

"_I don't see any harm in it," Mrs. Higurashi told her. _

"_Thankyoumrshigurashi," Reiku exclaimed as she raced from the kitchen._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru drifted in a world of fog. His very body seemed frail and vaporous. His senses were muffled, and he fumbled through the fog like an infant. He heard voices from somewhere Beyond, but he paid them no mind. Loathing consumed him, a loathing for this ephemeral existence. He had nearly died. Would have died if it weren't for Inuyasha. How, he was not quite sure of yet. All he could recall was working in his office, then here he was in the Higurashi shrine, feeling as weak as a mortal with a concerned group of people hovering over him, including his mate and daughter.

The shame was too great. He had failed, failed them miserably. If he died, they would be defenseless. Inuyasha would do what he could, certainly, however it was not Inuyasha's, but Sesshomaru's responsibility to keep them safe, and in that he had utterly failed.

_Just like you failed Rin. _

He growled and lashed at the fog around him with his claws, only to find he was too weak even to move his arm. A tingling sensation sparked across his face and warm breaths washed over him. Slowly, he forced his eyes open and the haze rolled back to reveal the large brown eyes of an angel peering down at him. Had he really died this time?

No, those eyes didn't belong to any angel. It was his Reiku. Through the aching pain of failure that seeing her only compounded, he longed to touch her, just to reassure himself she was safe and well. He lifted his hand, rather he tried to and couldn't. He glanced at his arms and found them tied to the bed. How dare they!

"Please, Father, they didn't want you to hurt yourself. You nearly fell down the stairs outside earlier," Reiku explained. "Please. I don't know what I would do if you were gone."

Sesshomaru ceased his struggling when he noticed the glimmer of tears in her eyes. He hadn't even smelled them with his dulled senses. The tiny girl threw herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please don't leave me!"

He nuzzled his cheek against her hair, the only part of him he could move freely. His hands he busily tried to work free since he couldn't break the ropes. All thoughts of revenge and seeking solitude had subsided, though. His only concern was to have an arm free to comfort Reiku.

"I am not dying, Reiku," he told her softly.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," she informed him. "I don't want you to leave me. If you keep yourself alone, then that would leave me alone. Please, stay with me. Let me stay with you."

Sesshomaru was torn. His own anger with his failure to his mate and child warred with the insuppressible need to remain near them, to be surrounded by those he cared for. They seemed to have forgiven his shortcoming, but how could he accept that he had exposed them to danger and left them defenseless? He refused to think on it just yet.

_It appears I will have an abundance of time for pondering this before I am free of this bed_, he thought wryly. Fighting back a groan of pain, he twisted his thumb, popping it out of joint so he could slip it loose. It was still a tight fit, but he managed, then used the railings of the headboard to put it back in its proper place.

Tenderly, he lifted his arm and hugged the tiny girl to himself. "I do not believe either of us will be alone anymore."

Reiku nestled deeper into his embrace and said, "I know. I just thought you needed to know it, too, Father."

Sitting up with a sudden smile, Reiku kissed him on the tip of the nose and said, "Now that you know, I'll let you think. Just don't forget, okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding, amusedly surprised at her intuition of his inner workings.

Still smiling, Reiku skipped out of the room and pulled the door shut. He stared up at the ceiling as he mulled over the girl's words. Maika must have gone downstairs when Reiku came in, but he honestly hoped she would allow him a few moments of respite, since he wasn't going to be finding any good treetops or empty building roofs to do his thinking on any time soon.

"She is amazingly perceptive," a female voice said. Without his usual senses, the speaker caught Sesshomaru off-guard. He tried to sit, only to be jerked back by one arm and shoulder so hard it knocked the wind from him.

Mrs. Higurashi emerged from the shadows by the door. She approached on silent feet and sank onto the bed beside him. He warily lay back and turned his face away from her. The woman ignored his obvious request to be left alone, and began to fuss over his hand and shoulder.

As she worked, she hummed, a pleasant tune that reminded him of his own mother. He shuddered a little as he recalled the odd vision he'd had just before waking up here. It was an odd sensation to be so tiny and helpless while something that resembled your mother tried to absorb you. Yet it had also been so long since he'd felt his mother's touch, it had been oddly comforting as well.

He glanced at the human woman tending to him now. Inuyasha had been right in his respectful descriptions of her.

"You care for me as your own pup, woman," he told her finally. She stopped humming and smiled at him. "You told me that last night."

He looked away. What else had he said that he didn't remember?

"Don't worry, you didn't say much other than that. You had a fever and mentioned that and then something about your mother."

Sesshomaru just nodded. It could have been worse. He jumped as Mrs. Hirgurashi's hands passed close to the side of his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, do you not trust me?" she asked kindly.

Sesshomaru sniffed. "My senses are dulled still, so my instincts overcompensate. Trust has nothing to do with it. Is-"

"Maika's fine, Sesshomaru. She was feeling ill, so I offered to come check on you, Mrs. Higurashi told him. "They're worried, though. We've all been worried."

Sesshomaru withdrew behind a stoic mask. "That should not be. A female should not know worry."

"Young man," Mrs. Higurashi said sharply. He arched an eyebrow, but she wagged a finger at him, "And don't you tell me you're a over ten times my age, because you're acting like a snotty brat. You obviously know nothing about females if you expect them not to worry over you. I don't care if you lived in a bubble and did nothing more dangerous than twiddle your thumbs, a woman or child who loves you will worry for you. It's only natural. Now it can be taken too far, but a little worry is just a part of us."

"Woman, no one has spoken to me with such disrespect and lived since my own parents. We are of course excluding Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told her in an emotionless voice. "Even in my weakened state I could kill you before you could scream."

Mrs. Higurashi wasn't fazed. "Don't you dare change the subject, young man. I could have done the same last night while I held you in my arms for Kagome to bandage you. You need to get over this idea that you live in your own little world. Sure your family will worry, but you'll only hurt them worse by driving them away.

"And even though Maika forgives you and understands your actions earlier, you hurt her with your words. Women need to be loved, but they also love to be needed."

Sesshomaru stared up at the ceiling. Even he could see the wisdom in her advice, but it didn't make it any easier. Maika wanted him to need her. And in his deepest thoughts he knew he did need her, but mere words wouldn't suffice.

"I'll tell Maika you need some time to think," Mrs. Higurashi said as she stood and headed back to the door.

"Wait," Sesshomaru called after her. The woman paused patiently in the doorway. "Ask her if she would mind coming up once she is feeling better."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and inclined her head. "Of course, Sesshomaru-sama."

Maika stuck her head in the door a short while later. She carried a small pot of tea and two cups.

"Mrs. Higurashi told me you were up and wanted to speak with me. I thought you might like some tea."

She waited for a sign of approval, which he gave in the form of a nod. The more formalities, the longer he had to plan out what to say to her. She moved over and lifted his head with one head and put the cup to his lips with the other. He was about to tell her he had gotten a hand free, but thought better of it. Needed, she wanted to feel he needed her, so perhaps this was a start.

Maika was gentle, knowing exactly when to tilt the cup and when to let him swallow. Once he had drained the cup, she set it aside and sipped on her own.

"Would you like more?"

He shook his head. "Maika, I wish to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was wrong of me to speak to you in such a way. I ask your forgiveness."

Maika shrugged and looked at her teacup. "It's okay."

He had hurt her, it was obvious and all the apologies in the world wouldn't make it right.

He felt the unpleasant pangs of hunger in his stomach. He always was hungry after healing.

"Maika, I- would you be able to find me something to eat?"

She smiled and looked up at him as if cheered by the simple request. "Mrs. Higurashi brought you a plate up earlier." She reached over and took it from the nightstand.

He shook his head. "Would you untie me first?"

"Is Inuyasha going to have to catch you on your way down the stairs again?" she questioned mildly, and a spark of amusement lit her eyes.

"I will not attempt that again unless you are there to catch me," he told her solemnly.

Maika blushed. She was so beautiful when she blushed, it set off the ruby color of her eyes as she peered at him through a thick fringe of lashes. Sesshomaru couldn't help but reach for her with his free hand trace the line of her jaw with a claw.

They stared at one another until the low growl of his stomach broke them both from their daze. Slightly flustered, Maika set the plate aside and leaned over him to untie his other hand. Once that arm was loose, he sat up and reached for the chopsticks Maika handed him. She held the plate steady, but he had a difficult time wielding the eating utensils. With his healing abilities weakened, his hand still ached from when he had dislocated the thumb to hug Reiku.

She frowned at him and said, "You hurt yourself, didn't you? To get that hand loose."

He shook his head, "It was nothing."

Maika snatched the chopsticks from his hand, muttered, "Men!" and easily captured a piece of meat and lifted it to his mouth.

He smirked at her and slid it out of the sticks with his fangs. Things went smoothly for a while, until Maika jumped suddenly and sent a piece of meat flying across the room. She glared down at the clawed hand that had moved up her blouse and was currently toying with her breast through the bra.

Her ruby eyes traveled up his arm and met his lecherous grin with a coy smile of her own.

"I find this arrangement acceptable," he told her.

She dutifully lifted another piece of meat to his lips and scolded, "I thought you were hungry."

"I am!" He took the bite and with a mere fraction of his former speed swept her up and settled her across his lap. Maika squealed with laughter and barely kept from dumping the meat all over him. She shifted her hips against his as she tried to make herself more comfortable and he groaned. Even without his usual senses he could clearly pick up on her desire. His hand roamed appreciatively up her thighs and beneath her blouse, while she teasingly offered him the rest of his meal.

By the time it was gone, Maika's blouse was completely unbuttoned while Sesshomaru savored the delights of her skin. The food had done him good. Already he could feel his strength returning, or perhaps it was from the beautiful woman on his lap.

He was just about to free her breasts from her bra, when the door swung open, striking the wall behind it, and Inuyasha sauntered in. The hanyou looked them over with a bland expression and said, "Really, you two, can't you wait for the honeymoon? There is a kid downstairs, and there are some of us whose noses still work fine."

Maika's ruby eyes flashed and she clamped her blouse shut so fast she nearly caught Sesshomaru's nose. She glared over her shoulder and swept a hand towards Inuyasha, sending him flying back into the hall with a gust of wind.

"And those people should know how to knock first!" she called after him.

Inuyasha hit with a loud thump that was followed by his laughter.

"I don't care if he did save your life," Maika muttered darkly as she buttoned up her blouse, "I'm gonna kill him."

Sesshomaru rubbed her arms and told her, "I'm afraid that's easier said than done, love."

From the hall they could still hear Inuyasha laughing so hard he couldn't possibly breathe. Maika started to climb off with a look in her eye that said she was good and ready to try, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"At least wait until I have spoken with him."

"Yeah," Inuyasha added, coming back inside with a hand over his eyes. "I want to talk to you, too."

Sesshomaru had to physically wrap an arm around Maika's waist to keep her from lunging at Inuyasha. He was very gentle, though with his current strength he doubted he could injure her.

"Enough, Inuyasha, you may enter now, though I fear I cannot hold her any longer should you test her patience further," Sesshomaru told him.

The hanyou peeked through his fingers and sobered. "What the hell happened, Sesshomaru?"

Maika settled, once she saw Inuyasha had had enough fun at their expense, and Sesshomaru released her.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Sesshomaru admitted. "I recall very little. I was working on a rather boring file, when I started to feel strange and I saw…"

He trailed off, though both Maika and Inuyasha looked at him expectantly. He did not feel a real desire to tell about his odd vision, but for some reason he thought Inuyasha ought to hear it.

"She looked like my mother. I knew it was false. I recalled my attempt to find the pearl and recognized her."

Inuyasha's face hardened as he likely relived the very similar incident his own brother had put him through. "The Unmother."

Sesshomaru nodded, while Maika only looked more confused.

"What is an Unmother?" she asked, looking at both brothers.

Inuyasha ground his teeth together. "Why don't you ask _him_? He's the one who dragged her up in the first place and pretended that she was my mother! Payback's a bitch, huh, asshole. How did you like having your own mother absorbing you into her body, killing you slowly?"

Sesshomaru remained stone-faced. "I did not enjoy it at all, Inuyasha. In fact, the only thought in my mind was that perhaps my past sins had come back to haunt me. Are you satisfied with this, or shall it escalate further?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "No," he ground out. "I don't want to fight you." He took another breath, this one ragged and shaky. Sesshomaru realized that it was still very fresh and painful for Inuyasha, and they might very likely exchange blows over it in the future.

Sesshomaru nodded, trying to communicate his understanding of everything. "Well, after she absorbed me, there was nothing but darkness. I couldn't breathe. I heard your voice, though I did not comprehend any words, which is why I assumed you could tell me something. Then this morning I awake here, weak as a mortal and in pain. All I could think was to get revenge. Inuyasha, did you catch a scent or any clue as to who did this and how?"

"When I got to your office, the secretary was knocked out and your office reeked of something. Inside was filled with this awful smoke and that old guy from that big room was standing over you with a sword."

Sesshomaru frowned for a moment. "You mean Mr. Iwahashi? A mortal?" There was a note of anger in his voice that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes fixed firmly on Sesshomaru as if he might be about to jump out of bed again. Sesshomaru clenched his fists, then unclenched them.

"I do not, as of yet, have any intention of tracking him down, though I admit I am more than a little curious as to how that spineless weasel managed any of this. My strength is returning, but I do not wish to confront him until I have regained my full strength."

"Keh, you won't have far to track him. I've got him tied up downstairs," Inuyasha explained. "I couldn't stop him from stabbing you, that smoke had caught me off-guard. He thought it would kill me like it was doing to you, but being a hanyou helped me resist it."

Inuyasha looked down and his hand twisted nervously on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "I- I think I almost killed him. When I saw you lying there, I- I almost transformed, even holding Tetsusaiga. I would have been gone, too, if you hadn't groaned and snapped me out of it."

Sesshomaru could sense Maika's confusion and squeezed her hand to let her know he would explain later. Their family history was too complex and twisted for anyone to understand in so short a time, but he had no intention of hiding it from her. However, he couldn't help but be touched by his brother's violent reaction. It meant that Inuyasha truly did see him as a pack member, despite all the evil things he had done to the hanyou in the past.

"I suppose I owe you thanks for saving my life yet again, little brother," Sesshomaru finally said, pleased to note a slight flush on his brother's cheeks.

"I do, too," Maika put in. "I know you two have had a bad history of which I don't know much, but I am very grateful you were able to work out the differences and that you happened to be there, Inuyasha."

"Why _did_ you come to my office, Inuyasha? Was there something you needed?"

At that Inuyasha turned the same color as his fire rat and wouldn't look up from the floor. "Well, I was coming back to the village and I just had a feeling that something wrong. Kaede said nothing was off, so I knew it had to be something on Kagome's side of the well. Her family was fine, so the next people I thought of were Maika, her pup and the kid. I didn't know where to find them, so I looked for you and that's when I knew something was wrong with you.

"You, you scared me, you know. I've tried to kill you hundreds of times and even hit you directly with the Windscar, and it barely effected you. How could a mortal do that to you? You aren't supposed to…"

Sesshomaru felt his own throat getting thick. He had no idea Inuyasha viewed him like that considering their history. And all those times he had expressed his hatred for the boy must have been like a dagger driven directly into his heart.

"I know. I felt the same way about Father," Sesshomaru told him. "I could not comprehend that my indestructible father had been slain by a mortal for the sake of his human lover and their bastard child. But eventually I learned what you have. No one is indestructible or untouchable, Inuyasha. And generally, the stronger and more powerful we are, the harder we fall. After so many years of this soft life, I often sink into that same trap of thinking myself untouchable. And with Tenseiga around it becomes all the more easy. Yet my own mother reminded me long ago, that I am not a god with power over life and death. Even with that sword, there are limits. I have limits, Inuyasha. As did Father."

He gave a bitter chuckle and indicated the ropes and the bed, "If that were not obvious enough. I believe I will go down to the office, though. I need to find out if anyone else was involved in this plot and exactly how they went about it. And I'm sure Mrs. Toyosawa is close to involving the police if she has discovered any signs of violence, which is something I would prefer not to happen. I believe this is something I shall handle myself. Mr. Iwahashi wished to involve himself in the youkai world, he will face youkai judgment for his crimes."

"Not alone, you're not," Maika insisted firmly. "I don't want you to be halfway downtown and pass out on the street."

"Maika, I am feeling much better. I do not think that will happen again," he told her. "However, I do not want you anywhere near my office. If that smoke is still around, it could hurt you or our pup. I will not allow that."

"But-" she began, but Sesshomaru cut her off.

"But I will not go alone, if Inuyasha will accompany me?"

"Keh, someone has to keep your ass out of trouble," Inuyasha said gruffly. "But you better get clean and change first. You reek. Seriously."

"Yes, I think we'd all feel better after a shower," Maika said. She called for Mrs. Higurashi who stuck her head in the door almost immediately.

"I hate to impose further, but do you suppose we could use your shower?"

Mrs. Higurashi blanched slightly and looked from Sesshomaru to her bathroom and back again.

"I assure you that will not happen again, though I do request something different to wear afterwards," Sesshomaru assured her, knowing exactly what she was worried about. "I will compensate you for your troubles, of course."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I believe I have something that would fit you. And Maika, I think something of Kagome's or mine would fit you."

The showers went much better than Mrs. Higurashi had hoped, though, she couldn't express her relief once the youkai lord emerged, his long, white hair soaking through the t-shirt she'd loaned him.

He kissed Maika and Reiku goodbye, then he and Inuyasha activated their charms and left for his office. He inhaled deeply as they went outside, then said, "My sense of smell is returning. I can smell Iwahashi from here."

"Good, so you're not completely useless now," Inuyasha said. He threw his arms back behind his head and almost seemed to recline as they descended the steps.

Sesshomaru marveled at how loose and relaxed his brother seemed. He had rarely seen his brother without his hand either holding or touching the Tetsusaiga and a snarl on his face. Or hiding behind his carefully constructed anger. Yet even as unaware as the hanyou seemed, he could see the twitching of his ears and realized Inuyasha likely knew the position of every nearby living thing at the moment.

He himself was usually alert at all times, but never to the complete extent Inuyasha was, and sometimes he did not bother at all. That was probably a result of their difference in upbringings. He had been properly trained and even protected as a child, where Inuyasha had had to fight to survive since he was born.

Sesshomaru was so busy studying Inuyasha that with his weakened senses he lost his balance on the steps. Instantly, Inuyasha had his arm, without having seemed to move at all.

"You sure you're up to this?" he asked without a hint of taunting.

Sesshomaru frowned. Iwahashi would die slowly for this humiliation. And any other entangled in his plot would share his fate.

He unclenched the fist he had not realize he'd made. "Thank you."

Inuyasha shrugged, only releasing Sesshomaru's arm once they were on the level sidewalk. "It's only fun to see you fall on your face when you're at your full pompous glory. Or if I'm the one to trip you."

Sesshomaru chuckled softly.

They made it to the office without any further incidents. Sesshomaru was feeling better by the minute, and he figured that by late afternoon he would be back to his usual self. They entered the building and took the elevator up to his floor, but not without several of the other businessmen pausing to make various comments on Sesshomaru's state of dress. As annoyed as he was, he couldn't really blame them. Never had he worn a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt that proclaimed, "I 'heart' Cooking," boldly across the front.

And he never would again.

Outside his office, Mrs. Toyosawa sat nervously in her desk, tapping the phone for a moment then dropping her hand to her lap. When she saw him, she jumped up from her chair and ran over in such a hurry that she tripped and fell flat on her face.

Flushed, but hardly deterred, she jumped back up and exclaimed, "There you are! I have been so worried. I don't know what came over me yesterday, but I fell asleep. When I woke up there was smoke coming from under the door, but it was locked. I knocked to see if everything was okay, but you never answered. The smoke eventually went away, but when you didn't show up this morning or call, I got worried again."

"As you can see, all is well. Has anyone tried to come by this morning?"

Mrs. Toyosawa paused. "No, actually not. I don't think anyone expected you here today with the wedding being tomorrow."

Sesshomaru nodded and stepped around her. He could almost hear Inuyasha grinning behind him.

"Why don't you give her the staff of two heads to hang on to?"

Sesshomaru turned and gave him a dry glare. He tried the handle and found it was indeed locked, so he drew some poison to his claws, quietly ecstatic he could do this once again, and melted the lock. He winced at the state of his office.

The far wall was cracked from where a body had hit, he was assuming Iwahashi's. The stench of the smoke still lingered in everything, muddling any scents that had been left. The only scent he could distinguish was the strong odor of his own blood, coming from the large stain both on and beneath his desk.

The window had been left open and his paperwork was now scattered across the room, but the most devastating change was the empty sword case on his shelf. He felt his weakened youki rising, cackling in the air with rage.

"Where is it?" he demanded aloud, knowing there would be no answer.

A quiet pulse caught his attention, though, and he turned to see Inuyasha clutching the quivering hilt of Tetsusaiga. They looked at one another, then walked out of the office by a silent consensus, ignoring Mrs. Toyosawa's pleading inquiry as to what they were doing.

Tetsusaiga led them across the building to Iwahashi's office. Sesshomaru forced the door, after waiting for yet another businessman made a comment on his attire before moving along. Once inside they closed the door and searched the room.

"Do not touch anything, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru warned. "If the human authorities get involved, they will know if we have touched anything, and I wish to remain out of mortal affairs."

"What about the door, then?"

"I used poison. They still cannot identify it, and it will not be traced back to me."

Inuyasha just nodded and kept his hands folded in his fire rat for good measure. Sesshomaru found it beneath the desk and it gave a light pulse in greeting. He grinned and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Put this with Tetsusaiga, and it will likely not be noticed."

They waited until they could smell the hall was clear before leaving the office and returning to his. A short investigation led them to the closet where Iwahashi had set up the burner.

"I haven't smelled anyone else's scent nearby," Inuyasha said. "Maybe he did act alone."

Sesshomaru nodded. He hadn't detected any other presence nearby but Iwahashi's and the janitor's. And he very much doubted the janitor had had any part in this, though he might need to question the simpleton.

xxxx

Maika twisted another bunch of flowers into a small bouquet and added it to the ever growing heap. With the wedding being tomorrow, Mrs. Higurashi had taken her up on the offer to help. Even Reiku was currently preparing flowers with Kagome and Sota, who had been snared as soon as they returned from school.

"So, what had you so worried about Sesshomaru taking a shower?" Maika questioned, surprised at the snickers she got from all the Higurashi family.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "I suppose neither of them has told you about the well, have they?"

Maika frowned. What well?

"I suppose Sesshomaru felt it was our place to tell you, and we hardly ever get to talk," Kagome said finally. "You wondered how I had seen all that stuff between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru when I'm just a mortal right?"

Maika nodded. "I have to admit you had me curious."

"This may be hard to believe, but Inuyasha is not from this time period at all," Kagome explained. "I fell into the shrine well when I was fifteen and went back to the feudal era of Japan, where I got tangled up in the adventure of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha was sealed to a tree. I broke the spell and the jewel, and now we and a few other friends are trying to put it back together and defeat an evil hanyou who wants to take over the world."

Maika blinked. "Are you saying you travel through time? And that Inuyasha isn't even from now, but from the feudal era?"

Kagome nodded. "I know it's difficult. It's hard for me, too. Especially after I found out Sesshomaru had survived into my time. I first met him 500 years ago when he tried to kill me and Inuyasha to claim the sword Tetsusaiga."

Maika nodded. She'd heard part of this story before from Sesshomaru. "That does explain a lot. But that doesn't explain why you giggle every time someone mentions Sesshomaru and shower."

"Well, remember the story about the chocolate?" Kagome said. "That happened back in the feudal era. Sesshomaru was cursed and we stumbled upon him as a child. This was before he and Inuyasha even started to get along. He wasn't happy about our taking care of him, but he did feel honor bound to repay the life debt. I was injured by youkai one day and fell into the well. Sesshomaru jumped in after me to cancel his debt to me and ended up being transported to the future.

"That was an adventure. Young, arrogant, feudal Sesshomaru discovered Tokyo and had difficulty with all of the modern devices."

Sota growled at that point and said, "Difficulty! He killed the TV! I was playing my video game and he attacked the characters on the screen."

Maika covered her mouth with a laugh. She could see Sesshomaru taking his frustrations out on a television.

"While he was here, he took a shower in our bathroom," Mrs. Higurashi said. "I don't know what happened, but I never found the shower curtain and parts of the wall are just spackle."

Maika giggled.

"The best part was the kitten robe!" Sota added. Kagome put a finger to her lips and said, "He'll kill you, Sota!"

"Oh, no!" Maika exclaimed and crawled closer to them. They had all forgotten the flowers for the moment. "I want to hear this one. A kitten robe?"

"We didn't have anything he would be willing to wear. You think he's arrogant now, you should have seen him then. Well, I found my largest bathrobe for him to wear while his kimono was cleaned, but it happened to be one with kittens all over it," Kagome explained, covering her brother's mouth with her hand.

"And you can't tell him we told you, because I promised I wouldn't. Inuyasha doesn't even now about it."

Maika grinned evilly. "I wish I could have seen that."

Sota bit Kagome's hand, and when she released him in shock, he exclaimed, "I took a picture!"

Kagome tackled her brother to the ground and hissed, "Shut up!"

Maika's smile grew wider. Sota pushed Kagome off and ran up the stairs as he shouted, "Kagome keeps a copy in her desk drawer!"

"Have you been snooping in my room, you little brat?!" Kagome hollered as she chased after him. "Don't you dare go in my room!"

Maika was on her feet, followed closely by Reiku and Mrs. Higurashi. When they got to Kagome's room, she was chasing Sota around in circles. He dodged and feinted like a pro, waving a photograph in the air. He tossed it to Maika as he passed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: No, still don't own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.**

**AN: Well, I wanted to thank all of who commented on this story. I know I don't normally do this, but I figured you'd rather get the chapter than wait for me to reply to all your kind reviews. A big THANK YOU for all your encouragement and support. I really appreciate it. **

**Chapter 21**

Last time:

"_Oh, no!" Maika exclaimed and crawled closer to them. They had all forgotten the flowers for the moment. "I want to hear this one. A kitten robe?"_

"_We didn't have anything he would be willing to wear. You think he's arrogant now, you should have seen him then. Well, I found my largest bathrobe for him to wear while his kimono was cleaned, but it happened to be one with kittens all over it," Kagome explained, covering her brother's mouth with her hand._

"_And you can't tell him we told you, because I promised I wouldn't. Inuyasha doesn't even now about it."_

_Maika grinned evilly. "I wish I could have seen that."_

_Sota bit Kagome's hand, and when she released him in shock, he exclaimed, "I took a picture!"_

_Kagome tackled her brother to the ground and hissed, "Shut up!"_

_Maika's smile grew wider. Sota pushed Kagome off and ran up the stairs as he shouted, "Kagome keeps a copy in her desk drawer!"_

"_Have you been snooping in my room, you little brat?!" Kagome hollered as she chased after him. "Don't you dare go in my room!"_

_Maika was on her feet, followed closely by Reiku and Mrs. Higurashi. When they got to Kagome's room, she was chasing Sota around in circles. He dodged and feinted like a pro, waving a photograph in the air. He tossed it to Maika as he passed._

xxxxxx

"So, did you like it?" the janitor asked cordially. He tipped his hat back to scratch his forehead and said, "When Mr. Iwahashi told me they were going to get it polished and cleaned as your wedding gift, I was more than happy to help. I may not see you much and most of you business folk never even notice me, but I've always been a bit partial to you. Good to see young guys shaking it up for these older fellows. Congratulations on the wedding, too."

Sesshomaru nodded curtly to the man's respectful bow. "Thank you. I appreciate your help in the matter."

The janitor grinned broadly and waved goodbye to them.

"So, I guess Iwahashi was acting alone. That mortal wasn't lying," Inuyasha said as they headed back out to the street.

Sesshomaru's face was set in a stoic mask again, but his lips were drawn into an angry line. "My strength has returned. I believe it is time to visit my old business ally. Such a dishonorable act will be punished accordingly."

"Well, I don't think he has any other engagements for the evening," Inuyasha remarked.

They returned to the Higurashi shrine in silence, but the sounds of spirited laughter greeted them before they had even ascended the shrine steps. They exchanged curious looks and continued on into the house. Sesshomaru halted abruptly just before entering. Inuyasha nearly ran into his back, but held back a complaint when he noticed the odd look on his brother's face. He had regained his strength and composure and erected his detached façade, but it flickered for a moment, like ripples on the surface of a pond, and a warmth and awe shone through. Those firmly set lips twitched into a slight smile and those golden eyes softened slightly.

Inuyasha followed his brother's gaze, wondering what it was that had caused this chink in the emotionless armor. He was both surprised and not surprised to see the pretty wind youkai and the cheerful little girl laughing and smiling and surrounded by the Higurashi family. The hanyou snickered quietly and said, "You're drooling like a lovesick puppy, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha. His smile faded, but the warmth lingered in his eyes. "Love is no sickness, little brother. When you realize this, you'll have your miko."

Inuyasha sniffed and crossed his arms, then led the way into the room. As soon as they made their presence known, the group turned as one and fixed them with very broad, unnerving smiles.

Inuyasha snarled at them and demanded, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," they all quickly replied and found other things to occupy their interest.

Reiku ran over and gave Sesshomaru a hug around his legs. "I missed you."

He patted her head gently in acknowledgement. Maika looked him over and said, "It's good to see you back to normal."

He nodded his head once, already fully into his vengeful lord role with every emotion carefully tucked away behind a cold mask.

"Are you going to call the police on that man now?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. The others, with the exception of Sesshomaru, shifted nervously and wouldn't look at the woman.

"He will face judgment for his crimes, yes," Sesshomaru told her and followed his nose to the room where Iwahashi was being kept. He flung the door open with a grand sweep of his arm, though the effect was somewhat diminished by the lack of flow from the t-shirt's short sleeves.

Iwahashi was a mess. He reeked from sweat and urine, and his clothes were extremely disheveled, both from his entrapment as well as his all-night preparations for the attack. He was currently asleep, firmly tied with Sesshomaru's no longer immaculate fur.

The youkai growled low and said, "You tied _me_ up with rope, yet saw fit to keep _him_ bound with my pelt?"

Inuyasha shrugged, a shameless grin on his face. "Hey, it was all I had at the time."

"Well, you have rope now. Go get it and bind him properly," Sesshomaru told him.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Keh! I'm not your servant. Fetch it yourself."

"Stop it, Inuyasha," Kagome grumbled and then handed him a rope. "There, problem solved."

Inuyasha complained steadily as he removed the fur and threw it at his brother, then proceeded to tie the man with the rope.

"So, what are you going to do with him, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "You know you cannot kill, maim or torture him at the shrine. Not to mention you're having your wedding here tomorrow."

Sesshomaru stared at his fur, holding it out a bit from himself. "I shall take him to the presiding lord's lands to have his case tried."

"Oh," Kagome said, clearly surprised. "And who is the presiding lord?"

"Me," Sesshomaru informed her. Maika came up behind him and took the fur from him.

"I'll make sure to wash it," she said. "And if you're going out to your family estate, will you find Reiku's doll? She left it last time we were there and has been asking for it."

Sesshomaru smiled in spite of himself, recalling another time he'd had to search for that prodigal doll. "I shall retrieve it for her."

A raspy moan from Iwahashi drew their attention. He slowly woke, blinking his eyes. He yawned broadly and started upon seeing a group of people standing around him. His eyes widened when they fell on Sesshomaru and he gasped, "You! I- I killed you."

Sesshomaru glanced down at himself and said, "Then I would say your ability to kill rivals your ability to run a business. And yet you make my task so simple for me, so you confess to the attempt on my life?"

"It was you," Iwahashi hissed at Inuyasha. "You interfered. I would have slain the beast if you had not stopped me."

"Don't you dare speak of my mate like that," Maika snapped viciously, brandishing her fan as a warning.

Iwahashi looked at her now and licked his lips. "Don't you see? He's lied to you. Look at him. He's not even human."

"Yeah, I know he's not human," she told him.

"Is his money worth that much to you that you'd risk your life?" Iwahashi pressed. "Find another billionaire, one that's not a monster."

Maika's ruby eyes narrowed and her knuckles went white around her fan. "What did I tell you about how you speak of my mate?"

With a flick of her wrist she sent a single blade of wind crashing into the ground beside him. Iwahashi screamed and cringed to the side. "You- you're one, too!"

"I love him whether he is a youkai or a human," Maika told him, "and he feels the same about me. You will not malign our relationship even if it is out of ignorance, or I'll make sure you're a few inches shorter with my next shot."

Sesshomaru laid a hand on her arm, "Easy, love. He shall be judged and punished accordingly, no need to trouble yourself over his corpse."

Maika glared at the man, but said nothing further.

"Keh, he just admitted he was guilty," Inuyasha said, unsheathing his sword and transforming it with a flick of his wrist. "You want I should take off his head with Tetsusaiga?"

"No, brother," Sesshomaru said in voice that made the temperature drop a few degrees. "He wished to involve himself in the youkai world, he shall face youkai judgment as any criminal would. He forfeited his humanity and honor when he plunged a sword into the back of an unconscious business rival. Human law is not sufficient in such a case."

Tetsusaiga lowered and Inuyasha pouted. "I never get to use this here."

"How long will it take to bring my case before this youkai court?" Iwahashi demanded. "You can't keep me in this closet forever you know."

"It is to be done at my discretion," Sesshomaru replied, "but seeing as I have more important affairs to attend to tomorrow, I shall see this done tonight.

"We leave at once. Inuyasha, I request your attendance as a witness."

Inuyasha shrugged and sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Whatever. Let's just go already, this human really smells."

"Indeed. Maika…?" Sesshomaru turned around, but she was gone. He frowned, sensing some sort of distress from her. Likely she had a sick spell and had gone to lie down. It would be best for them to reside the night in their own home this evening. All the more reason to hurry and be done with Iwahashi.

xxxxxxxx

"What the hell was that?" Iwahashi gasped in a shaky voice as the light of Sesshomaru's ball of energy receded. Sesshomaru dropped him and Inuyasha on the lawn of his estate and set off briskly towards the entrance. Inuyasha stood there, his ears twitching, and looked back and forth between Iwahashi and his brother.

"Come, Inuyasha."

"But-?"

"The servants will retrieve him," Sesshomaru explained. "I wish to find something more appropriate to wear."

Inuyasha chuckled as he caught up with his brother, both ignoring Iwahashi's protests.

"What? That shirt's a good look for you. The thought of you cooking…terrifying."

Sesshomaru ignored the remark and ordered two servants to fetch Iwahashi as he stepped inside. He continued down the hall, sniffing every so often. Abruptly, he spun and went down a dark corridor. Inuyasha followed silently. Suddenly, Sesshomaru dropped to his knees and bent to reach beneath a bench.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded as he watched his brother almost crawl beneath the bench.

Sesshomaru felt around for a moment, then pulled a familiar doll out. Inuyasha grinned, while his brother continued on as if nothing had happened.

"You know, it's getting easier and easier to see you as a father," Inuyasha said. "Maybe your kid won't be a screwed up asshole like you after all."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru replied. He led Inuyasha to a small room near his own and opened a closet inside.

"Inuyasha, I asked you here for a reason other than Iwahashi," Sesshomaru finally said.

He handed the hanyou the doll and retrieved a very elegant kimono from inside. With a flourish he laid it over his arm to display the fine silk to Inuyasha. It was a deep red color with the same honeycomb and flower crests that adorned the kimono Sesshomaru wore in the past, while the inside was decorated with various scenes depicting what Inuyasha assumed was their father, a great white dog that did not have a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Um, yep, that's a kimono," Inuyasha said, unsure of why his brother was showing him this. "Are you asking if I think it will look good on you tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru patiently shook his head. "I have a wardrobe for tomorrow's ceremony. I am assuming, you, however, intend to wear that?" He indicated the fire rat with his hand.

Inuyasha looked down at himself. "Well, yeah, I am not putting on any of those ridiculous things like you wear to that office."

"I would not ask you to," Sesshomaru told him. "Human weddings tend to be as traditional if not more so than youkai ceremonies. I am giving this to you to wear tomorrow. It was Father's and bears the crest of our family. It is the customary dress for special occasions in our house. I wore it myself when I came of age."

"Keh, I wasn't made for fine silks, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha told him self-consciously. "That would be like putting it on a swine in its pen."

"Silence!" Sesshomaru barked. "You will not speak of Father's son in such a manner. I, wrongfully, have done that more than enough, and I will tolerate it no longer. Father's bloodline is an honor you should bear responsibly. You will honor your father and not speak ill of his son."

"Keh, I ain't gonna stop calling you asshole," Inuyasha muttered, hiding his embarrassment behind feigned grouchiness.

"It is only speaking ill if it is not true," Sesshomaru pointed out. "As I am deserving of the title, I shall bear it until I have proven myself otherwise in your eyes."

Inuyasha flushed. "Keh, fine, I'll wear the stupid thing if it means so much to you."

Sesshomaru nodded and closed the closet. He called a servant and asked them to wrap the kimono for them to take with them.

"You may follow me if you wish, or go ahead and wait for me in the courtyard," Sesshomaru told him, taking the doll back as he walked into the hall.

"Keh, I don't know where anything is in this place," Inuyasha said.

"I am going to change," Sesshomaru informed him.

"But I'm sure I can find it."

xxxx

When Sesshomaru stepped into the courtyard flanked by two servants, Inuyasha nearly drew Tetsusaiga. His brother looked almost exactly as he did during the feudal era except for the missing fur and no armor. The flowing sleeves of his usual white kimono billowed gracefully in the breeze as did his long white hair. He wore Tenseiga at his waist, and his face was hard and held no spark of any emotion, neither hatred nor anger. It was a striking and beautifully powerful image, and Inuyasha couldn't help the sense of pride that filled him. That was his brother. The great lord of the western lands, who called him pack and brother.

Inuyasha realized he was grinning stupidly at his brother and hurriedly dropped his gaze to the ground. Iwahashi, kneeling in stocks on a small platform, fell silent as Sesshomaru approached.

"Daiginkeiko, is this some kind of joke?" the man demanded once Sesshomaru stopped in front of him. He waved his hands at the wooden device that held him trapped by his neck and wrists. "I thought youkai had some kind of court system like civilized people, not this barbaric medieval nonsense."

"You are here to face trial before the ruling lord of these lands," one of the servants said sternly. "You will address him with both the respect and propriety that his station merits, human. It is an unusual honor to have this process granted to mortal filth by Sesshomaru-sama, and you will recognize this."

Iwahashi gaped at the three youkai before him. "Lord? This is the twenty-first century. Lords are a thing of the past. Obsolete."

"Silence, human!" the other guard snapped and in an instant he was standing beside Iwahashi with a very sharp sword against his neck.

Iwahashi stiffened. "This isn't fair. I have no lawyer, no defense. Have you no sense of justice?"

Sesshomaru looked at him apathetically. "My word is justice in my domain, human. Do you now deny that you attempted to take my life without provocation? My brother is a witness to the contrary, as is the fact that I investigated your actions this very day and found the evidence incriminating."

"Very funny, Daiginkeiko," Iwahashi shouted. "You might as well kill me and be done with it rather than go through with this mockery of established human practice."

Sesshomaru moved faster than the eye could follow to stand beside Iwahashi. His claws gripped the man beneath the chin and he squeezed hard enough to drive the tips of his claws into the flesh.

"Were you not told to address me with my proper title?" he asked in a detached tone and released a single drop of poison into the man's face. His howl pierced the silence, and Inuyasha winced a little. "And to acknowledge the fact that it is a high honor to receive such attention from me? If you continue the brutish practices of your kind in this rudeness at my generosity, I will forgo the formalities and make your death as excruciatingly painful and long as is possible for a mere mortal."

Sesshomaru released the man and flicked the bloodied mess from the claw that had released the poison. Iwahashi wept and tried in vain to cover the gaping wound in his cheek.

"Please, I beg you mercy," Iwahashi whimpered. "Surely a great lord such as yourself is known for his mercy as well as his great power and intelligence? I was wrong in my actions and I will do anything you ask of me. My company is yours, all my assets. Please. Mercy."

"You insult my intelligence with your groveling, Iwahashi," Sesshomaru said.

"It wasn't my idea," Iwahashi cried. "It was the rat, Nezumi. He told me about youkai, that you were a youkai. He gave me the powder to burn and told me how to use it. Mercy, please, spare my life and I'll take you to him. I am your humble servant, please, just spare my life."

"You did not seem so humble when you plunged a sword into my back like a coward, or when you insulted my mate as though she were a common human whore."

With each accusation Sesshomaru opened a stinging cut across the man's back with his whip. The smell of blood, tears and urine was strong. Flayed flesh hung from Iwahashi's back along with the tattered ruins of his clothing. Another flick of the whip freed him of the stocks. Iwahashi hunched over, hugging himself and whimpering.

"Thank you, thank you," he chanted, but Sesshomaru silenced him.

"Do not think I grant you any leniency, human. You wished to face me and defeat a monster. Then face the beast and in death restore what little amount of honor self-defense might grant you."

Sesshomaru nodded to the servants, and they laid their swords and spears before Iwahashi, then retreated to the courtyard's entryway. Inuyasha watched on, reclining leisurely in the low limbs of a tree. He was enjoying the show, but still sulking a little. He really had hoped Sesshomaru would let him take at least one good swing with Tetsusaiga, but it looked like his brother was enjoying himself too much.

Iwahashi chose a sword and lifted it with two shaking arms, holding it more like a shield before him than a weapon. He looked fearfully at Sesshomaru, awaiting the youkai's first move. Sesshomaru stared the human down and then released completely his youki. The air surged around in great, writhing coils, whipping his hair and kimono wildly about him. His eyes glowed red and widened as his features contorted until a cloud of dust enveloped him.

The earth shook, knocking Iwahashi to his feet as Sesshomaru's massive paw struck the ground. When the air cleared, Sesshomaru towered over the entire area, his body tensed for battle and his massive maw open, revealing the glistening fangs. Iwahashi gazed up at him, completely entranced by the sight before him, then Sesshomaru snapped his jaws at the man in challenge.

Iwahashi threw the sword down and screamed, drawing himself into a fetal ball. Sesshomaru snorted, nearly rolling the man over with the force, then swatted him across the ground with a paw. His claws, longer and thicker than swords in this form, impaled him as they tossed him across the area. Bones snapped and blood poured, yet still the man lived, screaming and babbling incoherently now.

Inuyasha sighed. It was going to be over too quickly. That man had been a fool to think he could take on Sesshomaru.

The giant dog pounced and snapped the man almost in half with his massive jaws. The poison saliva ate away at his nearly severed torso slowly, and still the man twitched and screamed. Disgusted, the massive youkai shook his head and returned to his humanoid form.

"Pathetic. Clean his mess once he has fully died. Under no circumstances are you to assist his passing."

The servants nodded their understanding as Sesshomaru glided past. Inuyasha, surprised at his brother's abrupt departure, ran after him.

"Hey, I thought you were going to toy with him a little longer?"

Sesshomaru frowned and increased his pace. "Something has come up of greater importance."

"Is it Maika? Is she okay?" Inuyasha asked. He ignored the servant who handed him the wrapped kimono, and absently tucked it into his fire rat.

Sesshomaru's frown deepened. "She is well, but distressed over something. I must return as quickly as possible."

That said, he picked up Inuyasha and shot across the sky in his energy ball, bound for Tokyo as fast as he could go. Inuyasha shifted, uncomfortable with his brother's incredible youki cackling against him. It was nervous energy, too.

"I've never seen you like this. So caring. I just don't get it. For centuries you hated everyone and everything, or at least it seemed like it. How does she do it? How does she make you drop everything at a hint of distress from her? How does she make you smile even when you try to hide it? How did she make you, of all people, fall in love?" A silence weighed between them, then Inuyasha added, "And most importantly, how the heck does she put up with you? I mean you're a stuck-up, uptight asshole and she's, well, she's fun, a little wild, and so free."

"You know more about the answers to those questions than I, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru finally replied. "You are correct. For centuries I avoided and shunned love, thought it useless because I had not known it until recently."

Inuyasha frowned slightly as if trying to process this. He heard a soft sigh from Sesshomaru.

"I do not know if I can explain it to you, brother, since you already know and have always known love. Father and your mother loved you. The dead miko loved you, as does Kagome. Your companions love you. But that love was coupled with hate. The hatred of youkai and humans alike for what you are, a hanyou. And perhaps that is what blinds you to the love you already possess and what prevents you from understanding me now.

"True, Maika is not like myself. She is 'fun' and 'free' as you put it. I am not these things, at least not without her. She does not make me smile; she is my smile. She did not make me fall in love, she is my love."

Inuyasha frowned, only more confused.

Sesshomaru growled his frustration this time. "You know what I am saying, Inuyasha. I have seen the same in you as you see in me. However, you have yet to realize it. Think on my words, and when the time is right, you will see."

When they got to the shrine, they noticed the harsh, sterile light of news cameras illuminated the entire yard. Maika was immediately visible, her charm activated. She tapped her fan smartly against her chin, a sign of her great agitation.

To avoid detection, they landed behind the house and activated their charms before approaching. Inuyasha went straight into the house to check on the others while Sesshomaru marched over to the frenzied reporters that had cornered his mate like prey. He was hard pressed not to let his anger overpower the charm. Extreme sadness and frustration poured into him through the mating bond. That could not be healthy for her or their pup.

He kept this all firmly locked away as he approached the cameras. Maika turned, but seeing him hadn't calmed her at all. To his utter confusion, she grew even sadder and he could smell the building tears.

"Mr. Daiginkeiko, what are your plans once you become a married man?" a reporter asked and shoved a microphone under his nose. It took physical restraint not to melt the damn thing.

"I have no comment as my personal life is my affair," he replied coolly and snaked an arm around Maika, in an effort to comfort her.

"So, then, is there a prenuptial agreement?" another reported pressed. "With a man as well off as yourself these are common."

Maika's sadness spiked and he could smell the tears about to spill now. He ground his fangs together. "There will be no further questions. You will leave at once and cease harassing my fiancé and myself. Channel six, for your rude and inappropriate question I am revoking my permission to your station to be admitted to the reception. Leave!"

This last word was punctuated by a spectacular spray of sparks as one of the large portable lights exploded. Sesshomaru flexed his fingers, retracting his whip before it was seen. He then turned and escorted Maika away and into the Higurashi house. She took a deep shuddering breath once her face was away from the cameras, and two large tears rolled silently down her cheeks.

He shut the door behind him, quietly glad the entryway was empty, and pulled Maika to him. She pushed away, though, and dried her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Is that how everyone sees me?" she demanded suddenly. "Is that what I am? Some gold digger looking to get set for life."

"Do not trouble yourself over the ridiculous questions a foolish reporter poses," Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh?" she retorted. "It's not just the reporters. It's in the magazines, the newspapers, Iwahashi even thought that's what I was." She walked over to the table and lifted a glossy magazine.

"Here it is, a rather clever title actually, 'Bringing in the Benjamins, Bimbo Lands Billionaire'. A fascinating analysis on how I can benefit financially from marrying you."

She turned her back to him again. "You know I would sign one of those prenuptials. I don't want your money, I want you. I love you."

Sesshomaru couldn't stand to see her so upset over something so trivial. She wasn't normally one to care what others thought. Just as Inuyasha had said, she was a free, happy spirit, who brought him joy and happiness that he so often denied himself. He wrapped her in a strong embrace and nuzzled her ear affectionately.

"Foolish woman" he murmured softly, "you do know that I love you as well, and I will ask for no such silly thing to appease a few rumors started by the mortal community."

He growled low as he held her to him and gently stroked her hair in an effort to soothe her. They stood like that for a while. Sesshomaru refused to let her go until she calmed. Her tense silence turned to crying, then that finally ebbed into the occasional sniff. She lay against him now, and he felt her going limp. Easily he swooped her into his arms and carried her into the living area where Inuyasha, Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi were still awake and waiting.

"Is she okay?" Kagome asked fearfully. "I didn't want to let her go out there, but she insisted it was better to chase them off now rather than tomorrow."

Sesshomaru nodded once, and to his surprise Inuyasha stepped in to spare Maika another inquisition, no matter how loving and concerned this one was. "Reiku is asleep upstairs in Sota's room. If you want to stay, Mrs. Higurashi has offered her bed again, or if you'd rather go home you can leave Reiku with us."

Sesshomaru wanted to have an evening of privacy before the stress of tomorrow, but he sensed that Maika was too stressed still to travel that far with him in his energy right now, and they had not come in a vehicle. He considered calling a limo, when Mrs. Higurashi put a hand on his back and pushed him towards the stairs.

"You two rest," she insisted. "You'll need it for tomorrow. Go on up and take care of her."

Sesshomaru complied in silence. He carried her up the stairs and laid her on the bed. He thanked Mrs. Higurashi and closed the door, but as he slid onto the bed beside her, Maika opened her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, for overreacting like that. I know we love one another and I shouldn't have let them get to me like that."

"No, love, when someone slights our bond you react fiercely and protectively, as you did when Iwahashi insulted me. That is honorable and a sign that our bond is truly strong." He placed his hand on her stomach and added, "And a sign that Reiku and this pup are in good hands."

She rolled over and took his face in her hands, tracing the stripes on his cheeks with her thumbs. She held him in a loving gaze for a moment, then pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered, then turned over and curled up against him. "Goodnight."

He kissed her neck and secured her against him with his arm in response.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Your brother left already, didn't he?" Kagome asked as she returned from the bathroom wearing her pajamas and a towel wrapped around her wet hair.

Inuyasha sat on her bed, staring at a lumpy bundle on his lap. He started and looked up at her, though his gaze was still distant. "Hmm? Yeah, I guess so."

Kagome sighed and sank onto the bed beside him. "What's this?" she asked, pulling the package from his lap and untying it.

"Hey," Inuyasha exclaimed, "Give that back. Who said you could open it?"

Kagome ignored him and lifted the beautiful kimono from its wrapping. She gasped. "Oh my gosh! That's gorgeous. Did Sesshomaru give this to you?"

"Keh, he forced it on me, said I should wear that rather than my fire rat," Inuyasha explained grudgingly.

"Is that your father?" she asked, pointing at one of the scenes inside.

"I think so. Sesshomaru said it was very old and special. He wore it when he came of age."

Kagome hurriedly handed it to him and pushed the package, still containing a black pair of hakamas and an obi, into his lap. He could smell the salt as she wiped her eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha, you will look so handsome in that. I'm so glad you and your brother have been able to make amends. You should hurry and shower, so you can dress. The ceremony will start in couple of hours, and you don't want to be late."

She stood and took the towel from her head so she could brush it.

Inuyasha was about to protest, when Mrs. Higurashi burst into the room and hauled him up by his elbow. The kimono fell to the bed. "Your turn, mister, you're the last one."

She dragged him into the bathroom and shoved a towel into his arms. After a bit of uncertainty, Inuyasha managed to get clean. Kagome then dragged him back into her room where she proceeded to dry his hair with her blowing machine. He almost fell asleep beneath the gentle strokes of her brush and the tender brush of her fingers through his hair and around his ears.

"Okay, now get dressed," she ordered and abruptly left the room.

Still fighting the effects of her grooming, Inuyasha stretched and found the fancy kimono. Why did women get so crazy and demanding when it came to weddings? It must have been some instinct.

He dressed quietly, then stood looking at his reflection in Kagome's mirror. He almost didn't recognize himself. The fine silks hung from his frame as though they had been tailored for him, and it was so soft and smooth. _Like Kagome's skin_, he thought with a blush. Even his hair didn't look like his own. It was smoother, each hair neatly in its place like Sesshomaru's always seemed to be.

He had to admit he looked rather handsome and suave, two feelings he rarely ever encountered and wasn't quite sure of how to handle them. So he fell back to his customary gruff indifference and muttered, "Keh!" to his reflection.

"Wow, you look so nice," Kagome said as she came in.

Inuyasha wanted to say the same for her, but his mouth went suddenly dry and the capacity for speech failed him the moment he saw her. Nice wouldn't describe her. Not even gorgeous or beautiful would work. She was perfect. Her hair was pulled up in a simple arrangement that left a few wispy tendrils around her neck and face. She wore a traditional kimono as well, not as fine or old as the one he wore, but the silk itself was the least of his concerns. The way it hugged her curves and accentuated her femininity had him almost panting.

She smiled broadly at him and came closer. Almost in a panic, he backed away, unsure if he trusted himself around her. Ignoring this, she leaned forward and twined her arms around his neck as she planted a sweet, simple kiss on his lips. His hands came up of their own accord and gripped her arms, pulling her more firmly against himself as he deepened the kiss.

_Mine_! his instincts roared as he claimed her lips, but he forced them back for now. Neither of them were ready for that step yet, and he certainly didn't want to savagely force Kagome into anything. What they shared was much more special than that, and if there was something greater in store for them, then it would come of its own good time. Preferably after Naraku was pushing up daisies.

Finally, Kagome broke the kiss to take a breath. Her face was flushed and her eyes glowed. "Very handsome," she added with an alluring smile.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. She still filled his senses, and his mind reeled. Amazing that this one girl could have such power over him. And this power had nothing to do with the rosary.

xxxxxxxxx

Across Tokyo, another silver haired inu was having a similar reaction. His mate sat on the edge of the bed wearing no more than her undergarments, very tiny and strategically lacy undergarments. Her dark hair was swept up from her neck and shoulders, revealing an enticing expanse of her smooth skin.

She was busy with something and didn't seem to notice him, so with a feral grin, Sesshomaru began to stalk his prey. He crept silently around the bed and was about to lean down and claim her neck and shoulders with his lips when what she was doing caught his attention.

A very familiar frame and even more familiar picture was in her hand and Maika was setting it gently on the nightstand. He reached out to snatch it way, but she jerked it out of his reach.

"Uh, uh, not until I have your word that you will not destroy it," she teased and stood on the bed with the picture behind her back. She was grinning madly, and without clothes Sesshomaru could see her muscles tensed to defend her prize.

He scowled at her. "Why on earth would you want to keep something like that? An utterly ridiculous picture, which reminds me that I now need to kill a certain nosy miko."

"It's cute," Maika argued. "And I took it against Kagome's wishes, so don't you dare blame her."

"At least you removed it from her possession," Sesshomaru said. "Now let me destroy it."

He lunged for her gently, and she dodged, leaping lightly from the bed to the floor and stood in front of their dresser. "You still think I cannot catch the wind?" he asked in a husky voice.

Maika shivered, and he grinned when he smelled her arousal. She blushed once she realized what he was smelling and waved the picture in the air. He moved faster than the eye could follow, taking the picture from her grasp with one hand and drawing her to him for a rough kiss with the other.

She gasped, her face flushed and her breathing ragged when he let her go. He smirked down at her in triumph as he melted the picture with his claws. Maika didn't make a move, instead she just grinned at him and said, "Perhaps you can catch the wind, but you can't outsmart it."

Before Sesshomaru realized what was going on, Maika pulled something from behind her on the dresser and threw it around his shoulders. Taking advantage of his shock, she put his arms in the sleeves and stripped him of his pants and underwear.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the pastel kittens playing, while Maika backed up and dusted her hands. "What do I need the picture for, when I have the original to look at? Though if you think that was the only copy, you are not as clever as you think you are."

She licked her lips and said, "You will wear that tonight."

Sesshomaru growled and lifted her gently into his arms and set her on the bed. "I will agree to this absurd request, if you…" His claws strayed to the straps of her bra and panties and mimed cutting them off. "…will be wearing that."

Maika almost purred as she strained up to kiss his jaw. "I believe that sounds fair. You have a deal. Now come, we can't be late for our own wedding."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: No, not mine, but I can wish, can't I?**

**A/N: Sorry guys! It's been ages since I updated, I know. My apologies and I won't waste your time with excuses. A bit of warning, though, this is an extremely long chapter. You read it at your own risk. Now, on with the story…**

**CHAPTER 22**

Last time:

_Before Sesshomaru realized what was going on, Maika pulled something from behind her on the dresser and threw it around his shoulders. Taking advantage of his shock, she put his arms in the sleeves and stripped him of his pants and underwear. _

_Sesshomaru glanced down at the pastel kittens playing, while Maika backed up and dusted her hands. "What do I need the picture for, when I have the original to look at? Though if you think that was the only copy, you are not as clever as you think you are."_

_She licked her lips and said, "You will wear that tonight."_

_Sesshomaru growled and lifted her gently into his arms and set her on the bed. "I will agree to this absurd request, if you…" His claws strayed to the straps of her bra and panties and mimed cutting them off. "…will be wearing that."_

_Maika almost purred as she strained up to kiss his jaw. "I believe that sounds fair. You have a deal. Now come, we can't be late for our own wedding."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha almost didn't recognize the shrine as he stepped out into the yard. A space had been prepared for the guests to sit and the entire area had been flooded with the fragrant bouquets they had been working on yesterday. It was a surprisingly modest affair, with very few guests. Excluding himself and the Higurashi's, there were no more than fifteen people present. The rather loud and obnoxious Mrs. Toyosawa seemed a group in and of herself however.

Other than the secretary, Inuyasha didn't really recognize any of them. He wondered which of them were Maika's family. The charms made it nearly impossible to tell who was a youkai and who wasn't, and none of them really resembled the wind youkai at all.

Off to one side, a group of women spoke in hushed tones mingled with quiet laughter. From what he overheard, they were friends of Maika's seeing as Sesshomaru was consistently referred to as "the mysterious hunk Maika was marrying." At least he hoped none of Sesshomaru's acquaintances would describe him like that.

The women were all older than Kagome and slightly taller. Two of them wore sleek gowns of a more modern design and had their hair curled and styled like many he had seen in the magazines in the grocery store. Both wore thick layers of makeup and he could smell the perfume on them from there. Grinning slightly, Inuyasha thought about how thrilled Sesshomaru and his sensitive nose would be to meet those women.

The other woman had chosen a more traditional kimono and she wore her hair much like Kagome had hers, swept up from her neck and shoulders. She seemed less at ease than the other women. Her back was rigid and her eyes kept flicking nervously over to him, or rather to Kagome.

Finally, the other two women noticed her distraction and caught sight of Inuyasha and Kagome. Smiling, they gripped their friend's hand and pulled her over. Inuyasha sighed and searched for a route of escape, but Kagome's firm grip on his arm held him in place.

"Be nice!" she hissed under her breath.

"Hi, you two must be friends of the groom," one of the ladies in a gown said. "I'm Natsuko and this is Chiyo and Naomi."

"I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha," Kagome replied politely, and in Inuyasha's opinion a bit too cordially. "I live at the shrine here and my grandfather is performing the ceremony, but I'm also a friend of the groom, yes."

The ladies nodded politely, then Natsuko turned to Inuyasha. "Do you live at the shrine, too, or do you work with Daiginkeiko Reizo?"

"No," Inuyasha answered quickly. He was about to say he didn't know any Daiginkeiko when he remembered that that was the name Sesshomaru used now. Damn, it was going to be hard to keep that straight all day. "He's my brother."

"Your brother must be quite a guy to get Maika to settle down," Chiyo remarked lightly. "I swear that girl is like the wind, never stays in one place for long."

Inuyasha smirked. If only they knew just how close to the truth they were. Naomi laughed quietly and met his eye for a moment, then glanced away quickly. Inuyasha stared at her until Kagome stepped on his toe. There was something different about her. She seemed to know more about Maika than the other girls. The question was how much?

"Oh he's something else alright," Inuyasha told them, watching to see Naomi's reaction to this.

Nothing, other than her tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He noticed a thin black cord hanging from her neck, much like the cords he, Sesshomaru and Maika wore. Could she be a youkai herself? She seemed ill at ease here in the shrine and even more uncomfortable being so close to Kagome, whose spiritual power was really quite impressive and also quite hazardous to a lower level youkai.

"I hope, I don't think the poor guy knows what he's getting himself into, though," Naomi quipped in response.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Keh, I think that's the other way around. I hope she can handle the asshole."

Natsuko and Chiyo giggled madly, while Naomi frowned. Kagome jumped in quickly to redirect the conversation to something less volatile.

"I don't suppose you know if any of Maika's family is here?"

Natsuko and Chiyo exchanged looks, while Naomi frowned and pinned her gaze on the ground.

"Well," Chiyo said, "we don't know much about Maika's family. We worked together in an office a year or so ago and became friends, going out after work a lot, but she never really said anything about her family."

Naomi looked up at that point and said, "Maika doesn't talk about her family. It's too painful, even now, and it's been years since they died."

The other women looked at her for an explanation as to how she knew this.

"You grew up together, didn't you?" Inuyasha said suddenly. Naomi looked sharply at him.

"Yes, that's right. How did you know that?"

"Oh, I know a lot of things," Inuyasha told her pointedly. He tipped his head towards Kagome and added, "You don't have to worry here. We won't spread it around."

Naomi narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, then gasped. She relaxed a bit and touched a hand to the cord around her neck. Inuyasha dipped his head slightly, and she smiled.

"Ohhh," Natsuko and Chiyo murmured. "Why didn't you tell us this before? We wouldn't have kidded her so much about that if we had known."

"I don't think she minded," Naomi said, turning away from Inuyasha. "You were among the few invited to her wedding ceremony." She glanced back to Inuyasha and Kagome and added, "I can't wait to meet this fellow of hers. It should prove most interesting."

"All right, everyone, if you would please take your places," Mrs. Higurashi announced as she came up behind them. "My father is ready to begin the ceremony."

They complied without question, following Mrs. Higurashi to where her father, dressed in ceremonial garb, was already waiting and ready. Skilled musicians played hushed traditional melodies on flutes as an accompaniment to the action. Despite the soothing music, Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably beside Kagome, unused to such formal events, even one as intimate as this. He was happy for his brother and Maika, but they were already mated, so he kind of wished they would hurry up.

Kagome placed a hand on his arm and whispered, "She's a youkai, isn't she? That's why she was so nervous around me."

Inuyasha nodded, then looked over her head to where his brother, as elegant and regal as ever in their family's traditional attire, knelt with Maika, who looked like a delicate celestial butterfly all robed in shimmering white. They made a striking pair beneath the great boughs of Goshinboku, framed by the golden slants of sunlight that filtered through.

Kagome's grandfather's aged voice carried strong throughout the shrine yard as he "purified" the couple. This struck Inuyasha as a bit ironic since that wasn't usually such a pleasant experience for youkai. They moved on into the vows, but a rather loudly whispered conversation between Maika's two mortal friends distracted him. They apparently thought his brother was very handsome and each had a speculation as to how any kids they might have would look.

Suddenly, another sound caught his ear. A strange clicking. It was faint, but with it came the scent of an unfamiliar human. He caught Sesshomaru's eye and knew the youkai had heard the same thing. Inuyasha winked and made as if to go, but Sesshomaru shook his head slightly.

A moment later, there was a faint yell, then a crash. Then a voice protested wildly about a camera, but soon the voice grew quieter and finally silenced completely. His brother sure had some loyal employees. But then again, who wouldn't be inclined to be a good employee when your boss could sling deadly poison from his fingertips. At least these seemed more competent than that toad or his current secretary.

The rather unpleasant droning of Kagome's grandfather brought him back to the affair at hand. They had already moved into the sake ceremony. It wasn't sake they were using—it couldn't be considering Maika's condition—but he wondered what they were using instead. It sure smelled pretty similar to the real stuff.

Then it was over. The musicians continued the play and the guests moved to congratulate the newly married couple. Inuyasha and Kagome moved off towards the house to wait. Now was the real test. The reception. The ceremony had been a small private affair, but the reception was the main event. The large, extravagant affair that would be open to the press and the hundreds of acquaintances and important figures that had to be invited out of propriety. Sesshomaru and Maika would change, then they would all take a limo to the hotel where the reception was being held.

"Nice ceremony. Your brother and Maika seem very happy together, though to be honest, I never would have pictured her with someone so…"

"Stuck-up? Stiff?" Inuyasha supplied, and Naomi laughed softly.

"I was going to say serious. I don't know him well enough to judge more than that yet. So, I take it he's okay with Maika being what she is?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Naomi," Maika said as she and Sesshomaru came up silently behind them. She was radiant, bubbling with joy and smiles. The ornamental combs sparkled in her hair, setting off the gleam in her eye.

Maika threw herself onto the girl, and they embraced for a moment before Maika pulled away and took Sesshomaru's hand.

"It's so good to see you again. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make it on such short notice."

Naomi smiled. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I had to come wish my best friend well and meet the mysterious man who had finally tamed the wind."

Sesshomaru nodded a bit stiffly to the woman and glanced around. "Why do we not take this reunion inside?"

"Good idea," Kagome agreed.

"So, what have you been up to?" Maika asked her friend as they followed Kagome.

"Not much really," Naomi replied, "work has been pretty busy lately. But I'm more interested in you. I haven't heard from you in over a year, then all of the sudden you're getting married. And it is a pleasure to meet you Reizo. As you might have guessed, I'm a friend of Maika's from way back. She's a special girl and you better treat her right."

The woman reached up suddenly and twisted the charm around her neck. Her black hair vanished, replaced by a soft violet color. With it swept up, they could just make out the tapered tips of her ears. Her eyes were a brilliant blue color and two long vertical stripes ran from the edges of her eyes down to her cheeks.

She regarded Sesshomaru evenly for a moment as if judging his reaction, then added, "Anything less is unacceptable."

Maika twisted her own charm and blushed at her friend. "Really, that's enough of that. He takes very, very good care of me. No need to threaten him."

"You don't seem surprised, so I take it you know," Naomi went on, staring Sesshomaru down forcefully. "You really think you can handle her and make her happy? Do you think you can protect her from the dangers of our world? Her entire family was murdered by other youkai like us."

"Of this I am aware and Maika has dealt with the situation. You needn't worry for her safety," Sesshomaru said quietly and then he, too, deactivated his charm. "I am quite capable of protecting her and will do it with my life. I promise that."

The reaction was instant and quite amusing. Naomi's jaw dropped and she took a step back, overwhelmed by the intensity of Sesshomaru's aura. She grinned broadly and said, "Oh, I'll bet you can, inu."

"Neko," he returned with a dip of his head.

"Naomi, I'd like you to meet my mate and husband, Sesshomaru," Maika said in formal introduction.

"A pleasure, Sesshomaru-sama," the neko told him with a deep bow. "And I take it you must be the daiyoukai who's been causing such a stir in Tokyo lately." She winked at Maika and added, "And I'll bet you're the reason for that."

Maika grinned and looped her arm through Sesshomaru's. "Yeah, he's a tough one to loosen up, but I'm working on him. And despite what he might tell you, he really does enjoy roller coasters."

Naomi laughed heartily. "I'm sure if anyone could accomplish that, you could Maika." She turned to Inuyasha and Kagome now. "And what about you, baby brother? You gonna take off that charm so we can meet properly?"

"Keh, I'm staying out of this," Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms, but Sesshomaru shot an arm out, caught his wrist, and deactivated the charm before Inuyasha could fend him off.

"You should be properly introduced, brother," Sesshomaru explained with a slight smile as he flicked Inuyasha's ears.

The neko hid her surprise rather well. Inuyasha's face blazed and his ears flicked back and forth in irritation and embarrassment. "You're half," she finally said, still a little shocked.

"Keh," Inuyasha started, but Maika cut him off. She lunged forward, wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders and tickled his ears with her fingers. "Yeah, isn't my brother-in-law such a cutie? Even a neko has to admit puppy ears are cute!"

Inuyasha scowled and pushed her away, his face burning a deep red. "I ain't cute," he grumbled. "And stop touching!"

Naomi snickered as Kagome stroked his ears as well. "You are so cute. I just love your ears."

"Stop touching!" Inuyasha cried and looked to his brother for help. The youkai shook his head slightly, then let out a soft growl. "You are _my_ mate, love, do not forget," he teased.

Maika smirked, abandoned Inuyasha's ear in favor of caressing the tip of Sesshomaru's and said, "Don't worry, I know whose ears I prefer to scratch. And I have even better things in store for tonight."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, having a difficult time maintaining his cool, aloof exterior with his mate hanging on him. Inuyasha watched with growing amusement until yet another set of hands joined Kagome's on his ears.

"Ooo, you're right," Naomi said. "They are so soft. That must be how an inu managed to snare the interest of such a powerful little miko." She turned to Kagome and gave her a knowing wink. "And a lovely little thing, I might add. You inus sure know how to pick them."

Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed and Inuyasha slapped their hands away. "Keh," was the best argument he could come up with at the moment.

"Mother! Father! That was so fun! I can't wait until I get married. I want to have music like that all the time and play my own flute." Reiku exclaimed as she ran up, dressed in the finest kimono money could buy, tugging Mrs. Higurashi by the hand.

"We just got through talking to the musicians," Mrs. Higurashi explained. "They think Reiku shows some strong talent for the flute."

The little girl ran over and Sesshomaru bent to scoop her into his arms. "Then perhaps we shall start you on lessons and get you your own instrument."

"Oh, thank you, Father!" Reiku gushed and threw her arms around his neck. "I'll play for you every day."

Maika noticed the confused look on her friend's face and explained, "This is Reiku, our adopted daughter. Reiku, this is a friend of mine. She and I grew up together."

"Hi, Reiku, nice to meet you. I'm Naomi." The neko smiled at her and bowed slightly.

Reiku returned the greeting shyly and said, "You're like Mother and Father. They can fly, can you fly?"

Naomi laughed at that. "No, I can't fly, but I can do other things. Maika used to take me flying, though, when we were kids. She taught me how to have fun."

"Like a sister?" Reiku asked.

"Yeah, like that."

"I'm going to have a little sister," Reiku informed them proudly. "Father thinks it will be a brother, but I'm going to have a sister who I can dress and teach things to."

Inuyasha barked out laughing, while it was Maika's turn to blush.

"Maika, is this true? Are you expecting?" Naomi blurted, her eyes wide. Maika smiled and nodded.

"Miko, you better watch out," Naomi remarked and elbowed Kagome playfully. "These inus don't waste any time at all." The neko grinned and dodged gracefully as Maika tried to hit her arm. Inuyasha was almost on the floor, laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. Even Sesshomaru had turned a little pink at the neko's outspoken remark.

"She is definitely one of your friends, love," he said to Maika. "Will you be joining us for the reception? I hate to rush your reunion, but we do need to start getting ready, Maika."

"You're right," Maika said with a groan. "You will be coming to the reception, right?"

"I wish I could," Naomi said, drawing Maika in for an embrace. "But I've got a flight to catch this afternoon. Business. I'll catch up with you when I get back in town. I want a real chance to catch up on everything." She pulled a card from her pocket and handed it to Maika. "Give me a call when you get back from your honeymoon. Congratulations to you both. I hope you will always make one another happy."

"Thank you, and I hope you will come visit my mate and I soon," Sesshomaru told her. "I shall enjoy hearing some stories of her childhood as she has heard a few about my past."

Naomi winked. "Of course. And it was a pleasure to meet you two as well, Inuyasha and Kagome. Good luck with your sister, Reiku. Good bye."

That said, the neko activated her charm and departed. Maika watched her leave, then took Sesshomaru by the hand. "We'll be down in a few, then we'll head for the reception."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Okay, ceremony down and the reception to go. So far he hadn't done anything too awful. Maybe he would get through this without embarrassing everyone after all. Maybe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Inuyasha, you must relax," Sesshomaru ordered sternly. The hanyou fidgeted uncomfortably in the seat across from him. Those furry white ears twitched back and forth and despite Kagome's hold on his arm, he continued to dig his claws into the expensive upholstery of the limousine's seats.

"Keh, easy for you to say," Inuyasha retorted irritably. "You ride around in these strange things all the time. This is the first time for me, and I don't like the feeling."

Sesshomaru was about to speak further on the issue, but Maika laid a gentle hand on his arm and Reiku chimed in, "It's okay. I still get carsick if I ride for a long time, and I've ridden in cars all my life."

Inuyasha didn't appear very comforted by her assurances, though.

"So how do you intend to explain Inuyasha anyways?" Maika asked suddenly.

That got everyone's attention. Kagome glanced at them both then asked, "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru would have groaned if it weren't so undignified. With all the events leading up to today, he'd completely forgotten about how to explain Inuyasha's sudden appearance. The press would have a field day with him simply because Daiginkeiko was so well known.

"Yeah, what about me is there to explain?" Inuyasha demanded, immediately defensive.

"Daiginkeiko, Reizo is a rather well known persona," Sesshomaru explained. "You, as my brother, will be known as a Daiginkeiko and the media will want to know every last detail about you, where you've been, if you intend to follow in my steps with a business."

"So?" Inuyasha fired back as he crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha, you do not exist in this time and therefore will have no schooling background or any manner of proof of existence in this time. And we cannot simply say you came from five hundred years in the past to attend my wedding. I must admit this is one thing I did not account for."

Inuyasha waved his hand at them. "I'm sure you'll think of something. You seem to have an answer for everything."

"It's not quite that simple," Maika added. "You both need to have the same story set because the press will try to question you both together and while you're alone. Especially you, Inuyasha. You are young and fresh meat to them. And if you tell them something different than Sesshomaru it will raise more questions than we need to answer."

"How about we say he has been living abroad, traveling around the world for his studies?" Kagome suggested suddenly. She got a dreamy smile on her face. "I always thought that would be so fun to do when I got older. But I guess my life has turned out a lot more exciting than that."

"Keh, why would I want to study the world?" Inuyasha retorted. "You could say I've been on a campaign conquering countries and became a great warlord."

Reiku giggled openly and Maika and Kagome both smothered laughs, while Sesshomaru simply looked blandly at his brother. "That will not be appropriate."

"Keh, we can't all run around and weird suits and sit around tables with old mortals like you, Sesshomaru-_sama_." He bit out the title with obvious sarcasm.

Kagome shrieked shrilly and put a hand over her mouth. Her eyes watered.

"What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha pressed.

"Warlord," Kagome choked out as she wiped tears. Inuyasha scowled at her.

"Studying abroad is a fine excuse," Sesshomaru put in impatiently. "We are nearly there. You and the miko may discuss that in private at a later time. Now, which name would you like to take? Daiginkeiko as a surname, of course, but your personal name may be one of your choosing."

"My name?" Inuyasha demanded sharply. "What's wrong with my name?"

Kagome had settled slightly and explained, "Well, it is a little odd for this time period. It could be a nickname, like your family and friends call you, but you can pick a different one to use for the official record."

Inuyasha's face creased with anger and his ears flattened against his skull. "No. I'm not changing my name for nobody."

"But-" Kagome tried again, but he cut her off and turned to look out the window.

"Ain't changing. Nothing doing."

"Why not?" Maika pressed kindly. "Sesshomaru changed his name. If you can't think of any, we could help you."

"Because I said no, okay," Inuyasha snapped and turned so almost his entire body was facing the passing scenery. "Because I only have three things that truly belong to me, and those things were given to me by my father. The Tetsusaiga, the fire rat…" He trailed into silence for a moment, then added in a whisper, "…and my name."

"And I won't give that up for anyone," he added firmly.

Kagome and Maika both looked abashed, while Sesshomaru studied his brother and the transparent reflection of his face in the glass.

"There is one other thing," he remarked suddenly. Inuyasha started and glared at him.

"Oh?"

"Father also gave you his looks," Sesshomaru told him.

"Keh, so I have white hair, big deal. So do you."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, I take more after my mother. The markings I bear come from her. You, however favor father strongly, though I also see Izaiyo in you as well. Of the two of us, you favor father the most."

Inuyasha blushed quietly, while Sesshomaru studied him a few minutes longer.

"As you wish, you may keep your name. Daiginkeiko, Inuyasha who has been abroad studying nature and wildlife. Reizo has existed for thirty-eight human years and I have stayed relatively isolated from the media. Tell them nothing personal about me or yourself. Nothing but what we have decided here. You should say your age is seventeen or eighteen human years only if asked.

"Do you understand, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "You're thirty-eight. I'm eighty or something."

"Eighteen," Sesshomaru corrected. "And this isn't something to be taken lightly, Inuyasha. Kagome, Maika and I are bound to this time. Just keep that in mind."

Inuyasha nodded as the limo pulled to a stop outside a large hotel. He, Maika and Sesshomaru activated their charms as a mortal ran up and opened the door for them while the driver went around back to unload bags. The Sesshomaru and Maika stepped out first, Sesshomaru pausing to take Reiku's hand and help her from the limo. The little girl pressed herself against Sesshomaru's leg close enough to trip anyone with less grace and balance. A rather nervous Inuyasha and Kagome followed. Neither had been to such an important event before, and the scene that greeted them put them on edge.

The flashing of cameras almost blinded them as they scurried along on Sesshomaru's heels. He stood tall, stern and completely indifferent to the media. They hurled questions at him like stones and pressed against the velvet rope barrier like a herd of agitated cattle.

"How can you stand the smell?" Inuyasha asked quietly enough for just his brother to hear.

"It will be better once we get inside," Sesshomaru replied just as quietly.

And that much was true. Inside, the crazed humans with the flashing lights were nowhere to be seen. A few humans loitered around the lounge area, but most of these were foreigners who eyed the four in traditional kimonos with mild, but open curiosity. Inuyasha and Kagome followed Sesshomaru to the front desk where he checked into their reserved room, inquired about the hotel's security as well as the placement of his own security squad for the event.

"I assure you everything is accounted for and hope everything is to your liking, sir," the manager said with a gracious smile. "Should you require anything further, please don't hesitate to ask. And congratulations to the both of you. Best wishes in your life together."

"Thank you," Maika replied for the both of them.

They turned to find the elevator when one of the tourists approached, clutching a camera. The smiled broadly and offered an exaggerated bow.

"Would you mind we take picture?" he asked in halting speech. He looked over at his companions who waved and spouted encouragements in their own tongue.

Sesshomaru stared at them icily, but Maika hooked her arm through his and replied cordially, "Of course we don't mind."

"So much thanks," the man said and gave them another unsteady bow. He stepped back and waited for Maika and Kagome to arrange them into a small group. Sesshomaru just stared blankly at them and Inuyasha scowled.

"Smile," the man encouraged as he took a couple photos. Only Maika and Kagome did as he requested.

When he was done, he bent down on one knee to address Reiku, who pressed herself against Sesshomaru's leg. He put a hand on her head to reassure her and growled low. Unheard by the humans, but meant to warn the man and comfort the girl nonetheless.

"You very pretty," the man told her kindly. "You mommy and daddy very pretty, too. Thank you for picture." He pulled a small treat from his pocket and tried to hand it to her, but Reiku turned her face away.

His smile faded some as he stood, but Maika took the treat and explained, "She is very shy."

The man nodded, then said, "Thank you for picture. Very nice family. You marriage today?"

Sesshomaru looked down at him hard, but Maika smiled and replied, "Yes, we were married today. I would like a copy of that picture, too. If you don't mind sending it."

The man shook his head and smiled. "Too fast. More slow."

Maika slowed her speech and repeated her request. The man eagerly agreed and called a woman whom they took to be his wife to his side. She handed him a pen and paper, which Maika took and wrote an address.

"You should not be so nice to strangers," Sesshomaru said once they entered the elevator. "Why did you agree to his ridiculous request?"

Maika swatted his arm playfully, "And you shouldn't be so mean. It was a harmless request. They don't get to see people dressed in formal kimonos every day. Besides, I wanted to get a good picture of us without all the polished heartlessness of the professional photographers. To him we were an exotic sight, and I want to see us the way he did."

Reiku eased her hold on Sesshomaru and looked at the treat in Maika's hand with interest. "So, is that something from his country?" she asked.

Maika smiled and looked at the packaging. "Looks like it might be. Better let your father check it first, though."

Sesshomaru sniffed it slightly and nodded. Reiku smiled and eagerly opened it.

"Will we be able to get a copy, too, once you get it?" Kagome asked. She entwined her hand with Inuyasha's in an attempt to loosen him up. He still wasn't too trustful of the cameras since that was what all the reporters tended to use.

"Of course," Maika said.

xxxxx

"This is the floor where we have our room for changing and just a place for privacy," Sesshomaru explained as he led them down the hall the elevator had taken them to. He showed Inuyasha how to use the room key card and gave him one. "In case you need to get away. There will be lots of people, humans and youkai with charms, as well as press. Keep close to Kagome or myself if you are unsure of how something is done. Also, remember to relax and have fun. You are my guests of honor so enjoy the festivities. Kagome, your seats are at the main table beside us if you wish to eat before we arrive. Maika, Reiku and I will be along shortly."

Sesshomaru had not overestimated the guest list at all. Inuyasha and Kagome were almost floored by the large number of people milling about the extravagant ballroom that had been transformed into a replica of an outdoor garden. There were even live birds and butterflies flitting among the many flowering plants. The various flora filled the air with a pleasant, natural aroma that dulled the strong odor of humans. The grandest sight was the large fountain occupying the center of the room. Live koi swam lazily in the pond at its base, and the falling water seemed to exude a calming aura throughout the room. Music, at a very pleasant, low sound level, played in the background while the live band and the various other entertainments for the evening set up on various stages scattered throughout the "garden".

Just beyond the fountain a large open area was set with tables for the feast that Inuyasha could already smell cooking in some hidden room. Waiters and waitresses dressed all in white moved silently through the room to offer guests appetizers and drinks.

Kagome gasped softly as she examined the lavish display of wealth and importance. "Wow, your brother spared no expense. This is beautiful."

"Keh, that asshole just loves to show off," Inuyasha said.

"So, you call you brother an 'asshole', is this a term of affection between the two of you or is there a bit of sibling trouble?" a voice asked suddenly from behind them and Inuyasha jumped as a small device was shoved under his nose.

"Keh, what term of affection or trouble?" he snapped and swatted the thing away from his face. "That's the truth. He is what he is. Now go away."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Daiginkeiko," the reporter apologized, though it didn't sound sincere at all, and he pulled the recorder back a bit. "I'm Shiro with channel seven news."

He paused as if waiting for Inuyasha to introduce himself, and when the hanyou didn't Shiro continued. "Your brother Reizo has made quite a reputation for himself here in Tokyo, but it is a shock to us all that he has a younger brother, though I must admit that on the surface you two couldn't be more different. Would you be so kind as to tell me your name?"

He then glanced over at Kagome, who clutched Inuyasha's arm as if to hold him back from doing anything rash. "And the name of this lovely young woman escorting you on this special day. I must say you are one lucky young lady. I know hundreds of girls out there will be disappointed that this handsome youth is already spoken for."

Kagome frowned at the blatant flattery. It was a pretty poor attempt to manipulate information from them, not to mention utterly shameless. Inuyasha didn't seem too impressed either. Before either of them had to answer, Sesshomaru, flanked by Maika and Reiku, entered.

"Inuyasha, my brother's name is Inuyasha. His companion is none of your concern. I suggest you go enjoy the reception and allow us to do the same."

"Perhaps I shall, this is quite an impressive event," the reporter said, turning to Sesshomaru. "I suppose your brother spoke the truth when he said, 'that asshole just loves to show off'?"

"It would be wise for you to turn around and find another, less hazardous method of occupying yourself," Sesshomaru replied coolly. "I will not have anyone implying that my brother is a liar."

Shiro winked at the ladies and hit the stop button his recorder. He bowed, then said, "Your point is well taken. I shall take my leave. Congratulations to you and your wife."

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Maika and Kagome watched him go. Reiku pointed at the fountain and bounced excitedly at Sesshomaru's side.

"Can we go see the fountain?" she asked eagerly.

"Certainly," Sesshomaru replied, "I had you in mind when I had it brought in as you seem so found of the one in my garden at home."

"Inuyasha, did I not warn you to be careful of what you say to reporters?" Sesshomaru asked as they made their way to the fountain. "They are everywhere here so keep you nose open and your mouth closed if you happen to smell any nearby."

Annoyance laced his brother's words and his stance was rigid and tense, which made Inuyasha glare over at him. "What's up your ass? You're the one who's used to all this kind of crap." He indicated the reception with a wave of his hand. "You probably attend these things all the time. The last place I went with this many humans in it, was a village where some stupid youkai attacked us for the jewel shards."

Sesshomaru's step faltered at that and he arched an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "What in all the things you know about me would incline you to believe that I would enjoy an affair such as this, much less attend them on a regular basis? My contact with humans is limited to business meetings and such. I do not engage on the 'social scene' as it is called."

Maika laughed, a musical sound that caused them all to stop and look at her. She put a hand to her mouth, then said, "You two are so much alike. A couple of old grumps. Honestly, I see Kagome, Reiku and I have our work cut out for us. This is our wedding reception. You have to enjoy it."

Both brothers grunted noncommittally, which sent the girls into a fit of giggling. A waiter offering drinks and refreshments on a silver tray interrupted them. Kagome accepted and encouraged Inuyasha to do the same, while Maika and Sesshomaru both declined. There was no need to start rumors about the new bride already having to stay away from alcohol.

They made their way to the fountain, their progress slowed by the many well-wishers who stopped Sesshomaru and Maika with hollow smiles and fake laughs. Maika leaned close and asked in a loud whisper, "Do you even know all these people?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "Unfortunately, mostly I do. At least by scent."

"Hey, Daiginkeiko, nice party," an already slightly inebriated man said as he made his way over. Inuyasha grimaced and turned a bit green as the man brushed past him, reeking of alcohol and stale sweat. This wasn't his first party of the day, or he'd started the celebration early.

He halted in front of Sesshomaru and asked, "You seen Iwahashi lately? He owes me like two hundred bucks. I bet that coward is hiding because he doesn't have it."

Inuyasha snickered, only to be elbowed by Kagome.

"I haven't seen him today," Sesshomaru informed the man.

The man gave Sesshomaru an appraising and somewhat sympathetic look. "He owes you money, too, huh? The coward. I'll make sure to send him your way if I find him."

And with that the man was gone in search of more alcohol or a female of an equally uninhibited state. They spent a short time watching the fish swim while Reiku dipped her fingers in the water.

Suddenly, Kagome gasped and clutched Inuyasha's arm. "Look!" she exclaimed, pointing across the room. "I could have sworn I just saw Shippo. Not little Shippo, but a big, tall Shippo in a nice suit. He had that red hair, well, it looked red for a moment, but I'm sure it was him."

Inuyasha glanced from Kagome to his brother. "I suppose you won't tell us even if you know, huh?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I cannot reveal such things since you are still connected to the past. It is enough of a risk that we interact the way we do. I can distinctly recall being completely mystified as to how you carried my scent so strongly sometimes after having no contact with me, though now I understand why."

Kagome scowled. "I don't see how it could hurt just to know that he's alive and well."

"It could hurt things terribly as you are so closely involved with the kit," Sesshomaru told her gravely. "If you knew for certain that he survived into this time, perhaps you would grow lax and feel less inclined to protect him during times of danger and thus alter that future by allowing him to be slain due to that overconfidence in his survival."

"Oh," Kagome said softly and took a slow sip of her drink. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked, "Aren't you afraid that something like that could happen to you? We still encounter you in the past."

"I do not have any close contact with you in that time and neither of you are responsible for my well-being."

"I'm hungry," Maika announced suddenly. "Let's head on over and get food so we can get to the dancing and entertainment. All this talk about time is only reminding me of how long ago breakfast was."

"About time somebody got their priorities straight," Inuyasha remarked, while Kagome laughed.

"I didn't know you were so eager to dance," she said.

"Keh, who cares about dancing, I just want them to bring on the food."

They were seated at the main table. It was raised slightly to afford them an ideal view of the entire party as well as the various stages for entertainment. Upon seeing the bride and groom seated, the hired MC called for everyone's attention and directed them to find their places at the table. The various photographers and press took the opportunity to take photos while the servants carried food to the tables.

Inuyasha frowned as he surveyed the scene. "Almost half of them are whispering-"

"And will continue to do so throughout the evening, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he placed a hand over Maika's and gave him a pointed look. "Humans have an insatiable drive to fill their short lives with idle chatter. Learn to tune it out."

Inuyasha bit back the rest of his comment about the various remarks on the lack of family from both the bride's and groom's side. Obviously it was a sore spot for Maika if Sesshomaru didn't want him to speak on it.

He snuck a look at her from the corner of his eye. She seemed so happy for someone who had lost everyone. Maika really was the perfect one for his brother. Not because she could still smile after being mated to him (the first snide thought that crossed his mind), but because she could spark that rare smile and warmth of love across his brothers icy features. Something the youkai always guarded so closely and couldn't help but show now with her talking quietly in his ear and lightly touching his arm and shoulder. Inuyasha couldn't quite describe it, but his brother seemed more like a whole, completed person with her at his side. Like he felt when he was with Kagome.

He turned and eyed his wonderful miko now. She smiled and leaned into him as well, chatting on about how beautiful a certain gown or decoration, or piece of music was. He flushed slightly when her hand found his and squeezed it.

"Don't be so nervous, Inuyasha. Relax," she whispered.

He was about to retort gruffly, then changed his mind. He was relaxed, at least now that he was separated from most of those strange people and holding hands with Kagome. No need to upset that peace by pointing it out to her so rudely. Better to just enjoy it while it lasted because, in his experience, with this many humans crowed together with alcohol, it wasn't going to last long.

And just as he suspected, it didn't.

Sesshomaru and Maika were out on the dance floor and Kagome had had to run to the restroom with Reiku, so Inuyasha found himself with nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs. Kagome, the wise miko that she was, suggested he go get her some punch. Unfortunately, a predator will focus on the weak and those that separate from the herd, so once Inuyasha had gone off on his own, the reporter closed in on him and went for the kill.

"Mr. Daiginkeiko!"

The voice was so sudden, Inuyasha nearly threw the glass of punch across the room. He whirled and backed against the table in surprise. Damn, he hadn't even smelled the guy approaching. Swallowing hard, he rehearsed the story they'd planned for him—something about eighty years studying, or was it studying eighty things?—as he sought out any sign of someone to get him out of there before he said something stupid. Slowly, he inched his way down the table, hoping he'd be able to make a break for it soon.

The table ended so abruptly, he nearly fell backwards. He saved himself with his hanyou agility, unfortunately, he was more cornered now than before. The reporter had him literally trapped in a corner, the table to one side, walls on the other two sides and the smiling reporter in front of him.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded angrily, his eyes still searching for escape, though nothing readily presented itself other than taking out the reporter or one of the walls. Neither of those seemed an option Sesshomaru or Kagome would approve of, however.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but I've been trying all afternoon to get in a word with you," the reporter said in an overly friendly voice that put Inuyasha on edge. It reminded him of the villagers in his youth who had pretended to be kind to him, offering food and toys and kind words, but as soon as he was in reach they would change, transformed into hideous, shouting monsters that wielded sharp sticks and hurled stones and insults as they beat him and ran him out of town.

That primal fear coursed through him now, and the urge to flee or fight was almost overwhelming. Where was his brother? Or Kagome? He hoped they would see him and come to his aid, but one of those damn trees pretty much obscured the rest of the room from view. Even though the gesture was hidden by the charm, Inuyasha's ears pressed flat against his head in annoyance and frustration.

"Keh, you've had more than a word, now go away," Inuyasha snapped gruffly, relying on his usual defenses in this unknown situation.

The reporter laughed. "What a wit! I'll be you're quite the ladies man. Would there be any women you're seeing at the moment? Perhaps something exclusive?"

Inuyasha frowned. There had to be something he was missing. Why would a reporter care about his vision? Well, at least it wasn't a personal question really, so no harm in answering it. "Keh, I see lots of women. My eyes work perfectly well."

The reporter grinned at him, like two friends sharing an intimate secret. Inuyasha went on, "I see men, too. Lots of men." The reporter's smile faded somewhat. "A few kids." It faltered to a disturbed frown. Inuyasha waved a hand towards the party and continued. "And a bunch of trees and flowers."

Something kin to relief washed over the reporter's features, and he laughed hesitantly. "Ahhh, you're talking about what you actually see. You are too funny, Mr. Daiginkeiko."

Inuyasha scowled at the man. Honestly, humans could be so stupid sometimes. What else would he have been talking about when the guy asked him about seeing stuff?

"So, what is it like growing up in the shadow of someone like Reizo?" the reporter asked, leaning even closer as if to encourage Inuyasha to open up since it was just the two of them.

"What do you mean?" he demanded nervously. That was definitely a personal question that he knew he probably shouldn't answer.

"I mean," the reporter clarified, "having an older brother with such a reputation and respect in the business world must make it hard for you as the younger sibling to ever get any recognition for your own achievements. Do you ever get jealous of his fame? Want to be know as your own man rather than Reizo Daiginkeiko's brother?"

"I am who I am, and he is who he is," Inuyasha said slowly, trying to make sure he didn't say anything wrong. "We're nothing alike and apart from today no one even knew I existed, and perhaps I never did. Maybe I'll just fade out of the picture just as quickly as I appeared. But I'll never be jealous of that bas- er brother of mine."

"So you don't want any of the fame or wealth or respect your brother has?" the reporter pressed.

Inuyasha looked away, gripping the hilt of Tetsusaiga as a reassurance of sorts. He felt so vulnerable right now. Why did this guy keep talking? "What would someone like me do with it? I have one task, and one task alone to achieve before I die. And if I do that before I die, then I'll worry about what comes next. Let Sess- Reizo have his money and respect and titles. Sometimes I wonder what he'd be without them, and other times I think even he's afraid to know what he'd be without them to hide behind."

"Task?" the reporter asked. "What task do you have to achieve? Are you seeking a degree perhaps?"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Inuyasha fired back at him.

"Why now?" the reporter pressed, unfazed by Inuyasha's gruff demeanor. "Why did you come out into the public now? If you hate it so much, wouldn't it have been easier to just stay out of the public eye?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said, taking a step back as the urge to run or fight returned full force.

"I think you're hiding something, Mr. Daiginkeiko," the reporter said. "I think there is some dark secret in your family's past that both you and Reizo are trying to cover with this arrogant, detached façade. Bad blood perhaps between the two of you and your family. I find it rather odd that no one else from you and your brother's or even the bride's family came to celebrate this happy event. What have you done to alienate yourselves from the family so?"

Inuyasha growled and his thumb flicked Tetsusaiga loose instinctively. "Don't you dare insult my pack! It's none of your damn business what anyone in this pack says or does."

The reporter's eyes sparked as if he sensed a very interesting story brewing. Unfortunately, self-preservation wasn't one of those intrinsic senses. "So you admit that there is some stain of dishonor lying between your family and you and Reizo?"

Inuyasha snarled at the man. Abandoning Tetsusaiga for the moment, Inuyasha lunged with inhuman speed. The reporter gasped as a clawed fist caught his shirt and he was thrown bodily into the wall, a good foot above the ground and flexed his claws.

Though the man couldn't see them, he had sense enough to be alarmed. He pushed against Inuyasha's arm and laughed uneasily. "Very funny, Daiginkeiko. I see that temper runs in the family. Surely you aren't threatening me. You do realize you could be arrested should I press harassment charges? You wouldn't want something like that to mar the happiness of this occasion."

Inuyasha snarled at the man, his hair standing on end. Instinct demanded he flee or kill this threat, and he wasn't about to run from a mortal. "I don't give a fuck about your charges. Just shut up!"

"Unhand me this instant!" the reporter shouted, truly terrified for the first time, and he kicked at Inuyasha's gut with the toe of his shoe. Inuyasha just smiled at the pitiful attack.

The move was so quick the reporter didn't know what had happened until the blood flowed from the hole where his throat used to be. Inuyasha snarled and dropped him.

"What is going on, Inuyasha?" a cool, emotionless voice asked from behind him.

Inuyasha whirled, blood still dripping from his claws, and felt suddenly like a kid caught stealing fruit from a neighbor's orchard. Sesshomaru stood staring at him with a glint of mild annoyance on his otherwise blank face. His arms were crossed and one eyebrow lifted just enough to emphasize the question he'd just asked.

"Um, he started it," Inuyasha began weakly. "I was just trying to get some punch for Kagome, and he wouldn't stop asking all these questions about you, me and our family. Insults."

Sesshomaru sighed. "You do love to cause trouble for me, don't you. Even I cannot just go around slaying mortals so sloppily. It takes finesse, Inuyasha, and discretion. Two things you've clearly never acquired."

Inuyasha growled, his patience already shot. "Shove it, Sesshomaru. He started it, okay."

"I understand, Inuyasha, and I sympathize," Sesshomaru said patiently. "But as with anything, there is a proper way to do it. And get a napkin to clean your claws. You're going to drip blood all over that kimono."

At the mention of the kimono, Inuyasha blushed and quickly did as his brother requested. He really did want to take care of the thing that was so precious to their family.

"Well, he's dead, isn't he? I obviously did something properly."

Sesshomaru turned suddenly and spoke something even Inuyasha couldn't hear to one of his own personal employees. Then the youkai left. The worker Sesshomaru had addressed, discreetly added a few more trees to the one hiding the location and then stood with his back to the area to discourage anyone from coming closer.

Inuyasha smirked. He had to admit his brother could be pretty smart sometimes, and all those lackeys were pretty useful. A moment later, Sesshomaru returned with a jacket very similar to the one the reporter was wearing. He laid the jacket aside to reveal Tenseiga. Unsheathing the magnificent sword, Sesshomaru stood still over the reporter's body, then swung. A moment later, the man revived, coughing and reaching for his now whole throat.

Sesshomaru bent and pulled the man to his feet. Before any of them could speak, he had the clean jacket over the man's shoulders and was ushering both him and Inuyasha from the room. They made their way down the hall and into a small closet Sesshomaru had melted the lock from. He tossed both inside and closed the door behind him.

"Now, Inuyasha, you cannot lash out at someone in a crowded room full of mortals just because they try your patience," Sesshomaru said as if the reporter weren't even in the room. "And you certainly must make sure that no evidence will be left to incriminate you."

That said, he lifted the reporter and dug the recorder out of his pocket. He pushed a few buttons, then suddenly the room filled with Inuyasha and the reporter's voices. The hanyou narrowed his eyes at the man, furious.

"I did not mean to anger you, brother, only to warn you. Any mortal could carry a device like this, and they can be very tiny indeed."

The voices halted abruptly as the recorder succumbed to Sesshomaru's poison. Inuyasha nodded his understanding.

"What, what are you going to do? What is this?" the reporter demanded weakly.

The brothers ignored him.

"Kagome told me about things like that that can take pictures, too," Inuyasha said, picking the reporter up to go through his pockets. "Pictures like on the TV."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Indeed, humans can be quite clever for all their stupidity. It astounds me at times."

"Are you going to kill me? I thought I was, but I…" the poor reported trailed off into a stunned silence.

Finally the brothers took notice.

"Keh, I already killed you," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. "You're his problem now."

Sesshomaru turned and regarded the man blankly, no expression on his face at all. "You will return to the reception and enjoy the rest of your evening. Tomorrow, or this evening if you prefer, you will write up your report of the evening as uneventful, slightly boring even, with no mention of anything at all about my brother or myself other than the fact of our presence."

The reporter gaped. "Wha-?"

"Then you shall continue to report nothing concerning myself or my brother, and should you discover anything about us, no matter how trivial, has come in from another source you will crush the rumor or alert me of it."

"Wha- why would I do that?" the reporter demanded.

"Because if you do not, I will kill you," Sesshomaru replied frankly. "And I will not revive you again."

The man blanched and backed away from the youkai. "What are you?"

"I am your new employer," Sesshomaru told him. "So please, refrain from disobeying me. I do hate to kill my employees. It is such a waste of time."

Inuyasha snickered a bit as his brother opened the door and allowed the poor man to run off. There was no way that man would ever speak of what he'd just experienced. The scent of his terror was too strong.

"And, you, please refrain from killing my guests," Sesshomaru said as he exited the closet and motioned for Inuyasha to follow.

Inuyasha stepped out of the closet, but pulled the room key from a pocket and studied it. A hand on his shoulder startled him, and looked up to see his brother watching him.

"Come back out when you are ready, brother," Sesshomaru said, then in a swirl of hair and silk, he was gone.

Inuyasha took a few steps in the direction of the party, then turned and sought out the room. He sighed and fell against the door to the room as he pushed it shut. It was empty now, and quiet. He had enjoyed the ceremony and was happy for his brother, but despite his formal attire, he didn't quite fit in out there. Look had how close he had come to ruining everything for his brother. Just because he couldn't handle a nosy human.

His ears twitched when he heard the door open. The slight draft brought Kagome's scent to him. His own little angel come to check on him.

She said nothing, though. Just moved up beside him and slid her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It is beautiful," Inuyasha said, unnerved by the unusual silence from the girl. "The party and junk I mean."

Kagome nodded and her hand slid down his arm where her fingers entwined with his. "Inuyasha, do you suppose we'll ever have anything like that?"

"Keh, like either of us have that much money to blow on some big thing like this. I could never give you…"

He trailed off and his ears drooped. Never give her what she deserved. Some of what the reporter had said was true, though. He would never escape his brother's shadow. Even if his brother accepted him, it didn't change the fact that he was a rogue hanyou with nothing to his name but a good sword and his fire rat.

"You couldn't give me fine silks, Inuyasha," she said suddenly. "You couldn't give me fine jewels, a mansion, or all the money in the world. Not because you couldn't provide them, but because I wouldn't take them."

She put a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. He swallowed hard, a heat rising all through out his body. She was so beautiful, so perfect, like a painting or a statue sculpted by the gods that he could only appreciate from afar. And yet she was touching him, pressed against him, leaning into him.

His heart pounded firmly in his chest. "I don't want all those things, Inuyasha. I want something more. Something only you could ever give me. You, your love, your protection, your joy, your pain, your heart, as I would give you mine."

With that she closed the distance between them and kissed him. Not gentle and chaste as she usually did, but firm, needy, and so focused on him that his knees nearly buckled. He opened his mouth in surprise and she eagerly drove her tongue between his lips.

It was sweet, warm and moist, like a foreign delicacy. Instantly, he was intoxicated. His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her tight against him, as he sought to overpower her tongue with his. She seemed to melt in his grasp, flowing against him like water, and he molded himself to catch her, embrace her. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest, and knew she had to feel his racing as well.

Inuyasha had never felt so alive before. Using his strength and height advantage, he maneuvered her against the wall to leave his fingers free to explore the softness of her curves. Her hand roamed as well, moving up his chest, through his hair and up to his ears, caressing the furry appendages in a way that drew a low, hungry growl from his lips.

This had to stop, though. Now wasn't the time or place. He didn't want this moment to be rushed or full of empty lust with no true passion. He wanted to give the undivided attention and worship she deserved, not the frantic rutting tinged with the fear of being discovered by his brother or a servant.

Inuyasha drew her in for one last kiss, then held her back from himself. He panted now, feeling as flushed as Kagome looked. She took a deep breath and nodded her understanding.

"How did you know I was in here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, Sesshomaru mentioned what had happened, so I came to look for you," Kagome explained. "I figured you'd find somewhere quiet."

She took his hand between hers. "Are you ready to go back?'

Inuyasha hesitated.

"Please, will you come back with me?" she added suddenly. "I don't want to hurt Maika or Sesshomaru's feelings, but I'm bored to tears out there. I need you."

Inuyasha winced and turned away quickly before she could see the blush from all the subtle connotations that last phrase of hers had.

"Keh, I guess I do need to get you that punch I promised you."

The band had started a slow, lyrical music when Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the ballroom, hands clasped. The lights had been dimmed so that only the pale glow from various lanterns strung throughout the trees illuminated the dance floor. A number of couples swayed in graceful circles. Carefully, they picked their way through the onlookers, following Inuyasha's nose to find Sesshomaru.

They found him and Maika off to one side, miraculously free of reporters and well-wishers. A number of the trees created a sort of private grove around them, and a halo of soft lantern light bathed them like the aura of two celestial beings. Slowly they swayed back and forth in rhythm to the music, like a drifting leaf upon the wind, heedless of any around them. Sesshomaru gently pressed Maika against him with his hand on her back. Her head lay against his shoulder, her face tilted up towards his. He gazed down on her with such love and tenderness Inuyasha almost didn't recognize his brother.

Then suddenly the conversation he'd had with brother on the way back to the shrine last night came flooding back to him with a force that nearly knocked him over. "_She does not make me smile, she is my smile. She did not make me fall in love, she is my love_."

He gasped as if finally breathing when he hadn't even known he was drowning. He understood, though finding words to describe was almost beyond him.

There was quality in Sesshomaru that that he had never noticed before now, something like the difference in seeing the artist's sketch, then seeing the finished masterpiece. Completed. Perhaps that was the word he was looking for. His brother looked completed, the cold starkness of his former self had finally been filled with all the vibrant colors it had been lacking. And Maika had been the artist.

Inuyasha grinned as he regarded the great Sesshomaru, the killing perfection. The completed perfection. He smelled the salt of tears from Kagome, but knew better than to be concerned. Moved by the moment or perhaps still reeling from her kiss earlier, Inuyasha squeezed her hand affectionately and drew her against his chest. Hesitantly, then gaining in confidence, they joined the dancing couples. Shyly, she relaxed against him and laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha glanced down at her with a smile on his face. He had found his own artist. Now he simply had to let her paint.

**The End**

**A/N: Well, I hope that was worth all that waiting. I have an epilogue planned for finishing up all the loose ends, but due to current personal events, it may be quite a while before it gets written. I really appreciate all of you loyal readers who have been so patient with me and my slowness in getting this up. Thank you so much for the support and encouragement!**


End file.
